


Light in the Dark

by ChronoXtreme



Series: The Road Taken [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ajdusting, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Study, Confusion, Corrin struggling with too many info bombs, Corrin's answer to Breath of Life, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loneliness, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, mostly sad but kind of hopeful?, there will be fluff later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoXtreme/pseuds/ChronoXtreme
Summary: Her world shattered twice. Once, when she was locked in a fortress with no memory except her name and dreams to haunt her sleep. Again, when she couldn't choose between blood and loyalty.Both times, the same prince of Nohr entered her life and helped her put it back together.Or: the story of how Corrin came to love a certain Dark Knight and made her own fate. A companion to Breath of Life





	1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CacaoMental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacaoMental/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow I'm getting up,  
> My hands and feet are weaker than before.  
> [...]  
> There's nothing I can see,  
> Darkness becomes me.
> 
> \- Silhouettes, Of Monsters and Men

**Twelve Years Earlier**

_Where am I? Where…?_

_Wait. Who am I?_

Fingers felt stone, something cold and hard, and she forced her eyes open. Her head ached, her stomach growled, and her skin itched. Everything just felt _wrong._

_C… Cor… Corrin!_

A name. Whose? Why was everything so blurry? Why did it all hurt?

“She’s awake.” Her skin buzzed when she heard that voice. It was icky, slimy like a frog, and she curled away from it. All she could see was grey stones, with a splash of red.

Screams. Shouts. _“Corrin, run—”_ A gurgle. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. No. Bad. Stop.

“Get up, girl.” Something rough grabbed her, yanking her up, and she cried out, trying to pull away. The voice hissed something, like a snake, and she opened her eyes.

The man in front of her glared down at her with black eyes, like lumps of coal. His hair looked like a rag over his face — all greasy and gross. She didn’t like him, not at all.

“Enough, Iago.” Another voice, this one deep, rumbly. Like two stones grinding together. She looked up, eyes wide. Another man was there, his eyes just as black as the first one’s. He had a white beard, like his hair, and his skin… it didn’t look right. She didn’t know why, but it was like how her skin itched — it was _wrong._

“Corrin.” The name again. The big man’s eyes were focused on hers. “This is your home now.”

 _Corrin is me. And this is home?_ She looked around, confused. Everything was rock, except for the thing against the wall, covered in soft blankets and pillows. A place to sleep. But _where_ was she? Her head hurt even more just thinking about it. She turned back to the big man, swallowing. Her throat was dry.

“You’ll remain here until it’s safe to go into the outside world,” he rumbled, eyes narrow, lips thin. “Princess of Nohr you may be, but your body and spirit is weak. If you leave this place, Corrin, you will die.”

 _Die?_ Red on the stones. Thump. _“Orphaned at such a tender young age.”_ She couldn’t look at the big man anymore. Her heart was beating too fast, tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to die!

“As your father, this is for your own good.” Her eyes widened, but she didn’t look up at him. This man was her _father?_ “Gunter will take care of your needs. Come, Iago.” And Father was leaving, the greasy man leaving with him.

It had all happened so fast, and she felt dizzy as she stood up, watching the door close in front of her with a heavy thud. So many questions bubbled up to her tongue, but she was alone now, in this place that she didn’t know, in clothes she didn’t like, her head hurting. She didn’t know what to do. Why had Father left her here? Why was she weak? Did that have something to do with her head? Why did it feel so _wrong_ to be here?

_I don’t understand._

She sank down to the floor and began to cry.

 

* * *

 

Gunter climbed up to the tallest tower of the fortress, his heart heavy. It had been three weeks since he’d been assigned to this place. Three weeks since he’d seen King Garon’s bastard for the first time, sobbing against her knees. He’d tried his best to comfort the child, but she had ran from him, pressing herself to the corner of the room. She’d treated everyone the same at first, even biting at some of the maids who delivered her food.

To be honest, the girl was an oddity. She refused to speak a word, ate her food with her hands, and tried to wriggle out of the maids’ grip whenever they dressed her after baths. Gunter had only been told that the child was too delicate to be let into the Nohrian court, but he suspected that she was, in actuality, just too feral. Her behavior had relaxed over time, but even now she said nothing. She only stared blankly at visitors. Most of the time, her face was listless. Perhaps she’d been born like this — Gunter had experienced several children without whole minds in his village.

It made sense why she’d been kept from Krakenburg and its politicking. But to shut the child here, in this abandoned place? To keep her from going outside? He’d heard her crying at night as he’d walked past her door on his rounds. This was no place for a girl.

But he followed orders. Garon had shown him the consequences of disobedience, and Gunter would never forget them.

Just two days ago, he’d been summoned to Krakenburg to report on the girl’s state. Garon had listened as Gunter had given a brief summary of her behavior.

_“She refuses to speak?”_

_“Yes, Your Majesty.” It galled him to use those words, but he would master his tongue. Garon’s end would come one day, he was certain. “She has not spoken one word since her arrival in the fortress.”_

_Garon’s eyes simply narrowed, his grip tightening on the arm of his throne. “Then teach her.”_

_“Your Majesty?”_

_Garon rose from his chair, and Gunter saw the fire in his eyes. “If the brat does not speak, then make her. If her first words are pleas for mercy, they will serve.”_

_Gunter’s breath caught. “Your Majesty—”_

_“Corrin must be taught to behave!” Garon suddenly roared, slamming his fist against the throne. “Whip the brat! Beat her, starve her, do whatever you must, but that child will learn obedience! Pain will be her teacher!”_

Gunter had not objected. To challenge Garon in his rages was to forfeit your life. So up the stairs he climbed, his heart heavy, his footsteps slow. The whip in his hand felt like it was made of lead.

Why was he doing this? It was wrong, and he knew that with every fiber of his being. To raise a child with brute force was to break them. If he’d been five years younger, he would have told Garon exactly where to put his orders. But he was broken himself now, the memory of blood and smoke and two graves filling his mind. _Weak,_ his mind whispered, but he had no choice.

All too soon, he came to her door, his fingers shaking as he twisted the doorknob. He inhaled, then forced the heavy door open, crossing the threshold.

She sat on the floor before her bed, silver hair curling around her jaw, red eyes focused on something in her hand. With a start, Gunter realized it was a doll, stitched together from scraps of cloth. Where had she gotten it? She’d been given no toys since her arrival here.

When the door creaked, her head shot up, and he was not standing in the Northern Fortress, but in his home before all this madness had started. He was no longer Gunter, a veteran on his way to retirement, but Gunter, a captain in the National defense. And his son stared up at him from the floor in the light of the hearth, a toy soldier in his hands. He smiled. He smiled at his father holding a whip in his hands, ready to beat a child for the sin of silence.

_What’s happened to me?_

Corrin’s eyes stared at him, then traveled down to the whip in his hands. Her whole body stiffened, the doll dropping out of her hands. Tears began to build in her eyes, and it was enough. Before she could scream or sob, Gunter retreated, slamming the door shut behind him. His whole body shook as he went down the stairs, breathing labored. _Dusk and darkness. Is this what Garon’s made me?_

He couldn’t be that man. He couldn’t let Garon win. The bastard had already taken his wife and son. He wouldn’t let him take his humanity along with them.

Opening his door to the room, he threw the whip on his bed, then went to his desk, pulling out a pair of shears. A few snips later, and the thing was torn apart, just strips of harmless leather. Yet it didn’t seem to be enough to Gunter, breaking apart the weapon. His mind flashed to Corrin, sitting on the stone floor, only rags in her hands to play with. Staring at the leather, he took a strip and wound it around itself.

He couldn’t give her much, but he’d give her what he had.

 

* * *

 

The door opened and closed again with a click. Corrin blinked; it wasn’t mealtime, so why…?

Gunter stood there, dark armor, dark eyes.

She yelped, scrambling back towards the bed, then cringed as she banged her head against the wooden back. _Ouch…_

Instead of yelling at her, like she thought, Gunter laughed — a quiet nose, more of a huff through his nose. “Careful there,” he said, and she blinked. His voice was soft, not like the women who gave her food and baths. More… nice? She didn’t know. With a sigh, he sat down against the door, leaning his head back. She stared at him for a long while. What was she supposed to do?

Something in his hands moved, and she pressed herself against the bed again. Was it the whip? But it didn’t look like a whip. Gunter chuckled again, then held it up so she could see. It was a ball, small and lumpy and black. She cocked her head — why was Gunter holding a ball? — then froze as he rolled it towards her. The little ball bounced on the stone floor then bumped against her leg, sitting there innocently.

“Go on,” Gunter said, smiling. “Take it.”

She did, staring at it, turning it over in her hands. There were bumps where leather stacked on top of itself, but it was soft. Not dangerous. A toy. She didn’t have any toys beside the doll, did she? She bounced it a few times, smiling as she caught it.

Then, she threw the ball towards Gunter.

The old man grunted as he caught it just before it hit him in the face. “A good throw,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve got a strong arm. But do you have good reflexes? Catch!” And the ball shot towards her. She gasped, grabbing the ball as it shot towards her chest. “Well done,” Gunter said, smiling. “I’m impr— oof!” The ball smacked against his chest, bouncing off the armor with a _thunk,_ and Corrin giggled. Gunter’s face was so shocked, he looked like he’d just been dropped in a lake or something. “Mischievous, are we?” he asked, cocking his head.

She didn’t know what that meant, but maybe it was good, because he was still smiling. Then she gasped as he cocked his arm back, the ball racing towards her. It flew over her head, bouncing off the bed into her lap. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the ball sitting there, perfectly fitting between her legs. How had he done that?

“You’re not the only one with surprises,” Gunter said, grinning wider as he looked at her. She giggled as she picked up the ball, grinning back.

_I think I like him._

 

* * *

 

Gunter had been wrong to assume that Corrin’s mind wasn’t whole.

Corrin laughed as she ran down the hallway, the ball streaking over her head as she reached for it. She was quick, but Gunter’s arm still was strong. He smiled as she leapt in the air, fingers barely managing to brush the ball before it bounced down the hall. Scooping it up, she dashed back towards him, lobbing it underhand. He grunted as he leaned to the side, stretching his arm. Cringing as the joint popped, he caught the ball. “Goodness,” he said, raising an eyebrow as Corrin came to a stop a few paces away. “You’ll be the death of me.”

She giggled, beaming up at him, and any resentment for putting the old soldier through his paces was abandoned. He smiled, then tucked the ball under his shoulder. “I have some news, Lady Corrin.”

Her head cocked, her lips parting. Yet she said nothing. Despite how she’d warmed up to him, speech still eluded her. Oh, she was certainly capable of making noise. But she hadn’t spoken a single word, not even a demand for food or a question. Perhaps it was because she simply didn’t see a need. Either way, he neither encouraged nor dissuaded her to speak. Her voice, he figured, would come on its own.

“In a week, your brothers and sisters will come to visit you,” Gunter said. “I’m sure it will be a grand experience for you.”

She only blinked, her lips pursed in a quizzical way, and he frowned. _Has she even met them?_ Garon had kept her away from Krakenburg, and he hadn’t said whether Corrin had interacted with her brothers or sisters before now. _Something is not right here._

“I will tell you about them over dinner,” Gunter said, crossing towards her and extending his hand. She pouted, hands on her hips, and he chuckled. “I’m afraid playtime is over. A young princess needs her dinner just as much as anyone else. Besides, aren’t you hungry?” Her shoulders sank a bit at that, her teeth worrying at her lip, and he nearly laughed at the indecision on her face. “Come now, child,” he said, grasping her hand, and she followed slowly.

The ball hadn’t been just a toy, but a little bit of an experiment as well. If Corrin could open up to him just by playing catch, then could he get her outside of her room? Though she wasn’t allowed outside of the Northern Fortress, keeping to herself in just one room would make her wilt faster than a rose in a closet. She needed to get out of that space, and the game of catch had been the key. They had switched spaces, Gunter standing by her bed while she stood by the open door, and he’d tossed the ball over her head so high that it had raced down the hallway. Without thinking, she had fetched the ball, then stopped at the staircase, her face a mixture of confusion and distress.

Slowly, he had introduced her to other areas of the castle. Though she’d yet to leave her room without him, meals were no longer brought to her quarters by his request, and Corrin now ate in the kitchens. It was a small victory, but an important one to Gunter.

As they entered the kitchen, she drew close to him, hiding behind his leg. When she was around others, she regressed to the same frightened, dull-eyed child he’d first encountered two months ago. It dismayed him a bit to see her shrink from the staff when two bowls of soup were brought over. Apparently, his near-instantaneous connection to her had been a fluke. Though the sideways looks and murmurs of the cooks didn’t help matters much.

Corrin stirred the meal with her spoon, her pointed ears jutting out from her hair. She certainly was different with those ears, and Gunter wondered, not for the first time, who her mother was. There were still so many mysteries about this girl that he didn’t know.

He’d uncover them with time, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For return readers, this might be a little tricky - I've changed the order of the chapters, as I've decided to do this fic in chronological order as much as possible. Therefore, the cliffhanger after Corrin makes her choice to side with no one is going to be left up for a little while, and her childhood relationship with Leo will be explored. Sorry for any confusion!
> 
> It's been a while since I've updated, mainly because of school and other things, but I hope to get on a consistent schedule! I'm planning on doing bi-weekly, but we'll see how it goes, haha! 
> 
> Writing Corrin as a child is significantly different than Leo, because she's had all of her memories wiped by Iago (which is why he's there in the first scene) so she perceives the world through the lens of an amnesiac. She's also been through horrific trauma that she doesn't remember. I'm impressed the kid's brain isn't fried, to be honest, but that cannot be good for her pysche. She'll get better in the future, but for now she's gonna have a huge problem interacting with other people. 
> 
> Also, being able to explore with Gunter is a wonderful part of this fic, and the dude deserved more character development considering his tragic past. Let me know what you think in the comments!


	2. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, look up!  
> Don't make a shadow of yourself,  
> Always shutting out the light.  
> Caught in your own creation.  
> Look up, look up!  
> It tore you open  
> And oh, how much!"
> 
> \- Third Eye, Florence + the Machine

**Twelve Years Earlier**

Today was the day.

Gunter had told her about her family coming to visit her, but it didn’t feel real. All that existed was this fortress and the people in it. And Father, of course. But siblings? Brothers and sisters? It didn’t match up.

The ladies had picked out a dress for her: they’d said it was cute, and that she had to look “presentable,” whatever that meant. At least it didn’t itch like the other dresses she had. The fabric was lighter, a soft blue. Like the sky when there weren’t clouds. That was rare.

“Your sister and brother came with me,” Xander said, his voice quiet. She liked that voice. Warm, soft. He was so quiet, even though he was so big and tall. His hand was big too, wrapped around hers. “You’ll like them, I’m sure.” They moved down the hallway from the kitchen towards the dining room.

She clung to Xander the whole way. She’d never been to this part of the fortress before, and the ground felt different — soft instead of hard. It smelled different too, like dust and wet and something old and broken. She looked around, swallowing hard as she saw the moving shadows and the whispers of the others: girls in dull dresses and boys in stiff suits, like Xander’s.

“It’s all right,” he said softly, squeezing her hand. But the looks the others shot at her didn’t seem all right. They looked at her like she was different. Wrong.

“The dining hall, my lord,” one of the boys said, and he gave her the look again. _Wrong. Wrong. You don’t belong here. You’re not like us._

“Thank you,” Xander said, moving through the doorway. Corrin froze in place, looking at the room. It was so big, the ceiling so high that she had to bend her whole neck back. It was bright in there too: lots of flickering candles and hanging torches and shining metal. So different from her room. _Wrong._

“Are you ready, Corrin?” Xander squeezed her hand again, and she focused on that. Focused on how big and warm he was, how soft his voice was. He wasn’t Gunter, but he was close, and she squeezed back. Yes, she was ready.

They moved inside together, and she blinked as she saw two people — how had she not seen them before? — standing there. A girl and a boy. The girl was tall, her purple hair long and wavy and pretty. She had a bright smile, almost as bright as the torches on the wall, but it was too big. “Hello, darling,” she said, and her voice was just as bright as her smile. She bent down, her purple eyes meeting Corrin’s. “My name’s Camilla, but you can call me Big Sister, hm?”

 _Sister?_ She had a sister? Even though she looked warm, Corrin moved behind Xander, holding onto the fabric of his pants. Would that make Camilla mad? But she just laughed, her smile still bright. “Oho, don’t worry, darling. I don’t bite.” She patted her head, and Corrin blinked. This was all new, all confusing.

“Leo? Come meet your older sister,” Xander said, and Corrin looked up again. Right, the boy. He was smaller than her, his brown eyes big and wide. His hair was blond, like Xander’s, but it was short, and he held a big book in his hands. He moved slowly, carefully, and Corrin blinked. That was like how she moved. Was he scared of her? But the look in his eyes didn’t say _wrong, wrong_ like the others. Xander smiled down at her, pointing at the boy. “This is Leo. He’s your little brother.”

She moved out from behind him, looking at the boy. The book was pressed to his chest, and he didn’t smile. _He’s so small._ He swallowed, loud enough she could hear, then reached his hand for her, stiff and jerky. “N-Nice to meet you,” he said softly, the stutter making her flinch. Why was he scared of her? But no, he wasn’t pulling away from her. Maybe he was just nervous, like she was.

Slowly, she reached out and touched his palm, unsure of what to do. His hand was soft, and she stared down at the ground before moving towards the table. _What’s going on? I don’t understand._ There were so many things she didn’t understand.

But somehow, she understood the look in Leo’s eyes. _Afraid._

 

* * *

 

 She learned more things almost every day that her siblings were there. She learned what a fork and knife were, when Camilla taught her how to hold them to cut her meat. She learned what lace and petticoats and hairpins were too, and she smiled as she finished braiding Camilla’s hair. It was so soft between her fingers.

She learned things from Xander too: what being crown prince meant, and how to sign papers and why he wore his iron circlet. She learned how to hold a sword right, even though she couldn’t hold one yet. “That will wait until you’re older, little princess.”

Leo still shied away from her, wandering the halls with Camilla. Every time she approached him, he would flinch, moving away, so she gave up. He was still scared of her, and she didn’t know why. Was it just because she was bigger than him?

She crept around the hallway now, her bare feet cold as she walked to the kitchen. She was hungry, and now that she left her rooms, the maids didn’t bring her lunch anymore. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of soup or roasted meat, and she hurried down the halls.

Something caught her eye and she paused. A door was open, a light inside, and for some reason, she was drawn to it. Feet padding on cold stone, she slipped through the doorway, then cocked her head. It was a room filled with books, dusty and musty and cold. Who would be in here?

A couch was propped up against one wall, and when she saw who was sitting there, everything made sense. Leo curled up against the arm of the couch, a huge book in his hands, pages flipping every so often. Just like Xander was to swords and Camilla was to dresses, Leo was to books. He loved them. She didn’t understand that, but maybe it was because she couldn’t understand the marks on the page.

His eyes moved over the top edge of the pages, and she froze as he jumped in his seat. The book shook in his hands, pages rustling as he put it down. “Sister?” he said, voice shaking.

 _He’s scared of me._ She stared down at the floor, one hand on the doorpost. _Sister._ The word didn’t seem right. If a big brother protected the little siblings that came after, then wouldn’t a big sister do the same? So why was Leo afraid? Her stomach twisted, and she didn’t feel so hungry anymore.

Slowly, she drifted away from the door, moving down the hallway toward the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 “We’ll be sure to visit you again,” Xander had said, brown eyes crinkling like Gunter’s would. Corrin nodded, her hands clasped together tightly as she watched the servants put their things in a covered wagon. Gunter had told her that was a carriage, meant for princes and princesses like her. But not now. Someday.

When they would leave, she would watch them go from the fortress gates. But when she’d tried to follow their carriage the first time, the guards had blocked the way, and she was forced to go back to her room.

The fortress was empty without her brothers and sister, and for the first time, she noticed the way her feet echoed when she walked down the halls. Camilla wasn’t there to show her new dresses or hair combs. Xander wasn’t talking about how they would send teachers and tutors and all sorts of people to help her be a princess. Leo wasn’t creeping around corners with a book in his hands, his large brown eyes slowly turning curious instead of scared.

Now she was alone.

Even playing ball with Gunter wasn’t the same anymore. It only reminded her that he was her only friend in this place, that everyone else kept on looking at her with eyes that said _wrong, wrong, wrong._

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she didn’t fit.

“Your brothers and sisters are set to return in two days, Lady Corrin.”

She blinked, staring at Gunter as he walked with her down to the kitchen. He smiled. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you sulking. You miss them, don’t you?”

Slowly, she nodded. She did miss them. She missed Xander’s quiet voice and big hands, Camilla’s laugh and her wide smile, even Leo’s ghosting around with his books. When they were here, there was laughter and fancy dinners and lights everywhere. Every time they left, the silence got a little heavier. The hallways seemed a little bigger.

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know that they’ll be bringing Lady Elise with them,” Gunter said. Corrin blinked, cocking her head. _Lady Elise?_ “Your youngest sister,” Gunter explained. “She’s been too young to make the trip before, but she’ll come with her nurse.”

 _Another sister._ Would she be like Camilla, warm eyes and bright smiles? Hopefully she wouldn’t be like Leo, hiding behind doors with scared eyes.

Her stomach twisted. What had she done? Why was he scared of her?

Thoughts of Leo faded away as the days passed. Even though it was just two days, it felt like time had slowed down just so she couldn’t see her newest sister. Her heart raced every time she heard the whinnying of horses or the loud tramping of feet down the halls. What would Elise look like? Would she have Camilla’s purple hair or Xander’s gold? Would her eyes be brown or purple? Maybe even red, like hers?

Would she look at her like she was wrong?

The day finally arrived, and she bit her lip as she waited on her bed, legs swinging over the edge. Her doll lay in her lap, and she felt bad that she hadn’t given her a name yet. What name would be best?

The door swung open, and she smiled as Xander came into the room, his brown eyes crinkling. “Hello, little princess,” he said, holding out his hand for her. Carefully, she placed her doll on the bed, then took his hand in her own, smiling up at him. “Are you ready to meet Elise?” he asked softly.

Eagerly, she nodded, letting him lead her down the stairs. Finally, finally, the day was here, and even though she was excited, she couldn’t help the rolling around in her stomach.

They made it to the dining room faster than she thought, and she looked around. But before she could spot her little sister, she was swept away from Xander by strong arms and a whirl of silk. “There she is!” Camilla said, her arms tight around her, lips wet against her cheeks. “Darling Corrin, how are you? It’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other!” She giggled at the attention, hugging her big sister back.

“Big sis!” another voice squealed, and her heart stuttered in her chest. Corrin pulled away from Camilla, looking at the little girl toddling towards her, arms stretched out towards her. _Elise._ Her hair was golden, curled like Xander’s, but her eyes matched Camilla’s, big and rounded and sparkling in the candlelight. She moved away from Xander, hands clasped in her lap as Elise stumbled towards her. _She’s so small._

“Elise, this is your older sister, Corrin,” Xander said softly, bending down as Elise approached. He held out his arms to catch her, but Elise toddled straight past him, moving towards Corrin instead. She smiled as the little girl approached, then froze as Elise didn’t stop, bouncing off her legs onto the floor. Elise’s whole face scrunched up, her face red as her mouth popped open.

“Oh no,” Camilla said, racing towards Elise. “Darling, it’s okay! Mommy’s here!”

Guilt panged Corrin as she stared at her little sister. Gently, she grabbed Elise’s hands, pulling her back up to her feet, then crouched down in front of her, looking into her eyes. Elise stared back, her little lips trembling. Corrin’s heart sank at that. Her lips parted, trying to think of what she could do to make her sister feel better.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

The room was quiet except for the sniffles coming from Elise.

Slowly, Corrin reached out and patted Elise on the head, stroking the golden curls. “I’m sorry,” she repeated. She bit her lip. Would that be enough? Did her little sister hate her now?

Suddenly, Elise giggled out a laugh and threw herself at Corrin, squealing in delight. “Big sis! Big sis!” Her little arms wrapped around her, and Corrin sucked in a breath, her eyes wide at the sudden motion. Then, she smiled.

“Elise.” Wait, no. That wasn’t right. Not like how Gunter had said it. “E-li-se.” She blinked, thinking. There. That was closer. “Elise. I’m sorry, Elise.” Her fingers smoothed down the little girl’s hair, and she smiled as the tears started to dry before they even spilled. That’s right. That was what big sisters were supposed to do.

“Corrin…” Xander’s voice was wobbly, and she blinked in confusion. Was speaking bad? “C-Can you say my name?”

“Xan…” She looked up at him, her tongue slow as she tried to sound his name out just right. “Xan...der.” It was a little clumsy, but he wasn’t mad. “Xander. Big Brother,” she finished, smiling.

“That’s right,” he said, his brown eyes wide. “Corrin…”  

She turned to Camilla, smiling up at her. “Camilla. Big sister.” Hers was easy, for some reason.

“Yes,” Camilla said brightly, her hands clasped in her lap. “Wonderful, Corrin.”

As she turned, her eyes locked onto Leo’s, and she blinked. There was no fear there, in those big brown eyes. He was walking towards her, not away, his steps slow but steady. “Leo,” she said, his name soft and clear, rolling off her tongue easily. “Little brother.” And she gave him her biggest smile. Maybe if she did that, the fear wouldn’t come back.

For the first time, he smiled at her, and her chest felt warm. “Big sister,” he said, and she realized why she felt so warm inside. He didn’t look at her like she was wrong.

He looked at her like she was _right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I actually kept up with my updating schedule! Thanks for those who have been so patient! 
> 
> You may be wondering why Corrin is so nonverbal. I'm studying linguistics, and one of the things we've talked about is learning a language and the critical period children have for language learning. If they're not exposed to enough language in their childhood, children can actually have a really hard time communicating (thankfully, this doesn't happen very often). As Corrin is isolated in the Northern Fortress and most of the time she is spoken to, not with, she doesn't really feel the need to vocalize her thoughts. Who would listen anyway?
> 
> I basically smashed the first two chapters of BoL together, but I decided that I wanted the pacing of Corrin's childhood to be a little tighter so that I could give more time to her adulthood development. That's where I feel she has the most growth as a character. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! As always I love comments and feedback, so don't be afraid to post it!


	3. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cause there’s a hole where your heart lies  
> And I see can it with my third eye  
> And though my touch, it magnifies  
> You pull away, you don't know why"
> 
> — Third Eye, Florence + the Machine

**Ten Years Earlier**

She couldn’t stop pacing around the hallway, her hands rubbing together as she waited. Gunter stood beside the door, waiting along with her. “Patience, Lady Corrin,” he said as she wandered over to the open doorway again, poking her head outside.

Easy for him to say. He didn’t have to wait for hours until his brothers and sisters showed up. She sighed as once more, the path was empty. _Where could they be?_ Today was the right day, wasn’t it? She gnawed at her lip, groaning as she slid down the wall to sit on the ground. “Why does it always take so long?” she asked, looking up at Gunter.

He chuckled, sliding down to sit across from her. She liked that about him: he would sit down with her, not scold her for getting her dress dirty like the maids. “Well, that’s the thing, Lady Corrin. When you’re waiting for someone you love, every second feels like a minute, because you can’t stop thinking about them.”

And he was right. She couldn’t stop thinking about them. Camilla’s smile, Elise’s laughter, Leo’s keen glance, Xander’s hands. She missed them all so much, and…

Could she hear the sound of horses?

“Ah,” Gunter said, and she was on her feet in a second, racing to the doorway. There was the carriage, clouds of dust trailing behind it on the road, and it took everything she had to keep herself inside. _They’re here, they’re here, they’re here!_ She laughed in delight, clinging to the door.

“Now, now, Lady Corrin,” Gunter said, but he wasn’t mad, not with that smile on his face. “Shouldn’t a princess behave more seemly than hopping about the whole place?”

In response to that, she stuck her tongue out at him, and Gunter’s response was uproarious laughter.

“I never should have given you that headband,” he said, shaking his head as he moved out to greet her brothers and sisters. “It’s made your head grow so big that it won’t fit in a fortnight.”

“Meanie!” she retorted, still poking out her tongue. But it was all in good fun, and she grinned as she felt at her headband. Soft satin greeted her fingertips: Gunter had given her the present when he’d left the fortress to go to the marketplace. _“A princess should have a suitable crown,”_ he had said, placing it on her head with all the pomp and circumstance he could muster. She couldn’t wait for the others to see it.

It was agony, waiting for the servants to move in and take their bags, but soon enough she wasn’t alone in the main hall. “Big brother!” she shouted, a bright smile on her face as she launched herself at Xander. He caught her with an “oomph!”, chuckling as she clung onto him tightly.

“Hello, little princess,” he said, running his big hand over her silver hair. “How have you been?”

“Lonely,” she murmured as she pulled away. Then, she saw Camilla standing there, arms outstretched, and she launched herself at her. “Big Sis Camilla!”

The sound of laughter filled her ears, Camilla wrapping her in warmth. “Why Corrin, I love the new look,” she said, touching her new black hairband. “Where did you get this?”

“Gunter gave it to me,” she said proudly. “He said a princess should have a crown. Do you really like it?”

“Oh, it’s lovely,” Camilla said, smiling brightly. “But this is so drab for a crown. Elise and I brought you more clothes. Shall we try them on?”

 _More clothes?_ Before she could voice her excitement, Elise ran up to her, tugging on her dress. “Yes! Yes!” she cried out, her eyes sparkling with joy. “Let’s play, Big Sister!”

Corrin laughed. “Okay, okay!” And they were off, dragging her down the hallways of her fortress, filling the rooms with laughter instead of dust and silence.  


* * *

 

 

Hours later, Corrin lay on her bed, smiling as she fanned out the new dress that Camilla and Elise had brought her. It was a rich green, like the small bits of the forest that she could catch outside of her window, and it was soft — silk, she remembered.

It had been loads of fun, dressing each other up in new clothes and playing with hair, but now Corrin was tired. Having her family over was always wonderful, but sometimes she felt like it was a little bit too much all at once. Not for the first time, she wondered why they couldn’t stay here all the time.

Going to live at Castle Krakenburg was out of the question. _If you leave this place, you will die._ She shivered.

Suddenly, a knock came at her door, and she blinked as she sat up. It wasn’t dinnertime yet. Who would knock?

As she opened the door, she discovered her answer. “Leo!” Corrin said excitedly, and he gasped as she pulled him into her bedroom. “What do you want to do?” she asked, clasping her hands. She hadn’t seen Leo hardly all day, and spending time with him didn’t wear her out nearly as much as with Elise and Camilla. “I have some games that Xander brought for me, or we could do dress up?”

Something in Leo’s face told Corrin that dress up was out of the question. “Big Sister, can you read me a story?” he asked.

 _Oh. Oh no._ She could feel her head hurting just thinking about the strange glyphs and characters swimming on the page. “But Camilla’s so much better at it than I am, Leo,” she pleaded. “Don’t you want a story from her?”

“No. I want a story from you,” he said. She froze at his voice: stern and powerful, almost like Xander’s voice when he told her to never touch his sword. _I guess this means he won’t give up._

She tried her hardest to smile. “Of course. What story is it?”

Leo held up a book of fairy tales, and she relaxed. A storybook. She could handle those. Those were for kids, right? And besides, they had pictures, so if she couldn’t put the characters together right, she could just cheat and look at the pictures to tell her what was happening. Slowly, she sat down on the edge of the bed, Leo joining her. “Which one do you want to read?” she asked. _Let it be easy. Let it be easy and simple and quick, so my head doesn’t hurt—_

Leo calmly, easily, flipped open to the back of the book and pointed at the title page. Her hopes sank like a rock in her stomach. Quickly, she scanned the title, whispering the words under her breath a few times before trying it out. She’d heard Leo say it a few times, but the characters were totally different from how she’d thought they’d be spelled. This was going to be a nightmare.

“Okay. The Tale of Siegfried and Brynhildr.” _What weird names._ “Once upon a time, in a mystical land of ice and fire, there dwelt Siegfried, the prince of Nibel…” She squinted, trying to remember which sounds matched up to which character. “Nibeling…”

“Nibelung,” Leo corrected.

“Right,” she said quickly, her ears going hot. “Nibelung.” _What in the world is Nibelung?_ “Blessed with the strength of ten men, he van… vanguard?” Was that a word? She’d heard Xander use something like it a few times. “Vanished?” That didn’t make sense, or did it? She tried glancing at the picture, but that didn’t help either: it was just a painting of a proud man with a strong chin and long brown hair.

“Vanquished,” he corrected.

She sighed, resting her head in her hands — it was already aching, and her cheeks were hot. Of course this would happen. “Leo, you know the story. How about you read the book?”

“No,” he insisted firmly. “I want _you_ to read it.”

“But I’m no good at reading!” she blurted out, her fingers nearly tearing at the pages. “I look, and the characters don’t make sense. I… I can’t do it.” She felt like slumping over on the couch. Why was this so hard for her? Why couldn’t even Elise struggle to read?

“Yes, you can,” Leo said matter-of-factly. “That’s why I want you to read to me.”

“Huh?” Now she was just confused.

His eyes weren’t full of judgement, like her tutor’s. “You only get better if you practice. That’s what Big Sister Camilla says. If you read me enough stories, you’ll get better.”

“But Leo…” Her eyebrows furrowed as she realized what he was saying. _Wait. He’s… trying to help me?_ That was a strange thought. But, she supposed, that was what siblings did. They helped each other.

And reading with Leo was a lot more pleasant than reading with the tutor.

“Okay,” she finally said, smiling meekly at Leo’s keen eyes. “But I’m going to need a lot of help.” If this was just how the book _started,_ her eyes would be bleeding by the time they finished.

“That’s fine,” he said frankly. “That’s why I’m here.”

 

* * *

 

**Eight Years Earlier**

_“You should be reading with me instead of making those stupid braids. You’re no good at it.”_

Her stomach churned just thinking about Leo’s words. Camilla had brought in cookies and helped Corrin finish Elise’s hairdo — which _she_ thought looked utterly fantastic — but she hadn’t touched a single one. All she could think about was the way that Leo had stormed into the room, demanding that she read with her, then said that Elise’s hair was ugly and that Corrin was no good at braiding.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Camilla asked softly, brushing out Corrin’s hair. “You said that Leo didn’t do anything, but I don’t think that’s quite right, dear.”

Drat. Camilla was always good at spotting when she lied.

“I just don’t understand!” Corrin’s breath huffed out of her as she sat down on a pillow on the floor. “He just comes in here and says rude stuff and makes fun of us! Not just to me, but to Elise too! How can he be so _mean?_ ” Hadn’t someone taught him to be nice, when he was a kid? Well, a younger kid?

Camilla’s hands were gentle as she plaited Corrin’s hair. “Well, darling, you have to know a little more about him if you want to understand. Leo’s had a rough childhood, and he’s still growing up. He’s probably just upset about something.” Tying off the braid with a ribbon, she settled her hands on Corrin’s shoulders. “I know it seems cruel of him to say such things. It is, but it’s not because he’s trying to be mean. He just wants something. Leo’s always been a bit of an awkward boy.”

Corrin scowled, bringing her knees to her chest. Awkward was one way to put it. _Jerk_ was a far more accurate way, in her opinion.

“The best thing to do in this situation is to give him some attention, dear,” Camilla said with a smile. “Be kind to him, even if it’s difficult. After all, you’re his sister. He loves you, even if he has a hard time showing it.”

Corrin wanted to scoff at Camilla’s words, but she paused. _Wait, what did he say at first? “I want you to read to me now.”_ Of course, he’d gotten bratty when she’d told him to wait his turn, but at first, he’d just wanted to spend time with her. Even if he’d gone and been a big jerk about it.

He’d had a rough childhood, Camilla had told her. What did that mean? For a second, she saw Leo locked in a tower, curled up in a ball on the bed all alone. No books, no toys, staring at the door in fear. The thought alone was so sad that her chest grew tight.

_No one should live like that._

“What’s wrong, dear?” Camilla asked, her eye narrowing.

“Nothing,” Corrin said, the word popping out by reflex. “But… I think I know what to do about Leo now. Thanks, Big Sister.” She planted a kiss on Camilla’s cheek, then ran out of the room, looking for a head of pale lilac hair in the corridors. Eventually she found Gunter out by the stables, a lance in hand. “Gunter!” she shouted, dancing around a barrel as she made her way to him.

“Yes, Lady Corrin?” he asked, cracking a smile as she pulled up to him in a huff.

“Are you going out today?” she asked, her hands clasped in front of her. “Are you?”

“Why yes,” he replied, opening the creaky stable doors. “There are some errands I have to run. Is there something you need?”

“I need a book about the Hero-King!” she said quickly. “A new one, not the ones we have in the library.”

“Hmm.” Gunter stroked his chin. “That might prove difficult, Lady Corrin. We already have a fair supply of books about the Hero-King. Aren’t those enough?”

“But this is a present for Leo!” she pleaded. “Please, Gunter? Can’t you at least check?”

“A present for Prince Leo, you say?” Gunter paused, making a show of thinking. But she could see through the way he tried to hide his smile. “I might be able to procure a new book for him. I’ll see what I can do, Lady Corrin.”

“Thank you!” He let out an _oof_ as she tackled him into a hug, squeezing tight so he could feel it through the armor. “Thank you, Gunter!”

“It’s no trouble, Lady Corrin.” Gently, he pulled away, patting her head as he moved into the stable. “Now, I’ll be off then. A new book about the Hero-King…” He vanished as he moved between the stalls, and Corrin grinned as she headed back into the fortress. Step one complete.

Now, time for step two.

 

* * *

 

 _Perfect,_ she thought, grinning as she closed the wooden box with a click. If she’d had more time, she’d have decorated the headband with some gold ribbon or a shining piece of red glass to make it look like the Hero-King’s circlet, but it would have to do. The book was ready on her bed, dropped off by Gunter this morning.

Now, all she had to do was track down Leo. It wouldn’t be difficult — nine times out of ten he was in the library, curled up around another book. _This will work,_ she told herself as she reached for the doorknob. _It will work. Even if he’s a jerk sometimes._

Suddenly, a knock came to her door, and she froze. Who would knock on her door after lunch?

“Yes?” she asked, slowly creaking the door open. To her shock, _Leo_ was standing there, book tucked under his arm, his face nervous. His teeth worried at his lip, and she felt bad about her thoughts earlier. “Hey Leo!” she said, waving him inside her room. “Wanna read?” The presents could wait for later.

“Corrin, I…”

She hadn’t quite caught the last of his sentence, his voice fading to a mumble. “Huh?”

And then something about him changed. Instead of slumping, curling around his book, he sat up and looked her in the eye, his posture formal. “I’m sorry for making you upset, Corrin,” he said, his voice soft but clear.

What? Had she heard him right? Leo was actually saying _sorry?_ Her eyes blinked as she stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. “Oh,” she finally managed. Inwardly, she cringed. _That’s all you can say? Oh?_

He must have been embarrassed by it too, because his cheeks turned pink and he turned to go towards the door.

“Hey, Leo, wait!” she called out, catching him by the shoulder. When he turned, she offered him her best smile, hoping to chase that nervousness out of his eyes. “It’s okay. I forgive you. In fact…” She clasped her hands together, grinning as she thought of the present on the dresser. “Come here. I wanna give you something.”

He cocked his head to the side, and she waved him over to her dresser and the wooden box. Delicately she pried it open, beaming at the object inside. But of course Leo wasn’t silent. “Corrin, I don’t like jewelry—”

“It’s not jewelry,” she corrected him. "Now, close your eyes."

“Corrin, I’m not six. I don’t need—”

 _Oh, come on!_ Was he doing this on purpose? She whirled around, planting her hands on her hips. “Come on, Leo. Just do it. Do we really need to get into a fight over _everything?”_ _I’m giving you a present, for crying out loud!_

Thankfully, he closed his eyes, though she didn’t miss the dramatic eyeroll that he shot her. _Sassy kid,_ she thought with a curl of her lips, then sighed. No, she should be better than this. After all, Camilla had said it herself: Leo’s childhood was hard.

Being patient was hard too, she should tell her back.

Pushing all that aside, she quickly withdrew the headband from the box, then turned around and gently placed it in Leo’s hair. Golden waves of hair drifted over the sides, but it looked good on him. Maybe a gold circlet wouldn’t have worked out on him either way, she mused. It would have blended in with his hair too much. “Corrin?” he asked, his face twisting as he reached up to touch the headband.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Eagerly, she waved towards the mirror. “Tada! Take a look!”

When he opened his eyes, she was rewarded with the spark of wonder she saw there.

For a bit, he didn’t speak, looking at himself in the mirror. No anger, no fear. Just wonder. His mouth even hung open, and she wanted to laugh. But the expression looked good on him — _this_ was the Leo she wanted to see, in wonder at the world around him. Not the scared boy locked in the tower. It was almost as nice as seeing his smile.

“See?” Corrin said, pointing to her headband. “We match now!”

He blushed, of course. “It’s dumb.” But the look of wonder didn’t leave his eyes.

“So take it off,” she said with a grin.

His fingers moved up, and she waited, a small part of her wondering if she’d overestimated how much he’d like her present. But he didn’t take it off. Slowly, his hands moved back to his side, and he was silent for a long time, just looking at himself. It was almost like she could see the gears moving in his head, and she wondered, not for the first time, what he was thinking.

Then, he said simply, “We match.”

She blinked — that wasn’t the answer she’d expected — but it made her heart warm all the same. “Yeah. And guess what?” She grinned teasingly. “You look _really cute_ in that headband!”

True to his gender, Leo made a disgusted face, groaning as he looked at her. “Ugh. Sister, do you always have to say stuff like that?”

“Of course I do!” she proclaimed proudly, sweeping him off the ground into her signature firm hug, making sure to squeeze him extra tight. She poured as much warmth as she could into the gesture. “You’re the best little brother ever, Leo!” And he was. Despite all the grouchiness, he was. After all, he’d helped her learn how to read, how to wrap herself in a world made of words and her imagination. Too often, she forgot that.

“I’m your only little brother,” he pointed out, his cheeks pink.

“Oh, that doesn’t matter,” she said sweetly, nuzzling her cheek against his. “Because I’ll always love you.”

And she would. She’d reach out to him, like a big sister should. She’d read with him (when it was his turn, of course) and listen to him and share as much as she could with him. She didn’t have much to give, but she’d give him that. And she’d coax that spark of wonder into his eyes as often as she could manage. It’d be hard — they’d explored so much of the fortress already — but she’d set her mind to it, and Camilla had told her that once a lady had set her mind to something, nothing would stop her.

She’d do it for him.

“C-Corrin,” Leo whined, his cheeks red, “stop saying mushy things like that.”

She laughed, setting him back down on the carpet. “Oh, fine. Now, do you want to read a story? I found this great book on the Hero-King!”

“Really?” Leo asked, his voice excited. “I thought we found them all.”

“Well, I might have asked Gunter to get me another one for you,” she said, grinning at him.

The spark was back, and she felt triumph at that. “Then… We can read it together?” he asked, almost hesitantly.

“Of course,” she replied, ruffling his hair. The hairband bumped against his head, and he winced. “Oh, sorry,” she said, realizing that it must have pulled at his hair. Quickly, she brushed some of his locks back so that the headband would be more secure, then settled it back down against his scalp. “There. Now it won’t pull so much.” She leaned back, admiring her handiwork, then grinned. “You look just like Marth now, little brother!”

His eyes widened. “You… You really think so?” Were his cheeks starting to go pink again?

“Why do you think I gave you that headband in the first place?” she asked, grinning slyly. “Now we match _and_ you look like your favorite hero! Pretty great gift, huh?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, and his lips curled up into a smile. Not a smirk. Not a teasing grin. An actual _smile,_ warm and kind and full of gratitude. “Thank you very much, Corrin.”

Quickly, she added that smile to the list of things she’d coax out of him.

“No problem. Now, let’s get started on this book!”

As they read, she took it slow, though the words weren’t as hard as she thought they might be. Leo’s eyes were riveted to the page, fingers pointing to the words when a new fact was discovered or when the Hero-King did something particularly dashing, and Corrin smiled as the wonder never left.

As they made it to the end of the chapter, she leaned against him and smiled, letting his voice paint pictures of a faraway land, a simple warmth wrapped around her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for the schedule slippage, but it was Thanksgiving and I spent most of it with family/frantically finishing several major projects for classes, so yeah. But here it is, Chapter 3!
> 
> Even though she's the middle child, I think Corrin takes her role as older sister to Leo and Elise pretty seriously. Which is why she goes all out to dote on him once she discovers that Leo's had a rough childhood (she'll only know just how rough until much later). This is where their bond as siblings really takes off - they share something special between them now. 
> 
> I headcanon Corrin as being introverted, even though she's a very outgoing personality in-game, simply because in the fortress she was only around a small group of people for a long, long time. I don't believe a person who's been socially isolated for most of their life is going to be able to handle lots of people (especially strong personalities like the Fates fam of characters) for a very long time. Girl's got to have some alone time, or at least some time with someone who's not so energetic or neurotic. AKA, our favorite tomato man here. 
> 
> Also, my deepest apologies to anyone who struggles with reading disorders and finds the scene where Corrin reads with Leo very inaccurate. I've never had a problem with reading, and I've never taught someone how to read, so I was basically writing that off the seat of my pants. (Yes, it's basically hinting that Corrin has issues reading Nohrian script because she was raised reading Hoshidan kanji - also, a little bit of Iago's mindwipery screwing with her brain: tell me that giving a kid amnesia isn't going to affect other parts of them in unexpected ways, I dare you). If any of you have some criticism or suggestions for improvement, please let me know in the comments! Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're a 'real man', and you do what you can  
> You only take as much as you can grab with two hands  
> With your big heart, you praise God above  
> But how's it working out for you, honey?  
> Do you feel loved?”
> 
> — Patricia, Florence + The Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight warning for you all: the beginning of this chapter depicts assault against a child. If this is an issue for you, please steer clear. Thank you, and enjoy!

**Six Years Earlier**

The flowers almost glowed in the sunlight, just out of reach.

Corrin sighed as she sat down on a barrel by the stables, bare feet already coated in dust — Flora would scold her for that, probably.  _ Two more hours, _ she thought morosely, staring at the patch of wildflowers growing just outside of the courtyard gates. Well, not “just” — they were a few meters down the path, a minute away. 

And that was enough to stop her. 

She’d asked Gunter multiple times now why she was kept in the fortress. Why wasn’t she allowed to join her brothers and sisters at Castle Krakenburg? What was the point of keeping her here? Each time the answer was the same: “Lady Corrin, you’re not ready to leave the fortress yet. Your health must improve before you can withstand the outside world.” 

_ Like I’m sickly, _ she thought bitterly, kicking at the ground and watching the dust puff around her foot.  _ I haven’t gotten sick in years. No fevers, nothing. _

When she asked Xander, he said something similar, but his eyes would never meet hers. 

She pursed her lips, staring at the flowers. They were pretty: a cluster of lilacs and some white flowers she couldn’t name. Camilla would love them, surely. They would look gorgeous in a vase, or as a crown of flowers in her hair. The very thought made Corrin smile. 

Then, she glared at the gate, the invisible line in the dirt that kept her to this fortress. 

_ But… It’s not so far, _ a part of her whispered. 

She swallowed, looking around her. The courtyard was empty: everyone was busy getting the fortress ready for her siblings’ arrival, and the stables had already been mucked out for the horses. The only person there was a guard, sitting on a box by the gate, slumped against the stone wall while he snored. There were a few bottles around him, all clear and empty. It was a little early to be drunk, but well…

_ If you’re quick, no one will realize you’re gone. It’ll take less than a minute. And Camilla would love those flowers. _

Slowly, she got up from the barrel, sliding her feet along the ground as she crept towards the gate. The guard’s breathing didn’t change as she approached, her heart pounding in her chest. She froze as he groaned suddenly, but just turned his face back towards the gate. His spear was on the ground, and so she carefully skirted around it, holding her breath as she approached the invisible line in the dirt. 

Breath held, heart hammering, her fingers brushed against the stone as she stared out at the path in front of her. A soft breeze stirred the grass, the lilacs twisting together with the white blossoms.  _ This is it. _

_ Just a minute, and they’ll never know you did it. _

Summoning her courage, she took the first step. Then another. And another. Her breath left her in a slow exhale as she looked around her, the fortress behind her. Was the sky always so big? It seemed to stretch on forever, no towers or walls to stop it. And the field seemed just as huge, the path a small brown snake cutting through the pale greens and yellows. 

Her lips curled up in a grin as she took it all in.  _ I’m outside. I’m really outside. Gods above, I’m finally— _

_ Crunch. _

Her heart stopped as she stared at the rocks beneath her feet, ground together by her heel. A dull ache pulsed there, and she watched in silent shock as blood started to mix with the dust. 

_ They’ll see when I get back. They’ll know. _ Her pulse was a buzz in her ears as she trembled.  _ What’ll they do when they find out? Will Xander be angry? No, no, he’s not like that. Gunter will be mad, but I can talk with him, I can figure something… _

_ Something’s wrong. _

The guard wasn’t snoring. 

When she turned, the man was on his feet, his eyes narrowed into beady slits. His spear was still on the ground, but his hands were big, and his face was flushed. “What’re you doin’?” he slurred out, voice barely more than a growl. 

What could she say? What could she do? She took a step back, hands shaking as she looked at the anger on his face, the smashed glass against his boots. 

“Get back here, you!” he roared, charging towards her.

_ No, no, no!  _ Her feet shrieked in protest as she bolted down the path, the stones cutting at her feet. Her vision flashed red, her heart hammering as she turned to look behind her. Was he—

Pain and light exploded in her face, and she gasped as she fell to the ground, her arm striking a rock. “Come here, you little brat!” the guard roared, and she gagged on his breath: the sharp stink of beer. Her world burst again as his fist cracked against her face, her eye feeling like it was about to pop. Fingers, thick and meaty and rough, grabbed her arm, hauling her up.

“Let me go!” She kicked, lashing towards the spot that Xander told her to never hit, but he just slammed her down on the ground again, and her breath rushed out of her in a whoosh. 

“Little bitch,” he growled, his eyes bloodshot as he stared at her. She tried to suck in a breath, move,  _ anything. _ Before she could gasp in a tiny bit of air, his fingers were around her throat, and she choked as he squeezed. “Stupid… little…” She clawed at him, her fingers gouging into his skin, but he didn’t move. Nothing she did could budge him, and she flailed as the world span around her.  _ Can’t breathe! Can’t breathe! _ “Stay still!” he barked.

“Corrin!”

Her heartbeat was a drum in her ears, the only sound she could hear, and the world turned red with every pulse.  _ Can’t… fight back… _

Then, the hand around her throat was ripped off, and she wheezed, gasping for breath. Sweet air rushed into her lungs, and she nearly choked on the sensation, her body shuddering with every breath. “Lady Corrin!” a girlish voice cried, echoed by a boy’s. Her head still swam, her heart still thundered in her ears, but she could recognize Felicia and Jakob running towards her. “Oh, Lady Corrin!” Felicia wailed, dropping to her knees at her side. “D-Don’t worry, we can fix this! We can—”

“Felicia, step aside.” That was Gunter’s voice. Corrin blinked blearily as she looked up at the older knight. He was sheathing his sword, and she froze as she saw the limp body on the ground behind him.  _ Dead? _ But no, there was just blood on his forehead, and on the pommel of Gunter’s sword. 

“He’ll be sent away, Lady Corrin,” Gunter said, his voice soft. She trembled as he picked her up in his arms, carrying her like a small child. “Don’t fear. He’ll never hurt you again. Now, let’s get you inside. You’ll feel good as new soon enough.”

She nodded, unable to speak. Her right eye stung as tears leaked out, dripping from her chin to her dusty dress.  _ I could have died. I couldn’t do anything… Nothing. _

_ Why can’t I do anything? _

 

* * *

 

The question still lingered in her mind, even as the fever kept her in bed. It had been so long since she’d been sick, coughing her guts up or shaking like a leaf in the wind. Now she was back in her sickbed, and she had to rest on propped up pillows. Everything felt too cold, and though she knew it was the fever, it was hard to keep Jakob from fetching another heavy quilt for her. The worst was her throat: aching, burning, but nothing like a cold. Instead, when she breathed, it still felt like fingers were around her, choking her. Somehow, she could still talk, though it was a raspy croak.

Coughing made the phantom fingers squeeze, and she shuddered as for a moment, she didn’t feel sheets beneath her, but hard rocky dirt. A soft cool rag brought her back, dabbing at her forehead, and she glanced up at Jakob. To call him faithful was an understatement — she couldn’t remember when he wasn’t at her side.

Well, it didn’t help that she kept on floating in and out of consciousness, but still. 

“Shall I summon a healer, Lady Corrin?” he asked, refined voice barely giving away his nervousness. Still, she could see the way his shoulders shook just a bit too much.

She shook her head. “I-I’m okay.” They both knew that was a lie, but the only thing she could do was lie there and let the fever run its course. Flora and Felicia had salvaged her throat with their ice magic, and sometimes she felt a cold hand on her forehead soothing away the heat, but they could only do so much. Elise was still too young to use her staff properly. 

So, she weakly tried to smile, then blinked as she spotted a shadow in her doorway. 

Leo stood there, his eyes dark as he looked at her. One of his hands gripped the doorframe, his lips pulled down in a frown.  _ Still in the shadows, _ she thought, her heart sinking a little as she stared at her little brother. “L-Leo?” she rasped, then coughed again, cringing at the pressure around her throat. Slowly, she propped herself up on the pillows, then smiled at him, trying to push away the gloom on his face. “Come on in.”

His steps were slow, but he made his way over to her bedside, and her smile widened. Jakob, of course, was ready to object. “Lady Corrin, I don’t believe having visitors is a good idea—”

She wanted to giggle at his protectiveness. “Hush, Jakob. He’s my brother; I’ll be fine. In fact, take a break.” While she appreciated Jakob’s dedication, she wanted some alone time with Leo. It was a little hard having a conversation when someone else was just… standing there.

“But, milady, you need—”

“To talk to my brother. And you need a break. Go on.” She smiled warmly at him, waving a hand. “Out.”

Jakob sighed, and she felt a pang of guilt at how deflated he looked. But he left the room as asked, closing the door with a quiet  _ thud.  _ Leo took his seat, scooting it next to Corrin’s bedside. “Who was that?” he asked, his voice solemn.

She opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a cough. She cringed, trying to ignore the phantom fingers around her throat, then blinked as a glass was pushed into her hands. She took it and swallowed small sips, taking a breath in between each one. “Th-Thanks,” she coughed out, looking up at him. 

“Lie back down,” Leo said sternly, taking the glass back from her. “You have a hundred and three degree fever.”

She cringed. “How long were you standing there?” How long had he been worrying?

“Who was that boy?” he asked instead.

Well,  _ that _ was unexpected. “Oh.” She smiled. “That was Jakob. He’s a boy that works here in the kitchen staff. Or, well, he used to. Now’s he’s sort of my butler, or something like that. When he’s not following Gunter, he’s following me.”

“I see,” Leo said. He took the cloth that Jakob had been using and dipped it in a basin. A shiver traveled down her spine as he laid it on her forehead. “He speaks strangely.”

“Yeah,” she said. Her hand brushed the top of his head, smiling at the headband he still wore. “You’ve grown again, haven’t you?”

“Half an inch,” he said softly. “You?”

“Nope,” she said. Her energy was giving out, so she laid back down, letting her eyes drift closed. “Gunter says that there might be a few inches left in me, but eventually the only way I’m going to grow is sideways.”

Leo chuckled. “If you keep on sneaking cake from the kitchens, you’ll grow sideways sooner rather than later.”

“Leo!” If her cheeks weren’t already red from the fever, she would have blushed. “No fair. You can’t tease me when I’m sick.” Weakly, she tried to swat him, but her hand just fell to the bed. 

His eyes fell to her hand, his lips tugging down into a frown. “I’m sorry, Big Sister.”

She smiled. “It’s fine. Or it will be, if you sneak me some cake.”

He rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Pleeeease?”

“No. I’m not Xander.”

“Rats,” she muttered.

He snickered. “If you want cake, ask your boyfriend to get it for you.”

“You’re terrible,” she mumbled, rolling over so that she was facing him. “And Jakob’s not my boyfriend, he’s just my friend that’s a boy. There’s a difference.”

“Sure there is,” Leo said dryly. “Either way, you’re not getting any cake.”

She groaned, pulling the covers up to her chin. “But I’ve got good news. I wanted to celebrate with you, and you can’t celebrate anything without cake. That’s what Camilla told me.”

Leo blinked. “What’s the news?”

She smiled as she looked up at him. “Xander’s going to teach me how to use a sword. Isn’t that wonderful?”

For some reason, the frown didn’t go away. Instead, a little furrow creased between his eyebrows, like Xander would do when looking at some papers. Were his cheeks a little red too? “Leo?” Corrin struggled to sit up, reaching for him. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” She snatched her hand back suddenly.  _ Wait, maybe… _ “Uh oh. I didn’t get you sick, did I? They said it was because of stress, but maybe I’ve been carrying a bug…”

“No. I’m fine,” he said quietly. “That’s wonderful, Corrin.”

He didn’t sound excited. Instead, he sounded… sad. Disappointed? But why? “What’s wrong, Leo?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “I’m very excited for you. Xander is a good teacher, and it will be good for you to learn the sword. You’ll have the advantage if something happens again.”

_ Oh.  _ The way he’d said Xander’s name told her everything. “You’re sad that Xander’s teaching me.”

“No!” he snapped. “I don’t care if Xander teaches you or not!”

Her fingers trembled at the loud voice.  _ “Come here, little brat!” _ “I-I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I thought… I thought you’d be happy. I should have realized…”

“What?” he muttered darkly, his hands folded in his lap. “Realized what?”

Her eyes wouldn’t stay open anymore, and she sagged back against the pillows, inhaling to try and compose her thoughts. Slowly, she was able to push the lingering fear away. “You’re so competitive, Leo. You always have been. Anything Xander does, you try and do it better. Whenever Camilla says something, you correct her. And, well…” She exhaled. “Maybe, Leo, you should try something different.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” he stammered. He sounded almost embarrassed, his lips pressing together defensively.

“You don’t have to beat us, you know,” she said softly, smiling. “What if you were really good at one thing, one thing that the rest of us don’t do? You’d be the best at it out of all of us.” Her hand reached for him, and he took it quickly. It was warm, his grip strong.  _ Why can’t he see how strong he is? What does he have to prove? He’s Leo. Isn’t that enough? _

“I’m sorry, sister,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have made you so upset. I might make you worse.”

She coughed, then grinned despite the pain. An apology from Leo was worth its weight in gold. “Aw, Leo, don’t worry about it. But can you do something for me?”

“Anything,” he said quickly.

“Anything?” she repeated, raising an eyebrow as a grin twisted up her lips.

“Anything that’s not getting you cake out of the kitchen,” he said quickly.

“Rats.” She’d almost had him. “Anyway. I want you to find something that no one else does in the family. Something special, something that  _ you _ like. And then, when you find out what it is, I want you to tell me about it.” Her eyes cracked open, Leo’s face surprisingly open. Vulnerable. “I’ll cheer you on, okay?” she whispered, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Okay,” he whispered.

“Great,” she said softly. “I love you, Leo. You know that, right?”

His cheeks tinged pink. “Of course I do.”

She giggled.  _ Why do boys always get so embarrassed around their big sisters? _ “Good. Now, I think I’m going to go to sleep. Do you mind drawing the curtains?”

He nodded, getting up and pulling the heavy velvet over the windows. All the light left, and Corrin sighed as she rubbed her eyes. “Good night, Leo.”

“Good night, Corrin,” he whispered. Her eyes drifted shut as she listened to him leave the room, closing the door with a gentle  _ click. _ Exhaustion weighed down on her, and she let herself burrow into the covers. It pained her that she couldn’t be there for Leo more. If she was at Castle Krakenburg instead of here, perhaps she could have had this talk with him sooner.

But here she was, and here she would stay. The bruises around her throat told her that she wasn’t going to try and run away again anytime soon. She shivered as the phantom fingers closed around her throat, and she squeezed her eyes shut, letting sleep take her as fast as it could. Away from the heat in her bones and the cold on her skin, away from the pain and confusion of why she was here. 

When she woke, she smiled as she saw a slice of cake on her nightstand.

 

* * *

 

“I think that’s enough for today,” Xander said primly, standing over her as she struggled to breathe in the dirt.

Oh, so  _ now _ was enough? The mile she’d been forced to run hadn’t been enough? Or the two hundred drills she’d had to do just to learn how to  _ hold _ the stupid wooden sword at her side? Or the push ups that made her arms feel like jelly? 

Of course, after been shoved into the ground by Xander for the umpteenth time (to practice her stance, he claimed) it was finally enough.

“Come along now,” he said, staring down at her imperiously. “Are you a princess of Nohr or not? If you want to truly master the sword, then you must be able to handle the rigors of battle.” 

Her response to that was a groan.  _ This is what it means to get out of here? I’m going to have to do this every day?  _ She wanted to club her past self over the head with the blasted training sword. Of course, when she told Xander she wanted to learn how to fight and defend, she  _ clearly _ didn’t mean this. More fancy swordplay, less… well,  _ effort. _

“I think you went a little too hard on her, Brother.”

Flopping her head over to the side, she saw Leo standing next to Xander, a smirk on his lips as he stared down at her. She groaned again, squeezing her eyes shut. Perfect. Just perfect. The teasing wouldn’t end until her siblings were all at home again, in Castle Krakenburg.

_ And you’ll be able to go with them, if you don’t give up now. _

“Hard?” she rasped, shakily pushing herself off the ground. “That… That wasn’t hard. I just needed a little breather.” Her gut protested that by nearly making her double over again when she stood, but she shoved back the wince to smile cheekily at them. “I could do this all day.”

Leo snorted, but Xander smiled approvingly. “That mindset is commendable, Corrin. However, it is important to remember moderation. Push yourself too far, and you make yourself a hindrance in battle, both to yourself and your comrades.” He clapped a hand on her shoulder, and her shaky knees barely survived the impact. “Now, I’ll see you at first light tomorrow. We have a long day ahead of us.” 

“Fir.. First light?” she whispered, eyes wide. 

“Of course,” Xander replied, walking towards the archway that led back into the fortress. “And if you’re late, you’ll be running two miles instead of one.”

“Two… Xander!” 

Her panicked thoughts were interrupted by Leo’s snickering, and she glared at him. “Don’t you have something better to do than laugh at me.”

“Not at the moment,” he replied wickedly. “Though I’m impressed. You survived the first bout, at least.” 

She chuckled weakly. “I’m going to die, Leo. Honestly.” The thought of her precious mornings taken away from her, robbed of the sweet hours of sleep that she took for granted, cut into her very soul. “This will be the death of me.”

“I’ll be sure to give a worthy eulogy at your funeral,” he replied. “‘Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn the death of Princess Corrin of Nohr, robbed of life so cruelly by her brother, Xander, who refused to let her sleep in—’”

“Hey!” She swung a punch at his shoulder, but infuriatingly enough, he was able to sidestep it with ease.  _ Stupid push ups.  _ “That’s funny coming from you, Mr. ‘I’m a grouchy pants if I don’t get my full eight hours!’”

“Yes, but at least I can rise before noon.” 

Waving her hand tiredly, she smiled. “Yeah, yeah. Now, why are you really here? You never come into the practice yard.” 

His smirk faded, turning into a small smile. “I’ve come to report back on the task you’ve given me.”

She blinked. “Huh? What are you…? Oh!” That was right — she remembered now. “So, what is it?” she asked excitedly, clasping her hands together. 

“This,” he said simply, pulling out a red book with golden filigree embossed into the cover. Before she could ask what was so special about a book, it opened by itself, pages flipping as if blown by a strong gust of wind. Leo held his palm up, and she gasped as sparks exploded in the space cupped in his fingers, turning into flames. They flickered, though there was no smoke.

“Leo, that’s…” She reached her fingers towards the phantom fire, then cringed when she had to jerk them back from the heat. “It’s incredible,” she whispered. 

“It’s just magic,” he said quietly, his shoulders curling in. “Camilla can do a bit too.”

“But it’s so beautiful, Leo!” she retorted. “And Camilla’s never shown me something like this.” She beamed down at him, at the small fire in his hand. “I think you’ve found your special thing, Leo.”

When his eyes met hers, the glow of wonder was there, and the aches and pains in her body floated away. 

The flames fizzled out after a moment, and the book in his hands closed itself again. “Can you do more?” she asked quickly. 

“I’ve been practicing with a few other tomes,” he said, tucking the fire tome under his arm. “I’ve been able to—”

“Show me!” she cried, tugging him with her as they raced back into the fortress in search of his other spellbooks.

That night, the sight of light dancing around Leo’s fingers kept her awake as she laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. It  _ was _ beautiful, enthralling even: the elements themselves bowing to her little brother’s will as he shot bolts of lightning or made fire dance in his palms. Camilla had forced them to put the tomes away after she’d caught them nearly setting the training dummies on fire, but still. It was wonderful.

_ I’m not going to get any sleep tonight, _ she resigned to herself as she crept out of bed. Maybe if she ate something in the pantry, she’d be able to settle down.

The hallways were dark as she moved through the fortress, and she ran one of her hands along the wall as she walked. Already, her fingers hurt from holding her sword so much, and she could feel the spots where her skin was starting to harden.  _ “Your calluses will be a mark of strength,” _ Xander had said.  _ “A sign of your dedication to your task. You can always tell a true warrior apart from a man with a sword by his hands.” _

Suddenly, a burst of light shone through the archway ahead, and she quickly rounded the corner, her heart pounding. 

In the practice yard, his body bowed over, stood Leo. 

She froze, enraptured as his hand moved over the book in his grasp, flames swirling around him as he gathered them into a ball, ready to throw at the charred spot in front of him. Yet suddenly, they blew out of existence with a gust of wind, and his form sagged further. What was wrong? 

This time, when he tried to summon the fire, only sparks burst around him, and with a shaking hiss, he dropped the book in the dirt and sunk down to his knees. His shoulders rose and fell with effort, a sheen of sweat shining on his face.

When he jumped, she realized that she was already halfway towards him, crossing the practice field. “Gods, Corrin,” he muttered, his hands shaking. “What are you doing out here?”

She wanted to ask him the same question, but then she saw his eyes: weary and haunted, as if he’d just woken from a terrible nightmare. Her heart ached as she reached him, wordlessly placing her hand on his shoulder.  _ He shouldn’t be so weighed down, _ she thought sadly, looking at him for a moment. 

The leather of the tome was still warm against her fingers as she knelt down and picked it up. Leo’s face twisted into something bitter as she held it, and she recognized that look. It was the look when Xander corrected him or Camilla chided him or when he impossibly screwed up in a game of cards.

_ Failure. _

How could she make him see? How could she help him understand that he wasn’t what he thought he was?

“Try again,” she whispered, pressing the tome into his hands. 

His fingers trembled as he looked down at the red leather, and she wrapped her hands around them, giving them a firm squeeze. “I know it’s hard,” she said, giving him a small smile. “But you’re so good at it, Leo. I know you can do amazing things with this. You already have.” Gently, she released him. “But you don’t have to. You can choose whatever you want, you know.” 

“I know.” He swallowed, standing up slowly. “This is what I want to do.”

“So what’s stopping you?” she asked. 

For a long moment, he was silent, and a heaviness settled over him, making him hunch over in the dark. “It’s hard. A lot harder than I thought.” He shivered, and she froze as she heard his breath hitch. Dusk and darkness, was he  _ crying?  _ “What if it’s too hard? What if I fail?”

“Oh, Leo…” She grasped his shoulders, looking into his eyes. Thankfully, there were no tears there — she didn’t know what she would do if Leo was actually in tears. “You’re so good at it. Keep trying, little brother. I promise it will get easier.”

“And what if it doesn’t?” he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

It was a good question, and her hands and arms ached as if to echo his statement.  _ What if you can’t master this sword, Corrin? What if you fail? _

_ What if you can never leave? _

“Then you’ll get stronger,” she finally murmured. “The more you try, the stronger you’ll get, until it’s not so bad. Right? That’s how everything is. Things don’t get easier. We just get stronger.” She smiled down at him, nudging his cheek with her knuckles. “And you’re strong, Leo. Like a lion.” 

He rolled his eyes, but he smiled. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“We’ll work together, yeah?” she said, cracking her knuckles. “Me with my sword and you with your magic. And together, we’ll be the unstoppable duo!” She mimed holding up a sword, and Leo chuckled. “Princess Corrin and Prince Leo, the iconic mage and knight! The battlefield will tremble at our names!”

And Leo actually laughed, shaking his head. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Hey! Don’t knock on my dreams!” Jokingly, she ruffled his hair, careful to avoid the headband. “Besides, we’ve got time. And we’ll both get better, right? I know you will.” Whenever Leo was set to accomplish something, he did it. No matter what. “I won’t give up if you won’t.”

When he looked at her this time, his smile was still there. “I won’t,” he promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this time, I'm only one day behind! (I blame Smash Bros. Ultimate seducing me away from my update schedule)
> 
> This all came tumbling together in a very strange way, and I apologize if the chapter seems like a mess because of it. At first it's all about Corrin and her predicament, and then the focus shifts to Leo and his issues. I think Corrin would want to focus more on her sibling's troubles than her own, because she has to live with them every day, and she'd probably want something to think about besides that. Besides, I feel like Corrin has that instinct to take people under her wing (especially shown with Mozu).
> 
> Leo, of course, is struggling more with his magic than just its difficulty, but his angst ridden backstory will be left for another time. I deviated a bit from his descriptions about Corrin's encouragement in BoL, but chalk that up to inconsistent memories and me not showing every single second between these two. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and let me know what you think in the comments!


	5. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know that you're hiding  
> I know there's a part of you that I just cannot reach  
> You don't have to let me in  
> Just know that I'm still here  
> I'm ready for you whenever, whenever you need  
> Whenever you want to begin"
> 
> — Hiding, Florence + the Machine

**Four Years Ago**

Her arms ached with the strain, but she smiled through it all.

When Xander had started teaching her the sword, she’d been knocked flat on her back — both literally and metaphorically — by the amount of training required. And any thought of getting a reprieve in his absence had been dashed when Gunter had knocked on her door at the crack of dawn, guiding her down to the training grounds and barking out orders with all the fire of a drill sergeant.

It had been grueling. It had been draining. It had been exhausting.

And now she loved it.

Xander smiled approvingly as she spun, smashing the head of the training dummy with her practice sword. Soon, they would graduate to actual swords — still just cheap bronze, but an actual weapon. A real chance to prove herself, not just playing around with sticks.

Though, the way her legs screamed in protest when she slipped up on the follow-through reminded her that this was hardly playtime.

“Remember the follow-through,” Xander chided, though he was still smiling. “I see you’ve been dedicating yourself since our last training session.”

That had been a few weeks ago, when the frost had just begun to creep across the ground. Soon, the snow would start falling, and they’d have to move to the indoor practice area. She didn’t like that one as much. It was far better to go out here, to breathe the crisp air and feel it bite her throat as she practiced, the frozen ground hard beneath her toes.

“It’s not like I have much else to do,” she said, smiling as she brought down the blunt point of the sword to rest on the ground.

“Your tutors disagree,” Xander remarked, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed. _Of course they told him._ Miss Mara had scolded her time and time again that if she’d spent half as much time on her letters as she did on her training, she’d be the most renowned scholar in all of Nohr. “Or you’d at least have better handwriting,” she would grumble as Corrin stared down at the scratched out glyphs on the vellum.

“I know it’s important,” she said, staring down at the ground. “I really do, but… is that really going to get me out of this fortress? Studying the treaties between the Ice Tribes or knowing the ancient foundations of Windmire?” Sometimes the facts they studied were fascinating, but most of the time it was just a mess of dates and historical figures. Miss Mara wasn’t like Leo: she couldn’t weave a story out of it all, paint the words as if she was actually _there,_ watching Saint Siegfried lay down the foundations of Windmire’s wall.

Swinging a sword was going to get her far closer to her goals anyway.

“While that is true, Corrin, you are a princess,” Xander said sternly. “To be able to wield a sword solely for your own benefit is to be no more than a common thug. Martial prowess alone will not guarantee your place at Castle Krakenburg. You must learn _why_ you fight, and that you fight beyond yourself. History will teach that to you.”

She deflated a bit as she nodded. “Yes, Big Brother.”

Xander sighed, then smiled as he clapped her shoulder. “Perhaps I was a bit too harsh with my words, Little Princess. I know that those lessons are boring; gods know I had to sit through my fair share of them. But they teach you important things, even if you can’t spot them on the surface.”

She blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Patience, for example,” Xander said. “And endurance.”

She blinked again, then grinned. “So that you don’t fall asleep when the tutor drones on about grammar?”

Xander didn’t laugh, but she spied the way his lips quirked up. “Precisely.”

Corrin chuckled. “All right, I see your point. Maybe it’s more important than I thought.”

“Most dull things in life often are,” Xander said sagely. “Now, start your cooldown exercises. I have some paperwork to do.”

“More exercises in patience and endurance, right?” Corrin smirked at him.

“Indeed,” he said, rubbing his forehead. “Farewell, Corrin.” And he was off, crossing the practice grounds with a brisk step. She smiled at his retreating figure, then dropped down to the ground and began stretching out her arms and legs. In truth, she didn’t really know why she bothered. Xander had told her that her body would be sorry if she didn’t do her stretches after a serious bout, but she had still skipped once and felt perfectly fine in the morning. She chalked it up to his personality: Xander was the type of person to triple check a brand new sword to see it wasn’t broken before going through a practice form.

Once she’d hauled herself off the ground, she jogged inside the fortress, heading towards the kitchens. Training always left her starving, and the thought of a warm soup with a hunk of bread made her stomach growl.

That is, until a table decided to rudely interrupt her foot.

“Ow!” Her toe collided head on with a sharp corner, and she rolled to a stop, muttering every foul oath she’d heard the guards yell during a card game. “Stupid table!” she shouted, glaring at the obscene object. She was surprised there wasn’t blood on the stupid corner.

“You know, there is a reason why the rest of us wear shoes,” a familiar voice said.

She turned to see Leo rising from the seat underneath the window, Brynhildr tucked under his arm. He always carried it with him, as if Father would suddenly renounce his decision and take it back. _Which,_ she grumbled mentally, _we wouldn’t put past him._

“I know. But they’re so hot and itchy and…” She muttered another curse as the damned toe started throbbing. “Argh!”

He crouched down in front of her, staring at her big toe, which was red and swelling. “We’ve given you at least twenty pairs, Big Sister. The least you could do is wear them once.”

That was true. There were a pile of the things in her closet, and she’d only worn a few of them, as well as some old leather boots so her feet wouldn’t freeze off if she walked outside. “I’m just not used to it, I guess,” she said softly, rubbing at her toe. “No one gave me shoes at first, you know. The first pair I got were those high heels from Camilla.” She shuddered at the disaster that had been: that day had been full of bruises and twisted ankles.

Leo cocked his head, his eyebrows furrowing. “You never received shoes?”

“Nope,” she said, slowly standing up and balancing on one foot. “Now that I think about it, it’s strange, huh? I got dresses and food and everything else, but no shoes.” Her maids had never set them out for them, and even now Felicia and Flora didn’t suggest them to her when she got dressed for the day. Maybe they had just assumed that she didn’t like them.

She sighed, rubbing at her toe again, then froze as she stared at her little brother. It was almost as if he’d regressed eight years in a second: Brynhildr was tucked to his chest, his arms tightly folded over it. His eyes kept on sweeping over her, and there was something in them that made her stomach churn. Over and over again his lips pressed together, then trembled, then pressed together again.

 _Wrong. Wrong. You don’t belong here,_ a familiar voice in her mind whispered.

“Leo?” she asked nervously. “What’s wrong?” Her hand stretched towards him, caught between running through his hair and cupping his cheek.

The look didn’t change, and she finally recognized the emotion in his eyes: fear.

“Leo?” she whispered again, her voice trembling. _Don’t look at me like that. Please don’t look at me like that._

Something in his eyes changed, a smoldering spark. “I don’t feel well,” he murmured. “I’m going to go lie down.”

“Oh,” she breathed out, relief sorting through her veins. Quickly, she reached up and felt at his forehead, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. “You don’t have a fever. Stomachache?”

Suddenly, he turned tail and left, striding quickly down the hallway, so fast that she was convinced he’d break into a sprint at any second. Her heart sank as she watched him go. _What in the world was that?_

Why did he look at her like she was suddenly a different person?

 

* * *

 

She bit her lip as she carried the tray of food down the hallway. Ever since Leo had ran off in the hallway, she hadn’t seen him all day, and she worried that he was seriously sick. Maybe the beef stew would cause his stomach to perk up. She’d requested the cook to make it especially for him.

Carefully balancing the tray in the crook of her arm, she rapped on the door.

“I’m not hungry!” a voice yelled out through the door. She blinked. That didn’t exactly sound like a sick person.

“Leo?” she called back.

No response.

“I brought you dinner. Can I come in?”

Still nothing. Considering that he hadn't said _no,_ she swung the door open. “Beef stew,” she said with a grin, setting it down on the tea table next to the wall. “Your favorite.”

Then, she froze. “Goodness, what happened?”

Leo knelt on the floor, a rag and bucket of soapy water next to him. A gigantic black splotch stained the stone floor, a small pile of shattered glass next to it. The whole room looked like it was a mess, dirty and disheveled. Papers were scattered around, books left open. It was so unlike Leo that she wondered if she’d wandered into the wrong room after all.

“Accident,” he muttered, turning away from her. He didn’t look well, but it wasn’t the sickly look she was expecting. He looked… nervous? Anxious?

“Here, let me help,” she said, kneeling down next to him. He said nothing as she took the rag from him and wrung it out in a deft twist. “Do you have soap?” He handed her a worn-down bar, and she caked up the rag with plenty of suds. “Ink’s terrible to get out. Are you feeling any better?”

“A little,” he said. His voice was soft in a melancholy sort of way.

 _I don’t believe you._ But Leo was stubborn, so she didn’t press it. “That’s good. You should eat, you know, if your stomach’s not acting up,” she said. She pulled back her hair, pursing her lips when she realized she couldn’t tie it back. “Go on. I’ll work on this, okay?”

“I’m not hungry,” he said, voice still sad.

She turned away from the stone, eyebrows raised. “Leo, not hungry for beef stew? Has the world come to an end?” _Something seriously is wrong here._

His head dipped down as he sat back, knees halfway brought to his chest. His arms folded on top, and for a moment she saw him as a child again instead of the lanky teenager he’d become. Pursing her lips, she reached out to him, then hesitated. There was something about his melancholy that… well, it didn’t _frighten_ her, but she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

So, she turned back to the floor and kept scrubbing. She finally recognized the glass as shards of an inkwell — Leo must have dropped it onto the floor. But why? He was meticulous about all of his things. The maids always said that his room was the easiest to prep because he kept it orderly enough, even though the placement of stuff was odd.

“Corrin?” Leo finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?” This ink was not budging. With a sigh, she tossed the rag into the bucket, wiping her hands on her skirt. _It’ll just have to stay, then._ Maybe the maids could work their magic and fix it.

When she turned, he still hadn’t spoken. Instead, his gaze was cloudy, staring at something far away. His lower lip trembled slightly, as if he was afraid. Her stomach churned at that — what could be bothering him so much?

“Leo?” Corrin prompted.

He stiffened, and the faraway look was gone. “I-It was nothing,” he stammered, squeezing his eyes shut. Slowly, he rose from the ground, walking over to the table where Corrin had put the stew. “Thank you for this.”

“Hey, we’re family,” she said, rising from the ground as well. “We take care of each other, right?” Nervously, she drew close, then placed a hand on his arm. “So, tell me what’s going on. You’re not okay if you skipped dinner.”

“What if I can’t tell you what the problem is?” he asked, looking down at the table.

She swallowed anxiously. “Come on, Leo. You can tell me anything,” she said softly, tugging on his sleeve. “Out with it. What’s bothering you?”

Finally, he turned to face her, and she realized that practically this whole time, he hadn’t looked her in the eyes. He let out a heavy breath, and she offered him a small smile. “I’m sorry if I worried you. There’s no problem, Sister.” His voice was steady, calm. “I thank you for your concern, though.”

Something heavy settled in her gut, and her smile dropped. _Too formal._ Leo always called her by her name or Big Sister, never as just _sister._ He only did that with Camilla and Xander, and only in the presence of servants. She bit the inside of her cheek, resisting the urge to fidget with her hands. Did this have to do with her? Was there something she’d done to offend him? Why was he pulling away from her? She wracked her brain, trying to come up with an offending action or statement, but nothing came to mind.

Maybe she was overthinking things. Maybe this was just Leo being… well, brooding Leo. _Gods, and they say that teenage girls are complicated,_ she thought with a sigh. “If you can’t tell me, there’s only one thing I can do.”

Leo let out the most unmanly gasp — more of a squeak — as she pulled him into a hug, and she grinned at the sound. Bless this boy and his awkwardness. But she could feel how tense he was as her hands pressed against his back, and her heart sank. _It’s like he’s never been hugged by me before._

“C-Corrin,” Leo stammered, stiff as a board in her arms, arms dangling awkwardly at his sides. “Wh-What—”

“I’m hugging you, silly,” she said, her face popping out from his shoulder. She smiled at him, giving him a little squeeze. “So? Do you feel any better?”

He couldn’t even look at her face, instead staring at the wall. “Yes,” he mumbled, his face going pink. “So you can let go now.”

“Nope,” she said, grinning up at him. “A hug’s not a hug unless the other person hugs you back. I’m waiting, Leo.”

He sighed.  “Sometimes, Sister, I can barely understand you.”

Yet, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a small squeeze. She smiled at the hold, feeling his heart beat against her shoulder. _Awkward he may be, but he still gives good hugs._ “Hah! Not so hard, is it?” she said, finally releasing him. “Goodness, you’ve gotten so tall. When did my little brother grow up on me, huh?” She reached up on her tiptoes, brushing the top of his head. His hair was soft between her fingers. “Fourteen and already almost a head taller. You’re going to be just as tall as Xander, at this rate.”

He rolled his eyes. “Just because you may be vertically challenged doesn’t mean that I’m a giant, Sister.”

A part of her gut relaxed at the jab. _This_ was the Leo she knew, not the stiff and formal boy she’d talked to seconds before. “Aw, Leo, we had such a good feeling going,” she teased, nudging his sides with her elbow. “I was really feeling the love there.”

“Yes, well, I have dinner to eat, thanks to you,” he said, his lips forming the barest of smiles. But it was something.

“Enjoy the food,” she said, grinning at him as she moved to the door, cracking it open. Then she paused, hand on the doorframe. “And hey. If you ever feel like telling me about that problem… Come find me, okay? I’ll be ready to listen.”

“I will,” he whispered.

Reluctantly, she closed the door, then walked down the hallway, rubbing at her hands. They were still sore from practice earlier today, but that wasn’t what she was worried about. _Why is he pulling away from me?_ she wondered, looking back at his door. Even though Leo could get annoyed easily, he didn’t pull away from her, at least for long. A part of her told her that this was just a phase, like her moodiness had been a few years ago, but… What if it wasn’t?

_Please, Leo, just tell me what’s wrong._

 

* * *

 

To her worry and frustration, he didn’t.

At first she thought about talking about it to Camilla or Xander, but she didn’t want to go behind Leo’s back. If this was a personal issue and he wouldn’t talk about it with her, then he would probably keep silent about it to them as well.

For the rest of the visit, he hadn’t stayed away from her, per se, but he hadn’t been close either. He didn’t show her new tricks with Brynhildr, or chat with her when she visited the library. He only spoke at dinner when she directly talked to him, not participating in the banter and chit chat that hovered over the table.

When the carriage had arrived and her siblings had given her their goodbyes, Leo lingered for a moment, as if he was about to say something, then had swiftly turned and gotten in the carriage without saying a word. She wouldn’t lie: that had hurt a bit.

But today, they’d be coming back. For the first time, the feeling was bittersweet. She had to force herself to stay still after she’d caught herself smoothing down her dress for the twelfth time in a row. _Relax,_ she chided herself.

The stamping of hooves against the gravel soothed away her fears for the time being, and she smiled as the carriage came into view. The servants came out to meet her, and her smile widened as slowly, her siblings emerged from its mysterious confines.

“I still think it’s not fair!” Elise proclaimed loudly, her arms folded as if someone had shoved a whole stew of slimy vegetables in front of her. “I can dance just as good as anyone!”

“It’s not about the dancing, darling,” Camilla said patiently, and Corrin chuckled at the weariness in her tone — clearly Elise had been complaining about this attack on justice the whole ride over. “This ball is to celebrate Leo’s first mission, and as such it’ll be the most boring, dull thing in the history of Nohr.”

Corrin couldn’t help but snort at that, and Elise turned. “Big Sister!” she screamed, and suddenly Corrin’s arms were filled with puffy silk and golden curls. “Oh, it’s so good to see you!” she shouted, hugging Corrin with all of her might.

“I’ve missed you, Elise,” she said, hugging her back and lifting her off the floor for good measure. “Oof! You really need to cut down on sweets, Little Sister.”

Elise only laughed, locking her arms around Corrin’s neck. “That’s what everyone says. And they say I can’t go to the ball either.” She gave a legendary pout as Corrin set her back on the floor.

“Well, a ball without Elise isn’t a real ball, now is it?” Corrin said, smiling as she crouched down a bit. “Why won’t they let you go?”

“It’s less a ball and more of a state function with dancing attached,” Xander explained, setting down a case in the doorway. He chuckled as Corrin pulled him in for a hug. “It’s good to see you too, Little Princess.”

“And it’s all about Leo too!” Elise protested. “He hates balls!”

Corrin chuckled at the idea of her little brother dressed in a stiff suit, having to twirl with some lady in a puffy pink dress. “I can only imagine.”

“It’s to celebrate Leo’s entrance into the military,” Camilla added in, giving Corrin her own embrace. “Therefore, it will be filled with utterly dull generals trying to flatter him, and their wives trying to foist their daughters on him.”

“And you still want to go to this ball, Elise?” Corrin said, raising an eyebrow at her little sister.

“It’ll have _dancing!”_ Elise said, as if that was obvious. “And cake!”

“Speaking of Leo, where is he?” Corrin asked, spying for him outside.

“Leo, darling, don’t go skulking off now,” Camilla called, and Corrin whirled around to see him already inside, somehow having snuck past all of them with a large bag in hand. He froze, sighing.

All of the tension in her stomach suddenly reappeared with the grace of a dropped brick.

“Hi, Leo,” she said, holding her arms out for his hug.

“Hello, Sister,” he said, his voice stiff. And then he was off, bag slung over his shoulder as he moved towards his rooms.

Something in her bristled at that.

“That boy,” Camilla muttered under her breath, her eyes uncharacteristically dark. Then, it was gone, replaced by one of her cheery smiles. “Would you terribly mind helping us unpack, Corrin, darling?” She hefted one of her bags, winking. “There might just be a surprise in here.”

She laughed, but the heaviness in her stomach didn’t settle. Not while unpacking. Not when she checked the library and found a very suspicious lack of Leo. Not while Xander guided her through a series of advanced forms. Not when they all sat down for dinner, and Leo’s only spoken words had been to ask for Elise to pass the salt while his nose had been buried in a thick book.

The salt shaker had been right next to Corrin’s plate, but she simply slid it towards Elise, trying to shove down the weight that was now burning like a coal in her stomach.

After dinner had finished, Camilla grabbed her hand. “Would you mind helping me out with something, dear?” she asked.

“Oh, sure,” Corrin said, smiling as they walked down the hallway. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, it’s not exactly for me, darling.” She turned and opened a door, and Corrin blinked in confusion.

From all appearances, Camilla had opened the door to an abandoned storage room. An abandoned storage room with a piano, Xander standing at the back arranging some candles, and Leo next to him with a scowl on his face.

_Oh dear._

“Um, Camilla?” Corrin asked hesitantly as they walked in. “What is all of this?”

“It’s preparation for Leo’s social function this month,” Xander explained as Camilla sat down behind the piano. A few notes rippled through the air as she began to play, and Corrin froze as the song formed into a familiar waltz. “Leo still needs practice with his dancing.”

“And you’re the perfect partner for him, dear,” Camilla said over the music, humming softly as the song continued.

Leo, for his part, didn’t seem to agree. But he sighed as he approached Corrin, bowing stiffly in front of her. “Let’s just get this over with, shall we?” he said tiredly, as if they were talking about cleaning the drapes instead of dancing.

“Right,” she murmured, trying to remember the steps to a waltz. His hand took hers with all the grace and charm of a snake, his other hand resting at her waist. And then they began, moving around the room to the strains of Camilla’s music.

“Remember to lead Corrin instead of being lead by her, Leo,” Xander commented from the sidelines. “Be assertive with the dance.”

Leo’s scowl only deepened, but he nodded, looking down at the floor.

“Head up.”

She chuckled as he sighed, then straightened up, though his eyes still didn’t meet hers. “Gods, it’s not so bad, is it?” she asked, rubbing at his arm with her free hand.

“You have no idea how long this has been going on,” he muttered darkly. His gaze was fixed to the side of her head, as if there were a particularly interesting book on philosophy sitting on her shoulder. The weight in her stomach burned again, but she pushed it away. _Not now._

“Well, you’re pretty good,” she said, smiling as he began to change up the steps: instead of just leading them in box, they were shifting to a promenade. “I guess these lessons are paying off.”

He didn’t respond except for his lips to press into a thin line.

“Listen,” she grumbled, “it’s not like I’m sawing your arm off. Would it kill you to smile?”

“She is right, Leo,” Xander commented. “Most ladies will expect a cheerful dance partner.”

Leo rolled his eyes, but his expression didn’t change. “Then they will be sorely disappointed.” And he still didn’t even so much as look at her face. “That is if they somehow manage to catch me.”

“Well, you’re going to have to try harder than that to ignore a lady’s presence,” Corrin teased as Leo lead her into a twirl. “It’s not like you can just duck to a corner and hide from them all behind a book.” Though that was something she definitely wouldn’t put past him.  

Then, to her shock, without skipping a beat of the waltz, Leo reached down into his pocket, pulled out a small book, and began to read.

If not for the fact that he was still guiding her in the dance, she would have frozen in her tracks. As it was, she was a spluttering mess. “What— How— You’re _reading?”_ she squawked.

He said nothing, but the book wasn’t big enough to hide his smirk as he flipped a page with his thumb, his other hand still on her side.

“You’re terrible!” she cried, smacking his arm.

“Corrin, etiquette dictates that you do not attack your dancing partner,” Xander commented, his voice stoic as ever.

“Etiquette be damned! He’s _reading,_ Xander!”

“Well, you told me to try harder to ignore a lady’s presence,” Leo replied innocently, not even looking at her over the book. “Though your shouting is making that rather difficult.”

Gods, her face felt like it would melt off as she glared at him, rooting herself in place. Leo stumbled as the movement jerked him off balance. _Why? Why are you doing this?_

_Why are you shutting me out?_

“Only you, Leo,” she muttered, shaking her head. With a bitter taste in her mouth, she stalked away, not even pausing as Camilla’s waltz unceremoniously halted, the notes awkwardly turning into a cacophony at the end. “Only you.”

She vaguely heard Camilla’s voice reprimanding Leo as she stalked outside, slamming the door shut behind her. The hallway was dark and cold, and she only made it a few steps before resting against the wall and sliding down to a heap on the floor. She buried her face in her arms, trying to stifle the sobs building in her throat.

This was ridiculous! She was sixteen, and she was crying because her idiot brother had pulled out a _book_ while they were dancing?

But it wasn’t just that. It was the rejection of the hug in the entryway. It was the silence from his end at dinner. It was his silence about whatever the hell was bothering him on his last visit. It was about how he’d left her in that hallway without a word that day when everything had suddenly changed.

It was the look in his eyes that screamed, _Wrong, wrong, you’re wrong, you don’t belong here._

She wanted to scream from the frustration of it all, but instead she tugged at her hair, gritting her teeth as hot fat tears leaked out of her eyes anyway.

“What did I do?” she whispered, her voice echoing in the silent corridor. “What did I do, Leo?”

“Nothing.”

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up. Despite his profound lack of stealth — well, at least before this visit — Leo stood there in the hallway above her, mysterious book gone. “If you keep on pulling at your hair like that, Sister, you’re going to go bald,” he pointed out, though his voice was a good deal softer than before.

Despite herself and the frustration boiling in her heart, she laughed. Then, she sniffled, wiping at her face. Suddenly, something soft brushed against her face, and she blinked to see something white swimming right in front of her. As she pulled away, she realized it was a handkerchief, and on the other end of the handkerchief was Leo’s hand. “What is this?” she asked.

“Etiquette dictates that when a lady is crying, a gentleman should offer her a handkerchief,” Leo replied.

She chuckled bitterly. “Didn’t you hear me in there? Damn etiquette.”

“How about kindness, then?” he asked softly.

 _Kindness._ She stared at the handkerchief for a long while, trying to sort through the churning in her stomach, the emotions that she couldn’t make sense of. Eventually, she took it, wiping her cheeks. Wearily, she blew her nose, then hesitated as she stared down at the soiled cloth. She couldn’t exactly hand him a handkerchief covered in her snot and tears. Instead, she pocketed it, breathing out slowly. “I’m sorry, Leo.”

“What for?” he asked, confusion in his voice.

“For blowing up in there,” she said quietly. “I acted like a brat, and I shouldn’t have.” Now she just felt stupid. Even though his actions upset her, she didn’t have to storm off like a child just because she wasn’t getting her way.

“I should be the one apologizing to you,” he said quietly.

“Just because Camilla sent you out doesn’t mean you have to,” she replied, resting her chin on her folded arms.

“I’m not here because of Camilla.” He hovered there for a second, looking profoundly uncomfortable, then sat next to her, knees halfway to his chest. “I… I’ve been the brat lately. I know why you’re angry.”

She swallowed thickly, trying to push down the lump in her throat. “Please, just be honest with me,” she said, staring at the floor. “Is it something I did?”

“No.”

Wearily, she turned to look at him, but his eyes only held sincerity. “It’s complicated,” he admitted.

“Then tell me about it,” she said.

“I…” His glance to the floor told her everything.

“Do you not trust me?” she whispered.

“I don’t trust myself,” he said just as softly.

 _Huh?_ She cocked her head. “What does that mean?”

He sighed, rubbing at his face with his hands. “It means that there are some things that you just have to work out on your own, Corrin. This is one of those things.”

“You’re not making any sense, you know,” she pointed out.

He chuckled. “The world doesn’t make any sense either. That’s part of the problem. But that’s not the point.” He looked at her, his brown eyes dark but soft in the moonlight. “I thought that I could solve it if I just… pulled away from everyone. I suppose Camilla and Xander caught onto me, which was why they cooked up this whole dance practice. But they were right.” He sighed. “I’ve only made things worse. And I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Truly, I didn’t.”

Her mind stewed on his words. Even though she definitely didn’t understand everything that he was saying — especially the part about not trusting himself — she realized something important as she looked back on her memories.

After that day, he hadn’t just pulled away from her. He hadn’t spoken to anyone at dinner. He’d hidden away in the library by himself, not with Elise or Camilla. When he’d snuck in, he’d done it by himself.

“I believe you,” she said quietly.

He actually looked shocked, and she giggled at the look.

“Oh, come on,” she said, poking at his cheek. “It’s not like I’m forgiving you of murder. It’s just been a while since we’ve had a fight.”

A chuckle rang out in the air. “I suppose.”

“But Leo, you know we’re family, right?” she said softly, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Whatever you’re struggling with, even if we can’t fix it, we can at least support you. Even me.” She bit her lip. “I know I’m not always there. But you can, I don’t know, write me letters? I’ll write back, I promise.”

For a long moment, he just looked at her, and she found her hands fidgeting in her lap. “Uh, Leo?” she asked nervously.

Then, she squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered, pressing his face into her shoulder. Even though he was a good deal taller than she was now, she oddly felt like she was holding something incredibly small and fragile in her arms. Hesitantly, she returned his embrace, then smiled as she settled into his hold.

Some things would never change, she realized, and one of those was the fact that Leo was surprisingly good at giving hugs.

“Corrin,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

“Yeah, Leo?” she asked, her fingers slipping into his hair.

“I’m scared.”

“For the ball?”

His face rubbed against her shoulder, and she realized that he was nodding. _Oh._ Maybe this problem of his wasn’t the only reason he’d looked so unhappy in there. “It sounds scary,” she said, stroking his hair. “I don’t blame you.” The very thought of being pinned by a bunch of fancy lords into hours of conversation made her want to gag. She smiled. “But if one of those duke’s daughters that you’re dancing with truly is awful, you can just pull out a book and read.”

He laughed into her shoulder, and she smiled. “See, it won’t be so bad.”

“You’ve clearly never been to a state function,” he muttered, pulling away from her. With a sigh, he glanced behind him, towards the storage room that had doubled as their mini-ballroom. “I suppose we should go back.”

“Indeed,” Corrin said pompously, rising from the ground. “Your waltz still needs work, Prince Leo.”

When they opened the door, Camilla and Xander were still there, surprisingly. They both turned, surprised as Leo and Corrin strode back in. “We’ve come to give it another go,” Corrin said, holding up their joined hands.

Xander looked as if world hunger had suddenly been solved, but Camilla only smiled. “Excellent,” she declared, taking her place behind the piano once more.

Leo sighed as his hand returned to her waist, the other clasping her own. “Shall we?” he asked, eyes betraying his dread. Corrin wanted to giggle.

Then, she froze as the notes sounding from the piano definitely didn’t sound like a waltz. “Um, Camilla?” she said, cocking her head. “What—”

“Leo, darling,” Camilla said over the notes, “do you remember that lovely jig that Xander taught you and Elise last summer?”

 _Xander teaching a jig?_ That seemed just as likely as pigs flying, until she saw the smirk on Leo’s lips. “Uh,” she said, swallowing. “I don’t know—”

“You’ll learn quickly,” Leo said, and then suddenly, they were flying across the floor, and Corrin felt like she was sprinting to catch up. Xander’s laughter mixed with the music, and as Leo guided her into a spin, she found herself laughing too.

Leo was right: the world wasn’t making much sense. But they were figuring it out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Great! Now that I'm out of school and done with all of that work, I can finally be consistent with my updating schedule!  
> Author's Block: lol, you thought
> 
> Seriously, this chapter is probably the hardest one I've written so far. Maybe because there's a lot of emotional conflict in here, and it's the messy kind. Or, more likely, because finals have sapped away all of my energy and will. Either way, I apologize if it's not up to par with previous chapters. I realize that a lot of the issues between our leading duo here is due to misunderstanding and lack of communication, which is a horribly overdone trope, but I hope it works here. 
> 
> A lot of Corrin and Leo's conflict here is based off the simple fact that they're growing up. As we grow, our relationships with people change over time, and we sometimes grow distant even if we don't know why. I tried to capture that feeling in these scenes: Corrin's confusion at Leo's sudden distance and her pain that their relationship is changing unexpectedly. Of course, if you know Breath of Life, you know exactly why Leo is acting the way he is. As I looked back on the equivalent chapter, I realized his conflict there was cut a little short and it wouldn't just resolve itself after the chapter was over. Hence this ending scene that shows him still grappling and coming to terms with his problem.
> 
> Also, I am horribly self-indulgent and wanted a scene where Leo and Corrin dance. (awkwardly coughs as she realizes the last section is twice as long as the others) Originally, it was going to be just them being horribly awkward about it, with Corrin's hurt confusion, but then Leo's book demanded to make a dramatic entrance, so the rest of it just snowballed from there. I can't claim full credit for it, as it's a shoutout to one of my favorite fantasy novels, where one of the main characters is a socially inept bookworm who managed to flirt with his wife while reading heavy philosophy books at the same time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, feel free to drop me a line in the comments!


	6. Birthright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes I think it's gettin' better  
> And then it gets much worse  
> Is it just part of the process?  
> Well, gods above, it hurts  
> Though I know I should know better  
> Well, I can make this work  
> Is it just part of the process?  
> Well, gods above, gods above, it hurts”
> 
> — Big God, Florence + the Machine

**Two Years Ago**

“And here we go!” Elise gleefully shouted, carrying a massive platter in her hands.

“Here, darling, I’ll help you with that,” Camilla said quickly, jumping up from the sofa and running over to where their little sister was struggling to carry a truly massive cake. Corrin’s eyes widened as she saw just how much frosting was on it, as well as how tall it was.

Together, they were able to set it on the side table, and Corrin wrapped Elise in a tight hug. “It looks beautiful, Elise,” she said, beaming down at her. “Thank you, truly.”

“And it’s berry cake. Your favorite!” Elise said proudly. “But we need to open your presents first! Then we can have cake.”

“All right, all right,” Corrin said, laughing as Elise shoved her back towards the couch. “Um, which should I open first?” She glanced over the wrapped parcels in front of her, carefully stacked on the sitting table.

“Oh, how about Leo’s gift?” Camilla said. He sighed, but picked up a hefty looking package from the table.

“It’s not much,” he said quietly as he handed it to her. “But happy birthday, Sister.”

She smiled up at him as she took it in her hands. “I’m sure it’s fantastic, Leo.” She blinked as the weight settled into her hands. _Heavy._ Carefully, she pulled away the ribbon and undid the thick paper.

“Oh, wow,” she whispered, staring down at the stack of books carefully wrapped in tissue. The colors were much more extravagant than she’d seen before, golden glyphs embossed into the leather. “A History and Explanation of Hoshidan Customs,” she whispered, tracing the letters with her fingers. She smiled as she shuffled the tomes, moving to the next one in the stack. “Flower Arranging: The Art of Growing Grace.” Her fingers slipped between the pages of that one, carefully opening the book to somewhere around the middle.

Then, she froze.

Painted on the parchment in bright shades of pink was a tree covered in flowers, growing near a small brook with a curved bridge. The water coursed with pink petals, and for a moment, it was as if she was there, standing next to that bridge.

_A soft breeze. Petals blowing in the wind. A soft hand around hers. “Careful now, Corrin. The blossoms are delicate.”_

“Corrin?”

She blinked, her eyebrows furrowing as she realized how wet her eyes were. “Oh, I’m sorry, Leo,” she said quickly, trying to push away the strange ache in her heart. “These really look wonderful. I’m excited to read them.”

He smiled softly, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, just as her smile didn’t reach hers.

Carefully, she closed the book and put the stack on the side of the table, then moved to the next parcel. “That’s from me, darling,” Camilla said, smiling as Corrin undid the wrapping.

“Camilla, it’s gorgeous!” she breathed, staring at the intricately carved wooden box in her hands.

“That’s just the box, dear!” Camilla said with a laugh. “Go on, open it.”

Inside, on crushed velvet, lay a ruby necklace set in silver. Corrin’s eyes widened as she picked it up, feeling the weight in her hands. “There’s no way these can be real,” she whispered, watching the stones sparkle in the candlelight.

“But they are. When I saw it, I knew I had to buy it for you.” Camilla’s eyes twinkled as she walked over to Corrin, delicately unclasping the necklace. “See? The rubies match your eyes and the silver your hair.” The necklace was heavy around her neck, and Corrin gaped as she looked down.

“Camilla, this is too much,” she protested, her voice weak as she stared up at her older sister. “I-I mean, this is worth—”

“Nothing is too much for my little sister,” Camilla stated, pressing a kiss to Corrin’s cheek. “Especially not when it’s the day of her majority. And that’s not all.” She grinned as she sat down. “When you check your closet tonight, you might find a few more surprises.”

Despite her shock, Corrin laughed, shaking her head. “Camilla, if you give me any more dresses, I’m going to have to find another closet.” But she couldn’t help the smile on her lips as she thought of her sister shopping for her. “Thank you, Camilla.”

Her hands picked up the final package: a long box that was far heavier than she expected. “Last but not least,” she announced. “Is this from you, Xander?”

“It is,” he confirmed, a small smile on his lips as she ripped at the paper.

“Another box! What I’ve always wanted!” she declared as she pushed the wrapping paper to the side. Chuckles filled the room as she hefted it in her arms. _Heavy._ Delicately, she pried open the lid, then froze.

Laying inside, still in its sheath, was a beautiful sword engraved with silver.

“Since you’ve come of age, you deserve your own personal weapon,” Xander said, smiling as she reverently lifted the sword out of the box. “It has no history, but I presume this will serve you far better than the swords you currently train with.”

That was an understatement to the highest degree. The swords in the shed they lovingly dubbed the armory (despite holding maybe five weapons, and two of those being pitchforks) were old bronze blades, left behind by former guards or soldiers. She’d already broken several of them. To have a _real_ sword instead of just a hunk of cheap metal… She was speechless.

“May I?” she asked, grasping the hilt of the weapon.

“Of course,” Xander replied.

She grinned, standing up and unsheathing her new sword. It slid out of the sheath smoothly, hardly making a noise as she held it up in the air. _Heavier than the other swords,_ she noted, taking another stance. _But much better balance._ Already, it felt so much more solid in her hands, and she smiled as she ran her palm down the flat of the blade. “Thank you, Xander,” she whispered, meeting his eyes. “Really, thank you. All of you.” Carefully, she sheathed the sword and placed it back on the table gently, then smiled as she stared at the others. “So?”

Her siblings stared blankly back at her.

“I don’t suppose there’s anything from Father…?” she prompted, clasping her hands in her lap so she wouldn’t fidget. _It has to be today. I’m finally at the age of majority. My swordplay’s gotten so much better. I haven’t been sick in four years. It has to be today._

Camilla paled as she looked at Xander, and Corrin’s heart lurched.

“Father didn’t send anything with us, did he, Xander?” Elise said innocently, cocking her head. “We would have remembered, right?”

“Of course.” Xander’s voice was tight, his eyes shifting from Corrin to Camilla and back again. “I’m afraid… there’s nothing from Father this year, Corrin.”

What fragile hopes she’d managed to gather blew away like dead leaves.

 _But it has to be today!_ a part of her yelled, the part that made her hands curl into tight fists. _I’m an adult now, for the gods’ sakes! I’ve done so much, I’ve worked so hard, I…_

“I’m so sorry, darling,” Camilla whispered, her voice so quiet Corrin barely heard it.

_Why? Why won’t he let me go? What am I doing wrong?_

She squeezed her eyes shut hard, to force back the tears. Honestly, she shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up. Father didn’t send her gifts on her birthday the years before. He never sent anything to her. But she didn’t care for that. She didn’t need another package from him on the table, or even a nice handwritten letter.

All she wanted was a simple note saying she could leave this fortress and go home with her family.

 _Don’t cry in front of them. They’ve worked so hard._ The wrapping paper next to her crinkled as she straightened up on the couch, sucking in a steadying breath. “It’s all right,” she breathed out, forcing her eyes to open and her lips to turn up into a smile. “I… I didn’t really expect anything anyway. Your gifts… All of them are so wonderful, I don’t need anything else.”

Camilla smiled, but it was a sad smile, almost pitying. Xander’s gaze was rooted to the floor. Leo’s face was set into a stony expression that could have turned wet wood to ashes. Elise swallowed loudly, her hands hovering in the air, as if she wasn’t sure what to do with them. “Um… Maybe we should cut the cake?” she offered, glancing between all of them.

“Of course, Elise, dear,” Camilla said brightly, rising from her chair. “And it’s gorgeous! I almost feel ashamed that we have to eat it.”

Corrin’s smile felt a little more real as they rose from their seats, drawing near to the side table where the cake was deposited. “If you wouldn’t mind, Leo?” Xander asked.

Her little brother sighed, but pulled out a fire tome, and Corrin’s heart jumped as he snapped his fingers, sparks flying to the candles on the cake. The wicks burst into flame all at once, and her eyes widened at the trick. A little hint of a smile played at the corners of Leo’s lips.

“Well, go ahead!” Elise said, grinning as she tugged on Corrin’s sleeve. “Make a wish!”

A lump rose in her throat as she stared at the flickering candles, arranged in a careful circle. For so many years she had made the same wish on her birthday: _next year, let me celebrate my birthday in Castle Krakenburg._ It was that vision that kept her going on the dark days, when she truly wondered what was the point of it all. She could almost imagine it now, if she closed her eyes: instead of cold stone under her feet, a plush rug. Instead of a drafty room, a lovely chamber with painted walls and a roaring fire in the hearth. Instead of pitying smiles or frowns, real smiles, the room echoing with the sounds of their laughter.

“Corrin?” Xander asked, his voice concerned.

She blinked, then realized that she’d stared off into space. The wax on the small candles had already reached the frosting, pooling on the surface. “Oh, sorry,” she said, sucking in a big breath. She closed her eyes, then leaned forward.

Her heart didn’t have the strength to make the same wish she’d repeated fervently so many times. _Please, gods, if you can hear me… If you’re even listening…_

Elise cheered as the tiny flames flickered out of existence with a strong breath.

_Just tell me. What is it?_

_What’s wrong with me?_

 

* * *

 

The books were one of the things that kept her distracted from the weight in her chest.

Her fingers ran over the new pages over and over again, tracing the letters as she read out loud to herself. While she’d certainly gotten much better at reading — despite what her tutors may have said — she still struggled with the strange words littering the text. She’d never seen them before, and the dictionaries that she’d fetched didn’t have them either.

Still, it didn’t really matter. She smiled softly as she stared at the picture of the large tree with pink blossoms. For some reason, despite all the illustrations in the book — gods, it must have cost Leo a pretty penny — she was always drawn back to this picture. It soothed the ache in her chest a bit.

 _I wonder what it’s called,_ she thought absently. _And how many there are._ Surely, a tree like that had to be rare, if it was covered in flowers.

A soft _click_ rang in the library, and she looked up to see a welcome sight. “Oh, Leo!” she called out. “There you are!”

He blinked, turning to look at her. “You wanted me?” he asked, folding his arms behind his back.

“Mmhm. I was hoping you could explain some of this to me,” she said, patting the spot next to her on the couch. “I still struggle with some of the words.” _And you’re far better than any dictionary._ Not to mention that those books were probably twenty years old, judging by the wear and tear on the covers.

“Thanks,” she said, smiling brightly at him as he sat down next to her. Her finger hovered over a set of glyphs arranged strangely. “What does this word mean?”

“Ah.” His eyes narrowed for a second. “That’s a Hoshidan word. _Hanakotoba_ means the language of flowers. It’s a tradition in Hoshido to arrange certain bouquets of blossoms that convey a secret message.”

“Really?” she asked, her eyes wide. “Wow… They must have a lot of flowers in Hoshido, then.”

“They do indeed,” Leo replied, easing back into the couch. “I’ve heard it said that Hoshido has entire gardens just for flowers.”

“But… Then, where do they grow the food?” Corrin asked, her brow furrowing. It seemed awfully frivolous just to have entire gardens for flowers.

“Food is plentiful in Hoshido. The soil is fertile and they receive plenty of sunlight,” Leo explained, pointing to the tree with pink blossoms. “A tree like that would never be able to grow in Nohr.”

Something caught her eye, and for a second she didn’t know what. Leo’s finger still rested on the page, and she stared at it for a moment, confused. Then she caught it: on Leo’s right arm was a long sleeve of black fabric, almost like a gauntlet. It disappeared underneath the sleeve of his loose white shirt, extending all the way to loop around his middle finger. “Leo,” she said softly, her fingers brushing against the cloth. “Why do you wear that?”

The muscles in his arm tensed. “Why do you ask?”

 _Now that I think about it…_ “I’ve always seen you wear something like that on your hand,” she explained, taking his hand in hers. Slowly, she turned it over, noting the exposed palm. “It can’t be for protection. Your hands are completely exposed like this.” Was it some sort of fashion thing? But no, she’d spied him wearing it before, when they were kids. So why—

Quickly, he yanked his hand away, and she started at the fast motion. “It’s none of your concern,” he hissed, his eyes filled with a strange anger she’d never seen before.

For a second, she couldn’t breathe, staring at him. _What in the world just happened?_

The anger faded from his face, so she tried her best to smile. “Of course. I’m sorry.” She turned back to the book, flipping a page idly. “I… I think I have it covered now. Thanks for telling me about the flower language. Maybe I—”

“Corrin.” His voice was soft.

She didn’t know whether to look at him or not, so she just stared at the book instead.

He sighed, and out of the corner of her eye she saw him rubbing his forehead. “I’m sorry. I was needlessly short with you.”

 _An apology already?_ “That was fast,” she noted. “You’re getting better, little brother.”

His cheeks flushed pink, and she held back a giggle at the bashfulness of his expression. “Regardless, I do believe you deserve an explanation. It’s just… it’s a hard subject to discuss.” His eyes suddenly grew dark, and she froze as he stared at the gauntlet on his arm, the lump on his throat moving as he swallowed.

For the first time, she realized that maybe that gauntlet was hiding something.

She winced. _Nice going, Corrin._ “Leo, I’m your sister,” she said softly. “I won’t judge.” Whatever this thing was, he’d reacted so quickly when she’d touched it. Clearly this was something he was sensitive about.

“I-I know that.” Her eyes widened at the stammer. “But this is… this is from before we were introduced to you.” Slowly, he pushed up his sleeve to his elbow, then pulled off the gauntlet with a sharp tug.

“L-Leo,” she whispered, staring at his arm in horror.

His skin was covered with scars, and not just thin little slices or nicks. They were brutal things, jagged lines that were thick and raised up from the skin in ropy chunks, angry red against pale flesh. Her chest ached as she saw just how far up his arm they traveled, past his sleeve that he held up with one hand. _How…? What…?_ To be honest, she hadn’t known just what to expect his gauntlet to hide, but she certainly hadn’t expected _this._

“None of this was self inflicted,” Leo murmured, his voice almost pleading.

She nearly choked at the thought. _Leo, doing_ that _to himself?_ “I didn’t think…” Her heart pounded as she saw her hand reaching for his arm, almost out of reflex. Quickly she snatched it back, her face red. “I-I’m sorry.” Then, a part of her whispered, “May I?”

To her surprise, he nodded, proffering his arm so that she could touch it. Tentatively, she rested her hand on his skin, cringing as he lowered his head, refusing to look at her. She made her examination quick, half for his sake and half for hers. Once she’d felt the rough flesh beneath her fingertips, trembling from her touch, she’d had enough.

“What happened?” she whispered, lowering her hand back to her lap.

“Did Xander and Camilla ever tell you of our mothers?” Leo asked softly.

Well, that was an odd question. She shook her head, confused.

“As you may have guessed, Camilla and I do not share our parents.” Leo paused. “At least, not entirely.”

“What… What do you mean?” Corrin asked, staring at him wide eyed. _We don’t share parents? I don’t understand…_

“All of us have different mothers,” Leo explained quietly, turning to face her as he pulled the gauntlet back on. She shivered as she stared at it: without Leo pulling it off, she’d never have suspected what was beneath. “Xander’s mother, Queen Katarina, passed when he was just a small child. Father never quite healed from the loss, so he took Queen Arete to wife. But that wasn’t enough from him.” He inhaled, then exhaled slowly. “Father, being a lonely man, but also a little drunk with power, took concubines.”

“Concubines?” She’d heard the term once, in one of her history lessons. “You mean, lesser wives?”

Leo nodded. “Whenever a woman caught his eye, he would sleep with her. Unable to let a dalliance pass, he took her as a concubine. He eventually sired children with them. That is where Camilla, Elise, and I come from.”

Her mind reeled from his words, and her hands fidgeted in her lap. “So you’re… a…” The word stuck on her tongue.

“A bastard is the most correct term,” Leo said bluntly. “Do not be hesitant. It is what I am.”

She flushed at the coarse term. “A-Ah. I see.”

“Father, as I said, sired children with the concubines,” he continued. “He genuinely loved both the women and the children, and he tried to provide a normal life for all of them. But eventually, greed infected the concubines’ minds like a poison, and that’s when the war started.” He paused, his lips pressing together in a hard line. “Perhaps a war is a gross exaggeration, but that’s what it felt like: a battlefield, and us children were the soldiers.”

“That’s horrible,” Corrin whispered.

“It was what it was,” Leo said impassively. “Our mothers were desperate to earn the full affection of Father, and if using us as their pawns was the way to do it, then so it must be. I was often plied in front of Father, and my mother insisted I learn magic at a young age to impress him. I assume she figured that if I was a prodigy, she would be more favored than the other concubines.”

Her eyes widened at his words. _Gods, what a horrible woman._ She’d seen Leo’s struggle with tomes, the way he’d sunken in the dirt on that night alone, four years ago. To imagine just a little boy going through the same thing, his mother _forcing_ that on him… “But… it was just a competition, right?” she asked quickly. “You didn’t… actually fight each other, right?” That would be ridiculous — but there were other magics than tomes. Magic that couldn’t be used as a weapon.

“If only it were so,” Leo murmured darkly. “I don’t remember much of it. I was young, but even the young weren’t spared. This may be hard to hear, but many mothers plotted to kill the other children so that their child would inherit prime positions in the court.”

 _“Gods.”_ The words actually made her sick, and she raised a hand to her mouth, trying to force down the bile in her throat. _How can he talk so casually about this? Like it was nothing?_

“This,” he said, rubbing at his forearm in a way she could only describe as nervous, “was the result of me being left alone for three hours. Mother was with Father alone, and I was left to my own devices. One of my half-brothers, a boy by the name of Michael, had an… unusual interest in studying the human body. To put it simply, he was sadistic and cruel. I would discover animals that he had dissected in the gardens. Eventually, he decided that he would move from animals to people, and I was his first target. I believe it was because I was young and relatively defenseless.”

Her heart pounded in her chest.

“He caught me alone. I screamed for help when he pulled out the knife, but no one came. In my desperation, I used the tome that my mother had given me to ward him away.”

“And?” she whispered, tremors coursing through her.

“I struck him in the face,” Leo said softly. “It was healed soon after, and he didn’t even bear a scar. But he resented me ever after, and he wanted revenge. I tried to stay with Camilla — she had always protected me from the worst of the conflict — but even she couldn’t be with me forever. I was caught by Michael, and he decided to take his revenge. That is where these marks come from. Camilla found me before serious harm could be done, and she killed him.” Leo exhaled slowly, and she saw his left hand trembling on top of his covered arm. “My mother barely reacted when she found me. Father was terrified, but no matter how much he wished it, he could not put a stop to the bloodshed. Eventually, it was only the four of us left.” He paused, then added, “And you, of course.”

 _Dusk and darkness._ He’d been a child. Just a little boy, no more than six. Probably even younger, when this had all happened. The angry red scars flashed in her mind, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

 _“Well, darling, you have to know a little more about him if you want to understand. Leo’s had a rough childhood,”_ Camilla’s voice whispered from her memory. Her mind flew back to that day, when she’d been so frustrated because of Leo’s impatience, because of his supposed childishness. Now, she wanted to laugh bitterly, her eyes burning as she stared down at his hand. Gods, _she_ had been the childish one, hadn’t she?

For a moment, she stood in the dining room as a small girl, hiding behind Xander as she looked at her little brother. Her little brother, with his shaking arms holding a fire tome too big for him like a shield, fear in his eyes as he looked at her.

“I never knew,” she whispered, blinking away tears as they fell down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Leo.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” he said quietly, his voice weary. “It happened. It’s in the past.”

 _Not with that gauntlet on your arm,_ she thought bitterly, staring at the black cloth. Was he reminded of that horrible moment every time he changed his clothes? Did he see that boy, Michael, in his dreams? Her heart ached, feeling like a hot coal in her chest as she looked up at him.

_I’ve been so childish._

“It should have been you in this fortress, not me,” she croaked out, wiping away her tears. “I’ve been thinking about what you said. About how it’s safe here, how the outside world is more complex than I thought.” She’d scoffed at his words from yesterday, spoken in the rain, but now they weighed on her like they were made of lead. “And you… you’re right.” She grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly as she looked up at him. “Leo, if I had been there, I would have… I would have protected you. I’m sure of it.”

His eyes were soft, a little light returning to them as he looked at her for a moment. Slowly, he withdrew his hand. “I know. And I was naive to think you could stay in this fortress forever. Eventually, Corrin, you will leave this place. You’ve already outgrown it, I think. And when you join us, perhaps it’ll be you protecting me on the battlefield, and not Xander.”

She chuckled bitterly. _Not with Father’s silence._ “Ah, maybe. But I have to get a lot better with the sword before that happens.”

“Perhaps,” Leo mused. “Your defenses need work.”

Gently, she closed the book, then looked at him. Despite everything they’d talked about, he looked calm. His hand still pressed down on his arm, as if he could wipe away the scars with pressure alone, but his eyes were soft instead of dark. “Leo,” she said softly. “Thank you for telling me this. I can’t imagine it’s easy.” _More like I can’t believe how strong you are._

“Please don’t tell Elise,” Leo whispered, staring at the table. “She was mostly untouched. For good and ill.”

“I won’t,” she said fervently. “I promise.”

He sighed. “I suppose that will have to do.”

“Oh? And when have I ever broken a promise?” she asked, leaning in close. The darkness was gone from his eyes, and the tightness around her chest began to loosen.

“N-Never,” he stammered, his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink.

She smiled in amusement. “Good. Then you trust me?”

“Of course,” he murmured hastily. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” And he was gone, quickly leaving the library. She swallowed as she watched him go, her heart heavy. Slowly, she bent over, clasping her hands together as she closed her eyes. _“To be able to wield a sword solely for your own benefit is to be no more than a common thug,”_ Xander’s voice whispered. _“You must learn why you fight, and that you fight beyond yourself.”_

She wouldn’t just leave this fortress for her own sake. She’d leave to protect Leo as much as she could.

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready, Lady Corrin?” Felicia asked, smiling as Corrin emerged from her room.

The ruby necklace was heavy around her throat, but the blue gown she wore shimmered in the dim starlight streaming in from the windows. She hadn’t worn anything so fancy since she’d stopped playing dress up with Camilla and Elise. Slowly, she ran her hands down the skirt, smiling.

For the first time in a very, very long while, she felt like a princess.

“Ready,” she answered, following Felicia down the stairs. The stones were cool beneath her feet, soothing the butterflies in her stomach. “So, do you know what exactly is going on?”

Felicia grinned. “I’m afraid I can’t say, my lady.”

“Of course,” Corrin muttered. An hour ago, she’d suddenly been led away from the kitchens and to her bedroom, dressed up and face painted and told it was all for “an important event.” _What are they up to this time?_ she wondered as they rounded the corner. If they kept in this direction, they’d end up in the dining hall…

And they came to a stop in front of closed doors.

“Here we are, Lady Corrin,” Felicia said, her eyes sparkling as she turned to look at her. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“I’m sure I will, Felicia,” Corrin replied, smiling as the maid gave the doors a firm shove. To her surprise, both doors opened at the same time, almost as if by magic. Light suddenly flooded the dark hallway, and Corrin raised her arm in front of her eyes, wincing at the sudden change.

Then, she gaped.

This was not the same dining room she remembered. That place was more formal than the rest of the fortress, but still showed signs of wear and tear: tarnished silver on the ornamental dishes, wood that hadn’t seen a polish in years, and banners choked with dust. Now, it seemed like the whole room sparkled, candles burning around the edges. And was that a chandelier on the ceiling? She’d never noticed it before.

Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise stood in front of her, on the empty floor — she caught the skid marks where the dining table had been shoved against the wall — dressed in some of the finest clothes she’d ever seen. Xander’s suit was the picture of formality, and Camilla’s dress hugged at her curves, dark purple folds twisting around her legs. Elise’s dress was a wonderful puff of pink gossamer, and while Leo didn’t wear a coat with his vest and trousers, he still looked every bit as elegant as the rest of them.

A lump rose in her throat as Corrin took everything in, the dazzling lights and the scent of sweets in the air. Gods above, was that _chocolate_ she caught a whiff of? “What… What is all this?” she asked, a nervous laugh breaking free.

“Among nobility, it has always been a tradition for a lady who has reached her majority to be presented to the court,” Xander said, his voice warm. “It represents her entrance into society.”

“And traditionally, this is done by means of a ball,” Camilla added, her face radiant as she walked towards Corrin, hands extended. “We can’t change everything, darling, but we certainly aren’t going to ignore tradition. Are we?”

“Yeah!” Elise shouted, jumping up in the air. Corrin laughed as she ran forward, wrapping her arms around her waist in a flash of pink. “And this is gonna be so much more fun than those balls! Because it’s just us!”

Corrin laughed, trying her hardest to swallow down the lump in her throat. “Everyone…” Despite all her efforts, she couldn’t stop herself from crying. “Thank you… Thank you so much.”

“Oh, don’t cry,” Elise said quickly. “This is supposed to be a happy party, Corrin.”

“I’m happy, Elise,” she replied, giving her another squeeze as she smiled. “I’m very happy, and very lucky. To have all of you in my life, by my side, that’s better than any birthday in the world.” Carefully, she wiped at her eyes, then smiled. “I guess we should get started, huh?”

“Indeed,” Xander replied, his voice warm as he approached Corrin, his hand extended. “May I have this first dance?”

She laughed at the gesture, then froze as she heard the strains of music from a violin. Elise stood at the side of the ballroom, her eyes twinkling as she played. Piano notes soon joined her, playing a regal waltz. _They really pulled this all together for me,_ she thought in wonder.

“You may,” she finally said, dipping down in the best curtsey she could manage. Xander’s smile widened briefly, and then they were off, waltzing across the floor. “Thank you,” she said softly as they twirled, their steps easy and light on the stone floor.

“Though you may be apart from us, Corrin, you are still our family,” he replied, his eyes kindly as they moved to the music. “And you are still royalty. Never forget that.”

 _Even though Father has._ She did her best to shove down the bitter thought, getting lost in the movements, the feeling of her dress twirling around her legs. Her eyes drifted closed as she listened to the music, simply taking everything in: the feeling of Xander’s large hand around hers, the scents of sweets in the air, the sounds of the violin and piano…

The gentleness of Leo’s fingers wrapping around hers.

Her eyes flew open in shock as she stared up at her new partner. Xander chuckled as he moved over to the dessert table, and she flushed as she looked up at the smile on Leo’s face. “There’s a reason you should pay attention to your dancing partner,” he said lightly, guiding her into a twirl.

Despite herself, she laughed, shaking her head. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “Guess I was lost in my thoughts.”

His smile faded, his hand gently rubbing at her waist. “Just make sure you can find your way back again,” he murmured in reply. She blinked at his words, staring at him in silence for a long moment.

“Your dancing’s a lot better,” she said, choosing to file his words away for now. “Had a lot of practice?”

He rolled his eyes. “Too much.”

She giggled as she squeezed his shoulder. “Well, at least this is going a lot better than our last attempt. Unless you’ve still got a hidden book on your person.” She glanced down at his pockets, trying to see if any of them were big enough to hold something like that.

“Unfortunately, I’ve been banned from sneaking any more books into formal events,” Leo deadpanned, smirking. “It apparently upsets young ladies chasing after princes when he chooses to hide in the corner and read instead of entertaining them.”

A snort burst out of her mouth before she could hold it back. “You’re that desperate to avoid them? I’m sure they’re not all bad, Leo.”

“No,” he agreed. “But they’re not—” His voice suddenly caught, and her eyes widened as their dance paused for a moment. As the next notes played, they began again, but she noticed that his movements were less sure, his grip on her hand slack.

“Leo?” she prompted.

“It was nothing,” he said softly. “It’s just that they don’t wish to see more than a prince.”

“Oh.” She swallowed, glancing down. But her eyes caught on his right arm, shrouded by his sleeve. It was a darker shade of white than the rest of his shirt, and as she looked closer, she could see the reason why: he still wore his gauntlet.

As she lifted her head, she began to understand. “I guess it would be hard,” she murmured, her thumb rubbing circles into his shoulder. “If they didn’t look past the crown and suits to see you.” She smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. “But I’m sure someone will come along who can see you for who you really are. And if all they’re expecting is a prince, I think they’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

His eyes widened, lips parting the same time a slight flush of pink swept across his cheeks.

She couldn’t help but laugh at his face. It almost looked as if someone had just gifted him an entire library. “Don’t act all surprised,” she teased, poking his cheek. “You might just find that special someone if you don’t spend the whole time hiding behind a barricade of books, you know?”

He rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the grin on his lips.

Gently, the song tapered to a close, and his hand released hers. With a dramatic flourish, Leo bowed. “Enjoy the remainder of the ball, milady,” he drawled.

“Oh, I’m sure I will,” she said, grinning as she spied the dessert table.

Later that night, laughing as she spun Elise around in a lighthearted dance, she realized that this wasn’t such a bad birthday after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying that Leo ever built a barricade of books to hide behind during a ball and that was what got books banned, but that's exactly what I was saying.
> 
> Again, this chapter was hard to write, but in the end I'm pleased with the final results. I hope that Corrin doesn't come off as whiny or mopey (again - lol, I put myself in this situation a lot). However, Leo helps pull her out of her self-pity, which I think would need to happen a bit for Corrin while she's stuck in the Northern Fortress. After all, it's hard being isolated from the rest of your family for dubious reasons that everyone refuses to explain (mainly because they don't know, and they're taking orders from a possessed maniac). 
> 
> I think her siblings also expected Corrin to be able to come home on her 18th birthday, but alas, it wasn't meant to be. Cue Operation: Cheer Up Big Sister! hatched by Elise and the Fortress Staff. In the extremely convoluted and dubious timeline I have for this series, this chapter comes about three weeks before the events of the first Nohr Drama CD (which explains why Corrin asks Leo whether there's any word from Garon about her being able to leave at the beginning - she's holding out hope that maybe his notice was just sent late). 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all have a happy New Year, and it brings you more things that you love!


	7. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm still afraid of the dark  
> But you take my hand in your hand  
> From you the flowers grow  
> And do you understand with every seed you sow  
> You make this cold world beautiful?”
> 
> — Patricia, Florence + the Machine

**Present Day**

Her breaths came in gasps as her muscles trembled, trying to adjust to the weight of the sword Father had given her. 

_ Did I… Did I win? _

Ganglari was heavy in her hand as Corrin stared at her fallen opponents: a ninja from Hoshido, and a warrior from the Flame Tribe. Just one more test from Father before she could truly join her brothers and sisters. 

And apparently, she had passed.

Corrin smiled as she lowered Ganglari, its point resting against the ground. “You were both worthy opponents,” she said, nodding to both the green-haired ninja and the Flame Tribe warrior kneeling on the stone floor. Sweat dripped on her forehead, and she wiped at it with her palm. “If all Hoshidans are this strong, then I hope I don’t run into any more anytime soon.” 

_ “Idiot girl!” _

Her heart nearly burst as she heard Garon’s scream. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard to shut out the sight of Father towering over her, whispering that she would die if she left the Fortress. Slowly, carefully, she turned, then flinched. Garon stood in front of his throne, one hand on his massive axe as he glared at her — no,  _ fumed. _ His face finally had color as his cheeks flushed an ugly red, his lips pulled back to reveal bared teeth. “Don’t just stand there!” he bellowed. “Finish them off!”

_ Finish them? But I… _ Realization dawned on her as she stared at the two prisoners, both of them exhausted and wounded from the battle. They couldn't even stand. “But Father,” she protested, trying to swallow down her fear. “They’re beaten! There’s no more fight left in them. You want me to execute helpless people?” 

Garon growled, his cold eyes narrowing at her, and she froze in place. “You question me?” His armored fingers screeched against the arm of his throne. “I order you to kill them!” 

Her grip on Ganglari tightened as she looked at her brothers and sisters, standing to the side of Father’s throne. Fear was etched on each of their faces, pulling down Xander’s lips and making Camilla’s shoulders shake. Elise clutched to Leo’s hand, and the way he looked at her told her everything.  _ Do not disobey.  _

“No.” 

Silence fell over the throne room. Even the prisoners behind her straightened up, as if surprised at her answer. 

“It’s wrong, and I won’t do it,” she said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. “I won’t kill them, Father.” 

Garon simply snorted, flicking his fingers to the side. “I will not waste my breath on you. Xander!” Her older brother started. “Take care of those mongrels. And if anyone stands in your way, kill them too.”

“Father, please,” Xander protested, his voice strained. “Corrin doesn’t yet understand our situation. I’m sure if we were allowed to explain—” 

“DO IT!” Corrin cringed at the shout, trying hard to shove back the tears coming to the surface. “KILL THEM ALL, NOW!”

For a moment, Xander did nothing, and Corrin swallowed down the lump in her throat. 

Then, he drew Siegfried effortlessly, the dark blade pulsing with a black power that seemed to leech away the light of the torches.  _ No, _ Corrin thought, her heart racing as a horrible chill ran down her spine. Her older brother’s face was hard, a rigid mask that couldn’t hide the pain in his eyes as he strode towards her. “Stand down, Corrin,” he said, voice cold as he raised Siegfried to the ready, point towards her heart. “If you don’t, I will be forced to—”

“No.” Her breath was shaky, her hands trembled, but she stood her ground. “I won’t let you do this, Xander.” 

“Then you leave me no choice.” 

Sparks flew as she barely managed to block Siegfried’s cleave. She gritted her teeth, trying to force Xander back as she had that morning, but he didn’t budge, his eyes as cold and hard as stone. With a cry, she disengaged, then spun around to slash downwards. The bones in her arm rattled as Xander blocked it effortlessly, still just as emotionless as before. “Corrin, you know the Hoshidans are our enemies. You know of the war. Why do you refuse?”

“The Hoshidans… they may be our enemies, but this…” Siegfried’s blade barely missed her cheek, and her eyes widened as the blade managed to crack the stone floor.  _ Gods above.  _ This was the polar opposite of their final duel. That had been lighthearted, a friendly bout despite the stakes. Here, now… 

_ He’ll do what Father says. He’ll kill me. _

“You told me to fight beyond myself, Xander!” she cried out. “These people, they can’t fight anymore! Why can’t we show mercy? Why can’t we—”

Siegfried screeched to a halt as a brilliant flash of light exploded behind her, and she whirled around to see a nightmare: tree limbs splitting rock to swallow the ninja and warrior whole. “No!” she screamed, her heart dropping into her stomach as the two Hoshidans crumpled to the ground, blood dribbling on the stones.  _ No, it can’t be — He wouldn’t— _

“Father, I have executed our enemies on behalf of my softhearted sister,” Leo said, his voice as nonchalant as if he were simply discussing the weather. Corrin actually felt physically ill as she turned to look at him: arms folded behind his back, standing at attention. As if he hadn’t just killed two helpless prisoners. 

Garon said nothing, his grip on his axe tight. 

“All I ask is that you would be merciful in your punishment of Corrin,” Leo continued. “As you can see, she’s quite exhausted from her journey here. I’m sure that if she were better rested before engaging in combat, she would have slaughtered those Hoshidan dogs without hesitation. Besides, this is her first military engagement; she doesn’t have—”

“Enough!” Garon snapped, and Corrin flinched as he glared at Leo. “Enough of your excuses. I will consider the matter later.” His steps were heavy as he left the throne room, taking his axe with him. The doors slammed shut with a heavy thud, and she trembled as she looked at her little brother. Still so calm, so  _ sure _ despite what he’d just done.

“Leo!” He actually grunted as she grabbed him by the collar, shaking him hard. “How could you!?” she screamed, tears burning her eyes as her free fist smacked his shoulder. “They were beaten! You didn’t have to kill them! You didn’t have to—”

“That’s enough, Corrin!” She gasped as Xander dragged her off Leo, pinning her arms at her sides. Reflexively, she struggled, trying to break out of his hold.

“He  _ killed _ them, Xander!” Why couldn’t any of them see what was wrong with that? 

“The battle is over,” Xander answered, his voice weary. “What’s done is done.” He turned to the side, nodding towards the bodies on the ground. “Guards, take their remains to my quarters. I would examine these prisoner’s belongings.” 

All of the energy in her body left her in a rush, fatigue suffocating her as she watched the bodies hauled off. Blood smeared on the stones, and she shivered. Then, she froze.

Clear as day, as the Flame Tribe warrior’s body was dragged away from the main floor and to the stairs, her hand balled into a fist. 

Corrin nearly choked at the sight. “What—”

“Hush,” Leo said quickly, giving her a sharp glance. She only could nod as the guards finally exited the throne room. Xander’s grip on her relaxed, and she trembled as she looked up at him, a small smile creeping up her lips. “You didn’t kill them,” she whispered. “You…”

“Only stunned them,” Leo finished. “Quite a difficult feat to actually not kill them in the process. But your Hoshidan prisoners are alive and well, if not completely free of scrapes.” 

Relief saturated her whole body, and she nearly sagged, if not for her sister’s approach. “Corrin, darling, don’t ever do such a thing again!” Camilla cried, enveloping her in a tight hug. “Gods, I was terrified!” 

“C-Camilla…” She hugged her back weakly, but didn’t break Leo’s gaze. “Thank you,” she whispered. “And I… I’m sorry.” 

He only nodded, but she could see the quirk of a smile on his lips. “I should have followed Father’s orders, honestly. But Camilla and Elise would have killed me for upsetting you.” 

Elise snorted, and Corrin laughed at the sight. “Oh, don’t be like that, Leo! You were just as worried about Corrin as the rest of us. Still, nice work!” Her smile brought a little bit of light back into the room.

“Indeed.” Xander’s brow furrowed as he rested his hand on Corrin’s shoulder. “But mark my words: one day, an act of kindness may be the death of you.”

A lump rose in her throat at his words. “Perhaps,” she said, making her way out of Camilla’s embrace as she turned to face him. “But at least I’d die without regrets.”

“That’s  _ quite _ enough talk of dying, everyone,” Camilla said sourly. Sighing, she rubbed at her forehead. “I doubt this will be the last we’ve heard of this nightmare. Father never forgets a slight.” 

“It’ll be all right, Camilla,” Corrin said, trying her best to smile warmly. “No matter what Father decides, I’ll face it.” 

_ Hopefully, whatever it is, I’ll survive it. _

 

* * *

 

“There,” Corrin murmured, running her fingers through the horse’s mane. It nickered slightly as she stroked its neck, smiling at the soft hair underneath her palm. It had been a while since she’d been up close to a horse — after Lilith had arrived, she’d been the stablehand and took care of Xander and Leo’s horses when they came to visit, as well as Gunter’s stallion. 

She’d ridden a few times, but this would be the first time she’d ride for an extended amount of time. “Just a simple mission,” she said. The horse’s ears flicked, as if listening to her, and she giggled at the motion. “Are you excited too? I know I am.”

Well,  _ excited _ might be too strong of a word. Her stomach was jittery from nervousness. “It’s my first one, you see,” she mumbled, continuing to stroke the horse. “And I’ll be with just Gunter and Jakob and Hans.” Who, according to Xander, was a former murderer. The birds fluttering in her stomach only flew faster. 

“It’ll be fine,” she murmured. “It’s not like people can’t change, right?” Besides, she trusted Jakob and Gunter wholeheartedly. Three against one weren’t bad odds. Still, it was hard to feel excited about this mission when she’d barely spent a night in Krakenburg. She’d barely been able to sleep, wondering when Father would decide to kill her after all for letting the Hoshidans go. This wasn’t exactly the homecoming she’d imagined, but it would have to do. 

“Hey!” She laughed as the horse suddenly nosed at her hand, looking for something to eat. “I don’t have anything for you! Go pester Jakob.” 

“I’m currently occupied, my lady,” Jakob called from the palace gate, packing the saddlebags. “And I’d rather not have the horses eat all our rations.”

She giggled. “Just kidding, Jakob.” 

Metal scraped against stone, and she whirled around, hand flying to Ganglari’s hilt. Her face slightly flushed as she realized that it was only Leo.  _ Whoops.  _ “Uh, hi,” she said, wincing at how high pitched her voice was. “Can I do something for you?”

“I came to wish you luck,” Leo said, Brynhildr tucked under his arm.

_ Oh. _ “Thank you,” she said, smiling up at him. “But trust me, Leo. I’ll be fine. Father granted me Ganglari, and I’ll have Gunter and Jakob with me. Easy mission, right?”

“That may be, but I want you to keep your guard up,” he said sternly. “All is not as it seems in the castle. Do you understand me?”

She frowned, but nodded. Certainly, things weren’t as she expected, but she didn’t expect him to sound so… ominous.  _ What more could happen? _

Strangely enough, Leo opened Brynhildr, his eyes closing as he extended his hand.  _ “Stiga,” _ he whispered, light blooming in his palm.

Corrin’s eyes widened as the ground between them split, small tendrils of green rising into the air. They twisted together to form a stem, petals blooming as the spell ended. Before her feet stood a perfect white rose.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, crouching down and feeling the petals. Even through her gloves, she could tell how soft they were. The soft scent was pleasant, not invasive like some of the perfumes that she’d whiffed during her stay here.

Leo bent down and picked the rose from the ground gently, rising to his feet as he brought it to his lips. Corrin cocked her head at the strange gesture, then blinked as Leo exhaled over the petals. His breath glowed slightly, as if it was winter and he’d breathed out at dusk, catching the sunlight.  _ Some sort of spell?  _ she wondered as his lips formed words she couldn’t hear. Was it just her eyes, or did the flower seem to perk up at his words? 

Thorns fell to the stony dirt as he broke them off the stem. “In Cheve,” Leo explained, his voice soft, “there’s a tradition. Before a significant event in their lives, a knight pins on a flower.”

_ A good luck charm?  _ “Thank you,” Corrin said, taking the rose from him.“But where should I pin it?” She looked down at her armor. By her heart was the obvious spot, but… She laughed awkwardly as she realized there was no way to fasten the rose there. “Ah, I don’t have a pin either. I’m so sorry, Leo.”

“Here.” Gently, he took the flower from her hand, then swept back her hair with his other. Her heart stuttered as he delicately tucked the stem behind her ear, slipping it beneath her headband. “It may fall out, but that will hold it until you arrive, at the very least.”

Her cheeks flushed as his hand fell back to his side. Him giving her that flower… it had felt more significant than she would have guessed. More intimate as well. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Not just for the flower. For yesterday. You really risked your life for me, didn’t you?”

Leo sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Yes, well, just don’t do it again. I’d rather not fall into a pattern of saving you from every bad situation you stumble into.” She would have taken it as a reprimand, if it weren’t for the glint of humor in his eyes. 

She laughed, her cheeks growing hotter. “All right, I promise.”

His lips parted, and she waited for whatever he was going to say next. 

“Lady Corrin, should I bring your personal sword as well?”

Jakob’s voice made her jump, and she swallowed quickly as she looked behind her. “No, that won’t be necessary,” she said, resting a hand on Ganglari’s hilt. “This should last us for this mission, at least.” Jakob nodded, moving to the other horses to check the saddlebags. “Sorry about that,” Corrin said, turning back to face Leo. “Now, what were you—”

But he was already gone, walking away down the corridor with his arms folded behind him. She chuckled, sighing as she smiled.  _ So much for goodbyes, _ she thought, giving his retreating back a wave for good measure. Then again, Leo had never really been much for long, teary partings. 

_ We’ll be back before you know it. _ Yet there was a weight on her chest she couldn’t explain as she looked out to the east, towards the Bottomless Canyon. Ganglari seemed to pull just a little harder against her hip.  _ Just a simple scouting mission. Nothing complicated. We’ll be fine. _

_ Won’t we? _

 

* * *

 

_ Not fine. This is not fine! _

“Destroying these fortifications is an act of war!” The commander of the Hoshidan reinforcements raised another one of his daggers, his red hair flashing as lightning arced in the sky. “You’ll pay for this!”

“Gunter, what do we do?” Corrin whispered, her hands raised as she turned to look at him. 

“I’m afraid we don’t have many options, milady,” he muttered. “We’re surrounded.” His lance pointed towards the scrubby trees surrounding the fort, and Corrin gulped as she saw the flashes of weaponry in the branches.  _ Damn. _

“We won’t let a single one touch you, Lady Corrin,” Jakob insisted, but she could see the trembling in his shoulders, even without the aid of the lightning. “Those Hoshidan brutes—”

“Destroy them!” the Hoshidan commander bellowed, hurling his dagger towards them. Corrin’s eyes widened as the soldiers charged down the hill, Ganglari heavy in her hand.  _ We’re stuck. Nowhere to go.  _

So much for good luck.

“I won’t allow it!”

A massive blur charged between their small group and the Hoshidans, and Corrin’s heart froze as she heard the whinnying of horses. “Corrin!” a small voice yelled, and she whirled around to see two more heading towards them. 

_ “Elise?” _ she whispered, unable to believe what she was seeing. “Leo!”

Then that meant… She whirled around again, then gaped as Xander’s horse reared in front of her, her older brother brandishing Siegfried towards the Hoshidan soldiers. Some of them screamed as a blast of dark energy struck the hillside they were converged on, throwing rocks into the air. 

“Back, you devils!” Was that  _ Camilla _ swooping down from above on her wyvern? Corrin gulped as something massive in her hand flashed in the burst of lightning, thunder drowning out the Hoshidans’ cries as she charged at them. She cringed, turning her head away at the sickening  _ crunching _ noise. 

“What’s going on here, Corrin?” Xander asked, breaking her out of her thoughts as she jerked her head up. 

“H-How did you know we were in trouble?” she asked, glancing at Elise and Leo as they approached. “Did you… Did you  _ follow _ us?”

“Of course!” Elise said cheerily, holding a healing stave in one hand as her horse trotted up. “Even if Father says that you have to do stuff alone, we’re family, right? We’ve got your back, Big Sister!”

“And we barely arrived on time,” Leo pointed out with a roll of his eyes. “Your luck never runs out, does it, Sister?”

She chuckled, then gasped as Camilla’s wyvern landed next to them with a gust of wind. “Darling!” Camilla shouted, practically throwing herself out of the saddle as she rushed to Corrin. “Oh, are you all right? I was so worried for you when Hans attacked, that brute—”

“I-I’m fine,” Corrin wheezed, patting Camilla’s back as her older sister tackled her in an embrace. “And thanks, everyone, for coming. But, um, we’re still being attacked.” 

“And I’ll have their heads on a platter!” Camilla roared, Corrin flinched as she saw the axe at her sister’s side, already streaked with red.  _ Gods, I didn’t realize… Can she really be that ruthless? _

“Well, that should hold them off for a while,” Xander stated, his horse trotting up to them. “But I caught wind of their commander’s conversation. It appears more Hoshidan reinforcements aren’t far behind.” 

Leo’s eyes narrowed as he scanned the battlefield, Brynhildr already open. “Indeed,” he muttered. “What should we do?”

“Corrin and her retainers are safe, and the fort’s condition has been evaluated. There’s no reason to engage Hoshido any further at this point.” Xander nodded towards her. “Corrin, you take the lead with Gunter. We’ll cover your retreat.”

“I’ll do the same,” Jakob said quickly, holding up his knives. “At least until Lady Corrin is at the bridge.” 

Corrin hesitated, then nodded. “All right. But be careful out there, all of you.” Her stomach churned as she looked at the Hoshidan soldiers regrouping on the hillside, some of them shouting curses. She shivered. 

“This isn’t exactly our first mission,” Leo pointed out with a smirk. 

“Yeah! We’ll be fine,” Elise said. Her violet eyes shone in the lightning churning above. “But be safe, okay?”

She nodded, smiling as she looked at them. Her brothers and sisters, watching her back.  _ I’m lucky to have you all. _

Then, she froze as she spotted something in the trees: a flash that couldn’t be any sort of weapon. Unless… Her blood chilled.  _ Lightning? There? _

“Now go, Corrin!” Xander shouted, raising up Siegfried. “We’ll cover you!”

“Right!” she shouted, turning towards the bridges that spanned the canyon. “Come on, Gunter!” 

Fortunately, the wind had died down, so they didn’t have to fight it as much as they made their way back. Corrin winced as she saw the soldiers they’d fought still lying on the ground, groaning. “Sorry,” she whispered, then redoubled her pace as she saw the bridge.  _ Almost there… _

When they arrived, she glanced behind them, biting her lip as she saw that her siblings were still fighting. “Where’s Jakob?” she called out over the wind. “Should we wait for him?”

“He’ll be just fine in the care of their Highnesses,” Gunter answered, shaking his head. “Now hurry. I can’t stand being on this bridge a moment longer.” 

She nodded, shivering as she looked at the old worn planks supporting them. They seemed sturdy enough, but with this lightning storm, she could easily see a stray bolt setting the whole thing ablaze. The bridge creaked as she stepped forward, Ganglari held at the ready. 

The blade suddenly felt very heavy in her hand, and she ground to a halt as she saw the shadowy figure standing on the other side of the narrow bridge. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Hans said, lightning illuminating an eerily wide smile. “You won’t be standing there much longer.” 

_ How did he— He died! The Hoshidans killed him! _

“What are you doing alive?” Gunter growled, leveling his spear at him.

Hans just chuckled. “Just trading places with you, old man.” He raised his axe, and Corrin’s eyes widened, desperately bringing up Ganglari to defend herself. 

Instead of hitting steel or skin, Hans’ axe smashed the boards of the bridge. Gunter’s horse screamed, rearing as the bridge gave out beneath them. Gunter was eerily silent, his eyes meeting hers for a second.

Then, his body dropped beneath the bridge and he was gone. 

_ “Gunter!” _ Her blood ran cold as she scrambled to the broken planks, Ganglari heavy in her hands. But when she glanced down, he’d already vanished into the darkness below.  _ No… It can’t… Gunter can’t be dead! _

“Why?” she growled, gritting her teeth as she glared at Hans. “Why did you kill him?” 

He only laughed, balancing that wicked axe on his shoulder. “Aw, did I knock your little old babysitter into the ditch?” Lightning flashed as he lowered the axe down, thunder booming in her ears as he stalked towards her. “Here — you can meet up with him at the bottom!”

_ He killed Gunter. He killed those Hoshidans. He started _ all  _ of this.  _ Splotches of red colored her vision, and her chest felt like it had been bound in chains.  _ He needs to pay.  _ The massive axehead fell towards her, and a numb part of her realized that she should feel fear. After all, that thing was going to cut her in two. 

All she could feel was pure, unbridled  _ rage. _

With a roar, she threw her hand forward in a fist, and it changed. Metal extended, fabric melded into skin, and claws tore through flesh as she screamed in fury. Gritting her teeth, she batted away the axe like it weighed little more than paper. Hans screamed as she charged at him, eyes wide with terror as she swiped at him. Blood splattered the planks, and she roared again as she smashed Ganglari against his shoulder, breaking the pauldron. Again, her arm changed, bone and metal wrapping together to form a spire, and she thrust it through Hans’s shoulder, knocking him down to the bridge. 

“Tell me,” she hissed, Ganglari shaking in her hand. The whole world was red now, flashing with her pulse.“Tell me why you attacked the Hoshidans. Tell me why you killed Gunter!” Hans whimpered as she drew closer, raising Ganglari above his head.  _ “Tell me why!” _

“J-Just following orders!” he squealed, clawing at the arm pinning him in place. “Gods, you damned freak, let me go!”

“Whose orders?” she growled.

“Who the hell do you think?” he shouted. “King Garon, that’s whose orders!” 

She froze, the wind howling in her ears.  _ Father? _ It couldn’t be. She hadn’t heard right. The wind had just twisted his words, the thunder making her ears ring. But…

“Y-You’re lying,” she stammered. Her hands shook, and she watched silently as the spire extending from her shoulder disappeared slowly, crumbling away to reveal a normal human hand coated in blood.  _ What… What in the world happened?  _ The world wasn’t red any longer, and cold suddenly swept through her as she saw the puncture wound in Hans’s shoulder.  _ I… I did that? _

_ What’s happening to me? _

Suddenly, Hans kicked her straight in the ribs, knocking her back. Her breath left her in a rush as she scrambled to find her footing, but the wood crumbled beneath her feet, and she cried out as she pitched backwards. Her free hand scrambled to find anything to catch herself, but Ganglari was so heavy, pulling her towards the canyon below.

Then, she plummeted downwards, and the bridge disappeared as the darkness swallowed her whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter! School started back up again, and life just got a whole lot busier. I swear that I'll try to stick to the updating schedule: every other Friday. But we'll see.
> 
> I wanted to write Corrin's whole introduction to Castle Krakenburg, but I was lazy and decided her confrontation with Garon over killing the Hoshidans was more important. Poor girl finally gets where she wants to be and only gets to spend a solid day in the castle before getting kicked out again. She also gets introduced to the fact that war, you know, involves killing people. While I admire Corrin for her refusal to kill people, her naivety catches up to her rather fast, as you can see by the end of the chapter. She can't just beat the crap out of her opponent forever. She'll have to kill eventually. 
> 
> I was a little irked that when Hans killed Gunter, Corrin partially transformed into a dragon, and she had like, zero reaction to it. Just "Ooh, I'm mad!" Which is understandable, all things considered, but if my arm suddenly grew five feet and had claws I'd be freaking out. I also changed Ganglari's role in Corrin's fall, mainly due to the fact that if my creepy sword suddenly pulled me down into a canyon, the first thing I'd do would be to get rid of the thing. Which wouldn't exactly mesh well with Chapter 5 ingame.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


	8. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Although it seems like I am chasing after the past,  
> What I want is a place where the sky is alive and like home to me  
> Please try to understand the truth  
> That this is no choice  
> And I wish you'd stop with that look of despair  
> You're giving me"
> 
> — Again, Yui
> 
> Corrin struggles to adjust to the revelation of who she is, and longs for a familiar dark knight to talk to.

A thousand questions circled through Corrin’s mind as she walked with Queen Mikoto down the halls of Castle Shirasagi. It felt like she was in a daze, ever since she’d come back from the mission to the snowy mountains of Hoshido. Her world had been tipped upside down: she wasn’t a princess of Nohr at all, but a princess of Hoshido, kidnapped when she was just a child to be used as a hostage against her kingdom.

Or so everyone kept on telling her.

Yet it all made sense in a horribly cold way. She’d never resembled Xander, Camilla, Leo, or Elise at all. No blonde hair and brown eyes, no lavender curls or purple irises. She didn’t have King Garon’s strong jaw, or her brothers’ towering height. And why else would she have been kept locked away in a remote fortress?

Now she was here in Hoshido, but it didn’t feel right here either. Her siblings had cried when they’d seen her again — even Takumi had looked a little moved — and they’d called her name, hugging her, overjoyed to see her back. To be honest, it had scared her a little. To have these people be so friendly with her and treat her with so much affection was… not wrong. She had to believe that what they were telling her was real.

But it was still so confusing.

“Corrin?”

She blinked, turning to look at Queen Mikoto. “S-Sorry, Mother,” she stammered, her cheeks flushed. How long had she zoned out?

“It’s quite all right, Corrin,” Mikoto responded kindly, her eyes crinkling warmly. “We’re finally here.” Corrin watched as she slid aside the screen door — dusk and darkness, she was going to have to get used to that — to reveal a large room. A sleeping chamber? It was surprisingly messy, like a child had made a mess in here and their parents had never bothered them to clean it up.

“This is…?” Corrin trailed off, looking at Mikoto with a bit of guilt. _Does she think I should remember this place?_

Mikoto’s smile didn’t falter, but Corrin caught the sadness in the corners of her eyes. “This is your room, Corrin.”

“Oh.” After a second, she crossed the threshold, the tatami mat soft under her bare feet. A smile curled up her lips as she stared at the bed in the corner — just a mattress? No bed frame? That was odd — with its messy sheets and coverlet. _Felicia and Flora weren’t here to scold me for that, I guess…_ The thought of her maids brought a lump to her throat, and she quickly picked up something off the floor to distract herself. It was a picture, she realized. “What’s this?” she asked, turning to look at Mikoto.

Her mother laughed, taking the sheet of paper in her hands. “Oh, I remember this! It’s a picture you drew when you were just a girl.” She beamed as she pointed to two large figures, clumsily scribbled out with ink. “See? That’s your father and I…” Her finger drifted down to the smaller figure, drawn with short hair that looked like an explosion of spikes. “And that’s you, dear.”

Corrin chuckled. “I’ve never been good at art.”

“It’s not the most accurate likeness,” Mikoto admitted, smiling widely. “But that’s not what matters. You made it, and that makes it precious.”

Hesitantly, Corrin set the drawing back down on the floor, staring around her. Though some things were organized, like the shelves against the wall, the rest of the room was still a mess. “I’m sorry to ask, but…”

“Why is this room like this?” Mikoto asked, her voice calm. Corrin blushed, but nodded. Mikoto’s smile shrank, and the sadness returned as she looked around. “We couldn’t bear to touch a thing in here after you were taken. It would have felt like giving up. But here you are.” Her hand rested on Corrin’s arm. “And look at you. Such a beautiful, wonderful person you’ve become.”

The words only made her feel worse. Despite knowing that Mikoto was being genuine, Corrin still felt like she was being overpraised. They didn’t fit.

She didn’t fit.

“I’m sorry,” Corrin said quietly, turning to look at Mikoto. “I still… I don’t remember any of this.” The room was nice and homey looking, if not for the bits of dust in the corners, but it didn’t _feel_ like her room. She kept on expecting a crimson blanket on the mattress, kept looking for stone walls and windows showing the dark forests of Nohr.

Instead she saw the crestfallen look on her mother’s face, and her stomach twisted.

“I wish I could,” she blurted out, and Mikoto blinked. “I really do, and I want to remember! And I want to believe your stories too, but I—” She swallowed, trying to organize her thoughts. “It’s just that everyone here feels like a stranger to me.”

Those weren’t the right words, but she didn’t want to upset Mikoto anymore, and the right words would. The truth was, her siblings here _did_ feel familiar. But it was the wrong sort of familiar, like looking at a picture turned upside down. It was like someone had taken her siblings and shook them about, reaching inside and twisting them. Ryoma had seemed similar to Xander at first, but his tone was gruff, his laugh too loud. Hinoka was brash and curt, not at all feminine and flirtatious like Camilla. Where Elise was full of energy and beamed with every word, Sakura stuttered and smiled meekly. And Takumi… Well, Corrin was pretty much convinced that he hated her. Not at all like Leo’s quiet kindness, hidden by the cold shell he put up sometimes.

But the roles were the same, and the actions were sometimes so similar it jarred her. Ryoma’s protectiveness, the light in Sakura’s eyes, the glimpse of a book tucked under Takumi’s arm, Hinoka’s sisterly doting. It was wrong but right. Corrin was getting a headache just trying to process it all.

“I understand,” Mikoto said softly, a gentle smile on her lips. “Everything is so new, and it’s only been a few hours. Please don’t worry about it.”

Corrin bit her lip, wringing her hands. “I’m so sorry. Here you are, my real mother—” _maybe_ “— and I don’t feel anything.”

“Don’t apologize, Corrin.” Mikoto’s smile widened. “Heaven knows what you’ve been through. It makes sense that you don’t remember much before your kidnapping. You’ve spent most of your life in Nohr, sheltered and confined.” Her soft hand rested on Corrin’s shoulder. “You will need time to think all of this through and search your soul. Perhaps with time, things will begin to sort themselves out.” Corrin tentatively smiled back as she looked into Mikoto’s eyes. “But I do hope with time that we can become a family again.” Her hand slipped away. “For now, make yourself comfortable. Explore the castle or the grounds, if you’d like. I’m sure your brothers and sisters would love to spend some time catching up.”

“R-Right.” Corrin swallowed, staring down at the floor. “I think I might stay here for a bit, Mother. It’s been a long day.”

“Of course,” Mikoto said warmly. She hesitated, then added, “If you’d prefer, Corrin, you don’t have to refer to me as your mother. You may call me Mikoto, if you’d like that better.”

She blinked, then shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I… never really had someone to call Mother before this.” The closest had been Camilla, but even when she was young, she recognized that she wasn’t her mother.

Mikoto’s smile faltered again, and Corrin winced as she saw the tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, child,” she whispered, her voice so soft Corrin could barely hear. “I’m so sorry for what they did to you.”

 _What they did to me?_ “It’s all right,” Corrin said quickly, grasping her shoulders. “Really, I was fine! It wasn’t like I was thrown in the dungeons or something like that! Xander and Camilla and Leo and Elise visited me all the time. I was happy there. I just… didn’t have a mother.”

Quickly, Mikoto wiped her eyes, and the smile was back, though it was weak. “Then I’m glad. Perhaps, when you’ve rested up, you could tell me about this family of yours?”

“Of course,” Corrin said, smiling back. “I’d love to, Mother.”

“Thank you, Corrin,” Mikoto said softly, and Corrin’s heart warmed as her mother embraced her, giving her a quick but firm squeeze. “Rest well.”

“I will,” she said, squeezing her back before they parted, Mikoto smiling as she closed the screen door behind her.

With a sigh, Corrin flopped onto the mattress on the floor, staring at the room around her. It was a kid’s room, she could tell easily. She recognized the scribbles on the walls, the toys gathered in a small chest in a corner. It reminded her of her first toy she’d gotten at the Northern Fortress: a leather ball made by Gunter. Her stomach twisted again as she thought of that place, of…

Home.

 _They must be so worried about me,_ she thought, her heart sinking as she stared at the ceiling. After all, she’d be missing to her Nohrian siblings (gods, that would take getting used to), having vanished without a trace. Would they still be looking for her? How long had it been since that day, so long ago? She hadn’t kept track of the days, too worried that she was going to be used as a hostage against Nohr.

Except she _had_ been a hostage, against Hoshido, all her life. And she’d never known. She felt sick as she thought about Xander and Camilla. Had they known?

 _It doesn’t matter,_ she told herself firmly. _They still treated me as family, knowing or not knowing. They cared._ And that was that. Her limbs were heavy, her head pounding, and she knew she needed to get some sleep. Otherwise her head would probably burst open from all of these revelations.

Slowly, she pulled out her headband, shaking her hair, then blinked as something fell to the mattress. _Huh?_ Then, her breath caught as she picked up a white rose, staring at it between thumb and forefinger. Somehow, she’d completely forgotten about it in the aftermath of Hans’s attack and being brought to Hoshido.

_“In Cheve,” Leo explained, his voice soft, “there’s a tradition. Before a significant event in their lives, a knight pins on a flower.”_

She smiled as she stared down at the blossom. _If only you knew how significant this was._ “I wish you were here,” she said quietly, almost whispering. “You’d know what to do. You always do.” She’d have someone to talk to about her feelings, at least. He’d always been willing to listen, to give advice when she sought it. Xander was kind but busy, Camilla always jumped to soothing her, and Elise was too bright to burden with her problems, she felt.

But Leo? She could confide in him.

“I miss you,” she murmured. Of course she missed Xander and Camilla and Elise too. But right now all she wanted was to sit in the library, her feet tucked under her as she spoke, Leo’s brown eyes warm as he listened to her talk about this strange new world she’d gotten herself into.

Of course, the flower didn’t respond. But it reminded her of him, and that brought her a little comfort. She laid it next to her on the mattress, next to her pillow, and stared at the pattern of petals radiating out from the center. Somehow, it had been over a week since Leo had given her that flower, yet it showed no signs of wilting. He’d breathed on it, whispering some words. Maybe so it wouldn’t die?

She could think about it when she woke up. Right now, her temples were throbbing, and the softness of the mattress was calling to her. Her eyes slid closed, and she pulled the blanket over her, ignoring how it caught on her armor.

_We’ll see each other again. I promise._

 

* * *

 

When she woke, the sun streamed through the windows, coloring the room red with its rays.

_ I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that, _ she thought as she rubbed her eyes. The light was everywhere. No shadows, no dark spots where you had to use a torch or candle to see. So different from Nohr, from—

_ No. This… This is home. _

She wondered if she’d ever get used to that either.

Thankfully, the blankets hadn’t been shredded by her armor in her sleep, so she folded them carefully at the base of the mattress. Her back ached as she pushed aside the screen door.  _ Guess that’s what you get for sleeping in armor. _ The hallways were empty, and she wondered what time it was. As far as she could see, there weren’t any clocks on the walls. Just white walls and dark wooden floors. They were soft beneath her feet, not hard and cold like the floors of the Northern Fortress. 

She didn’t know where she was going, to be honest. She just wandered until she found a doorway that led outside, green grass shining in the light of the setting sun. The blades tickled her feet, so unlike the harsh and prickly grass that grew in Nohr, struggling to break through rocky soil. Still, it was soft, and she smiled as she wandered through the garden. Some plants she recognized from Leo’s book on Hoshidan flora.  _ So much color, _ she thought, looking at all of the different shades of blossoms. To grow something like this in Nohr would be either a fortune or impossible, she was sure.

_ “You are the ocean’s grey waves…” _

Something about that voice made her freeze, rooting her to the spot. It was ethereal, drifting through the wind so softly and yet so clear. Where was it coming from?

The grass parted to reveal a path, and instinctively she followed it, nearly breaking into a jog as she chased the voice. Her heart pounded as the notes drew her forward, almost as if it was a spell and she had no choice but to follow. 

Her ears perked up as she heard the lapping of waves, and she found herself at the shore of a lake, the waters glassy and reflecting the light. And there, on the wooden pier…

_ “Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time…” _

The singer wore white, her long hair as blue as the waters of the lake. She strode towards the waves, her head bowed as she sang, her voice growing stronger with each note.

_ “The path is yours to climb.” _

Corrin’s eyes widened as she stepped onto the pier.  _ That song… Do I know it?  _ The melody certainly didn’t sound familiar, but the words made her heart tremble, like she was hearing a lullaby she’d forgotten. 

The wood creaked under her feet, and she winced as the singer jumped, whirling around to face her. 

“U-Uh, sorry,” she mumbled, smiling awkwardly as she looked at the woman. She carried a sort of regal beauty about her, her eyes the color of gold. “I really didn’t mean to bother you. It was just that song you were singing, I sort of got lost in it. It’s lovely.” 

The singer cocked her head, as if confused, and Corrin blushed.  _ I’m babbling.  _

“You must be Princess Corrin.”

Corrin blinked; the singer’s voice was much softer when she spoke, almost as if she were a nervous child. “Uh, yes. That’s me.” She cocked her head. “And you are…?”

“My name is Azura.” Her gaze shifted to the pier, one hand grasping her other arm. “I was a princess of Nohr.”

_ What? _ “Wait, you’re a princess of Nohr?” Corrin sputtered. “I don’t understand; I know the Royal Family personally. I’ve never heard them talk about you, or…”

_ But Leo. He talked about others. Other siblings, other princes and princesses. Could she be…? _

“I’m afraid I’ve been in Hoshido for a very long time,” Azura explained, her voice melancholy. “When you were taken from Hoshido, a strike force of ninjas was sent to rescue you from Nohr. They tried and failed again and again, and in their desperation, they searched for a hostage they could use as leverage to try and get you back. I am —  _ was _ — that hostage.”

Corrin’s blood ran cold as she stared at Azura. “Gods… I’m so sorry.” No wonder she’d been afraid when Corrin had approached. Did this woman hate her for what Hoshido had done for her sake? 

“No need,” Azura replied, and she actually smiled a bit. Just a tiny quirk of the lips, but it was something. “I may technically be a hostage, but only in name. Hoshido has accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto treats me like family.”

_ Like family. _ She bit her lip. “Ah, that’s great. I’m glad.” It seemed this Azura’s situation was similar to hers: taken in by the people who’d kidnapped her, given a home instead of a prison.

Azura cocked her head again, raising her eyebrows. “Did something happen between you and her?”

“Huh? Oh, no. Nothing like that.” Corrin shook her head. “It’s just that… I don’t feel any connection to her. I understand she’s my mother, and so are my siblings here, but I don’t… There’s nothing.” Her hands folded in her lap. “But they love me all the same. And so does she. I just don’t know exactly what to do.” 

“I understand.” Azura’s voice was gentle, reassuring. “I think that if I were to return to Nohr, I would feel the exact same.” 

Corrin smiled faintly as she met her gaze. _Of all the people I could have run into, I run into her._ There had to be a reason for that. “Do you think you could start over, over there?” she asked. “Live a new life with strangers you were supposed to know?”

“No. And if I were given the choice, I would prefer to stay here, in Hoshido.” Her smile dropped, her voice almost… bitter. “Queen Mikoto values peace. King Garon does not.” 

“I see,” Corrin whispered. Still, that didn’t really change anything, in her mind. After all, it was never Garon that she’d been attached to in Nohr. It was her brothers and sisters, their smiles and their laughter, that she missed. 

“So,” Azura asked, jarring her from her thoughts. “What will you do, Corrin?”

“I don’t know.” A soft laugh escaped her as she sat down on the edge of the pier, her feet dipping into the water. “I don’t know. I guess I’ve got a lot of thinking to do.” Little ripples radiated out from where she moved her feet, swishing them under the water. “I really am grateful that Mother and everyone are so kind to me, but I just don’t know if it’ll be the same.”

“Perhaps it doesn’t have to be,” Azura offered, and Corrin blinked as she sat down next to her, white dress fanning out behind her on the pier. For the first time, she noticed the strand of hair that ran over Azura’s face, almost like an attempt at a veil. “One of the things I welcomed about Hoshido when I arrived was that it was so unlike Nohr. No chaos, no bloodshed…” Her hand ran over her left thigh, and Corrin swallowed.

“That wasn’t my experience in Nohr,” she said softly. “I had friends there, you know. Family. People who cared. And I’m sure you did too.” 

“Perhaps.” Azura’s voice drifted like the waters around them. “But I stand by my decision.” 

“I can respect that. You have a life here.” Corrin sighed, staring down at the water. “I just don’t know whether I will.” 

“The choice is yours,” Azura said serenely. 

Corrin chuckled. “Kind of like that song you were singing. ‘The path is yours’ and all that.” She hesitated, then asked, “Actually, what is that song?”

“Hmm? Ah, you mean what I was singing when you… arrived.” Corrin blushed — hopefully Azura hadn’t meant  _ interrupted. _ “It’s an old song my mother used to sing to me. It doesn’t have much meaning.” 

“It meant something to me,” she murmured. “It sounds sad, though.” Whoever had written it must have wanted to choose something very badly, but couldn’t. Or maybe she was assuming. After all, she hadn’t heard the whole thing, just a few notes. 

“If you’d like, I could sing it to you,” Azura offered, though her cheeks were flushed, her head ducked. Corrin blinked at the reaction, then realized.  _ Oh. She’s shy about it.  _

“It’s okay,” she said, smiling. “But thank you. I think… I think you’re my first friend here, Azura.” 

And when she smiled, Corrin realized that Azura felt the same. 


	9. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To chase my wishes I'll carry on living  
> And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?  
> I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away  
> There’s not a place to go"
> 
> — Again, Yui

Her promise had come true. She had just never imagined it would be like this. 

Only hours before, she’d stood in the middle of the plains, Yato planted in the ground, surrounded by brothers and sisters. They had stared at her, each of their eyes asking her what Ryoma and Xander had.

_ What are you going to do? _

She’d made the only choice she could have. She’d chosen nothing. And according to the rest of them, that meant she was a traitor. Despite everything she’d shouted, pleaded, begged, the Nohrians and Hoshidans had clashed, blood falling to the ground. 

She’d just wanted to make it stop. All she’d wanted was to make the fighting stop. That had been why she’d gone after the generals on both sides. If they were taken down, then everyone would get confused, right?

It seemed to be working. Her heart was beating like a drum, and every sense was on fire as she crept through the woods surrounding the Nohrian encampment. She’d just gone after one of the Nohrian wyvern commanders, if she’d read the insignias right. He wasn’t dead, she hoped. Just scared to death after being charged at by a woman with a sword who had clubbed him over the head. 

“—no advantage to pursuing victory now. We focus on retreat.”

Corrin stopped in her tracks, eyes wide.  _ That’s Leo’s voice. _

“Y-Yessir!” someone else squawked, and she looked through the leaves to see a messenger run off, leaving Leo on his horse. Alone.

Before she could stop herself, her feet led her out of the thicket and into the light.  _ This is crazy! You need to run! _

But he was alone, and this was her only chance to try and reason with someone in charge. If she could convince him to stop this madness, maybe… maybe Xander would listen. Maybe she could change something. 

She remembered the pain in his eyes as she’d made her choice. That kept her moving forward. At the very least, she could say goodbye.

Yato quivered in her grip as she approached, an aching weight in her hand. Her heart still hammered in her ears, her skin feeling too hot.  _ Is this what battle is always like? How do they stand it? _

She cringed as something snapped under her foot, and Agnar turned, Leo’s eyes narrowing as Brynhildr glowed fiercely. Her heart ached at that look: angry, ready to kill. “Leo, please.” Her throat was dry, her voice a weary rattle. “I don’t want to fight you.” She doubted she could, anyway. This was her younger brother, someone she was supposed to protect. Just like Elise and Takumi and Sakura. 

He dismounted, his eyes still narrowed. “Then why did you betray us?” he asked, his voice harsh, cold. She’d never heard him talk like that before, not to her.

It was enough to prick at the tears in her eyes, and she couldn’t stop them from falling this time. “I didn’t…” Her voice hitched, and she cursed herself. “Please, I don’t want to betray anyone. I just… If I could get you all to stop fighting, to listen to me—”

“So you eliminated our generals,” he said, his gaze fixed on Yato. “Impressive.”

She felt so cold at those words.  _ Eliminated. _ As if what she had done was just clear rats out of the cellar, or scrubbed mildew off the wall. But she’d seen the fear in their eyes as she’d charged them, Yato gleaming in the sun. She’d heard their screams as she sliced at their legs, praying that she’d missed the major arteries as she’d turned tail and ran. She never wanted to do that again.

She didn’t want Leo to have to do that.

“Listen to me,” she pleaded. “Please, tell Xander to stop fighting. There’s no good that can come of this war, Leo. Surely you see that.”

“And there is no good that can come of your decision!” Leo snapped. She flinched at the anger in his voice, nearly taking a step back. “If you continue on this course, Xander will have to brand you as a traitor. Father will place a price on your head. Do you really think the Hoshidans won’t do the same? You’ll be hunted by  _ two armies, _ Corrin!” Brynhildr’s glow surged, his other hand balling into a fist.

“I can’t fight them,” she whispered. “They’re my family, too, Leo. I don’t want to… I don’t want to fight you either.” She inhaled, looking into his eyes. Somehow, despite the anger in his voice, she knew that the Leo of her childhood was still there. The logical Leo, but also the compassionate kind boy she’d bonded with. “Please. Just tell Xander to lay down his sword.”

Silence. The only sound besides the roar of battle around them was the wind blowing through the trees and her heart hammering in her chest.

“Corrin.” Slowly, Leo closed Brynhildr, then took a step toward her. “There’s still time to change your mind.”

She stared at him, wide-eyed. “What?”

“Please,” he whispered, and suddenly he looked so different. Instead of the calm, logical strategist of the Nohrian army, he was her little brother, reaching out to her. Like they were children again and he wanted her to read a story with him. “Don’t do this. Come home with us.” His voice was pleading, and her chest closed in at how desperate he sounded. “I-I’ll smooth things over with Father. I’ll make sure he welcomes you back with open arms. He won’t hurt you, not when I’m there. I promise you. So please.” His fingers hovered just inches away from her face. “Come back to us.”

_ Come home. _

For a second, she could imagine it. She could see herself standing in front of Garon, explaining how she had chosen loyalty over her blood. She could see Camilla’s smile, hear Elise’s laughter, feel Xander’s hand on her shoulder as he proudly explained Corrin’s heroism to their father. 

_ He won’t hurt you, not when I’m there. I promise you. _

She could see the bruises on Leo’s face.

What would that do to him? What would he have to endure, just to keep her safe? She didn’t know everything, but she knew enough. If she returned to Nohr, Leo would suffer because of her choice. And she could not let that happen. She couldn’t let him make that promise.

Tears spilled down her cheeks again, and her fingers trembled as she reached up to her headband, feeling the petals of the rose he’d placed there ages ago. A flower for significant moments. A good luck charm. “I can’t ask you to do that for my sake,” she murmured. Gently, her gloved fingers reached up and grasped his hand and pulled it down, closing his fingers around the stem. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I can’t tell you enough just how much you matter to me.” Her voice broke on the last sentence, and she hoped, she  _ prayed  _ that Leo understood how much she meant those words. Giving this up would be one of the hardest things she would ever do.

“Then _ stay,” _ he pleaded. His eyes were surprisingly shiny in the red light. 

She smiled bitterly. “If Xander declares me a traitor, I won’t hold it against him. He’s just trying to do what’s best for Nohr. If Father sends you after me, I won’t hold that against you either. Just try…” Her grip on his hand tightened. “Try to stop the fighting.”

“I can’t promise that.” She could see the words he was trying to say.  _ Stop this. Just come home. Come back with us! _

She couldn’t. Even if that broke her heart.

“I love you, little brother,” she whispered, wiping away her tears with the back of her fist. “With all my heart. And I’m so sorry for what I’ve done.” She wouldn’t ask for forgiveness. That wasn’t her right. 

Slowly, painfully, she let him go, then moved towards the thicket behind them. The steps were slow, heavy, Yato dragging on the ground as if it was trying to hold her back. She could hear the shouts and yells, the battle raging. Thankfully, it was dying down — her strategy had worked after all. Maybe this would make Xander and Ryoma think. She had to believe that. Otherwise all of this — breaking apart her families, fighting and wounding and drawing blood — would be for nothing.

“Wait.”

Her limbs locked, her eyes wide as she turned to look at Leo. She’d thought he’d already left.

His pace was slow, almost lumbering as he walked towards her, white rose still in hand. Her breath hitched as he stopped in front of her, his brown eyes soft and sorrowful in the white light. His fingers gently brushed back her hair, his other hand sliding the rose back into her headband, behind her ear. “It was a gift,” he murmured, his voice thick as his hand rested on her shoulder. “Keep it.”

She nearly burst into tears. Instead, she nodded, swallowing down the lump in her throat. “Thank you.” Then, she realized what this could look like. Leo, letting a traitor to the Nohrian army escape? Even worse, people could think that he was helping her, giving her something to aid her escape.

_ I have to protect you. _ Her fingers closed around her dragonstone, bringing it to her chest. “P-Please, forgive me for what I’m about to do,” she choked out, her voice cracking as she looked into his confused eyes. “B-but if someone sees you like this, they might get the wrong idea. I don’t… I don’t want you to be punished.”

Leo’s eyes widened as the dragonstone glowed, and she let her eyes drift closed as the transformation took over, her limbs burning. “What are you—”

Energy crackled down her spine, and she gasped in her first breath as she extended her wings, her legs smashing down into the ground. She roared, and Leo flinched, his eyes panicked as she brought back her leg for the finishing blow.  _ I’m so sorry. _

Her claws grazed his forehead, his body flying back into the dirt. For a moment, she was afraid that she’d hit him too powerfully, but she heard his groaning and relaxed. Water condensed on her skin as she returned to human form, staring at the armies. They were close by. A healer would be able to find him easily, especially with Agnar’s neighing. 

“Goodbye, Leo,” she said, her chest aching as she stared at him. Her little brother, lying in the grass, struggling to grab Brynhildr, all by her hand. She couldn’t bear to look any longer, and she grasped Yato and headed towards the trees. Sobs shook her whole body, hissing out between clenched teeth, and she nearly crumpled against a tree, slamming her fist against the bark. Despite herself, she couldn’t stop shaking, her shoulders heaving as she cried.  _ Gods above, what have I done? _

“Lord Leo!”

“Damn it, who did this?”

Her heart hammered, and she inhaled shakily.  _ Crying won’t do you any good. Run!  _ Quickly, she sprinted through the trees, gasping for breath as she heard the shouting behind her. Her feet ached, but she kept running. She had to survive.

If she was caught now, then this would all be for nothing.

_ Leo… I promise you’ll understand one day. _

 

* * *

 

Azura clutched her spear as she moved through the grass. She shouldn’t be so tense: the danger was past, for the most part. Both armies had begun their retreat: with the loss of their commanders, they were too crippled to continue combat. But she’d heard the whispers passing through the Hoshidan camp.

Corrin was a traitor now. At first, Azura had assumed that had simply meant her return to Nohr, but then she’d heard the particulars from Yukimura. Instead of choosing between Nohr or Hoshido, she’d chosen nothing.

It was a fool’s choice. One person couldn’t stop a war. So why was Azura searching for her?

And why was she headed towards the Bottomless Canyon?

_ She holds the Yato. The sword chose her, and if what Mother told me about it was true…  _ She’d been only a girl when Mother had told her everything she could before melting into water, but those words had been etched into her memory so deeply that she could never forget. Mother had spoken of their true home, another world hidden away, and…

_ Anankos. _ The Silent Dragon.

The soldiers that they had fought in Shirasagi’s town square hadn’t been Nohrian. Azura knew that for certain. She’d kept silent for fear that her siblings would think her mad if she told them the truth. And she knew that if she spoke about it, she’d meet the same fate as Mother. She’d carried those words in her soul for thirteen years now, and she had planned to carry them to her grave.

But now, a war was starting, and though Azura knew better than to blame the violence on her silence, she couldn’t let the world fall into ruin. Not when she  _ knew. _

One person couldn’t change the world. Perhaps she was a fool as well. Maybe that was why she was seeking Corrin out.

The sun was beginning to set as she finally spotted a figure, sitting on a rock. Azura crept towards her, recognizing the long silver hair and armor. Her cape was bloodstained and torn, and her whole body was bowed, Yato planted in the ground at her side. She looked exhausted.

The grass crunched under her feet, and Corrin’s head shot up, looking with panic at Azura. Then, she relaxed, her eyes weary. “Azura? What are you doing here?”

_ A good question. _ She was silent for a moment, deliberating how best to answer. “I… I wanted to know why you left,” she finally said, resting the butt of her spear on the ground. 

Corrin’s face fell. “You mean Ryoma didn’t tell you?”

“He told me. But I want to hear it from you.” It was a silly reason, Azura realized, but Corrin seemed too exhausted to care. And it was a genuine reason. “Tell me. Why did you think turning against Nohr  _ and _ Hoshido was a good idea?”

“I didn’t turn against them.” Her voice was worn out, hollow. “I just don’t want them to go to war with each other. There’s another way to resolve this, Azura. There has to be.”

_ Not according to Ryoma and Prince Xander. _ “I wish that it were so simple,” she murmured, drawing closer. “But in this world, we must make difficult choices.”

Corrin looked at her, and Azura froze at the look in her eyes. They were empty, almost as if she were dead. Or…as if there were no reason for her to continue living. There was still her spirit inside, a glimmer of the Corrin she’d gotten to know at the lake, but it was faded. “You think this wasn’t a difficult choice?” Corrin whispered.

The words were heavy, and Azura stared down at the ground. “They’re still on your trail. The Nohrian and Hoshidan armies. They’ll be sending out search parties tomorrow at first light,” Azura said softly, staring at the ground. “You can’t leave things as they are now — you’ll be branded as a traitor by both kingdoms.” 

Corrin said nothing. 

Swallowing, Azura began again. “Corrin, please. Listen to me. If you don’t choose a side, you’ll lose everything. Ryoma was serious when he declared you a traitor. I know Xander was as well. You’ll have to choose between them.”

“No.”

Corrin’s voice was worn, but firm. Slowly, she raised her head, and Azura shivered as their eyes met. Corrin’s irises shone like fire in the setting sun, a blaze of determination. “There’s a third option,” she said. “I won’t support either side. I can’t.”

“But how?” Azura whispered. “Corrin, you’d be alone. Without support, you can’t stop this war. It’s impossible.” 

Corrin’s frame seemed to crumple at that. But her gaze didn’t break away from Azura’s. "I have family in Hoshido,” she said, her voice softer now. “But I also have family in Nohr. They both mean something to me, Azura. Even if they all despise me… Even if they can never accept me as their family again, I can’t side with one over the other. This is the road I’ve taken. I will not abandon it now.” The fire in her eyes was still there, burning bright as if to bore into Azura’s soul. “I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided.”

_ Dawn and daylight. She’s serious. _ A shiver went down her spine as she stared at the woman sitting on the ground in front of her.  _ If I go with her, then I’ll be in her place: a traitor to everyone, hunted.  _ The thought terrified her, yet Corrin had embraced it as if it was the only option. Perhaps to her, it was. 

_ If she believes so strongly, then perhaps… perhaps this is who I’ve been waiting for all this time. _

“I see,” Azura said quietly. “You’d be risking everything. But I suppose that’s the price of accomplishing something major.” Her grip on the spear tightened as she stared down at the ground. “My own mother sacrificed her life to protect Nohr. But I don’t think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved.” She inhaled, then looked up at Corrin. “I’ve made up my mind as well. I will follow you down the path you’ve chosen.”

“What?” Her eyes widened.

Azura smiled. “If you truly want to stop this war, then I’m going with you.”

The light that burst in Corrin’s countenance was almost a reward in and of itself. Wearily, she smiled, and Azura couldn’t help but return it. “Thank you,” Corrin whispered, rising from the rock to stand. “Thank you, Azura.”

“Don’t think that I’ll allow you to go alone, Lady Corrin!”

Corrin jumped, and Azura readied her spear. However, Corrin relaxed as a man crept out of the bushes, dusting off his suitcoat with a grimace. “Jakob!” she said, her voice ringing with delight. “What in the world are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jakob asked. “I would be a poor butler indeed if I simply abandoned my lady to be chased by two armies. Besides, who will brew your tea in the morning?”

Azura nearly laughed. Tea was by far the least of their concerns. 

“Jakob…” The joy in her face had faded, replaced with the exhausted determination Azura had seen before. “Are you sure about this? You’ll be counted a traitor too if you side with me. It’s serious. I don’t think you’d be able to go back to Nohr.”

“My allegiance doesn’t lie with Nohr,” Jakob said, and though his voice was quiet, Azura could hear the steel in it. “It only lies with you, Lady Corrin. It always has, and always will. Where you go, I will follow.”

Corrin smiled again. “Then we’re happy to have you.”

“Excellent,” Jakob said, his tone brisk. “Not to impose, but have we considered what our next move will be? With Nohr and Hoshido against us, we’re at a severe lack of friends.”

“You’re right.” Corrin turned to Azura. “Do you know anywhere where we could lay low for a bit?”

“Actually, yes,” she said. Internally, she braced herself for the words to come. “It’s a place where no one will find us. We should be safe there.”

“Really?” Corrin’s ears actually perked up at that. Azura giggled at the motion.

“Yes. And once we get there, I have much to tell you.”

_ A butler and a woman who can turn into a dragon and carries the sacred blade. _ Considering they were up against two armies, that wasn’t saying much. And if Mother’s words to her were true, then they would be fighting something even worse. Their chances weren’t good.

But she wouldn’t have to carry the burden of this knowledge alone anymore. And if Corrin truly believed that she could stop this war...

Well, it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so our intrepid trio starts out on their quest to save the world! (Poor Azura has a right to be concerned)
> 
> Originally, I was just going to post the bit with Leo, but I decided in the end to end with Azura and Jakob joining Corrin because... well, I don't want this to be just pain and suffering. And I realized that I'd never written Azura before except for tiny scenes, and it didn't just seem right to not include her in this. I've never written Azura in depth, so I hope she's in character. 
> 
> Despite knowing that Leo is not related to her, Corrin still sees him as a little brother. Not necessarily as related to her, but as someone she needs to protect. Seeing how he's already risked his neck for her once, and how trigger-happy Garon is, well, going back to Nohr and having Leo get beaten or worse for her sake is just not an option. 
> 
> If you've got time, spare a comment or two please! I'd love to hear your feedback!


	10. Valla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And as time comes to a halt, silence starts to overflow  
> My cries are inconspicuous  
> Tell me God, are you punishing me?  
> Is this the price I'm paying for my past mistakes?  
> This is my redemption song  
> I need you more than ever right now  
> Can you hear me now?”
> 
> — Weight of the World, Nier: Automata

Whatever Corrin had imagined Azura’s “safe place” to be, it definitely wasn’t this.

Her hands shook as she stared at the bridge spanning the Bottomless Canyon. This was where it all began. Where Gunter had been killed, where she had first transformed when attacking Hans, where Lilith had saved her from falling for eternity…

The air crackled with energy as lightning flashed around them. Apparently there was always a storm raging out here, though at least there wasn’t any rain. She shivered at the gusts of wind, folding her arms around herself as she looked at Azura. “So, where to now?” she asked, hands balling into fists.

“This is it,” Azura said, her soft voice barely audible over the wind.

Corrin swallowed. “There’s not exactly a lot of places to hide around here, Azura. I would know, I’ve been here before.”  _ Fought here before… _

“It’s not up here that we’ll hide, Corrin,” Azura said, her voice surprisingly grave. “It’s down there.” Her finger pointed beneath the bridge, towards…

Blackness. That was all she could see.

“We’ll have to jump into the canyon,” she continued, her voice still serious, but without any hesitation. 

“Now wait just a minute!” Jakob snapped, his silver hair whipping around in the wind. “There’s a reason they call it the Bottomless Canyon: if we jump, we die! And we’ll be very much hidden — no one will ever find our corpses!”

A flash of nausea hit Corrin, and she screwed her eyes shut, trying not to look at the darkness below. 

“You won’t die if you jump,” Azura said, and Corrin froze as her hands rested on her shoulders. “Corrin, it’s all right.” Gently, she smiled. “I understand that it’s almost impossible to ask, but… please. Trust me. If we jump, we won’t die.” 

For a long moment, Corrin was silent, simply staring into Azura’s eyes. All of her books, and Xander too, had said that the window to a person’s soul was their eyes. You could tell if a person was being sincere just by looking at them. 

And it seemed that Azura was sincere. There wasn’t any flash of deception, any shifting glances or sideways quirks. She believed what she was saying. 

Maybe Corrin could too.

“You said that there was a lot of things you wanted to tell me once we got here,” Corrin said, relaxing her arms. “You’ll tell us after we jump, right?” 

“If that is what you wish,” she replied, her voice soft once more, warped by the wind.

“Then we have no choice.” Whatever Azura knew, it was important — related to the war between Hoshido and Nohr. And if Corrin could stop the war with that knowledge, then she’d do anything to get it. 

Even if it meant jumping off a cliff into a canyon with no bottom.

“Are you certain about this, milady?!” Jakob cried, his eyes wide as he looked at them. 

Corrin paused, then nodded. “I trust Azura!” she shouted over the wind. “Everything will be fine, Jakob!”

Azura’s eyes widened, and for a moment, Corrin thought that she spotted something shining in them. Then it was gone, and her face was once again that impassive mask, her lips pressed together in determination. “I’ll go first,” she declared, walking towards the edge of the rope bridge. “That way, you can see for yourself. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“No need,” Corrin said, grasping the rope tightly. “I’ll be right behind you.” 

She smiled, then slipped past the ropes, standing on the very edge of the wooden planks. Her eyes closed, and for a moment, she was the picture of grace. 

Then she fell, plummeting down, and Corrin’s stomach dropped with her.  _ Oh gods. I’m really doing this. I’m really jumping down this thing.  _ She tried sucking in some breaths, but the wind seemed to suck them right back out.  _ Damn it, Corrin, just jump! _

Well, her legs tried to follow her command. But instead of Azura’s graceful dive, Corrin’s legs promptly gave out and she fell into the Bottomless Canyon before she could even scream.

The walls tumbled around her, her eyes wide as the gusts of wind caught at her, spinning her around like water sloshed in a cup. Ahead of her was Azura, her body streamlined, dress flapping behind her. Corrin gasped, clawing through the air as she tried to mimic her pose, then choked as everything went horribly, hopelessly dark.

When she opened her eyes, for a moment she thought she was dead.

Grass tickled her feet as she wheezed in a breath, trying to banish the feeling of a hundred pound weight on her chest. “Gods,” she whispered, blinking a few times as she sat up, rubbing her head. Strangely enough, her body didn’t ache. She hadn’t even felt an impact, though she’d been sprawled on the grass. “Azura?” she called out as she shakily rose to her feet. “Jakob? Are you—”

For the first time, she looked  _ up,  _ and her jaw dropped. 

The sky was broken. 

It was like the crumbling plaster she’d found behind the couch in the library once: huge white pieces had cracked and fallen away from the wall, revealing the grey stone behind it. Only here, instead of stone behind the dreary grey coating the sky, it was blue horizons and clouds. Then, her eyes caught the shapes floating around the broken bits, green shapes that…

Were those  _ islands? _ And were those buildings on those islands? But some were sideways, upside down! How did they not fall off into the grey below? 

_ What is this place? _

“Corrin?” Azura’s voice drifted in the silence, and Corrin whirled around, her heart pounding. Thankfully, her friend wasn’t alone — Jakob still lay on the ground, groaning as he sat up. 

“Are you all right?” she asked, approaching in an eerily quiet manner. It was like the grass didn’t rustle as she walked. 

“I’m fine,” Corrin said, smiling weakly. “Nothing’s broken, at least.”

“Thank goodness.” Azura released a soft sigh, then turned to Jakob. “And you, Jakob? How do you feel?”

“Oh, just peachy,” Jakob groused, rubbing his face. “Thankfully, I can agree with Lady Corrin — nothing seems to be broken.” He froze, his eyes glancing upward. “What the bloody…?”

“This place certainly looks like it’s seen better days,” Corrin admitted, glancing around them. Buried in the grass, she could see the remnants of buildings, stone arches and clay bricks slowly being eaten up by the nature surrounding it. “Where are we?”

“This is the Invisible Kingdom of Valla,” Azura said, her voice softer than normal. 

Corrin’s eyebrows furrowed.  _ Valla? I’ve never heard that name, but…  _ For some reason, it seemed… familiar? 

“This is what is responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr,” Azura continued. 

“Wait, this place?” Corrin cocked her head. “I don’t understand.” 

Her friend’s mouth opened, as if to answer, then snapped shut. “Follow me,” Azura said, her eyes glancing around the field. “It isn’t safe out here in the open.”

Corrin swallowed, then nodded, Jakob on her heels. Azura’s shoulders were tensed, her spear weaving through the air as she walked quickly. Whatever this place Valla was, she certainly didn’t seem to see it as a safe haven.

Which begged the question: why had she brought them here? 

The sun was beginning to set as they neared a cave, and Azura ushered them inside. “The longer we’re outside, the higher the chances of us being spotted,” she explained once they were in the dark.

“Spotted by what exactly?” Corrin asked. Jakob was busy lighting a candle from his pack — bless that man and his preparations.

“By the person who destroyed this kingdom,” Azura murmured. She sighed, sitting down on a rock next to the wall. “The Silent Dragon, the Forgotten God. His name is Anankos, and he currently reigns over what remains of Valla. Before he turned against us, this place was a peaceful kingdom, flourishing. Then he murdered King Arnion, obliterating entire cities and leveling the continent.” She shivered, and Corrin placed a hand on her shoulder. “My mother called it the Shattering: when the world itself broke, and Anankos razed everything to the ground, slaughtering everyone.”

“But why?” Corrin asked, her eyes wide. “You’re telling me that a dragon completely destroyed this kingdom for no reason at all?”

“If there is a reason, I don’t understand it.” Azura swallowed thickly. “The only man who could have told us was Valla’s king, and he was the first to die. But that doesn’t matter. Valla was only the first step. Anankos won’t stop here: he wants to destroy the whole world. That’s why he’s manipulating events on the surface so Hoshido and Nohr will go to war with each other. When I saw what happened in Castle Town’s square, I knew this wasn’t just an invasion from Nohr. Anankos is manipulating King Garon to go to war, knowing that it will lead to the destruction of both kingdoms.”

Her hands trembled as Corrin listened to Azura’s words.  _ I knew that it wasn’t just Nohr behind that attack, but this… _ “Then we need to destroy this Anankos,” she said quickly. “And we need to get back to the surface! If we explain this to everyone, then maybe Hoshido and Nohr will work together—”

“You can’t,” Azura interrupted, her voice pained.

“What do you mean, we can’t?” Corrin asked. “I know it’s risky, with the bounties on our heads, but when we explain what’s at stake—”

“You  _ can’t _ explain.” Her eyes shimmered in the candlelight, and Corrin was shocked to find tears there. “I’m sorry, but it’s impossible. When you try and speak about Valla outside its borders, you’ll trigger a curse that will make you dissolve into water. It… It happened to my mother… To Arete, former queen of Valla.”

Corrin nearly choked.  _ Gods above. _ “Y-You told me that you were a princess of Nohr. How could your mother be a queen of Valla?”

“She escaped during the Shattering,” Azura explained, wiping her eyes. “Nohr was where she appeared, holding me in her arms. She fell into Garon’s good graces and married him, but she never forgot her kingdom or what happened to it. One day, when I was old enough, she explained everything to me. Or, tried to.” She swallowed, her hands trembling in her lap. “That was when I saw my mother melt into water.”

Biting her lip, Corrin squeezed Azura’s shoulder, hoping it would be some measure of comfort. “I’m so sorry, Azura,” she whispered.  _ Gods, she would have been just a child when that happened.  _ “This means… You’re a princess of Valla and Nohr?”

Azura nodded, her eyes distant. “Yes. I am the last Vallite princess. The king Anankos murdered… he was my father.” 

_ No wonder they ran… _ Anger burned in her chest as she looked at Azura, bent over with grief. This dragon, this Anankos, was clearly a monster. If he had destroyed an entire kingdom without remorse, then it needed to be destroyed. And Hoshido and Nohr needed to be warned.

“This is the first time in my life that I’ve ever told anyone else about the truth of my past,” Azura whispered. “Because of that curse. Even if I wanted to shout it to everyone I knew, I couldn’t. I was trapped, and no matter how I felt, I had to keep silent about everything. Until now.”

Corrin smiled weakly. “I’m glad you can.”

“I’m not. All I’ve done is spread my pain to you.” Azura shivered in her grasp. “Corrin, I’m so sorry to tell you this, but now that you’ve chosen this path, you’ll know exactly what I’ve been feeling. No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening, no matter how much you want to tell them the awful truth… You can’t. You need to prepare yourself for that. I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it.” Her eyes met hers, and Corrin felt a chill at the emptiness in them. “It’s more terrible than any prison.”

Slowly, Corrin nodded. “I understand. And Azura, we’re going to do something about this. I-I don’t know exactly what, but we’ll figure something out. Okay?” She smiled, squeezing her shoulder. “So don’t lose hope.”

Azura hesitated, then nodded. And though she didn’t smile, did her shoulders relax a bit? “Thank you, Corrin,” she whispered. 

“My lady!” The both of them jumped at Jakob’s shout, and Corrin’s hand flew to Yato’s hilt. 

“What is it, Jakob?” His face was turned down into a grimace as they approached, Azura holding her spear at the ready.

“I can hear something in the dark,” he said grimly, a knife between his fingers. “And by the racket they’re making, we’ve got quite a few enemies inside this cavern.”

Corrin swallowed, turning towards Azura. “What should we do?” She was the one who knew the most about this place.

“We can’t go outside,” Azura whispered, her knuckles white as she gripped her spear. “Mother told me that if we stayed too long in the open, Anankos could find us.”

_ And running into the dragon that obliterated the continent isn’t exactly the best outcome. _

“Then I guess we can only go forward,” she murmured, staring at the shadows before them. 

“Our enemies might use the shadows to their advantage, Lady Corrin,” Jakob warned. “We could be walking straight into a trap.”

“Then we’re just going to have to be careful,” Corrin replied. She glanced down at Yato, then reached for the dragonstone around her neck. “Stay behind me, both of you,” she murmured, glancing behind her. While Jakob could handle himself in a fight and Azura seemed to know how to use her spear, they didn’t have armor. And Corrin in her dragon form could probably take more punishment than the both of them.

So, grasping her stone tightly, she sucked in a breath then strode into the dark.

 

* * *

 

Azura grimaced as she looked around, trying to catch sight of the invisible soldiers.  _ They’re good at hiding in the dark. But the flames give them away. _ Though the darkness had hindered their movement forward, at least the ghostly auras of their enemies had alerted them to the danger. Still, it hadn’t stopped her limbs from shaking. Jakob had been just as unnerved, muttering curses as he threw his knives. 

Though she had said nothing, Azura knew that Corrin was shaken by their otherworldly foes. 

Thankfully, they seemed to be at the end of this cavern. Water dripped on the floor as Corrin grinned, running towards the only other human in this place: a great knight who was dismounting from his horse. “Gunter, I can’t believe it!” she cried out, laughing as she caught the man in a fierce embrace. 

“Lady Corrin, I’d rather not have broken ribs as a reminder I’m still alive,” Gunter wheezed, but his voice was warm and friendly. Corrin laughed as they pulled apart, her hands still gripping his arms. 

“It’s really you,” she whispered, her voice shaking. “Wh-When I saw you fall, I… I thought—”

“So did I,” Gunter said, his voice grave. “Which is why I was just as surprised as you when I found myself here, fighting off these demons. But thankfully, you came to my rescue, and just in time.” He chuckled, resting a hand on Corrin’s shoulder. “Look at you, Lady Corrin. It seems you’ve gone and grown stronger without me while I’ve been gone.” 

“Not just me,” she said, pulling away, and Azura blinked as Jakob stepped forward. To her surprise, his face was tight and drawn, as if he’d just eaten a pickled plum. 

“So you aren’t dead, old man,” the butler groused, folding his arms. “Excellent. I don’t suppose you can give me back the time I wasted grieving over your supposed demise?”

Gunter simply rolled his eyes. “Hmph. I see some people haven’t changed. You’ve already forgotten how to respect your elders.” He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “But regardless, what are you doing here? Don’t tell me Hans threw you both in as well?”

“I brought them,” Azura said, finally emerging from behind Corrin’s shadow. 

The older knight simply raised an eyebrow. “I’m afraid that doesn’t explain much.”

“My name is Azura.” She swallowed, lowering her spear. “If I said I was the princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child...would you understand?”

To her surprise, Gunter bowed instantly, his armor creaking. “My lady,” he murmured, his voice hushed, almost reverent. “I remember when you were a child. The daughter of Queen Arete, taken from us…” He bowed his head. “I apologize, Princess, for my failure to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers.”

Azura winced. “There’s no need for apologies.” Especially when Gunter’s failure had lead to her escape from that terrible life. “I’d rather learned how you’ve managed to survive down here. Everything I know about Valla has told me that it’s a hostile place. Those from the world above don’t survive down here for very long.”  _ At least, not without consequences. _

“You know what this place is, then?” Gunter asked, folding his arms. “It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.”

“This is Valla, an invisible kingdom tied to the world by the Bottomless Canyon,” Azura explained. “It is ruled by Anankos, an insane dragon who wishes to destroy the entire world. So long as he remains on the Vallite throne, the world will not know peace.”

“And listen up, old man. I’ll only tell you once: you say anything about this place when you’re not here, and you’ll melt into water,” Jakob snapped. 

Gunter scoffed. “Fairy tales, all of it.”

“I’m afraid it’s no fairy tale,” Corrin said softly, her hands clasped in her lap. “And there’s more, Gunter. The attack at the Bottomless Canyon… It’s escalated into full-out war between Nohr and Hoshido. I couldn't bring myself to side against either of them, so both turned on me. Whenever we meet next, it will be a difficult fight.” She hesitated, then looked him in the eyes. “Gunter, will you stand with me?”

“Of course, Lady Corrin,” Gunter replied instantly, a warm smile on his face. “I always have, and I always will.”

“Great,” she said, her shoulders relaxing as she let out a breath. “Thank you, Gunter. I don’t exactly have many allies these days.” Azura couldn’t help but agree as she looked at their small group: a dragon who could wield the Yato sword, a butler and older knight, and her: the songstress who could do little more than flail around her naginata. 

_ Moro help us. And we’re supposed to make peace between the two most powerful kingdoms on the continent.  _

“I must admit, I feel like I’m in a dream, after falling so far… though Hans was a disappointment. I barely got a scratch,” Gunter said, his voice amused. 

Corrin paused. “Actually, Gunter, Hans… He said something strange. Maybe you can help me make sense of it. He claimed that he was following Fa… King Garon’s orders by attacking you.”

“Hardly surprising,” Gunter stated, and Azura blinked at the almost casual response. “King Garon despises me.”

“Despises you? Why?” Corrin asked, cocking her head.

The warmth in Gunter’s face instantly left, replaced by a stony coldness that made Azura shiver. “Long before I met you, Lady Corrin, I was one of Garon’s most loyal soldiers. I fought for him, I killed for him, and I did all that was asked of me. His Majesty wished to honor me for my loyalty, and so he offered me dragon’s blood. Accepting would make me a powerful warrior, and given me a place as one of his retainers, a person of the highest influence and respect at his side. An honor, that like all others, carried a cost.” He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “That cost would be losing my autonomy. To be a king’s retainer is to lose the rest of your life — he  _ becomes  _ your life, everything for which you live and breathe. I had a wife and son at home, in my village. I had a  _ life, _ a normal life to return to after wars and battles. I couldn’t give that up, and for that, I earned Garon’s rage. I begged him to understand, to have mercy, but he refused. I will never forget his resentment, nor his anger.”

Corrin paled, staring down at her feet. “I… I had no idea, Gunter. I’m so sorry…” 

Azura froze as the air in the cavern changed. Then she saw it: the flames flickering at the corner of her vision, and she whirled around, leveling her naginata at the new threat.

One of the invisible soldiers stood in front of her, a ghostly silhouette in front of a small pack of reinforcements. “Leave,” she growled, her voice echoing and distorted, like she spoke underwater. Azura shivered, then blinked as Corrin stepped forward, Yato held at the ready.

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice impressively bold, considering their circumstances.

“My lord has sent me to destroy all intruders.” Azura cringed at that voice — gods, it was  _ monstrous. _ “You have trespassed on his domain, and for that, you shall perish.” Her shadowy hand flicked forward, and the soldiers behind her moved forward, silent in the darkness.

“Everyone, follow me!” Azura shouted, sprinting forward towards the light shining in one of the cave’s tunnels. Thankfully, her companions weren’t slow on the uptake, Gunter’s horse whinnying as they ran. 

Her feet ached the more they ran on stone, but the exit was just ahead, and she darted to the side as sunlight flooded the cavern. “This way!” she shouted, wincing at the burst of light.  _ Water… We have to find water!  _ Mother had been clear about that: while falling into Valla was possible, falling  _ out _ was not, and plunging over the side of an island would kill them in this world. The only way back to the world above was through water.

_ There! _ “Into the lake!” she cried, her feet sinking into mud as she sprinted towards the safety of the water. Sucking in a gulp of air, she plunged into the water, closing her eyes as she swam to the depths.  _ How far do we have to go to— _

White light surrounded her, and she gasped, waiting for water to flood her mouth. Except, she only inhaled air.

That, and a good deal of dust.

Quickly, Azura rolled over, coughing as she stared upwards. Instead of seeing shards of blue skies, she was confronted with churning black storm clouds.  _ We made it, _ she thought, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. The water had saved them, transporting them back to the Bottomless Canyon. 

“Bloody hell,” Jakob groaned, and Azura turned to see the rest of her companions on the ground next to her, including Gunter’s horse. The animal whinnied, quickly getting back up on all fours as Gunter tried to soothe the beast. 

“Who  _ was  _ that?” Corrin asked, coughing a bit as she straightened up. “She’s the only one of those… things who could actually talk.”

Azura shivered, and not from the cold wind perpetually swirling around the Bottomless Canyon. “I don’t know,” she murmured. “But we have more issues to worry about. I’m afraid we don’t have much time to enact our plan.” 

“What do you mean?” Corrin asked, her eyebrows shooting up. 

_ “When dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. Then the door will spawn,” _ Azura quoted. “It’s something my mother told me a long time ago. She said that when dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn, the pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes.”

“When dawn turns to dusk and dusk turns to dawn… What does it mean?” Corrin asked, her brow furrowing.

“It’s a riddle,” Gunter suddenly said, folding his arms. “I’ve seen it happen before, actually. Once every few decades, the sky above Nohr and Hoshido will suddenly switch: night becomes day and day becomes night. In the middle, it’s said to be true twilight: the sky turns red and restless.” He actually shuddered. “It’s one of the most unnerving things I’ve ever seen. And if I remember correctly, it should occur in a few months’ time.” 

“The skies changing is a sign of whether the Bottomless Canyon can be used as a portal,” Azura murmured. “And since we can clearly use it now, when the skies change again… the pathway will close, unable to be used for decades.”

“Which means that we won’t be able to fight… our enemy,” Corrin said, frowning. “Gods, this is going to be difficult.”

“We don’t have much time,” Azura said, staring down at the darkness below.

“Then we’ll just have to move quickly,” Corrin stated, as if that was all there was to it. “We'll need both kingdoms to stop fighting each other and help us. If we had Xander and Ryoma, there's no way we'd lose.”

“But how can we convince them to put an end to this war?” Azura asked. “We can’t even tell them the truth!”

“We’ll find another way,” Corrin said, her voice firm. “Azura, I can’t give up on them. Now that I know what’s going on, and that there’s a common enemy for us to fight, I have to try to save both Nohr and Hoshido. I know it’ll be hard. Maybe it’ll be impossible. But all I can do is trust myself and try my best to see it through. We know the truth, even though they don’t. Even if we can’t speak it, we can still use it.”

“It’ll be risky, Lady Corrin,” Jakob interjected. “One slip of the tongue, and you’ll turn into water.”

Corrin nodded, her face drawn. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take. This is bigger than all of us now.”

How in the world could she be serious?  _ She is right. This is bigger than all of us by far, but that will crush us! _

_ Us. _

For the first time, Azura realized, there  _ was _ an “us.” She was no longer the only person who knew of Valla, of Anankos and the silent threat the world faced. Mother was gone, but now… now there were three others that knew of the weight on her shoulders. 

Could they actually convince more? 

_ Wasn’t that why you took Corrin to Valla in the first place? You wouldn’t have done such a thing if you had no faith. You believed in her when she was alone.  _

“You’re right,” she said softly, looking at Corrin. “This is far bigger than all of us. And… I was alone before with this knowledge. But together, we at least have a chance. So, one choice remains ahead of us.” She turned towards Corrin. “Who do we approach first? Nohr or Hoshido?”

Corrin’s face fell, and her hand grasped Yato as she stared into the distance. As Azura turned, her heart sank as she realized Corrin was looking towards Nohr. 

“My lady, I don’t believe returning to Nohr is the best idea,” Jakob said quietly. “Though both kingdoms have declared us traitors, King Garon is ruthless. In Hoshido, we might have a chance at survival. In Nohr…”

“I’ve experienced Garon’s wrath firsthand,” Gunter added, sighing as he clasped his hands behind his back. “It would not be wise to make yourself a target within his reach.”

Corrin swallowed, then nodded. “All right, then,” she said, her voice worn. “We head for Hoshido.” And with that, she started walking, her gaze fixed to the east. 

_ This path won’t be without sacrifices, Corrin, _ Azura thought as she followed, her naginata striking a rhythm against the rocky ground.  _ I hope you understand that. _

 

* * *

 

Corrin had known that returning to Hoshido would be hard. She’d known that she was a traitor. She’d known that maybe, she’d have to fight the soldiers at Fort Jinya. It didn’t make Yukimura’s words any easier. 

“Why do you hesitate?” he asked, his voice full of venom as he knelt on the ground, blood pouring out of a wound on his shoulder. Jakob had stepped forward to use his staff, but the hatred in Yukimura’s eyes kept him back. “Why don’t you kill us?”

“Because we don’t need to continue this senseless violence!” she yelled. “I know how to end it! But I need your help in order to do it. Please, all I want is—”

“Helping you means turning my back on my kingdom, just as you did to us!” Yukimura shouted back. “And you say I must do this to help Hoshido? I don't believe you. How can I trust someone who has turned against everything I love?”

“Y-Yeah!” Orochi cried, and Corrin cringed as she stared at the diviner, tears still on her cheeks. Her red rimmed eyes seemed to pierce right into Corrin’s soul. “We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken! Return Lady Mikoto, and maybe we'll listen!”

“I can’t,” Corrin whispered. “You know I can’t…”

“Enough of this,” Saizo growled, rising from the ground. Corrin pulled back as he stumbled towards them, his wrist at an awkward angle. Gunter had broken it with his lance. “If there is no other way, then I will sacrifice myself… to get rid of these Nohrian fiends…”

With a crisp  _ crack _ , he was suddenly on fire, and Corrin yelped as Saizo’s body began to glow. “Saizo, what are you doing?” she cried out. Yet somehow, he wasn’t getting burned. He just… stood there.  _ Why? _

“He’s going to blow himself up!” Gunter shouted. 

Corrin’s eyes widened as the flames around Saizo began to eat at his clothing, the ground growing black beneath his feet. “Saizo, stop!” she pleaded, holding out a hand. “You’re killing yourself!”

“If it will stop you from destroying my country, then my life is a price I can pay,” he growled, his single eye glowing. Corrin cringed as the heat of the flames pushed her back, the stones scalding against her feet. “You and I will share one last breath, traitor!”

_ “That’s enough, Brother!” _

Corrin actually yelped as two shuriken embedded themselves in the ground by Saizo’s feet, cracking the stones. A blur of green shot out in front of her, and suddenly Kaze was there. And so was…

“Sakura?” she whispered.

Her little sister reached her hands out towards Saizo, her voice somehow stronger than the wind whirling around them. “Stop, please! Saizo, d-don't hurt my sister!”

“Saizo, you must stop this!” Kaze shouted, his voice strained.

“They deserve their fate!” Saizo bellowed back, the wind whipping the flames towards them. Sakura shrieked at the outburst, and Corrin’s heart leapt into her throat. “Weren’t you there, Kaze? Didn’t you see her betray us? You have no right to interfere!”

“Don’t be so rash, Saizo!” Kaze yelled. “When I was captured in Nohr, Lady Corrin saved my life! She spared me despite knowing she could die for it. Are those the actions of a traitor to you, Saizo?”

“That was then; this is now,” Saizo spat. 

“Th-Then what about the injured?” Sakura asked. Corrin’s eyes widened as she took a step forward, towards the inferno. “Even d-during this battle, Corrin didn't kill a single defender! Why would she do that if she had truly betrayed Hoshido?” She clasped her hands together, standing fast despite the wind. “There must be a reason! Please, just listen to her, Saizo!”

“I am under orders… to kill the traitor,” Saizo ground out. The stones were turning red around his feet, and Corrin swore that she could see flames in his eyes.  _ Gods, he’s going to—  _

“Sakura, get back! He’s going to explode!” Corrin shouted, grabbing her little sister and pulling her into her arms. With a quick twist she spun around, holding Sakura to her chest as she put her back to Saizo. Maybe that would be enough to shield her from the blast. She gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the flames to burn through her armor.

No flames came. 

The wind died down. The stones cooled. Everything was still. Sakura trembled in her arms, looking up at her. “B-Big sister?” she whispered, her voice nearly lost in the ringing in Corrin’s ears. 

Carefully, Corrin released Sakura, then turned to see the flames around Saizo gone, the man himself just standing there in charred clothing, soot around his feet in an ashy halo. “Saizo?” she whispered, reaching for Yato’s hilt. 

“Thank you, Brother,” Kaze breathed out, his posture relaxing. Something flashed in his hand, and Corrin gulped as she realized it was a knife.  _ Was he…? _

“I don’t trust her,” Saizo stated, his voice still harsh. “Explain yourself. Why are you here?”

_ Well, that’s better than it was before, at least. _ “Our real enemy is not in Nohr or Hoshido,” Corrin said, stepping forward. “The explosion in Shirasagi Castle Town, the death of my mother… Those events weren’t set in motion by King Garon.” She sucked in a deep breath. Though Azura and Gunter had helped her organize what she wanted to say next, it was still a risk. “There’s another force at play here, a powerful one, and it’s manipulating us all.”

Saizo just scoffed. “So that’s it. An unknown enemy we’ve never heard of before is the reason for all of this? Sounds like the work of an active imagination, nothing more. Educate us then,  _ princess _ : who is this mystery enemy?” 

Now came the hard part. 

“I’m sorry,” Corrin said softly. “I’m afraid I can’t say much. All I can say is that soon, a day will come when the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will change. Night will become day, and day will become night. If you need proof that what I say is true, meet me at the Bottomless Canyon.”

“Do you think us fools?” Yukimura spat, shaking his head. “What nonsense.” 

“No, I don’t…” Corrin sighed, rubbing at her forehead. “If I could, I would explain more, but I can’t. Please, just trust me—”

“Impossible,” Yukimura stated flatly. “Look at you: you come here, brandishing weapons, declaring that you are not our enemy, and yet you speak such falsehoods! You’ve taken our queen from us, and you come back to ask for more?”

“I…” Tears pricked her eyes as she looked at the Hoshidan soldiers surrounding them. Orochi’s red eyes met hers, and she swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry.”

“Now you’ve taken valuable time away from us that we could have used to mobilize troops in the war,” Yukimura said, his voice bitter. “I’ve heard enough. Away with you. Don’t return.” 

Her hand balled into a fist, and Corrin clenched her teeth against the tears.  _ Damn it.  _

“Let’s go, Corrin,” Azura whispered, resting a hand on her shoulder. Corrin nodded weakly, letting Azura steer her away from the Hoshidans. 

“Wait, Sister! Please!”

Corrin halted in her tracks, her eyes wide as she turned to look at Sakura. Instead of staying by Yukimura, as she’d thought she would, Sakura was with their group, her hands clasped together as if in prayer. “P-Please take me with you!” she pleaded, her large eyes shining. “I’m not very good at fighting, but I’m sure I can help!”

“What are you doing, Lady Sakura?” Yukimura asked, his voice shaking. “That’s the enemy!”

“No!” Corrin actually jumped at Sakura’s shout. Her cheeks flooded with red, but Sakura stood her ground, despite her curled shoulders. “I-I’m sorry, Yukimura, but Corrin’s telling the truth. It wasn’t for long, but we s-spent time together… and I know her. When I look into her eyes, I know she isn’t trying to trick us.” 

Corrin’s eyes burned again, and she smiled down at Sakura. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

Yukimura was silent for a long, long moment. Corrin shuffled nervously, staring down at the ground. It was clear that the man’s anger wouldn’t die for quite a while. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back her tears.  _ Azura told me this would be hard.  _

“Lady Sakura, I certainly did not expect this,” Yukimura finally said, his voice… softer than before. Kinder. “I don’t know what to say right now…”

“I-I won’t ask for permission,” Sakura said, her small hand taking Corrin’s. Corrin smiled at the contact, giving it a squeeze. “I want to go. So I’ll go.”

“Sakura, are you sure about this?” Corrin asked, her voice ragged. 

She nodded, smiling. “I’m sure.”

Yukimura suddenly sighed, and Corrin snapped her head up to see the man sagging, pushing his spectacles up his nose. “I’ve been by your side since you were born, Lady Sakura. I believe I know when your mind is made up. I won’t try to stop you. Just please, promise me that you will be careful.”

“Th-Thank you, Yukimura,” Sakura said, bowing at the waist. 

“And if Princess Sakura comes to harm in your company, I swear to you, Hoshido will never stop hunting you,” Yukimura growled at Corrin, his eyes steely behind his glasses. She just nodded, then blinked as she saw Kaze speaking with Saizo. She only caught the tail end of Saizo’s sentence.

“I am,” Kaze replied. 

Saizo glanced at Corrin, then nodded. 

“Kaze?” she asked, looking at the ninja. 

“Lady Corrin, I ask your permission to accompany you on your mission,” Kaze said, falling to his knees in front of her. “I swear my loyalty to you.”

She smiled. “Kaze, of course you can come. But you don’t have to do… that.” She grasped his hand, raising him up from the ground. “Thank you, Sakura, Kaze. Thank you for believing in me.” She swallowed, then looked at Azura. “We should head out. I’m afraid we don’t have much time.”

“Especially if Takumi is missing, like Yukimura said,” Azura pointed out. “This could have something to do with our… real enemy.”

“Y-You think the Nohrians didn’t take him?” Sakura asked, her eyes wide. 

“Perhaps not,” Azura murmured, smiling gently at Sakura. “But don’t worry, we’ll find him. Do you know the last place he was seen?”

“Big Brother said he was leaving to get help.” Sakura’s hands fidgeted as she stared at the ground. “He said he was going to Izumo to get medical supplies.” 

“Then that’s where we’re going. If Takumi’s in trouble, we need to help,” Corrin said, grasping Yato tightly. “Kaze, do you know the way?” 

He nodded, taking the lead of their small group, and Corrin followed close behind him, casting a glance back to Fort Jinya. It was a beautiful place, cherry trees still in bloom, a lake shining in the distance. 

Her throat suddenly grew thick.  _ It looks like the lake where I first met Azura.  _

“C-Corrin?” Sakura whispered, her small hand resting on Corrin’s arm. “Is something the matter?”

She blinked a few times, feeling the weight on her chest, her shoulders. “I just… It feels like yesterday that I first came to Hoshido. But so much has happened since then, in so little time.” Sakura’s eyes dimmed, and Corrin squeezed her eyes shut.  _ You’re not the only one who’s lost something, Corrin. _ Gods above, Sakura had been there when Mother had… 

“I’m sorry, Sakura,” she murmured, grasping her shoulder. “There’s so much I want to tell you, but I can’t. Not here.” She couldn’t even explain the reason why her mother had died. Corrin sucked in a deep breath.

“It’s all right, Corrin.” 

She blinked, then saw Sakura’s face turn up into a smile, her eyes still sparkling in the sunlight. “I b-believe in you,” she said, her voice solid despite the stutter. “I can tell that you’re carrying a very heavy burden. A-And if I can do even the smallest things to help, then I…” She blushed, her cheeks matching her eyes. “I’m j-just happy that I could join you. I, um… I missed you.” 

For the first time in a while, Corrin actually felt like smiling. “I missed you too, Little Sister,” she said, pulling Sakura into a soft hug. “And you’re already helping, Sakura. More than you know.”

If even one person believed in her, then this would be worth it.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Once again, I apologize for the delay on this chapter. It seems that just when I'm ready to get down and write a bunch, life throws me a curveball. However, the curveball was really awesome this time around: my boyfriend proposed to me, so I'm engaged now! I've been busy doing wedding planning and all of that good stuff, so I figure it's a pretty good reason for delays. :)
> 
> That said, I should also apologize for the massive amount of canon dialogue in this chapter. In the original story idea I had, this chapter didn't actually exist. However, for coherency's sake (and also so I could sneak in some of my headcanons about Valla, because IntSys told us nothing about that place) I decided to add this chapter. It actually turned out a LOT longer than I'd imagined, so I hope you enjoy!


	11. Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still, we’re gonna shout it loud, even if our words seem meaningless  
> It’s like I’m carrying the weight of the world  
> I wish that someway, somehow, that I could save every one of us  
> But the truth is that I’m only one girl”
> 
> — Weight of the World, Nier: Automata

“Is that the last of it?” Corrin shouted, shivering as she transformed back into human form. Every time she changed back, water condensed onto her skin and armor, like dew on a spring morning. And considering they’d spent the last two hours hacking through ice, being covered in water was a sensation she could do without for a long,  _ long _ time.

Gods, she hated ice. 

“I think so!” Hayato called back, puffing as he replaced his scroll. Bless that boy — though Hoshidan magic didn’t exactly call up flames, at least they didn’t have to dull their weapons on all the ice. 

“Then we corner Zola and finish this,” Gunter concluded, riding up on his mare. Corrin smiled wearily, moving towards Izumo’s palace. The ice had been a trap, laid by Zola, a Nohrian mage who had disguised himself as Izumo’s ruler, Duke Izana.  _ And he has Takumi, maybe more, as hostages,  _ she thought grimly, trying to shake off the shivers as they entered the palace complex. 

The hallways were surprisingly empty, no Nohrian soldiers inside. Had Zola truly sent them all outside?  _ Something’s not right here. _

“There,” Jakob whispered, pointing around the corner. In front of them was a large antechamber, where Zola stood in front of a large screen door. “That’s probably where he’s holding the hostages, milady,” he said softly. “In the interior of the palace.”

Corrin nodded slowly, pondering the situation. “He’s alone. If we all corner him, then he’ll have no place to run.” Glancing at the others, she jerked her head towards the hallway. “Let’s go.”

Zola, for his part, didn’t look all too worried when their group rushed into the antechamber. Corrin gritted her teeth as she held up Yato. “We’ve won. You can’t run, Zola. Now tell us where the real Archduke is!”

Zola just laughed, shaking his head. “You really think it would be that easy? What a naive little girl you are. I don’t just have the stupid Archduke with me, after all. Would you like to know who else I’ve got in my care?”

She said nothing, her eyes narrowing as she glanced at the door. 

“Yes, I wonder if you would be so aggressive if you realized I had Prince Takumi in the palm of my hand.” Corrin rolled her eyes, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.  _ Just have to wait for him to drop his guard. _ “But perhaps he’d like a friend,” Zola continued. “Not you, of course, seeing as you’re a traitor to everyone. Maybe… his  _ sister _ would be a good match?”

Corrin couldn’t explain it. One second, Zola was just standing there in front of the doors to the inner palace, looking smug and confident. Then the next he was just… gone.

And when he reappeared, Sakura was in his arms. 

“Oh, look at me and my adorable hostage!” Zola crowed. “Now, dear, what’s your name?”

“C-Corrin, help!” Sakura cried, her fingers scrambling to try and pry away Zola’s arms. Zola growled, and Corrin flinched as the knife in his hands sliced against her skin. 

“Sakura!” Her heart pounded in her chest, her grip on Yato tightening with every second. “Let her go, Zola! Are you really going to stoop this low?”

He laughed bitterly, shaking his head. “Oh, you don’t get it, do you, traitor? You gotta do what you can to stay alive. Turn a liability into an advantage whenever you can! Now, put down your weapons!” Zola barked. Corrin’s gut clenched as a droplet of blood slid down Sakura’s throat.  _ Damn it, what do I do? _ Tears welled in Sakura’s eyes as she looked at her, silently pleading for her to do something,  _ anything. _ But if they threw down their weapons, Zola could just kill her anyway!

The mage growled, the knife blade pressing harder against Sakura’s skin. “If you don’t, the girl will—”

His shouting suddenly turned into a blood curdling shriek, and Corrin stared in utter shock as tree branches shot out of the ground next to Zola. Sakura gasped as she fought her way out of the man’s grip, just as the tree impaled Zola through the side, spearing him right through. Blood splattered the ground, and Corrin flinched as the body collapsed to the floor, a wet  _ thump _ echoing against the floorboards. 

“B-Big Sister!” Sakura cried, and Corrin quickly caught her in her arms, holding her close. Her shoulder quickly got wet, Sakura’s sobs vibrating against her chest. “I-I…”

“It’s all right, Sakura,” Corrin murmured, running a hand up and down her back. “You’re safe now. You’re safe…”

_ Because of… That magic. It can’t be… _

Silently, the tree that had killed Zola crumbled into dust, leaving nothing behind except his corpse. Corrin’s heart pounded as she heard hooves clopping against the wooden floor, her mouth dry as she saw a familiar black horse trot into the chamber.

“You were a disgrace to the Nohrian army,” Leo muttered, tucking Brynhildr under one arm.

It was impossible. How could he be here, in Izumo?

“Leo,” she whispered, and he whirled around to look at her, twisting in the saddle. Her eyes widened as she took him in: his hair was tousled, held back by his headband, but nothing else seemed to have changed. Same black armor, same brown eyes, same keen gaze. “I knew it was you,” she said softly, stroking Sakura’s back as she trembled against her. Her warmth only reminded Corrin that this could have ended very differently if not for his arrival. “Thank you for saving Sakura,” she said, smiling up at him. 

He said nothing, but then she saw the circles under his eyes, the way that his body was bent over on his horse. Slowly, his fingers pried open Brynhildr’s cover, and her heart dropped.  _ Wait. _

“Leo,” she murmured, mustering her courage. “Will you join us?”

His entire body froze, his eyes widening. It was the first show of emotion she’d seen from him this whole encounter. 

“We… We could really use you in the battles ahead,” she said anxiously. “I don’t plan on fighting Nohr, I swear. I could never do that to the others, to Xander and Camilla and Elise. And…” She inhaled shakily; how was she going to explain this next bit? The weight of her words settled in her mouth, freezing up her tongue. One wrong word, and she’d be a puddle on the floor.

“I’ve… learned of a dire truth,” she managed.

“What are you talking about?” His voice was like the blade of a sword: heavy and cold and sharp. She cringed at it — that wasn’t the voice she remembered.  _ He’s changed. How much? _

“After I refused to side with Hoshido or Nohr, I learned that King Garon…” She hesitated, staring down at Sakura for half a second. “I mean, that Father… He’s being manipulated.”

“How?” he asked. If he was shocked at all, he didn’t show it. “How do you know this?”

Right. Proof. Leo would need proof. She swallowed, her palms sweaty on Sakura’s shoulders. “I-I know this sounds crazy, but please, just listen to me,” she pleaded, her heart pounding as she tried to sort out some sort of explanation. “King Garon didn’t want to start this war with Hoshido. He’s being controlled by our real enemy, someone behind the scenes, in the shadows.” She stared into his eyes, praying that he would believe her. “Don’t you see, Leo? This is the enemy we need to be fighting! We have to band together, eliminate them for the good of Hoshido and Nohr!”

_ Please, just trust me. _

“I see,” he said, his eyes narrowing. Yet his voice was gentler, less hard. “Well then, tell me who is pulling the strings. Name the manipulator.”

Hope crumbled in her chest as he said those words.  _ Damn it all. _ Anankos’s curse was the only thing holding her tongue, but if she spoke… The wary glance Azura shot her told her everything. Her head bowed, refusing to meet Leo’s eyes.

“I can’t,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry, Leo, but… I can’t tell you who it is.”  _ Please, just trust me. Remember how we were back before all this happened. Please, believe—  _

“Unsurprising.” She recoiled from his voice: once again sharp and hard and cold, cutting through her. “I don’t know why I wasted my time listening to your ramblings.”

A chill crept down her spine. “Leo, please! Wait!” she cried out, reaching for him with desperate fingers, releasing Sakura. “I know what this sounds like, but I promise, it’s the truth! I can’t say anything now, but—”

“You’re a traitor,” he growled, opening Brynhildr. The sacred tome glowed in his grip as he glared down at her from the saddle, the picture of wrathful scorn. “I don’t want to hear your excuses.”

_ Excuses.  _ Yato trembled in her hands as she backed away, a hand to her chest. “Leo,” she pleaded, her eyes stinging at his words. “Please, my intentions are pure, I promise you!” What had happened to him? Why was he acting like this? She’d never seen so much hatred and contempt in him before, and she shivered as he looked down at her. His eyes held none of the warmth she remembered, none of the softness that melted down his cold exterior and shown her the kindness inside. Now, they were cold and harsh and cruel, and she couldn’t bear to look at them.

“Let me make this as clear as I can,” he said slowly. The venom in his voice made her tremble. “You have abandoned our family. I have merely extended to you the same courtesy. I no longer think of you as my sister. Understand?”

Her eyes filled with tears, and she gritted her teeth, trying to push them back.  _ Remember, you chose this, _ her mind whispered. _ This is the road you’ve taken… _

But it was all so horribly  _ wrong. _ Her family shouldn’t have to be torn apart like this, all because of her choice to not side with anyone! Why did her choice mean that she was shoved away from her siblings, locked out in the dark? Why was she a traitor, all for following her heart? 

Anger burned in her heart as she thought of the curse that bound both her and Azura, preventing her from just  _ explaining  _ all of this. If she could just say what she wanted to, then this wouldn’t be happening. Leo wouldn’t hate her so much. She could bring them all together. She— 

_ Can you? _

A lump rose in her throat as she looked at Leo, still glaring down at her from his horse. Even if she could speak her mind, would he still believe her? A fantastical story of an invisible kingdom and an insane dragon that wanted to destroy the world, possessing his father to try and raze both countries down through war? If she hadn’t seen Valla with her own eyes, she wouldn’t have believed Azura’s tale.

Was it all hopeless? 

“I only came here to clean up that vile mage,” Leo declared sternly. She swallowed thickly as she stared at the remains of Zola’s bloody corpse on the ground. “You and I will settle our differences some other time.”

Light swirled in his palm, and Corrin cringed, raising Yato.  _ Wait, what is he—  _ Was she going to have to fight him?  _ I can’t do this! I can’t—  _

Yet instead of directing the magic towards her, his horse turned away from her, his hand brandished towards the door in front of them. She yelped as branches burst out of the floor again, ducking as they savagely ripped apart the reinforced door, effectively reducing the entire thing to kindling. Scraps of wood flew over her head, but she could tell instantly that they weren’t dangerous. That shot wasn’t meant to harm anyone, apparently, but to demolish the door.  _ What? _

“Corrin!” Azura cried, at her side in a moment. “Are you all right?”

Corrin nodded mutely, then stared up at Leo, baffled.  _ Why? _ she mouthed.

“Go on, Corrin,” he murmured, his voice worn and weary. “The real archduke should be inside. Along with that pathetic Hoshidan prince, Takumi.”

Her eyes widened as she looked at the banquet hall beyond the shattered door frame. “Wh-What?”

But he wasn’t wrong. She could see people inside, along with a sheen of silver hair.  _ Takumi! _ Before she could stop her, Sakura dashed into the room, looking around frantically. “Corrin!” she cried out, turning back to her. “They’re all tied up in here!” Azura and the others joined her, beginning to untie the captives, but Corrin couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot as she stared at Leo, at his still outstretched hand.

Suddenly, his grip on the reins tightened, and her heart leapt in her throat. “Wait,” Corrin whispered, reaching towards him. “Leo—”

He looked at her again, and she was caught by the haunting shade of sorrow in his eyes.

Then, his horse galloped away, blue collar flapping in the wind, and she watched in numb shock as Leo left just as quickly as he arrived.

 

* * *

 

The air was already starting to warm.

Corrin swallowed thickly as she stared at Camilla, kneeling on the deck of the ship along with her retainers. And Flora. 

She squeezed her eyes shut.  _ Of course. Of course Garon would send them after me. _ Camilla had admitted as much, saying that she would kill her with her own two hands. Yet she hadn’t put much effort into it at all. When they had clashed, she hadn’t fought with the same power she’d seen from her sister at the Bottomless Canyon.

Blood stained Camilla’s shoulder, and she didn’t flinch as Sakura used her healing festal, murmuring soft prayers under her breath. Camilla didn’t so much as look up from the deck of the ship.  _ And would you, if you were in her shoes?  _ a part of her whispered. 

Takumi still fumed at the stern of the ship, pacing back and forth on the deck. He’d been the one to take Camilla down, shooting her in the shoulder and dismounting her from her wyvern. She could see his anger. Yet she didn’t feel any herself. All she felt was… relief. Strangely enough. “How is it, Sakura?” she asked quietly. 

“Better,” Sakura murmured, dabbing at Camilla’s shoulder with a bloodied cloth. “She’ll s-scar, but the muscle’s intact.” Bobbing her head slightly, she pulled away from Camilla quickly, as if she were a snake that could bite her. 

Corrin inhaled thickly, then stepped towards her older sister. “Camilla.” 

Slowly, as if it weighed her down, Camilla lifted her head, and Corrin nearly flinched. Her eye, so often filled with joy and laughter, was now horribly empty. Flat, like glass. 

“You’ve won, Corrin,” she said, smiling softly. “Now kill me.”

Corrin’s blood ran cold.  _ What?  _ “Camilla, what in the world are you talking about?”  _ She can’t think that I could ever… _

“You can’t give up, Lady Camilla!” one of her retainers cried, shaking her head. Her scarlet hair whipped back and forth.

The other was much more calm, almost stoic. “You admit defeat too early, milady,” she murmured, her voice even. “We must retreat and try again.”

“No!” Camilla shouted, and Corrin’s eyes widened as she saw her sister’s trembling shoulders. “You know as well as I do that death awaits those who fail my father. If we return home, we would be executed without delay.” She swallowed, then looked at Corrin again, her voice aching. “I’d rather die at your hands, Corrin. If your face was the last thing I saw of this world… I would be content with that.”

_ But I wouldn’t. _ Did Camilla honestly think that she had that in her? That she would be angry enough with her to ever try and harm her family?

_ Death awaits all those who fail my father. _

Camilla was placing her life in her hands by not trying to escape, to return to Nohr. And Corrin couldn’t refuse it. 

“Are you sure about this, Camilla?” she asked.

Camilla blinked once, a flash of confusion. Then, a gentle smile. Resigned. “Of course,” she replied, her voice steady, sure. “I meant every word.”

Corrin’s heart sank even as she continued. “Then you would surrender your life to me?”

“I would,” Camilla confirmed. “Go on, darling. I won’t beg for mercy.”

Corrin wanted to laugh.  _ Well, mercy is what you’re getting.  _ “All right,” she whispered, relief spreading through her. “If that’s what you want, then you’re coming with us, Camilla.”

Somehow, her sister had come to her. Not for the reasons that she’d wanted, but she’d come nonetheless. And if she would be safe with her, in their small little army, then that was all Corrin could ask for. 

“You can’t be serious,” Camilla said, her eyes wide. “Corrin—”

“Are you out of your mind?” Takumi thundered, storming down the deck of the ship. Corrin took in a deep breath as her younger brother approached. “They just tried to kill you, Corrin!” he shouted, his silver hair whipping behind his back as he strode towards her. “Why would you invite them to join us?”

“Takumi, it’s all right,” Corrin said, trying her hardest to smile. It was inevitable that something like this would happen. “I know how you feel about Nohr, but you have to remember that it isn’t our true enemy. Camilla only tried to kill us because of King Garon’s orders. But she’s safe from him now.” She turned to look back at her sister, a sudden realization chilling her to the bone. “Would Leo or Elise be in danger if you came with us?”

“No, dear,” Camilla answered, giving her a weary smile. “Though I doubt our reunion would be very happy.”

“Tell me about it,” Corrin said wryly.

Slowly, Camilla rose from the deck, then motioned for her retainers to do the same. “You mentioned a true enemy, Corrin. What are you talking about?”

_ And there it is. _ Anxiety seeped back into her, overcoming her relief. This would be the moment that would either drive Camilla away or get her to stay. She swallowed, her grip around Yato tightening as she search for her words. “I’m sorry,” she began softly. “I can’t talk about it here. But I want you to believe me. All of us, Hoshidans and Nohrians, are fighting to bring an end to this war.” She looked at all of them, Hoshidans and Nohrians standing side by side.  _ We can do this. We have to do this. I have to unite them. _

“There has to be a way to stop the fighting that doesn’t destroy Hoshido or Nohr. We’ll find it together!” she cried. 

Yato chose to agree with her by suddenly glowing. Corrin bit back a yelp, staring at the sword.  _ What in the world?  _ It had never done  _ that _ before.

“My lady,” Flora whispered, her face white as a sheet as she looked at Corrin. “It can’t be…”

Corrin stared speechless as the blade’s glow slowly dampened, becoming ordinary metal once more.  _ What even was that? Did it mean something? _

“You’ve made up your mind, haven’t you?” Camilla said, smiling softly. “I’ve always loved that about you, dear. You never abandoned your path once you chose it.” Her hand clasped Corrin’s shoulder. “I believe you.”

“Really?” Corrin asked, her eyes wide. Her heart felt like it was about to explode — Takumi had only been convinced due to Izama’s death, and Leo had rejected her outright when she couldn’t give him proof of Garon’s corruption. A bitter part of her whispered that Camilla was only going with her because returning to Nohr was a death sentence, but maybe… maybe her older sister truly believed her. Maybe this wasn’t as impossible as she thought.

“Of course, dear,” Camilla answered, patting her on the shoulder. “The least a big sister can do is believe in her little sister, hm? I don’t quite understand everything that’s going on, but if you’re really giving me another chance… then I will do anything to take it. For us to be family again.”

Firmly, Corrin wrapped her hand around Camilla’s. “You never stopped being family,” she said softly. “Never.”

“Well, that settles it!” Camilla’s red-haired retainer declared, planting her hands on her hips. “We’re coming too, Beruka!”

Beruka for her part didn’t seem fazed in the slightest by what was going on. “Coming where?” she asked flatly.

“What do you mean "where"?! We're going to join Lady Corrin's army with Lady Camilla!” the retainer shouted, her pigtails whipping about her face. “If a liege goes somewhere, then the retainers go too! Obviously!” Corrin resisted the urge to laugh as Beruka just nodded, not even giving her fellow retainer a response. Camilla giggled outright, rejoining her retainers, and Corrin smiled at the sight of her sister’s happiness.

Then, she spotted Flora, and her heart sank. “And you, Flora?” she asked, glancing at her former maid. “Will you come with us?”

Flora’s eyes didn’t lift from the deck of the ship. “I… I cannot, Lady Corrin,” she said, her voice trembling. “King Garon ordered me to accompany Lady Camilla on this mission. If I did not, my entire tribe would be wiped out. I cannot abandon them now.”

“Gods above,” Corrin whispered, her blood running cold. “Is Felicia all right?”

Flora nodded swiftly. “Before I left, I warned my people, and Father led them into hiding, only to emerge if I returned successfully. I plan on rejoining them.”

Hesitantly, Corrin nodded. “If you believe that’s the best course of action, then I won’t hold you here.” Swallowing, she added, “I’m so sorry. If I had known that Garon would do this, I—”

“No,” Flora said quickly, shaking her head. “No, Lady Corrin. It’s not your fault. And we are well hidden in the ice fields. We will be safe.” Her lips turned up into a delicate smile. “We place our faith in you, Lady Corrin. When you end this war as the rightful hero, we will be able to return home.”

“Rightful hero?” Corrin asked, cocking her head.

“A moment ago, I saw your sword glowing,” Flora said, nodding her head at Yato. “Our tribe has legends about a golden blade that glows with the strength of the hero that wields it. The stories are old, but they speak of the bearer as one that will unite the tribes of man divided by battle and lead them into an era of peace.” She smiled at Corrin once more. “And since you are the sword’s bearer, then that makes you the hero.”

Corrin’s cheeks burned as she stared at the sword. “I-I’m no hero, Flora,” she said quickly, shaking her head. “I mean, this sword might be a legendary blade, but that doesn’t make me a hero just for picking it up. It could all be just coincidence or something.”

The twinkle in Flora’s eyes didn’t vanish, though. “All the same, Lady Corrin, I still believe in you,” she said. “Though I cannot journey with you, I will still support you as our hero. And perhaps, when it’s safe again, I can join your side once more.”

“I’d like that,” Corrin said. Then, she pulled Flora into an embrace, smiling as her breath hitched. “Take care of yourself, and Felicia too, all right?”

“We will,” Flora responded, giving her a soft squeeze before pulling away. “Farewell, Lady Corrin.” Her heels clacked on the deck of the ship as she made her way to edge, dropping over the side onto the ice still floating on the sea’s surface. Corrin watched in fascination as the ice spread in front of Flora’s feet, creating her own road for her to cross the waters.  _ Amazing. _

“Flora was right, I believe,” a soft voice murmured, and Corrin turned to see Azura at her side, watching the maid disappear into the mists. 

“What do you mean?” Corrin asked.

“It wasn’t just chance or coincidence that Yato fell into your hands,” Azura stated, her hands folded in her lap as she watched the waves. “I don’t know much about Yato or the legends surrounding it, but I do know one thing. That day, when Queen Mikoto…” She paused, squeezing her eyes shut. “When you uncovered Yato, it didn’t just fall into your hands. It flew to them. The sword chose you.” 

Corrin’s stomach clenched as she looked at the blade.  _ And when it glowed, I felt… strong. United.  _

“I believe that Yato chose you for a reason,” Azura said, her golden eyes soft as they met Corrin’s. “Perhaps we’ll find out soon enough what that reason is.”

“Perhaps,” Corrin whispered, her heart feeling just as still as the churning black waves below.

 

* * *

 

The rustling of wings told Corrin that Ryoma and Scarlet had left. And so too had her hopes of this journey getting any easier. 

Yato dragged in the dirt as she found the closest intact surface — an ashy crate — and sat down on it, burying her face in her hands. Soot rubbed onto her cheeks, but she didn’t care. She could still see the fires in the distance, caused by Anankos’s soldiers to spark more tension between Nohr and Hoshido.

And damn it, it had worked. Xander hadn’t even bothered to listen to her pleas, shrugging off her requests like they meant nothing. And perhaps they didn’t. She wasn’t Corrin the Little Princess anymore, but Corrin the traitor, the enemy.

_ “You abandoned the family that raised you. I have no reason to trust you.” _

So similar to Leo’s own words.  _ “You have abandoned our family. I have merely extended to you the same courtesy.” _ Her shoulders sank as she held her face with one hand, staring at the ground between her fingers.  _ Why can’t I do it? Why can’t I convince them?  _ The second that she thought she had the advantage, it was like she suddenly slipped two steps back instead of forward. When one of her siblings or friends trusted her, another would only be driven further away. 

While Ryoma had been more open — thanks to Scarlet, bless the woman — he still had given her no answer as to whether he would actually show up at the Bottomless Canyon.  _ Without Ryoma and Xander to help us, this might not even be worth it, _ she thought wearily. She’d been training as much as she could in her spare time, and both Camilla and Takumi were highly skilled warriors, but they were still such a small group. Sure, dealing a with a small group of Vallites wasn’t too difficult, but no battle ended without injuries or someone exhausted from overextending. It never got  _ easier, _ but she knew that with Xander and Ryoma at their side, the war would be pretty much over. 

But they didn’t trust her. And they wouldn’t, unless she turned into water trying to explain it all to them. And she couldn’t, because that would be abandoning her family. 

_ I don’t know how much more of this I can take. _ It felt like her hopes were like the ocean’s grey waves in Azura’s song: grasping for something just out of reach, almost making it but being dragged back from shore over and over. And they were still running out of time. The skies would change in just two months. She pushed all the breath in her lungs in a frustrated huff, her fingers curling into a fist in her hair.  _ Damn it, why can’t I do this? _ Xander could. Ryoma could. Leo would have the perfect strategy for convincing everyone to join him. So why couldn’t  _ she? _

Suddenly, her fingers felt something soft, and she blinked as she found a petal in her hair.  _ What? _

The rose. The rose that Leo had given her, so long ago. Gods, how could she have forgotten? Quickly, she plucked the flower out of her headband, then stared in astonishment. She’d expected it to be withered, crumbled away after so long, but it was still there. Still alive.

For a second, she could almost feel his fingers in her hair. 

_ He must have done something to keep it alive. After all this time, it isn’t… _

“He’ll come, darling.” Corrin blinked as Camilla stood behind her, her hands rubbing at her shoulders, easing the tension out of the muscles. “He’ll come.”

“It’s Xander,” Corrin murmured back, looking up at her older sister. “Do you really think so?” 

“Of course, dear,” Camilla replied warmly, squatting down a bit so that she was eye to eye with her. “Xander has always been a little thickheaded. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart. He and Leo both share that in common.”

Corrin’s eyes fell to the rose, twisting the stem between her fingers. The fires still smoldered in the distance, coloring the petals a haunting shade of orange.  _ Anankos has already taken so much from us. And now Cyrkensia too… We can’t let him take our hope as well.  _

Somehow, she smiled. “Yeah,” she murmured, glancing to the east. Ryoma’s figure still was visible, even in the shadows of the flames. “I guess you’re right. They just need a bit more time.” Slowly, she rose from her crate, her muscles aching from the motion. “We’ll head back to the Astral Plane, then find the next ferry for Notre Sagesse.” Yato was in her hand the next moment, and she wandered off towards the city. Thankfully, most of the fires were out, and from what she could see there were soldiers working to put out the rest. 

_ Anankos may have won this time, but we’re still alive.  _ She stared down at the rose, still vibrant despite everything. Smiling, she tucked it back in her headband, then let out a long breath. They still had hope. There was still time. They would win.

All they had to do was keep on living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm just as surprised as you are that I'm posting (somewhat) ahead of schedule. Thankfully things have been falling into place with school and wedding planning, so I have more time on my hands to write. 
> 
> This chapter, aside from Corrin and Leo's reunion in Izumo, is honestly more of a filler chapter than anything. But I did want to cover recruiting other siblings into Corrin's army, as well as the aftermath of the clash at Cyrkensia. I apologize if the resulting chapter is a little lacking in quality due to that. Normally, I would sit on a chapter for a day and look it over to edit, but at this point I just wanted to post it, ahah.
> 
> Corrin's having a lot of emotional back and forth the more she progresses in her journey, and I wanted to show that, especially in the last segment. Not knowing which sibling is going to believe you and come with you or blow you off would be plenty frustrating and draining, and she's starting to realize that this is not going to turn out as pretty as she'd hoped when the gang first set out from Valla. Fortunately, Leo's rose reminds her that all is not lost. (I've been wanting to write a scene like that since I started this fic, tbh)
> 
> The next chapter is almost fully completed, so you should all see it within a week or so. I'm excited! Thanks so much for reading and responding. It really motivates me to work harder and do my best. :)


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I feel like I’m losing hope  
> In my body and my soul  
> And the sky, it looks so ominous
> 
> Maybe if I keep believing, my dreams will come to life  
> Come to life…”  
> — Weight of the World, Nier: Automata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some graphic violence. Skip the first section if that is an issue for you. Enjoy!

Her throat felt as if someone had scrubbed it with hot coals, but Azura kept singing.

Fire surged out of the ground around them, ash raining from the sky as they fought. Overhead she spotted Hinoka and Scarlet streaking across the sky, dodging spurts of flame as they attacked the enemy. Azura sucked in a breath, then continued her song: an old chant her mother had taught her. _Songs have power, Azura,_ she had whispered to her on cold nights, the two of them huddled by the hearth as rain rattled the windows. _The old songs have a strength to them that most men have forgotten. But we haven’t forgotten. We carry those songs with us, in our hearts._

Mother had taught her many songs: lullabies for stormy nights, requiems for funerals, love ballads, and ancient hymns that made her heart ache in her chest. But most of those were just that: songs. They didn’t hold any more power than the heart gave them. There were two songs, however, that did hold a power of their own: the war chant, and the ancient song of Valla that her mother had passed down to her.

It was the war chant that she breathed life into now. It thrummed through her, from her heart and lungs out her ragged throat. And she could see the effect it had on those around her: Corrin had fought for hours now, spearheading their retaliation against the Nohrian ambush, but she still fought with her draconic strength. Yato flashed as she cut through another soldier, silver hair whirling around her as she skidded to a stop. “Almost there!” she shouted, holding up Yato to the sky. “Press forward, everyone! We’re almost there!”

“Too bad you’ll never make it,” a rough voice growled, and Azura paled as she looked past Corrin. _The enemy commander._ She’d spotted him from a distance, between the spurts of fire, but to see him up close…

The stench of blood hung in the air, mixing with ash, and she wanted to retch. Hans balanced his massive axe on his shoulder, the thing already streaked crimson. Azura swallowed thickly, moving back as Corrin moved forward. _Keep singing. Keep the chant going._ But when she opened her mouth, nothing could come out — it felt like her throat was stuffed with cotton, and her waterskin had been depleted hours ago. But to be honest, it wasn’t just the dry air and the fire that made her voice disappear.

Gods, Hans loomed above Corrin like a giant, his face split in a maniacal grin. _How does she stand her ground? How does she not run?_

“I hope you’re prepared to die, traitor!” Hans bellowed, and Azura shrunk back. “Well, actually, I don’t care if you’re ready or not. The more of your pathetic rabble I kill, the better promotion I get! King Garon’s promised me an earldom, and a gold coin for each drop of blood I spill.” He chuckled. “It’ll be like slaughtering sheep.”

“I won’t let you do that,” Corrin said, her voice ragged but firm.

“I don’t need your permission, sweetheart!” Hans roared, and Azura gasped as the man lunged forward at a speed she didn’t think possible, considering his bulk. But Corrin was nimbler on her feet, sidestepping the brutal cleave of his axe and thrusting forward with Yato. Hans shouted as the blade pierced his arm, but Corrin had to jump backwards to dodge his punch. Silver hair plastered to her face, she skidded on the ash and stones, her shoulders heaving.

 _Sing!_ her mind shouted, and this time Azura found her voice. The chant began again, and she felt the words match the familiar thrum of her heart. Instantly, Corrin straightened up, her lips pulled back to bare teeth. Hans lunged again, but Corrin’s dodge was nearly effortless, pivoting on her foot. The harsh clangs of metal beat against the melody, and Azura watched, enraptured by the familiar wrestle of bodies and weapons as Corrin and Hans fought.

“Tricky little bugger, aren’t you?” Hans shouted as Corrin rolled out of the way of his axe once more. “But you’re tired. I can see it. Give it up already!”

Corrin didn’t respond, but Azura could see her arms trembling as she held Yato, its blue glow reflected by the sweat on her face. _He’s right,_ she realized. _She can’t last at this rate. And she can’t transform without leaving herself vulnerable._ Desperately, she glanced around them, looking for Takumi or Ryoma, but they were busy fighting off the rest of the ambush.

Corrin was alone.

Hans suddenly laughed, an ugly sound that made Azura’s skin crawl. “It’s just you and me, traitor! Come at me! Or are you afraid to die?”

Corrin still didn’t move, and Azura realized. _She’s exhausted, and she can’t attack Hans directly. All she can do is defend and hope he makes a mistake._

Even her singing could only do so much.

“Fine, then,” Hans growled. And this time when he lunged, the Alpha Yato squealed as it was batted out of the way, Corrin stumbling backwards. Hans laughed again, then cursed as Corrin flailed with Yato, managing to score his exposed stomach. “Bitch!” he howled, and with a twist of his wrist, his axe came back around, smashing into Corrin’s side.

Corrin screamed as the plated armor guarding her flank _exploded_ , shards of metal flying with her as she was tossed across the burning plain like a rag doll.

Azura’s voice felt like it was ripped out of her throat.

Corrin gasped, huddled on the stony ground as Hans laughed. “Like a cockroach!” he howled, bringing his axe back for another blow as he stalked towards her. “You might be quick, but you’ll be squashed in no time, little _bug.”_

“Corrin!” Azura cried, running towards her, then cringed as her foot smashed against something hard. And that was all it took for her to go tumbling to the ground, rocks scraping her knees and arms. _No, please…_

Hans howled out that ugly laugh again, and she shivered as he changed course, boots grinding against stone as he came towards her. “And you’re even smaller. Don’t know why His Majesty’s so scared of you tiny girls.” He rasped out a chuckle, resting his axe on his shoulder. “Sure are pretty, though. Shame I have to kill you.” He paused, and the look he gave Azura made her skin crawl. “Or do I?”

Quickly, she reached for her spear, forcing herself to get to her knees, ignoring the blood on the heels of her palms. She sucked in a breath, preparing to lurch forward into a run. No singing. She didn’t have much of a voice left.

 _If I move fast enough, I could stab him._ But his axe was still at the ready. And she wasn’t fast enough or strong enough to kill him. The only option left was to run. But was she fast enough for that either?

Hans sighed, lifting up his axe, and she darted forward, trying to slip between the man’s legs. But he just grabbed her by her hair, and she cried out as he threw her back to the ground. “Don’t move, now,” he said. “Cause I’m gonna bleed you dry like a—”

A roar split the air, and Azura watched wide eyed as Corrin _flew_ threw the air, her body twisting like a leaf in a whirlwind. Hans howled as Corrin threw him to the side, his body skidding across the ground, ash swirling in the air.

 _“Don’t you touch them!”_ Corrin shouted, and Azura scrambled to her feet, breathless as she watched Corrin bring Yato back. Hans screamed as the blade pierced his chest, and Azura flinched as blood splattered the ground. _Dear gods._ Corrin didn’t even seem to care, her eyes eerily glinting in the light of the flames dancing around them as she pulled Yato out with a firm yank. The sacred blade clattered to the stones as her arm formed into a spire, water dripping from the tip.

Hans, for his part, didn’t even cringe. “To die to the… _freak_ …” he hissed, blood dribbling from his lips.  “I can't...stand it...”

Corrin’s only response was to thrust the spire into Hans’s throat.

He shuddered for a moment, gurgling as he choked. Then, he fell still, and Azura shivered. “That was for Gunter,” Corrin growled, water swirling around her scorched armor as the spine crumbled away. Azura froze, one hand reaching for her pendant as Corrin didn’t move away from Hans’s body, her face twisted into a snarl. That red glint wasn’t going away.

“Corrin?” she whispered, her voice hitching.

Her voice seemed to break the trance, and the water evaporated instantly, Corrin rising from her crouch. “Azura?” she asked, her voice ragged. “Are you all right? Did he—”

“I’m fine,” Azura said softly, relaxing as the eerie glow in Corrin’s eyes faded. “You?”

Corrin hesitated, looked down at the corpse at her feet, then at her hand. Azura swallowed when she saw streaks of red on the gauntlet. “I…” A shiver coursed through her body. “I don’t know,” she murmured, her voice shaking. “I don’t know.”

This wasn’t the first time Corrin had killed. But it was the first time that Azura had seen her be so affected by it. _And this is the first time I’ve seen her kill like that._ She swallowed, trying to wet her parched throat, then glanced up at the sky. _It’s close._

“We have to go,” she whispered to Corrin, grasping her hand. “It’s almost time.”

Corrin glanced from her to Hans, then nodded. With a tug, Azura helped her move forward, carefully checking to see if there was blood on her side. Somehow, the armor had saved her life, even if it had practically exploded in the process. She still shivered as she saw the gap in the steel, along with the thin rip in her black undershirt. _This could have all ended very differently._

Such was the nature of the battlefield.

Corrin hesitated, looking at the blood streaming down Yato’s glowing blade, before simply sheathing it and striding forward. “Everyone!” she shouted, her voice cracking hoarsely as she turned towards their comrades. “We’ve all fought hard. I know that the first thing you all want to do is rest, but we have to keep moving!” She pointed to the direction of the Bottomless Canyon, and Azura did not miss how her arm shook. “There lies our goal. And once we reach it, I promise to explain why you’ve all sacrificed so much.” She swallowed, then turned. “Move out!”

Their band of fighters was weary, but to Azura’s surprise, they immediately moved forward. She coughed, then followed Corrin as best she could, her ankle throbbing.

Just a little more. Just a little further, and then the weight pressing down on their shoulders could finally be released.

 

* * *

 

Left. Right. Left. Right. One foot in front of the other. Keep walking. Keep moving.

Survive.

Her side ached where Hans had tried to cut her in half with that monstrous axe, and the Alpha Yato was so heavy on her hip. But she kept moving, anxiously looking behind her to see how their army was doing.

“Not good” was her conclusion.

They were all exhausted after the battle with Hans’ troops at the Lava Fields, and Corrin couldn’t blame them. The heat had been horrific, and Sakura had nearly fainted before Elise had come by to relieve her. Takumi’s bow arm had been sliced, and it was a testament to how low they were running on supplies that his only relief was a scrap of purple silk from Camilla. Ryoma and Hinoka weren’t doing well either, exhausted from the frantic trip they’d taken to try and rescue them from the ambush.

 _If something happens, we’re all dead,_ Corrin thought grimly. Azura’s hobbling agreed with her: her spear was doubling as a crutch for her sprained ankle. “Do you need to use Silas’s horse?” she asked, her voice scratchy from the ash.

“I’ll be fine,” Azura stated, her voice just as rough, barely more than a whisper. “As long as I can sing.”

 _Not with all the ash you breathed in,_ Corrin thought worriedly. Azura tended to push herself beyond her limits, all for the sake of renewing their spirits so they could keep fighting. “At least take this,” Corrin said, offering her the waterskin that Jakob had given her.

Azura hesitated, then took a long drink, small trickles of water cutting through the grime around her lips. _The second we reach Valla, we’re jumping back into the Astral Plane,_ Corrin thought, her shoulders sagging at the very thought of the hot springs waiting for them. No, bed first. Sleep first.

She would have brought everyone there right after Hans’s attack, but they were on a clock: the portal to Valla through the Bottomless Canyon would close, locking them out of Valla for the next twenty years. If they didn’t reach the canyon soon, all of this would be for nothing. She looked back again and her heart sank as she saw Kaze and Saizo struggling to help a wounded Beruka back into the saddle of her wyvern, Elise approaching with a festal Sakura had loaned her. _We need to get there, and soon._ They were fraying at the seams.

 _Just get to the Bottomless Canyon,_ she told herself, eyes narrowing as she kept on moving forward. Left. Right. Left. Right. Keep walking. _Just get to the Bottomless Canyon, and then everyone can rest. It’ll be—_

She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart dropping into her gut.

The ground sloped down before her, giving way to a large valley beside the canyon. The ground was barren rock, dead gnarled trees splitting the stone in a feeble effort to survive. The landscape was desolate, but that wasn’t why she was ready to collapse.

A flash of lightning illuminated the horde of the Nohrian army in front of them, armed to the teeth and fresh for combat.

“Gods above,” Azura whispered, her calm mask shattered. “How…?”

Corrin’s knees trembled traitorously as she studied the opposing forces: calvary, infantry, mages, a swarm of wyvern knights in the air… and were those ballistae in the trees? Overall, there had to be at least a thousand of them, ready to crush their feeble band of warriors.

“There’s so many of them,” she whispered. “We can’t… We can’t fight that…”

“We have no choice,” Azura murmured. Despite the fatigue, her golden eyes were sharp and clear in the churning light. “If we retreat now, the portal below will close, Corrin. We have to press on.”

“I know,” Corrin replied wearily, resisting the urge to bury her face in her hands. “But… Azura, if we go forward, we’ll be digging our own graves.” Her eyelids drifted closed, her hands balling into fists. _We’re so tired, so weak… Was it all for nothing, then?_ “We’ve come so far, but we… we can’t get past this. I can’t believe that Xander… that he would send another army after us.”

_Were we doomed from the very start?_

“Corrin.” Her eyes widened as Ryoma approached, resting a hand on his sword’s hilt. “We cannot falter. Not here. Cast off your worries. No matter how dire things may seem, you must fight on. Are you not Yato’s chosen master?”

Anxiously she stared at him, then at the others. Takumi was leaning against Marzia, pure shock in his eyes while Camilla grasped his shoulder, her own eye wide. Hinoka’s grip around her spear was trembling. Sakura’s shoulders shook, and Elise’s face was devoid of any cheer. It seemed like all of their eyes were looking at her, praying that she would have some miracle hidden up her sleeve to save them from impending death.

But she didn’t. She was just a girl with a sword and a stone.

 _They still need you. They need a leader._ _They need something, anything, to believe in._

_If you can’t do it, who will?_

Damn it all, she would be that leader. Somehow, she’d make that miracle, vindicate their faith in her, even if it cost her everything.

So, she smiled, shoving her fear deep into her stomach. “You’re right. We don’t have a choice.” She straightened up, grasping her dragonstone. “I’ll run ahead and take on Iago. Everyone else, stay behind and form up together. No matter what, we can’t let it end here.”

“Corrin, you can’t,” Azura protested, grasping her shoulder, golden eyes wide with anxiety. “If you fall—”

“I won’t,” Corrin interrupted, setting a hand on her shoulder in return. The lie felt heavy on her tongue. They both knew how likely her survival was. She inhaled slowly. “But, if I do… Promise me you’ll lead them in my stead, Azura. You’re the only other person who knows everything.” They would need someone to direct them to the canyon, someone who could explain why they were fighting, what they were up against. Only Azura could do that. She could guide them, keep them together so that they didn’t fall apart when Corrin fell. It would work.

“Promise me that you’ll lead them, Azura,” Corrin whispered.

She could see the fear in her eyes, feel the trembling of her fingers as she realized what those words meant. _If only it didn’t have to come to this,_ she thought bitterly, giving Azura’s shoulder a quick squeeze. She knew how her friend felt about leadership: she shied away from people, away from the rallying speeches and the direction of troops. Being commander of their forces wouldn’t be kind to her, but it would have to work. Just like Corrin’s plan.

Finally, Azura nodded. “Very well.” She bowed her head, then pulled away, hobbling to the side.

 _Thank you, Azura._ Corrin smiled, then turned to gaze at the rest of them. The dragonstone in her hand pulsed, bathing her in warmth, in strength. “Everyone, prepare for battle! I’ll see you on the other side.” And with those words, the world was washed away in white, her body burning as she changed into her other form.

Claws scraped against rock and dust as she stared down at the enemy, with their swords and spears and tomes. Fear boiled in her stomach, but she ignored it. This was the only path left to them.

This was the road she’d taken, and so she plunged down into the valley, a roar echoing against the canyon walls.

 

* * *

 

Pain. Darkness. Shouting.

It all mixed into one as she fought, claws flashing, tail swiping to clear her path. Her body ached as she plowed forward. _Have to… fight Iago… Have to… save them…_

And then what? How many more battles would she have to fight? After Iago, who would be next? Xander?

Leo?

She couldn’t think about that right now. Just concentrate on the enemy in front of her. That was what she had to do. She roared, lashing out at the soldiers jabbing at her with spears. She’d nearly had them stab through a wing, which was too dangerous in this form — she’d lose too much blood. _Come on!_ Men screamed as they were knocked out of the saddle, crumpling to the ground, and she hated the sound, but she had to — She had to fight through their ranks so that her friends would live.

_Survive. I have to survive._

One of her legs buckled underneath her, and she struggled to stay upright. Gods, she was just so tired. _When can I sleep? Sleep and forget this nightmare…_

An axe bit at her hide, shrieking against her armored plating, and she growled as she whirled around. She was surrounded by Nohrians in dark armor, ringed by knights and paladins. She roared again, but it was so weak — _she_ was so weak. When would this end? When would it be over?

Claws scratched, teeth bit, and she fought. Horses screamed, men shouted, and the world spun as she flailed out with everything she had. Spears scraped, swords slashed, and she didn’t know whether she was roaring from anger or pain anymore. The world was just noise and colors, thunder booming, breath rasping.

_No more. Please… no more._

Shouts, screams. She heard the word “traitor” and she snarled, jaws snapping as she looked at the spears and swords and axes. Finally, _finally,_ they ran away, leaving her alone to nurse the bruises and scratches on her sides. _I can… rest… I can sleep…_ No, not sleep. She had to fight. The others, they needed her to fight. Get to Iago. Survive.

Shadow. Movement. Breath. She turned, straining to try and see, to clear the pounding from her head.

Gold. Blue. Black.

Leo.

He sat there on his horse not twenty paces away, staring at the retreating soldiers, and her heart hammered. _No. No, no, no…_ A whimper passed her lips, her stomach churning. So much blood in the air, too much noise. _He’s here… I can’t… I can’t hurt him…_ She never could, but as a dragon—

The pained cry he’d made as she’d struck him so long ago, when they’d stood on the plains of Hoshido, echoed in her mind. She shook as her armor crumbled away. Water coated her skin, her human body, and she felt naked, vulnerable as she knelt on all fours in the dirt. _I can’t do this… I can’t do this…_ Yato lay useless at her side, and though her fingers curled around its hilt, it was a weak grip. They still trembled, from exhaustion or pain or fear, she didn’t know. But she forced herself to look at him, to meet the eyes of her enemy.

He didn’t look like a military commander. Mud splattered his armor, his hair ruffled from the wind, only restrained by his headband. His lips parted, almost as if he was surprised. “Corrin,” he said, his voice so quiet it was almost drowned out by the howling wind.

He dismounted and when he reached for her, she scrambled to her feet, pointing the Yato at him. _I have to do this. I have to be strong. I have to… I have to do what no one else can. I have to—_

“I’ve come to join you,” Leo said, his voice low, speaking slowly. Like he was talking to a dangerous animal, something feral. _Her._ His hands were lifted, and she realized he wasn’t carrying Brynhildr. “Xander is with me. He’s pressing forward now with Camilla. If we band together, we can recover our losses, take out Iago with as little bloodshed as possible.” The words were just sounds, nonsensical noises to her exhausted mind. What was he saying? _He…_

_He wants to join me. Xander’s with him._

_He isn’t leading this army. He…_

_He doesn’t want to kill me._

Yato slipped out of aching fingers, and she staggered towards him, her eyes burning. “You came,” she whispered, her voice hitching.

“Yes,” he answered, his voice still soft.

_He came. He came back._

“L-Leo…” His name slipped from her lips like a prayer, and he reached towards her, a small smile on his lips. Not the smirk he’d flash her so many times in their childhood. Not the glare at Izumo. Not the pain and hurt at the Plains of Hoshido.

A smile.

She wanted to smile back, but instead her legs buckled, and she tumbled into his arms. He let out a grunt as he caught her, sinking to his knees, and like a dam had burst inside her, she started to cry, ugly choking sobs that tore at her throat. Her whole body trembled now as she clung to him, joy surging through her despite the fatigue trying to crush her. “Y-You came,” she somehow managed to choke out. “You c-came _back…”_

Suddenly she was enveloped in warmth, and she sucked in a gasp as she realized it was his arms. “Yes,” Leo said softly. Her eyes widened as his hand rested on her hair, then slid down to her back. “You have the devil’s own luck,” he whispered in her ear, and she let out a shaky laugh at the joke, only adding to her trembles. Gently, he ran his hand up and down her back, like Xander and Camilla had done when she’d had a nightmare as a child. “I’m here,” he murmured, his voice strong despite its softness. “I’m here, Corrin. I won’t leave again, I promise you.”

_I won’t leave. I’m here._

_You’re not alone anymore._

Her limbs tightened around him, as if they didn’t believe him, that he would somehow be torn from her at any second. He was calm and steady in her arms, still stroking her back, her hair. The familiar scent of rich earth and rain was dampened by sweat and the smoke of the battlefield, but it was still his, and she drank it in. _Here. He’s here._ She wished that they weren’t on the battlefield, that they weren’t in armor, so she could hold him, _feel_ him, and…

_I love him._

Somehow that thought, in the middle of all the other muddled sensations and instincts, wormed its way to the surface and she froze.

At that, Leo’s warmth pulled away, and her heart skipped a beat, her throat tightening. _No, please don’t—_ But his hands wrapped around hers, pulling her up to her feet, and a part of her could relax. Slowly but steadily she rose with him, pulling in a deep breath. “Can you still fight?” Leo asked, his eyes concerned as he looked her over. Her heart sank as she realized he was checking for wounds.

She nodded, then tried her best to smile. “Sorry. You’re going to have to bail me out of another bad situation again.” _Again._ How many times had Leo charged in, coming to her rescue? Her cheeks felt cold as the wind blew, and she quickly wiped them, trying to erase the tears. “D-Didn’t we agree we wouldn’t make a habit out of this?” He’d said something like that when she’d left on her first mission. Gods, that felt so long ago…

“You really can’t get anything done without my help, can you?” he said, smirking. She blushed as she laughed weakly, nodding in agreement. Leo sighed, then actually smiled again, a sweet expression that made her heart flutter.

 _I love him._ There was that thought again. She smiled back.

“I suppose I’ll be merciful and help you out just this once,” he teased, though his tone was still soft, no mockery in it at all. He released her hands, and though she felt cold at the lack of his warmth, she knew that they had to keep on going. _Azura, the others… they need me._ “Now, shall we?” Leo asked, cocking his head.

Corrin knew that she needed to sleep for a solid day right after this, because the insane but powerful urge to kiss Leo struck her right then and there.

Instead, she picked up Yato, holding its familiar weight in her hand. Leo mounted Agnar again, settling into the saddle. Corrin reluctantly reached for her dragonstone — the last thing she wanted to do was run — but paused as he reached his hand for her. _Huh?_

“You’re exhausted,” he said quietly. “Come on.”

 _Oh._ Relief settled through her, and she gratefully took his hand, letting him help her into the saddle just behind him. There was barely enough room for them both, and she gasped as Agnar bolted forward with a swift kick from Leo. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, adjusting Yato so that it didn’t cut at him. The world blew past her, colors bleeding together, and she found her head thunking against Leo’s back, her cheek rubbing the soft fabric of his collar. _I’ll just rest for a bit. Yeah. Just a moment. That’ll be nice…_

He was here, after all. She wasn’t alone.

Now they were fighting together, like they always should have.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! We've finally got the reunion of our beloved protagonists! I'll admit, this was the second scene I ever wrote for this fic, mainly because I'm a sucker for fluffy feels (even if the rest of the chapter is the opposite of fluffy). 
> 
> While I don't get into a lot of Azura's characterization/lore, I did toss in my headcanon of her singing during battle being different than Lost in Thoughts, All Alone. Mainly because that song is overused as is, and it really doesn't make sense that a song with a calming/restraining effect would suddenly cause soldiers to fight better in battle. Thus, the Vallite war chant came in (and it's not really a chant in terms of buff men shouting - here's a link to [ what I had in mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ady--PNMsfI) while writing the scene). It's more than the "aaaaaah" note the game gave to us, anyways.
> 
> Corrin's drill attack into Hans at the beginning was inspired by her side attack in Super Smash Bros. As for her draconic freak-out at Hans, I hope people don't get the wrong idea and think she's going feral. When fatigued, we tend to let our emotions get out of control, and because Corrin has a draconic side, it enhances those emotions. Her anger at Hans took her by surprise (though the guy's a right jerk, so I don't feel particularly bad about how I killed him off). 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments. :)


	13. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How deeply are you sleeping or are you still awake?  
> A good friend told me you've been staying out so late  
> Be careful oh, my darling, oh be careful what it takes  
> From what I've seen so far the good ones always seems to break”
> 
> — Sky Full of Song, Florence + the Machine

She fell. 

Wind blasted at her, and she twisted and tumbled in the air, watching as the rocky walls of the Bottomless Canyon shot by her. It almost felt like flying, in a way: the wind in her hair, the exhilaration, the tingling in her fingertips at the speed. 

_ I AM THE FORGOTTEN DRAGON. _

The world was washed in purple fire.

_ THE BETRAYED KING. _

The air crackled, as if she were wrapped in lightning.

_ THE ENTOMBED GOD. _

There it was: the monster. 

It was like no Vallite she’d ever seen before. Those had been wraiths, phantoms, shadows; this was real, made of violet flame and terror and hate, and it swooped down towards her, a horrible howling ripping at her ears. Desperately, she flailed to escape, but it was like she was suddenly swimming in mud, choking on the lightning and the fire and the fear in her heart. 

_ IN THE NAME OF THE KING OF VALLA, I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH. _

Screaming, she grabbed at her dragonstone, but it was gone. There was no Yato at her hip, nothing she could use to fight back the fiery demon flying straight for her. Light coalesced in his hand, and she froze as he thrust it at her, engulfing her in fire. 

_ “Corrin!” _

She wasn’t alone. 

_ “Damn it, you bastard!”  _ Burning fingers grasped her shoulders, and Corrin’s eyes met brown ones. They were wide, filled with fear, and Corrin watched in horror as the woman shielding her screamed as she was burned alive. 

_ “Why…”  _

Corrin’s voice was stuck in her throat, her tongue rolling back.

_ “Why… did you let me die?”  _ Scarlet hissed. Her eyes flashed violet, the flames shifting from red to purple. 

_ “Why do you get to live?” _

Corrin never could answer that question before she woke up, her heart pounding like a drum in her throat.

Sweat plastered her nightclothes to her skin, leeching any heat that her blankets could have given her. Was that why she was shivering? Or was it because of the pain? The fear? She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists, but all she could see was Scarlet clinging to her, flames eating her alive as she took the brunt of that demon’s blast. All for her, a woman she barely even knew. A complete stranger. 

_ Why do you get to live? _

They’d had to leave her body behind. After arriving in Valla, they’d been overwhelmed by the strange strategist’s forces, and with their army in its exhausted state, Corrin pulled them back into the Astral Plane to regroup, to rest and to heal. They would come back for Scarlet. 

Except when they had returned, the body was gone. 

Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to sit up, tearing away the blankets and sheets. Her fingers wouldn’t stop trembling, but she forced them to cooperate enough to get her armor on, combing her fingers through her hair. Thankfully, her room didn’t have a mirror — she didn’t want any more reminders that she wasn’t getting enough sleep. After a few deep breaths, she felt ready to face the day, going back to her nightstand to get her headband.

Her fingers froze as she brushed the petals of the rose right next to it. 

If only her problems were just a few nightmares. 

Swallowing thickly, she sat down on the edge of her bed, the frame creaking with the added weight of her armor. Her fingers closed around the stem of the rose, twisting it between thumb and forefinger as she stared at it. 

_ I love him. _

When Leo had showed up at the Bottomless Canyon, gathering her in his arms, she’d known. In that very moment, she’d known that she loved him. But it was the wrong kind of love, the love that wasn’t right for a woman who’d been his older sister for so long to have. She shouldn’t look at him and think of how much she wanted to hold his hand, or to kiss him, or to just spend time  _ talking _ with him, like they’d used to do in the library so long ago. But those feelings still existed inside her, flaring to life when she saw him in the mess hall, or when he gave counsel in war meetings, or the rare chance she spotted him when they both didn’t have places to go and things to do. 

That moment at the Bottomless Canyon had been so pure, before realization had kicked in, before her head had gotten control of her heart and reminded her that  _ gods above, _ this was her little brother. And gods knew she had far more important things to spend her time thinking about than dreaming about a life with him. A life that was flat out impossible. 

A life she didn’t deserve.

_ I no longer think of you as my sister, _ her memory teased, and she gritted her teeth. Jamming her headband into her hair, she stood up, then stared at the flower. She should put it back on the nightstand. She couldn’t ever throw away a gift like that — it would be cruel for the both of them — but she shouldn’t carry around a gift he’d given her as a concerned brother, thinking of it like a lover’s token. 

The memory of his fingers brushing back her hair to slip that flower behind her ear sent a shiver down her spine. 

_ It was a gift. Keep it. _

Instinct took over, and before she knew it, the flower was in her hair and she was out the door, ready to face the day as Corrin, commander of the united forces of Hoshido and Nohr. As she stepped outside, she tried to clear her mind of Leo, taking in a few deep breaths and closing her eyes. Fortunately, she had a distraction.

Unfortunately, that distraction was the sound of metal clashing and shouting. 

_ Gods damn it. _

Yato was out of its sheath and she was already halfway to the sparring fields before her mind caught up. But she knew exactly what was going on. It had happened three times this week since the Nohrian and Hoshidan forces were brought to the Astral Plane. As she narrowed her eyes, trying to make out who exactly was fighting who this time, all she could see was a crowd gathered around the sparring area, some shouting over the din of combat. 

Which only made the current situation much worse.

Kaden was the first, and only one who noticed her approach the crowd. “Hey, Corrin!” he said, his eyes cheerfully glinting in the bright sunlight. “Come to take bets? Azama’s running a pool—”

“Not now, Kaden,” she said quickly, moving forward. He frowned but moved to the side, letting her begin to squeeze through the gathering. “Stand aside!” she shouted, and thankfully the crowd parted, finally allowing her to see just  _ what _ was going on.

Oboro’s hair was plastered to her face with sweat, her face set in its demonic growl that made Corrin’s blood run cold. “Crazy Nohrian bitch!” she screamed, thrusting her naginata with both hands at her opponent: a wildly grinning Peri. The knight brought up her own spear, wood clacking against wood as she deflected the blow, forcing Oboro back a step. Her follow-up nearly grazed Oboro’s side, a frown on Peri’s face when she didn’t draw blood. 

“All right, that’s enough!” Corrin yelled, striding towards the both of them. “Stand down!”

But both women ignored her, not even sparing her a glance. “You’re a mean lady — I’m gonna make you bleed!” Peri screeched, smashing her spear against Oboro’s so hard that the spearheads rattled. Oboro’s scowl only deepened, her teeth bared as she lunged forward. Corrin had seen enough of the retainer in combat to know that she was going for a killing blow.  _ Shit! _

So Corrin did the only thing she could think of doing: she threw herself in between the both of them.

Yato would do no good here, so Corrin dropped it in the sand, dashing between the two spears. Her breath tight in her chest, she spun so fast the world was a blur, reaching her hands out. Her fingers closed around the grainy shaft of one spear, and with a grunt she ripped it out of the woman’s hands, hurling it to a distant point in the sand. The other spearhead grazed against her gauntlet, squealing against steel. Corrin growled, grabbing the damned weapon and brought the shaft down against her knee, breaking the spear in half. 

_ “Enough!” _ she shouted, throwing the two broken halves of the spear into the sand. Oboro’s face was broken out of its scowl into shock, her jaw slack as she stared at the broken naginata in the sand. Peri’s eyes were as wide as plates, staring at the spear discarded a few meters away. Corrin’s chest heaved, her heart pounding as she looked between the two women, hands burning beneath her gloves. For the first time, there was silence, the only sound being wind rustling in the grass. 

“Enough of this, all right?” Corrin cried, straightening up. “This is what, the fourth fight we’ve had this week? One week of us being together, of us fighting the greater evil, and we can’t even stop fighting each other!”

“She started it!” Peri wailed, tears on her cheeks as she pointed at Oboro. “She looked at me and—”

“I  _ don’t care!” _ Her hands balled into fists, and she could see red spots in the corners of her vision — a sure sign that she would partially transform soon unless she calmed down.  _ Take deep breaths, Corrin, _ a part of her whispered, the more rational part. _ Relax.  _

Except she didn’t want to relax. 

“I don’t care who started what or who said what or any of that,” Corrin said, turning to look at the crowd. “That’s not what’s important — what’s important is that we’re one army now. Not two armies that have an alliance:  _ one _ army. And this fighting, the only thing it’s doing is tearing us apart and filling us up with anger.” She ground her teeth together, letting the red bleed over her vision, letting the rage beat in time with her heart.

Gasps and surprised shouts filled her ears as her hands morphed into claws, letting the transformation surge up her arms. “Look, everyone!” she cried, holding up her arms, letting the crowd see her claws. “This is what hatred does to you! It eats you alive, strips away everything inside you until you hurt friends and foes alike!” 

She saw the looks on their faces. Even those used to her transformations, like Kaze, stared at her wide-eyed, some refusing to meet her gaze.

“So don’t let it,” she nearly whispered. Crimson gave way as her claws dissolved, melting away like dew in the morning sun. Droplets of water hung from her fingertips as she lowered her arms. “Don’t let the hatred grow. I know it’s hard — I know what losses your countries have suffered. But those losses are because of our enemy, not because of each other. This is what Anankos wants: he wants to divide us, to make us turn on each other, just like what he’s doing with Nohr and Hoshido.” Slowly, she turned to look at Peri and Oboro. Both women stood silently on the sand, Peri’s cheeks wet with tears. Oboro’s lips were pressed into a firm line, her eyes still smouldering, but Corrin could see the trembling in her shoulders. 

“Don’t let him win,” she whispered, grasping each of their shoulders. “Report to both of your lieges. You’re off duty for today.” She looked at the broken naginata, then picked up the piece with the head. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, looking at Oboro. “I’ll get you a new one.” 

Oboro said nothing, only nodding curtly before she strode away from the practice field, her whole body straight as an arrow shaft. Corrin cringed, then turned back to the rest of the crowd. Thankfully, most of them had cleared out, but there were a few more faces that hadn’t been there before: her siblings. 

“What happened here?” Xander asked, his face already set in stern condemnation. Corrin swallowed, looking down at the spearhead in her hands. Ryoma’s face held a similar scowl. 

“Lady Corrin stopped a sparring match gone out of hand,” Kaze reported smoothly. “Peri and Oboro have been relieved of duty for today as a result.” 

“If that’s okay,” Corrin quickly added, looking at Xander. 

Xander nodded swiftly, his stride rigid as he made his way towards Peri, still standing in the middle of the training grounds. Corrin had to resist the urge to shiver; she’d never been on the receiving end of one of Xander’s famous lectures, but she’d heard the rumors. Ryoma’s face was tight as he sighed, one hand resting on Raijinto’s hilt. “This is the fourth time this week alone,” he muttered, and Corrin stared at the ground. “For all of our talk of unification, it seems easier said than done.” 

“Forget about that — are you okay, Corrin?” Hinoka asked, grasping Corrin’s arm. “Prince Leo got us. Gods, I can’t believe you pulled off that spear catch!”

_ Leo? _ Her eyes shot up to see Leo standing behind her Hoshidan siblings, his arms folded behind his back as usual. Her cheeks warmed as her eyes met his, and she forcefully jerked her gaze back to Hinoka. “I’m fine,” she reassured her, patting her arm. “It’s a good thing I got here when I did; at least nobody was hurt.” 

Hinoka nodded, her lips turned up into a smile. “Well, it’s good to see that you’ve got good reflexes. It’s a shame about that fight though. I’ll go tell Takumi about what’s happened — he’ll want to talk to Oboro personally.” 

“Right,” Corrin mumbled, resisting the urge to drop her gaze down to her feet as Hinoka left. Though she’d felt confident when she’d thrown herself between two spears, now she just felt small. Weak.  _ Xander and Ryoma wouldn’t have let this happen. They’d have more control over their soldiers.  _ That fight shouldn’t have started in the first place. If she had been there faster, could she have talked Peri and Oboro down? She ran a hand down over her face, as if she could wipe away the fatigue starting to settle in. 

“Corrin?”

To her embarrassment, she actually jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she turned to see Leo staring down at her, his brow furrowed in concern. Traitorously her heart started racing, her skin buzzing beneath her clothes and armor. “Are you all right?” he asked, his voice soft, and her mouth went dry as she looked up at him. His thumb brushed against her neck, just a little touch, but one that felt like fire brushing against her skin. 

“F-Fine,” she stammered out, her face flushing as she looked past his shoulder. Looking at his face was way too dangerous right now. “I’m fine.” Inhaling a calming breath, she clasped her hands together. “It could have gotten a lot worse.” 

She caught Leo nodding out of the corner of her eye, his lips set in a frown. “Yes. It could have.” Slowly, he pulled back his hand, and she squeezed her eyes shut. “You have an unbelievable amount of luck, Corrin, but that will run out on you someday.”

Blinking, she looked up at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m just saying that next time, you might not want to throw yourself in the middle of a live duel,” he replied, and though his eyes were sharp, his voice was not unkind. Just… stern. Concerned? “A stray blow, and you could have landed straight in the infirmary.”

Oh. “Even if I did, if I’d gotten them to stop fighting, it would have been worth it,” Corrin said quietly. “Any more, and we’ll break apart.” Wearily she smiled, trying to shake off the bitter thought. “But you’re right. I should have been more careful.”

Surprisingly, he didn’t say anything. He just stared at her, a look she couldn’t place in his eye. Shivers ran down her spine as his hand rested on her upper arm, his gaze meeting hers in a way that felt like he was stripping everything between them away. Nervously she swallowed, but didn’t look away. “Just take care of yourself,” he murmured, his voice so soft that she almost didn’t catch what he said.

And then he was gone, walking off towards the mess hall, and she could breathe again. Her heart still pounded in her chest, and she knew it wasn’t just the leftover thrill of the fight. A lump rose in her throat as her eyes followed his retreating figure, as if drawn to him by instinct alone. 

_ Gods above, what am I going to do? _

 

* * *

 

When Corrin silently disappeared that evening, Azura wasn’t surprised. 

Though their experiences being hostages were almost polar opposites, some of their instincts were similar: namely, wanting to be alone. Azura hadn’t expected that from Corrin at first — she’d only seen her large smiles and heard her excited voice and easy laughter. She embraced people so wholeheartedly, it was clear that she’d been starved of social contact when she was younger. But the ramifications of her time in Nohr went deeper than first appearances.

_ The water may seem clear on the surface, but it’s only until you step into the pool that you discover its true nature, _ her mother had told her once. She’d tried to keep those words in mind over the years, evaluating from a distance, behind a veil of hair. People watching had ended up becoming a sort of hobby for her as a result — a hobby that came in handy when you were looking for someone who didn’t want to be found.

The walls surrounding Corrin’s castle of sorts extended far, but eventually ran flush against the outside forest growing around the perimeter. Azura had wandered here once with Kaze, curious to see just how large the Astral Plane was. After a few hours of hiking, they’d eventually discovered a hidden pond tucked away in a glade. Azura had brought Corrin there once, and she’d been ecstatic at the discovery. At first, she’d thought that would be the end of it, but when she’d caught Corrin slipping past the walls into the forest, she knew where she was going. 

At first, Azura hadn’t worried — after all, Corrin’s day was surrounded by people: siblings who wanted to spend time with her, retainers who wanted to know the long lost Hoshidan princess or the girl from the Northern Fortress, as well as the endless needs of their army that needed to be met. But something worried at the back of Azura’s mind that her friend wasn’t just seeking solitude. 

Or, if she was, that solitude was more of an ailment than a medicine. 

Soon enough she was at the edge of the glade, and Azura’s heart eased as she saw Corrin sitting on the bank of the pond, soft splashing filling the air as she moved her feet. Yato glowed in the dusky light, giving her an eerie pale cast. Azura frowned as she saw Corrin’s posture: bent over, tired. 

_ What aren’t you telling me? _ she wondered as she approached, the grass soft beneath her feet. Corrin didn’t react to her presence, seemingly staring down at her hands in her lap. “What’s on your mind?” she asked softly. 

Corrin jumped, splashing water all over herself as she whirled around. “Azura!” she gasped, her heart hammering as she set down Yato. “Gods, you scared me to death!”

Azura giggled, raising a hand to her lips. “My apologies. I didn’t know you startled so easily.”

“Well, I-I don’t, it’s just that I thought I was… alone,” Corrin trailed off, staring at the water. “That’s why I come here. To be by myself.”

Azura cringed. “Of course. If you don’t want me here—”

“No, no, no,” Corrin said quickly, holding up her hands. “No, of course you can stay, Azura. I just…” She sighed. “I’m sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.” Suddenly, she straightened up, her eyes wide. “Wait, Peri and Oboro are okay, right? No one’s fighting again?”

“No,” Azura reassured calmly, rearranging her skirts as she sat next to Corrin on the bank. “They’re both fine, though I’m sure that their lieges are giving them a stern talking to.” 

Corrin shuddered. “I don’t know how Takumi does it, but I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of Xander’s punishment right now.” 

Azura giggled. “Thankfully, you aren’t. I believe your example out there will help keep the peace.” She’d been awestruck herself, watching Corrin disarm both weapons as if they were little more than sticks. “Hopefully no sparring matches will get out of hand in the future.”

“Right,” Corrin whispered, her voice soft. 

Azura frowned as she stared at her friend. When they’d first met in the gardens at Castle Shirasagi, Corrin had been light and casual with her, almost startlingly so. Where Azura pulled away, Corrin pushed forward. She didn’t hide behind a veil of hair and a distant gaze — she ran up to everyone with a smile on her face.

Except for now. 

She’d seen the weight pile up on Corrin’s shoulders over time, bowing her back and curving her shoulders forward. Azura knew that weight well, carrying it for so long. The burdens of being bound with Valla’s curse were heavy, and a lesser person would have crushed under the weight. And with every step they’d taken after escaping the Invisible Kingdom, it seemed that more weight kept on piling onto Corrin’s shoulders. Their army had grown from just three people to over thirty, from Hoshido and Nohr and everywhere in between, and she was the rope keeping them all bound together. And then they’d raced from city to city, praying that they’d make it to the Bottomless Canyon in time before the way to Valla was shut and their only hope of stopping this war faded away.

But now they were in Valla. They had both the Nohrian and Hoshidan royal families together, all four divine weapons in their arsenal. And despite the clashes between members of their army, at least they had something resembling one. 

So why did Corrin look even more crushed than before? 

“Peace will come, Corrin,” Azura murmured, resting a hand on her shoulder. “We may have different backgrounds, different natures, but our goal is the same: to bring peace to our countries. Eventually, those differences will fade away, with that goal in mind.”

Corrin nodded, but her gaze was focused on her hands, her eyes hazy, as if she were somewhere far away. 

“So then, what’s troubling you?” Azura asked gently. 

Corrin actually flinched, like Azura had jabbed her with a needle. “Huh, what? Nothing. Nothing’s bothering me.” The words flooded out of her mouth in a torrent, and Azura held back a giggle. 

“Do you realize that the tips of your ears turn red when you’re lying?” she said, smiling as Corrin’s blush spread to her cheeks. With a wince, Corrin bowed her head. “Corrin?” Azura asked, cocking her head. “What’s wrong? I promise to listen.”

“I know you will, Azura, I just…” Corrin sighed, reaching up with one hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. “I shouldn’t even be thinking about this. The army needs me, there’s much more important things to do, I…” Another sigh, this one heavier. “I’m a mess.” 

Azura’s brow furrowed as she stared at her friend. “So it’s a personal problem, then?” 

Corrin nodded silently, her gaze returning to her hands, and Azura blinked as for the first time she spotted what they were holding: a rose, white petals almost glowing in the fading light. It was a familiar sight — Corrin wore that rose everyday in her hair, tucked into her hairband. Despite the many months since she and Azura had met, the flower had shown no signs of wilting, much less dying; when she’d asked, Corrin had explained to her that she didn’t know why it was still alive either. 

“I think your flower will be fine, Corrin,” Azura said lightly. Yet Corrin didn’t even so much as chuckle, her eyes dim. 

“It’s not the flower,” she said, her voice painfully soft. “It’s about the person who gave me the flower.” 

Azura blinked. “You never told me who gave it to you.”

“I didn’t?” Corrin’s eyes widened in surprise, turning to look at Azura. “Huh. It must have slipped my mind.” Swallowing thickly, she rotated the flower between thumb and forefinger, small droplets shining in the faint moonlight peeking through the trees. “Just before I left Nohr for the first time to go to the Bottomless Canyon, Leo came up to me. He told me that in Cheve, knights wear a flower for when something significant happens. Then he grew this rose for me on the spot.” Her lips curved up into a smile as she spoke, her eyes regaining their sparkle. “It seems like a lifetime ago that he gave this to me. So much has happened since then.”

_ Ah. _ “So this is about Leo, then,” Azura murmured. 

Just like that, Corrin seemed to crumple, her face pained. “Yeah.” 

Azura blinked. “I haven’t seen you two fighting, though. Did he say something to you?” Though she didn’t remember much of him when she had lived in Nohr, he had quite the sharp tongue at the Bottomless Canyon. 

“No, it’s not like that.” Her eyes didn’t meet Azura’s. “It’s, well… It’s the opposite problem.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” Azura replied, raising an eyebrow. 

“I love him.” Corrin’s voice was pained, as if she was admitting to killing a beloved pet. 

Azura raised an eyebrow. “And that’s a problem… how?” 

“No, Azura, I _ love _ him.” And when she turned to look at her, Azura was shocked to find Corrin’s eyes shining with tears. “I’m in love with him. Like how you’re in love with Kaze.” 

_ Oh. Oh my. _

For a long moment, she was speechless, watching as Corrin wiped her eyes hastily with her hand, her sniffles the only sound between them. What in the world was she supposed to say? She was no Queen Mikoto, no Camilla. Besides, she didn’t even know how she  _ felt _ about this revelation — only that she hated seeing her friend so miserable. 

“It’s okay,” Corrin murmured, her voice painfully broken, “if you don’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“What?” Azura could only stare in shock at her. “Of course I want to be your friend, Corrin. Nothing in the world could ever change that.” And that was true. There was a part of Azura that was latched onto Corrin, that would follow her no matter where she went. She had no idea when it had begun, but in a way, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were there for each other. 

Yet Corrin didn’t seem to be encouraged by her words. Her lip trembled as she stared at the pond. “I… I don’t know what to do,” she whispered.

_ Frankly, neither do I, _ Azura admitted to herself. This certainly was an unusual situation, being attracted to someone you’d been raised with almost your whole life, a person that you’d come to see as family. But… “When did this begin?” she asked softly, resting a hand on Corrin’s shoulder. “Your feelings, I mean.”

She sniffled before answering. “When… When we were at the Bottomless Canyon. In the middle of Iago’s ambush. He… He found me, Azura, and I was so scared, I-I… I was so scared I was going to have to kill him. I was so scared… but it was okay, because he wasn’t with Iago, he was joining us, and I… I was just so  _ glad.” _ And despite how miserable she sounded, despite the tears starting to trickle down her cheeks, her eyes glowed again. “And we held each other in that moment, and I felt  _ safe _ for the first time in months, and I… I knew. I knew that I loved him.” She wiped her eyes again, her shoulders quivering under Azura’s hand. 

“So, you fell in love with him after you knew he wasn’t related to you,” Azura concluded. 

“But that doesn’t make it right,” Corrin whispered, her eyes flitting up from the pond’s surface to meet hers. 

“No,” Azura agreed. “But neither does it make it  _ wrong.” _ Her heart ached as she gently brushed a few wet strands of hair from Corrin’s cheek. “Corrin, Leo is not your brother. He may have been close to you when you were younger, but there’s a difference. There’s no blood between you.” Slowly she ran her hand up and down Corrin’s back, fingers tracing the grooves of her armor. “Granted, this isn’t exactly a regular romance, but I have no doubt that your intentions are pure.” She smiled as Corrin’s head slowly lifted, her tear-filled eyes meeting hers. “It’s all right.” 

Thickly swallowing, she whispered, “Really?”

Azura nodded. “Really. Nothing is wrong with you, Corrin.” Her smile widened as her friend’s shoulders dropped, her face not quite so anxious. “I can promise you that.”

For the first time, Corrin smiled,  _ really _ smiled. “I guess, if you really think so… you’re right.” Her gaze flitted back down to the rose. “But I… I shouldn’t want this.”

“Why in the world not?” Azura asked, baffled. They’d spent hours talking on their marches across Nohr and Hoshido, and inevitably conversations had turned to the subject of romance. Whenever Corrin had spoken about it, it had always been with an excited air — the chance to finally meet someone and fall in love, just like in the books she’d read in the Northern Fortress.

So why was she denying herself that chance now?

“There’s so many other things that are more important,” Corrin said, and the heaviness was back in her voice. “Like making sure that this army stays unified instead of breaking apart. Making sure we get through the other place alive. Finding out how exactly we’re going to take down Anankos. Being with Leo, even if it isn’t wrong… that’s just being selfish.” 

_ Oh, Corrin. _ To be honest, Azura wasn’t surprised. Corrin would let herself bleed out if there was someone else wounded with a papercut. “Maybe it’s not,” she said tentatively. “Corrin, honestly, you can’t be this army’s leader all hours of the day. This army might stay unified, but  _ you’ll  _ be the one breaking apart.” Her hand came to rest on Corrin’s shoulder again, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You need to rest, the same as everyone else.”

“I know, I know I do,” Corrin said, nodding. “But I just… I feel like I’m barely keeping things together as is, Azura. Like it’s been only sheer dumb luck that we’ve managed to make it this far. Everyone keeps on looking up to me to fix things, but I’m starting to wonder if I’m not the one who’s supposed to be in charge.” Azura’s heart fell as Corrin closed her eyes. “Xander and Ryoma have more experience.  _ Actual _ experience.”

“Corrin,” she murmured. “I don’t think that you should stand down as leader of this army.”

“Why not?” Her voice was plaintive.

“Because you’re what ties us together,” Azura murmured softly. “Corrin, we all came here and joined this army because of you. Not because of Xander or Ryoma, but you. You’re both Nohrian and Hoshidan, a bridge between our two kingdoms. Neither Ryoma or Xander can say the same.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Corrin admitted. “But still, they know what they’re doing far more than I do. I feel like I’m grasping for straws in the dark, Azura.”

“So, why don’t you get some help?” Azura asked, shrugging her shoulders. “If they know so much about leadership, ask for their advice. I’m sure they’d love to teach you.” 

Corrin stared at her mutely for a second, her eyes wide. Then, her face split into a wide grin. “Of course! Gods, why didn’t I think of that before? You’re a genius, Azura!” Azura blushed at the compliment, about to protest, but Corrin suddenly grabbed her into one of her firm embraces. “Thank you,” Corrin murmured, and Azura couldn’t help but return that smile, giving Corrin a gentle squeeze.

“Any time,” she whispered. “Remember, Corrin, we’re all in this together. You don’t have to do everything all by yourself.” 

“I know,” Corrin said, her voice sheepish. “I forget that too often.” She sighed as they parted, returning her gaze to the flower in her hands. “And about Leo… you’re sure?”

“Positive,” Azura reassured. 

“Then I guess I’ve spent enough time out here by myself,” Corrin said, pulling her feet out of the water. Suddenly, a low growling noise filled the clearing, and Azura couldn’t hold back her chuckle as Corrin’s face flushed red. “Oh gods. What time is it? Did I miss dinner?” 

“If we hurry, we might just make it to the mess in time,” Azura said, grinning as Corrin groaned. “Come on.” Yato in its sheath, flower returned to her headband, the two returned to the small path through the glade. Azura smiled as Corrin’s lips still held that peaceful smile. 

_ I’m glad I was able to help you, my friend. _

 

* * *

 

_ This is a bad idea. This is a terrible idea. Gods, what am I thinking? _

The thoughts circled around her head like crows, cawing nonstop as Corrin stood just outside the mess hall, the sun shining down on the Astral Plane. A short distance away was Leo, sitting under a tree with a book in hand. His eyes bore intently down on the pages, and she swallowed hard.  _ This is a terrible idea, Corrin. Really. This will only end in disaster. _

But Azura’s words from that night kept on coming back to her:  _ “Get some help.” _

It had been three days since then, and she’d spoken with both Ryoma and Xander. But instead of really sitting down with her and teaching her about the ins and outs of running an army, they had both just smiled, patted her on the shoulder, and told her that she was doing just fine. “These things sort themselves out with time,” Xander had said easily, filing away some scouting reports. “You’ve done a marvelous job already, Little Princess.” 

But she  _ wasn’t _ doing a marvelous job. The fights were proof of that. And, with a bitter lump in her throat, Scarlet was too. Every single battle held casualties, and with every step deeper into Valla, the dangers would only increase. She could do better. She  _ had _ to do better.

Then she’d remembered one of Leo’s favorite subjects: strategy. And it had all fallen into place. 

Now, all she had to do was go over and talk to him. 

Which was currently the problem.

_ Gods, he’s going to make fun of me. What if he says no? What if he knows that I love him? Oh gods, what if he hates me because of that? This is a terrible plan, Corrin, honestly, you should know better, you can’t do this— _

No. She had to do this. Even if it was embarrassing, even if her feelings got revealed, her army’s needs came first. Every time. This wasn’t just spending time with Leo, this was training. Just like sparring with Xander. No feelings involved, no complications. Easy. 

Except it  _ wasn’t _ easy, and her heart was already pounding and her mouth was dry and—

_ Screw it! _ Sucking in a deep breath, curling her hands into fists, Corrin strode towards him, almost crushing the grass beneath her stride. Even though her stomach felt like it had a whole hive of bees inside, she ignored that feeling.  _ Everything’s going to be fine. I’m just getting help, after all. _

So, when she stood in front of him, she was able to relax. Slightly. Her hand traveled to Yato’s hilt, and she exhaled slowly. “Leo, could I borrow you for a moment?” she asked. 

He blinked, looking up from his book, then straightened up. “Certainly,” he replied, his voice casual, relaxed. “What do you need?”

_ See? Easy. _ “This may sound strange, but I…” She breathed in slowly. “I was hoping you could help me study.” 

Leo rose an eyebrow.  “You? Wish to study? In the middle of a war?”

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she looked at him. “I-I know it seems weird. But you have to keep your mind sharp, right?” She cringed, pushing away the urge to bury her face in her hands.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

“Of course,” Leo replied, his voice soft. “And I’m happy to help. I’m just curious as to why you’re serious about your education all of a sudden.”

_ Oh. _ She sighed, and her embarrassment faded as the familiar weight settled back onto her shoulders. Slowly, she lowered herself onto the grass next to him, her hands rubbing at each other. “I need to get better,” she said softly. “People look to me as a leader now, and… I have to take care of them. So, I thought broadening my horizons might help me protect everyone.”

“I see,” he said quietly. “You wish to learn battle strategy.”

She smiled, nodding quickly. “You’ve always loved reading about ancient wars, and the way that you took charge when Iago ambushed us… It was amazing.” She smiled warmly at the memory: Leo shouting orders on the battlefield while she sat behind him the saddle, marveling at how quickly he’d organized their chaotic group into a fighting force that had punched through the Nohrian army. “You have such a talent for that sort of thing. So I figured I’d go to the expert for help.”

Strangely enough, his cheeks got a little rosy. “Perhaps, but… wouldn’t you prefer to study from Xander?” he asked. She blinked at the question. “He may be more suited to teaching you about leadership skills, and he has more battlefield experience. Surely he would be a better tutor than I.”

“O-Oh.” _ He doesn’t want to teach me. _ “I see.” She placed her hands on the ground, ready to push herself up. It had been presumptuous of her to ask anyway — everyone in the army was so busy, and Leo was no exception. He worked just as hard as the rest of them; taking on a student while they were cutting through Valla was asking too much.

_ “I won’t leave again, I promise you.” _ He’d spoken those words in sincerity. Leo never made promises he couldn’t keep. But as she reflected on the short time he’d been in their army since the Bottomless Canyon, she realized something important.

She hadn’t spent an hour of that time with him. 

Sure, they saw each other in strategy meetings, or in the mess, or when one of them was on patrol. But she realized with a sinking feeling in her stomach that she hadn’t even had a full conversation with him, except for right after Oboro and Peri’s fight. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a heavy breath.

He had promised to not leave her, but she’d left him. 

“Leo?” she murmured. “What if… I wanted you to be my teacher so I could spend more time with you?”

The shock in his eyes told her everything. “Wh-What?” he stammered, his eyes wide.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy,” she said softly. And she truly was: she’d stayed away from him out of fear that he’d discover her feelings and be repulsed by them. But she was still his family — she was still his older sister, and she’d basically abandoned him. Her heart ached in her chest.  _ How could I have been so stupid? _ “It’s just that… people need me. They all look to me for advice, and they seem to think I have all the answers. But I don’t.” Hesitantly, she looked up from the grass, staring into his eyes. “I’ve learned so many things from my siblings, but it’s not enough. I need… I need your help too.”

_ Please. _

But Leo’s face didn’t hold any scorn or resentment. He just stared at her with his same, measured gaze, his eyes keen. “If it’s my help you desire,” he said slowly, “then you have it. You always have, and you always will. I’d be happy to teach you.”

Her heart nearly shot out of her chest. “Great! And since we’re at war, I can practice what I learn right away in a real battle!”

He stared at her solemnly. “The battlefield is not so kind, nor so simple. I’m sure you’ve learned that by now, haven’t you, Sister?”

“Well, yes, but…” She winced.  _ Idiot. Of course he’s right. _ “I’m sorry. That came off as a little naive, didn’t it?”

“There’s no need to apologize,” he said gently. “In a manner of speaking, you are correct. I do think intellectual pursuits play a key role in keeping a mind sharp. And that can make all the difference in the heat of battle.” He closed his book, clasping his hands in his lap. “If you truly desire it, I will teach you anything you wish to know.”

_ Yes!  _ She grinned in triumph. “Thank you so much, Leo. I really appreciate it.”

“However,” he added, a small smirk quirking up his lips. She froze. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you just because you’re my older sister. You know how diligent I am about my studies. I will expect you to put the same effort in that I did when I first began to study tactics.”

She could feel the blood draining from her face. This was  _ Leo _ they were talking about — she’d caught him in the library in the early hours of the morning, ferociously devouring the same stack of books by lamplight that he’d been studying hours earlier. “Um, I know you’re passionate about your work, but maybe… maybe you could lighten up just a little?”

“You ask the impossible,” he replied, his smirk morphing into a devious grin. She gulped. “I will be as strict as I need to be to help your mind grow. Remember, you sought this out. I expect you to see it through to the end.”

_ Oh gods. What in the world am I signing up for?  _ But this was for the army: for her friends and family. She sighed, nodding. “You’re right. And I’ll do whatever you ask me to do without complaining.”

“Whatever I ask?” he said, his grin only widening.

She praised every god she could think of that Leo didn’t know what that smile was doing to her heart. “Th-That’s reasonable!” she stammered, frantically raising her hands. “Whatever you ask that’s reasonable! I’m not going to become your slave or anything like that.”

Leo chuckled. “Don’t worry, Corrin; I’m not about to abuse my station. But I am glad to see that your heart is sincere about this. You’ve spoken like a model pupil.”

“So… when can we start?” she asked, her pulse easing somewhat back into normalcy.

“I’ll have to gather some reading material,” he mused, lifting his fist to his chin as his eyes took on a distant cast. “As well as prepare some worksheets and tactical scenarios.”

Her nose wrinkled. “You mean homework?”

“And assigned reading,” he added with a smirk. “You can always back out now, if you feel that this is too much of a burden. Like I said, I won’t go easy on you.”

“Nope,” she said firmly. “This is something I have to do. I have to get better.”

And she would. With his help, she would be the leader this army deserved.

 

* * *

 

Within two days, Leo had finished his preparations. And so here Corrin was, standing outside of his room in the barracks, fiddling with her hands as she waited.  _ Am I too early? Gods, I can’t be late, can I?  _ She’d checked the clock in the mess at least four times before heading over — fifteen minutes early. She didn’t want Leo scolding her for tardiness.

Holding her breath, she rapped on the door with her knuckles.  _ Here we go. _

After a few moments of uneasy silence, she finally heard Leo’s boots on the wooden floor. The door opened with a soft click, and she smiled as she saw him standing there in his armor, book in hand. “Ah, Corrin. Excellent; you’re right on time,” he said, moving so that she could enter the room. 

_ Right on time? How long was I standing out there?  _ She winced but entered the room. Though she’d never been inside of Leo’s quarters before, instantly she felt at home — after all, no space could truly be considered Leo’s unless there were piles of books carefully stacked everywhere. His bed was neatly made, a chest resting at its end, and a small table stood in the middle of the room, covered with sheets of paper and quills. She smiled at the sight. “I guess some things never change.” 

The door closed behind them with a  _ click _ . “Well, it wouldn’t exactly do if your tutor wasn’t prepared with a lesson plan, would it?” he said, smiling at her as he rounded the table. “Take a seat, Corrin.”

She did so, staring down at the papers scattered on the table. They were clearly notes taken by Leo’s hand — she could recognize his quick scribbles from a mile away. “So, where do we start?” she asked, looking up at him eagerly. 

“Well, in order to determine what we need to cover, I’ll have you do this first,” Leo said, pulling out a large sheet of paper. Instead of handwriting, it was covered with drawings: mountains, small little stick trees, and a boxy shape that probably represented a building. “This is a diagnostic test of sorts,” he explained. 

She nodded as he laid the paper flat on the table — there were enemy forces marked in ink and labeled with their different roles. “So, I just place my units where I need them, right?”

“Exactly,” he said, pulling out a small box. She blinked as she recognized it: his chess set. “You’ll use these to represent your soldiers.” Carefully, he opened the box, then set the pieces on the table “Tell me when you’re finished, and I’ll see where you need to improve and what subjects you can start on.”

“Okay,” she said, scooting her chair up a bit. “Just like chess, right?”

“Perhaps a little more complicated, but yes,” he replied, crossing over to his bed, where some more books lay in wait. She watched with a smile as he opened back up the volume in his hand, a pencil in the other. His face when he read was so interesting: a pleasant combination of intent concentration yet relaxed calm. 

When he glanced up from the page, the last thing she felt was calm as she quickly stared down at the parchment in front of her.  _ Gods, Corrin, you’re not here to ogle. _ Pressing her lips together, she picked up one of the pawns. According to the key Leo had provided on a separate piece of paper, this was supposed to be a regular soldier.  _ Bishops are mages, knights are… knights, of course, rooks are healers…  _ She stroked her chin, glancing down at the page. 

Well, this was simple enough. The healers wouldn’t be able to protect themselves, so she placed them in the middle of the formation, knights immediately around them for protection.  _ Pawns go here, queen… is here, probably. That just leaves me. _

Placing the king piece at the front of the group, she turned in her chair. “I’m done!”

Leo closed his book with a  _ snap, _ rising from the edge of the bed. “Excellent. I’ll take a look.”

She hopped up from her chair so he could get a better look, her face warm as she clasped her hands together in her lap. “So, um…  what do you think?” she asked nervously, smiling.

Arms folded behind his back, Leo stared at the table for a long moment. Corrin resisted the urge to fidget. Gods, was the room this hot before?

Suddenly, Leo sighed, shaking his head slightly. “This is… rubbish,” he said slowly. “If you positioned your units this way, they’d all be massacred.”

Her face felt like someone had just blasted it with a Fire tome. “R-Really?” Tiredly, she sat back down in the chair, resting her head in her hands. “No way…” That was the strategy she’d always used — gather everyone together, keep them safe while she led them through their enemies — and Leo had just told her that it was utter garbage. 

He bent over her, pointing to the cluster of enemy forces in the narrow mountain pass. “You’re focusing too much on the enemies directly in front of you,” he said quietly, deftly moving the pieces she’d placed on the parchment. “Amatuer mistake. Do that and you open the door for them to overtake you from behind.” With quick, precise strokes, he began drawing arrows leading from some of the pieces to the canyon walls. “You’ve clustered your forces together, and it’s true that there’s safety in numbers. But that doesn’t matter if you get flanked from the rear. They could easily split up your army, surrounding you from all sides. A tactical nightmare, to say the least.”

“So… what should I have done?” she asked quietly.

“In this situation, I’d recommend choosing a select force to scout ahead and determine the threat,” he said, picking up a rook piece. “Imagine this is a pegasus knight. If you guide her through here…” He pointed to the mountain pass. “You can keep a closer eye on their formation. If a knight goes with her…” He placed the rook and a knight piece in the center of the pass, behind the bandit forces. “See how your options increase?”

“I could attack the bandits from behind instead of them doing the same to me,” she said.  _ Use their own strategy against them. _

“Exactly,” he said, smiling in approval. “Or, you could even sneak around directly to the enemy fortress and take out their commander with ease. That comes with its own risks and advantages, however, so you must know your troops well before enacting this sort of strategy. If they can’t fulfill the requirements, then you fall back to something safer.”

His answers seemed so obvious to her now, but she knew that she couldn’t have come up with them so quickly. “That’s amazing.” Her fingers brushed the map, and she smiled warmly at him. “You’re so clever, Leo.”

He cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind his back. “Not really. This is the most basic of basics.” With a groan, she lowered her head into her hands.  _ Of course. Of course it’s the most basic of basics.  _ Leo’s only response was a chuckle. “Honestly, Sister, it’s a miracle you’ve survived this long.”

_ A miracle.  _ The sad thing was, he wasn’t wrong.

“I know,” she murmured. “I certainly couldn’t have made it this far on my own.” She exhaled softly, staring at the board. Before, when directing her soldiers, she’d just told them to do what they thought was best. After all, weren’t they the best judges of their own strengths? But her memories of the Bottomless Canyon told her otherwise. 

She’d figured that they’d managed to survive for so long because of their skills. But what if they had managed to survive  _ despite _ hers?

Glancing up, she paused as she saw Leo staring down at the map with a dark intensity, his eyes grim and mournful. “Leo?” she asked softly, and he glanced at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Corrin,” he began quietly. “You know how on the battlefield, we all look out for you?”

She nodded slowly, folding her hands in her lap.

“Why do you think that is?” he asked, pulling up his own chair. Her cheeks warmed as he stared intently at her, his eyes rich and deep in the sunlight streaming from the window. Despite herself, she could feel her heart pounding. Carefully, she breathed out.  _ Answer the question. _

“Probably because… I’m so new to all this,” she murmured. “To leading an army and fighting in general.”

“Precisely,” he said gently. “I’m glad you realized as much on your own.” He closed his eyes, his head lowered. “That’s why Xander and Camilla have always paid more attention to you.”

Her breath rushed from her lungs in a gasp. 

What in the world was that supposed to mean?  _ More attention to me — and not enough to him?  _ Her mind raced as she thought back to her time in the Northern Fortress, to Xander’s careful swordplay lessons and Camilla’s expensive dresses. When had she seen them do the same for Leo?

_ But I wasn’t there. I wasn’t there at Castle Krakenburg, when they would have spent more time with him. Wouldn’t they? _

“I wouldn’t say that,” she said weakly. “I mean…”

“No, it’s fine,” Leo said quickly. The forlorn look in his eyes told a far different story. “The strong are always alone because others perceive that they don’t require help. But that’s not true at all. There have been many times where I wished—” Suddenly, he cut himself off, his lips pressed together in a thin, hard line. 

A lump rose in her throat.  _ The strong are always alone.  _ And as she looked back, she realized that he was right. So often, he  _ had _ been alone, at least at the Northern Fortress. She’d thought that had been by choice — Leo wasn’t the most social creature — but what if it hadn’t been?

She was jarred out of her thoughts by the harsh scrape of his chair against the floor. “I’ll prepare your reading list,” he said, his voice rigid and brittle. Quickly he crossed over to his bed, reaching for several books. “There will be some key points I’ll have to revise so that you’ll be prepared for tomorrow’s lesson. You need a firm grip on the basics before we move on to more advanced—”

Carefully, gently, she rose from her chair and placed her hand on his arm, her heart heavy as his voice drifted off. “Leo,” she said softly. “You don’t have to hide this from me. Please, tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It was an errant thought.” He didn’t face her, picking up a book and flipping through it. “Think nothing more of it.”

As if that was possible. But wasn’t that Leo, pulling away from everyone when he was hurting inside?

Her grip on his arm tightened as she circled around from behind him, grasping his shoulders. “I’m your older sister, Leo,” she said quietly. It didn’t matter how she felt about that — she would be whatever he needed her to be in this moment. “I won’t judge you, I promise. So please, tell me what you were going to say.”  _ Please don’t shut me out again. _

His eyes softened, and for a moment it felt like she was looking at the six year old boy in the dining hall once more as he brought the book to his chest. “There have been many times where I wished… that I had someone by my side,” he answered softly. “Someone to help me through the hard times, to guide me through tough situations.” His eyes squeezed shut. “But I’m no longer a child, and I can’t get away with saying such selfish things.”

_ Oh Leo.  _ “I don’t think that’s selfish at all,” she murmured, pulling her hands away from his shoulders. “I think that’s  _ reasonable. _ I mean, isn’t that what you’re doing for me? Guiding me through a hard time?”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t read so much into it. All I’m saying is that you should try to enjoy where you are in the growth process.”

_ Does he resent me? For being the center of attention for so long?  _ She bit her lip hard, squeezing her hands together as if they could crush away the heaviness in her chest. “I’m so sorry, Leo,” she whispered. “This is all my fault, isn’t it?” Her eyes burned as she looked at him, tears already beginning to form. “I didn’t even realize you were hurting, and…” She blinked hard.  _ Keep it together. _ “The others have always doted on me, and I just took it for granted. I mean, I was so lonely in the Northern Fortress, and whenever you came to visit, I… I just wanted to spend time with everyone. You all were the light in my world, and I should have…” She chuckled bitterly. Of course. Of course she held onto that light with both hands instead of sharing it with Leo, like he deserved.

“Perhaps it was me that was being selfish, not you, Leo,” she whispered. 

She didn’t even feel embarrassed as she wiped her eyes. Leo’s silence only urged her forward. “You’re so talented, Leo,” she continued, her voice more even now, more steady. “We’re all so very impressed by you. Xander knows you’re a genius, and Camilla’s always talking about how proud she is of you and your studies. And Elise… well, she adores you. She came up to me the other day and told me that you explained to her what a sunshower was. She was so happy about that, you’d think someone had gotten her a new dress.” She smiled softly at the memory. 

“I guess we all hold you up on a pedestal of sorts. And I can see how that would be lonely. But you should know,” she said softly, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “If I could, I’d trade minds with you in a heartbeat. I’m just trying so hard, and everyone looks to me for strength, but I just…” She closed her eyes, her elbows on her knees as she bent forward. The weight was back, pressing down on her shoulders into the mattress. “I never feel like I’m quite good enough to lead us.”

For a long moment, there was silence, and she didn’t open her eyes. If she pretended she was in the dark, alone, then she wouldn’t wonder what exactly Leo thought of her now.

She nearly jumped when the bed creaked under her, and her eyes flew open to see Leo sitting on the edge with her, his arm against hers. “Forgive me, Corrin,” he said softly. “I said too much. We’re family, first and foremost. All that matters is that we have each other’s backs.” He swallowed thickly, his eyes heavy with melancholy. “Forgive my moment of weakness.”

_ Weakness?  _ “No, no, you’re fine,” she said quickly, grasping his hand. Wasn’t she the weak one here? Her thumb ran over the back of his gauntlet, probing the cracks and crevices there. “I know I’m not as wise or as strong as I should be. And that’s why I need your help so badly.” Hesitantly, she looked up at him, then froze.

His lips were parted, as if he were about to say something but had, somehow, lost the words. His cheeks held a little bit of color to them, but what drew her in were his eyes: soft and deep, the rich color of forest soil. The color of life, of warmth. 

“You are stronger than you think,” he said gently, his hand tightening around hers. “At first, I thought your choice that day between our families was one made out of naivety.” He inhaled slowly. “I was wrong. You chose a harder path, one that I don’t think the rest of us could have followed. But you did, and to the bitter end, no less.”

Her heart nearly stopped. “You… really think so?”

He just nodded, as if there were no more words needed.

“Then… I hope you’ll keep on tutoring me,” she said, glancing over at the table sheepishly. “I know I really botched that assignment.”

“Yes, you did,” he said, his lips tugging up into a wry smirk. “But you’ll certainly need all the help you can get. And I did promise that I would give it to you.”

“So, it’s a deal?” she asked, her heart in her throat.

“It would be my great honor to continue teaching you,” he said, rising slowly. He moved to go to the map, but stopped suddenly.

Heart pounding, she realized she was still holding onto his hand. His large, warm hand.

Quickly, she let it go, dropping her own to her lap. “Sorry,” she said, smiling nervously.  _ Dear gods, Corrin, make it obvious for him, why don’t you? _ “So, what’s lesson number one? Pincer formation? How to make a perfect defense?”

“Weapon triangle,” he said, pulling out another piece of paper. “In this scenario, you put a samurai against a spearmaster.”

“So?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. “That would be a very unwise decision.”

“I don’t see why it is, though,” she said, rising from his bed. “I mean, I fight people with spears all the time, and I’m fine.”

“You, Sister, have the advantage of turning into a dragon,” Leo stated, scribbling something on the sheet of paper in front of him — at a quick glance, it looked like a circle. “Most swordsmen do not.”

She blushed for what felt like the thousandth time. “Okay, you’ve got a point.”

“Until you prove your competence with the basics, I won’t burden you with advanced material,” he said, placing the pencil back on the table with a sharp  _ clack _ . “Now, sit down. We’ve got a lot of material to cover in preparation for your reading tonight.”

_ Reading. Great.  _ She barely stifled a groan, and he grinned as he sat down next to her.

But when he spoke, all she could do was smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Once again, I apologize for the massive wait on this chapter. My life is sort of in the middle of the perfect storm, what with wedding preparations (yay!) and finals (not yay!) just around the corner. To make up for that, I decided that this chapter would be longer than what I was planning.
> 
> Poor Corrin's being pulled apart in this chapter, I feel like. I worry that I threw too much at her at once, but I feel that the first days of the Nohrian and Hoshidan forces combined together would be utter chaos, tbh. Combined with her Love Realization (tm) and things just get that much more complicated. Thankfully, Azura and Leo are there to help her out. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with the sparring match gone wrong at the beginning - if you haven't seen the movie, I was heavily inspired by Princess Mononoke for that scene. Thanks so much for being patient with me, reading, and reviewing! Let me know what you think. :)


	14. Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cause your pain is a tribute  
> The only thing you let hold you  
> Bearing down like a mantle  
> Always there to remind you”  
> — Third Eye, Florence + the Machine

Corrin had known that Leo wouldn’t go easy on her as a teacher. And to be fair, he’d picked up on her level of skill pretty easily, giving her assignments and chapters in his freshly purchased strategy books that she could grasp, even if they were challenging. “As you progress, you’ll follow the regular learning curve,” he’d said, book perched in one arm while he drew movement lines with the other. “It will become steeper, but you’ll be able to handle it.”

Steeper she could handle. But this… This was like running headfirst into a brick wall.

On the paper, the problem was simple: defend the port town of Dia against an invading force. The town had walls, a fire orb (which she’d already placed one of her mages on — she knew that much), and three ballistas. But there were several breaks in the walls, the enemy had pegasus knights, and of course, their forces were four times the size of hers.

 _Why did he even give me this scenario? It’s not like we’re going to need to defend a town from invasion._ Restlessly she bounced her leg against the floor, sighing as she shuffled a few pieces around. _Stick with it, Corrin. Leo gave you this assignment for a reason. Keep the knights here on the chokepoints, you hold the break in the wall, but…_ The other pieces sat uselessly in the center of the main plaza, given that she had no idea what to do with them.

Groaning, she rested her head on top of her folded arms, glaring at the sheet of parchment. “I can’t do it,” she muttered. “This is impossible.”

A chuckle sounded from the bed in the corner, followed by the creaking of bed springs. “Nothing is impossible as long as you apply yourself, Sister,” Leo countered gently, approaching the table.

“But it really is!” she protested, her voice muffled by her arms. “I don’t have enough troops.”

“That would be the point of this exercise,” he said, taking a seat next to her.

 _I know, that’s why I’m having such a hard time,_ she thought bitterly. Then, pinching the bridge of her nose, she tried to dispel those thoughts. _Calm down, analyze the situation. Break it down._ “I’m spread too thin,” she stated. “But I don’t know what to do. The sky knights are going to ignore the walls, but if I pull my soldiers back from there, then the other soldiers are going to slip past them, and…” She squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. “I don’t know what to do.”

Leo gazed at the map intently. “You are correct,” he said softly. “The pegasus knights are going to ignore the walls. You’ll need to pool a group of archers in the central plaza to take care of them.”

“But I can’t take them away from the ballista,” she pointed out, nudging one of the rooks with her finger.

“The ballista is a strategic asset, yes, but if you rely on it too much, you leave the town open to invasion,” Leo explained. “For an initial setup, placing an archer there is a good decision. But you have to leave your strategy open to revision. If you are too inflexible, you’ll be overwhelmed and slaughtered.”

She sighed, rubbing at her forehead. _Right. Stick to the plan, but adapt when necessary._ “And my other forces?”

He began to move the pieces around the board — at least this time he wasn’t rearranging her whole army, she noted with a little bit of pride. “Leave at least two or three soldiers to guard the entrance to the town proper. As for the rest, they should support those defending the bridges and walls.” He held the knight piece in his hand, then placed it behind the rook at the ballista. “You should also have units guarding the ones running siege equipment. If they don’t have someone there to defend them, it would be a small matter of sending a sky knight or using an archer to rush them and take them out with none the wiser.”

“Right,” she said, nodding grimly.

Glancing at the map, there was only one piece left by itself: the bishop, representing a mage. Leo stared at the piece for a second, rolling it between his fingers before he placed it behind her king piece. “There. Now all your units are supported.”

 _Not quite._ There was still a swordsman who could use a mage behind him. With her plugging the chokepoint in the wall, she could handle the stream of enemy forces that came her way. Tentatively she reached for the piece, then hesitated as she glanced at Leo.

“What is it?” he asked quietly.

“The bishop doesn’t need to go there,” she said softly, picking it up in her fingers. “It’s a mage, right?”

“Yes,” he confirmed slowly.

“Then, they should partner up with the samurai, right here,” she said, placing it adjacent to the pawn on the bridge east of the docks. “Now that whole side is properly defended.”

He exhaled slowly. “No.”

“What?” But that was what he’d chided her on before: leaving holes in her defense.

He plucked the bishop and placed it back behind the king. “A proper defense doesn’t matter if the leader of the army falls in battle. If the general falls, then battle strategy is meaningless.” He stared up at her, looking her in the eye. “This is a lesson you should know by now, Corrin. You yourself used it on the plains of Hoshido to force both sides to retreat.”

She had. She still remembered that day, the fear in her heart as she’d raced across the plains, raising her blade towards both Nohr and Hoshido. She still remembered the screams, the blood.

She still remembered standing before Leo, his fingers curling around hers. _“It was a gift. Keep it.”_

Then she’d wandered off, alone. She’d fought, alone. Alone, leaving behind her family, those she loved, in the realm of safety. And with each brother and sister that had joined her, each new member of their army that looked up to her, her anxiety had increased, whispering that she would fail them, that she couldn’t protect each and every one of them, that she wasn’t strong enough to lead them, unite them.

She hadn’t been strong enough for Scarlet. For Mother.

_Why do you get to live?_

“I don’t want to be a burden,” she said finally, barely more than a broken whisper.

A flash of confusion overtook Leo’s face, but he said nothing.

“I know. It sounds silly,” she said, letting loose a bitter chuckle. “Because I’m so much of one already.”

“Corrin.” His voice was soft, tinged with surprise and something else she couldn’t place. “You’re not a burden.”

“That’s why you placed that bishop there, right?” she said softly. “Because I can’t handle being on my own. Not like Xander and Ryoma can. Or you and Takumi.” They could do this. They were skilled, competent, forces to be reckoned with. She, on the other hand, was just a girl with a sword and a stone.

“Xander and Ryoma are hardly on their own on the battlefield,” Leo said, leaning back in his chair. “They have their retainers to support them.”

That, at least, was true. “But they… They’re so much better at this than I am,” she said, resting her head in one hand. She was just so _tired._ “I’m so grateful for what you’ve done for me, Leo, don’t get me wrong, but I’m starting to wonder if it’s a waste of time. I’m not… I’m not getting this right.” She still did so poorly on these trial scenarios, and even with the words of his strategy books swimming in her head at night, she struggled to understand his advice, much less catch up to his level.

“No one learns advanced strategy in a handful of days,” he replied softly. His gaze was soft, gentle in the light streaming from the window. “You are no burden, Corrin. It’s true that you have little experience, and you aren’t a perfect leader. But no one is.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, folding her arms on the table. “That’s what they say. But I… I try and try, and I always feel like I’m slipping backwards instead of going forwards. Ryoma and Xander both say that I’ll get better, but I never _feel_ like I’m getting better, and I’m starting to wonder if I should just hand this over to them.”

A lump rose in her throat at the words. Without a single thought, she’d just revealed all of her worries to him. She didn’t feel ashamed about that — he had always listened to her before, when she’d complained of being locked away in the Northern Fortress away from her family. Fear whispered at the back of her mind, warning her that Leo would see her as weak. But in a way, she didn’t care anymore. She wanted someone to speak those fears to, not just herself in the dark and Azura.

 _You’re craving a connection you’ll never have._ The thought was bitter but true.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she straightened up in her chair. “I’m sorry,” she said, flashing him an apologetic smile. “I shouldn’t be saddling you with all of this, huh?” Gods knew he had enough to carry as is. What he’d told her in their first lesson only confirmed that. “Back to the lesson.”

Yet instead of going back to the map between them, Leo’s gaze was rooted to hers, and for a second she couldn’t breathe. “You believe the strong should stand alone,” he murmured.

She paused, her eyes wide.

He exhaled slowly. “In all of your strategy lessons, you place yourself at the front of the army. And in a way, this is a correct choice. We do all look up to you, as our leader. We notice your every move, your every action. We watch as you fight in our name, as you talk with us, walk with us, befriend us.” His gaze suddenly softened. “And we have watched as you have brought together two vastly different cultures into one unified army.”

“B-But I didn’t do that,” she protested. “I mean, remember the first week? I couldn’t stop the fighting, and Xander and Ryoma—”

“Couldn’t have either,” Leo interrupted, staring at her intently. “You give them too much credit, Corrin, and you don’t give yourself enough. There is no one in this army more qualified to be our leader than you. Your example taught us that unity was possible.”

“B-But I didn’t even do anything,” she said softly, her cheeks flushing at the praise. She’d never heard Leo speak like this before. “I just… I just talked to everyone.”

“And that was enough,” Leo said softly. “You trusted in us. You spoke with us, Hoshidan and Nohrian alike, as if we were your friends. Xander doesn’t have that ability, even if he is a more experienced leader. He doesn’t have your ability to trust.”

She swallowed thickly. _Azura said the same thing._ “I… I’d hoped that wasn’t true, but… you’re right, aren’t you?”

He nodded solemnly, staring down at the king piece. “While you may be leader of this army, you don’t have to stand alone, Corrin. We never expected you to. In fact, it… worries us greatly.”

“R-Really?” she stammered, her eyes wide. “I… I had no idea.”

“We watch out for you on the battlefield, but eventually, our concentration will slip or our minds will wander,” Leo said gravely. “If you are alone when that happens, I—” In that moment, when his voice cut off, before he closed his eyes and turned away, Corrin swore she could see an emotion she’d never glimpsed before in his eyes.

Fear.

“Leo?” Reflexively she reached towards him, but when his eyes flew open she snatched her hand back, staring at her lap. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I never meant to make you worry about me. I was just… I wanted to be strong, and I thought…” _I thought it was better this way. That you wouldn’t worry about me if you were far away._

“I apologize, Sister,” he said softly. “I didn’t mean to criticize you.”

Her lips curled up into a smile; his words were hardly a criticism. “You don’t have to worry so much about me, Leo. I can take care of myself, you know? I mean, I survived without the others for a while. It was just me, Azura, and Jakob for a long while. I guess… perhaps that’s why I fight the way I do. I just got used to doing it all by myself.” She glanced at the king piece on the board, rubbing at it with her index finger. “But you’re right. I don’t have to do that anymore. Thank you for telling me that.” Her smile widened as she pulled her hand back. “And maybe… in the next battles, we could fight together?”

The second the words left her mouth, she had to force back a wince. _Stupid. You can’t get too close to him, Corrin._ Perhaps her feelings towards him weren’t as unacceptable as she’d thought, but that didn’t mean that he felt the same towards her. She shouldn’t be pushing them together when he wanted things to stay the same between them. And he did. He’d called her “sister”, after all. In his eyes, that was all she was.

She could live with that. She would, for his sake.

“Perhaps,” Leo said softly, his eyes drifting closed. She cringed at the look of discomfort on his face.

“Anyway,” she said quickly, leaning over the map. “Sorry for ruining the mood. What’s the next lesson?”

“We’re finished for today,” Leo replied, his eyes slowly opening.

She froze. “But we’re half an hour early. Don’t you have another assignment for me?” Guilt churned her stomach. _He’s letting me go because I made him uncomfortable._

“Your assignment is to rest,” he said gently. When his eyes met hers, she noticed with relief that there was no condemnation there. Only concern. “You’ve been a diligent student, Corrin. I feel that you deserve a break from your studies.”

Her mouth actually dropped open. Breaks? Leo didn’t take breaks, and he’d said that she would have to study just as rigorously as he did! “But I thought…” She trailed off, popping her lips back together. _Wait, Corrin. Don’t screw this up. He’s giving you an opportunity to leave gracefully, after that mess._ Hesitantly, she smiled at him. “Well, okay then. I might as well take that break before you change your mind.” She sprang up out of her chair quickly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

He nodded, and she smiled at him once more before opening and closing the door. Once outside, she only took a few steps before leaning against the wall, digesting what had happened inside.

 _They worry about me fighting alone._ He _worries about me fighting alone._ She hadn’t expected that, but she supposed it made sense. They were family after all; they cared for each other. But his reaction in there hadn’t been just worry; she’d never seen him so… distraught.

 _It doesn’t mean anything,_ she told herself, forcing the warmth in her chest away. _All it means is that you need to become better, for his sake. So your family doesn’t worry. So you can protect them._

That was why she was taking these lessons. She had to remember that before she made more mistakes, letting her heart take over her mind.

She’d never been good at that, but she’d learn how to, for the both of them.

 

* * *

 

Corrin was used to waking up with the sound of screams in her ears.

She wasn’t, however, used to those screams continuing after she’d sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. _What in the world?_ Then, her eyes and nose alerted her to just what exactly was wrong.

Rancid water. Violet flames.

Vallites.

Cursing, she tore the sheets off, sprinting to the window and throwing it open. Her eyes widened as she stared at the field of the Astral Plane, already flickering with phantom fire. _They’re already past the gates. How?_ Then, she saw just how _many_ flames there were sparking in the dark, and she shook.

It was like a sea out there, wave after wave of fire coursing straight towards them.

 _He found us again. Anankos found us again._ When they’d barely started their journey, somehow the invisible soldiers had discovered their sanctuary in the Astral Plane. With Lilith’s help and their small band of forces, they’d managed to kill every last one of them, in case one of them escaped and reported back to their master where their army was hidden. It had been months since the last invasion, and she’d been sure that they’d wiped out the remnants of that army.

Compared to the horde she saw in front of her, that invasion had been a mere scouting party.

Swallowing, she ran to her dresser and threw on a pair of leggings, then a tunic. Her fingers fumbled, and she hissed out curses as she finally managed to dress herself, then grab Yato. Clearing the window sill, she breathed in, then jumped.

Heart pounding in her ears, she closed her eyes, letting the surge of adrenaline take over. When she was afraid, when she was angry, the dragon inside of her demanded to be released, and so she let it out — but only partially. Water swirled around her legs, and she could feel her bones thicken, her feet morphing into claws. Her back still jarred when she landed and her knees groaned in protest, but she knew no ordinary human could survive that fall without broken bones. Dragonskin and claws melting away, her knees bent, toes digging into the dirt as she prepared to charge forward.

 _“Immediate action isn’t always wise. You must evaluate your surroundings, determine what is the most immediate threat,”_ Leo’s voice whispered.

 _Right. Break it down._ The Vallites were streaming in through the main gate, which was broken through — she could see where Saizo and Beruka were trying to hold them off from the walls. _Can’t use the gate as a chokepoint, there’s too many of them for that. And the field is huge, so there’s no way we can set up a line._ Swallowing, she glanced back towards the barracks, where people were barely beginning to stream outside, weapons in hand. Anankos had been clever to attack them at night, when they’d be unprepared.

“Everyone, listen to me!” she shouted, running towards the group that was gathering outside the barracks. “We’re being invaded, and the Vallites have already broken past the wall. I need everyone in an arrow formation, gathering near the walls! We can’t let them gain ground. Calvary, get your horses and take point!”

The screaming morphed into shouts of affirmation, and she turned to face the field. _We can do this. We can do this. Just have to make sure they don’t overwhelm us._ Gritting her teeth, she sprinted towards the horde of flames in front of her, Yato trailing behind her as she ran.

Two swordmasters loomed in front of her, their steps eerily silent as they approached. Corrin grunted as she leapt to the side of their slices, whirling around to cut their sides. They didn’t so much as flinch, simply retaliating with a flurry of blows that left her arms stinging. Fighting Vallites was different from fighting men — they were already dead, so they couldn’t be intimidated or worn out, and their forms were always shifting, never solid. Even in the dark, with their bodies covered in flames, they were still difficult to pick out.

With a roar, Corrin forced aside the first swordmaster’s katana and thrust Yato through his chest. Water burst around her, and she had to blink to get the drops out of her eyes, raising Yato in front of her. Like clockwork, the second katana clanged against her sword, and she grunted as she forced the blade back, kicking the thing in the chest. The finishing blow soaked the sleeves of her shirt, and she shivered as the night air gusted against her.

Time lost meaning as she fought, pressing forward as best she could in the mass of enemies. She could hear Xander and Ryoma’s shouts as they fought, the hammering of hooves as the calvary spearheaded their attack. But all too quickly, their progress ground to a halt, and she could hardly take a breath after killing a Vallite before another one took its place.

Eventually, she couldn’t spare a glance to see how well their formation was holding up — arrows whizzed past her face, barely avoiding skin, and she had to duck to avoid the next wave. _Two snipers, firing in sync._ Her feet slid across the wet grass as she charged forward, the remnants of Vallites soaking her legs. She gasped as an arrow managed to graze her leg, but she ignored the stinging, shouting as she rammed the first archer through, momentum carrying her blow all the way into the ground.

 _Shit!_ It was like the ground itself was sucking Yato into it and refused to let it go. With a growl of frustration, she left it in the mud, skidding to the side across the grass as the sniper loosed another arrow. It landed at her feet, nearly slicing her toes, and with a wet _squelch_ she plucked it up and spun it around. Before the archer could draw again, she lunged forward, smashing her fist into the monster’s face. She could actually _see_ the arrow pass through the Vallite’s watery form before it burst, and she shivered as she pulled away, letting the arrow drop to the ground. _It would be worse if they were human,_ she reminded herself, trying to gather a settling breath.

With a firm yank, she finally managed to free Yato from the mud, her eyes narrowed as she saw a berserker streaking towards her, flames trailing behind its body. Gritting her teeth, she whirled around past the axe’s blade and brought Yato down in a cleave, water splashing as the body faded away. _How many more are there?_

Light flashed in her eyes, and she yelped as flames exploded around her with a loud _pop_. Scrambling backwards, she tried to spot the Vallite mage, but the fire was too bright, blinding her as she desperately flailed with Yato. _Damn it, where is it?_ She tried to smell it out, but the scent of burning grass was too strong, and the damn things were silent for a reason. With a cry, she lashed out with the blade again, but hit nothing. Her heart raced as she realized the fire was spreading around her. _If it reaches the buildings—_ But no. They weren’t moving towards the buildings; they moved in a curve, impossibly circling around her—

Gods above, they were caging her _inside the blaze._  

Gasping for breath, her eyes darted about for an escape, but she was too slow; she was ringed in by fire, and the smoke burned her eyes, her throat. _Just gonna have to punch through._ But when she neared the flames the ground seared her feet, and she cried out as she leapt back. Damn it, she could barely breathe, and the flames were only getting closer.

Was this how she was going to die? Burned alive, like Scarlet was?

 _No. No dying today. You have to live for them, protect them, remember?_ And if that meant walking through fire, well…

Crouching low, coughing out the smoke as best she could, she dove forward.

For a second, she was wrapped in fire, and she screamed as she tumbled onto the grass. Frantically she rolled around, beating out the flames as best she could with her hands — thankfully the grass was wet from the night dew. Her lungs felt like they were about to explode as she coughed onto the grass, wheezing in shallow hurried breaths. _Damn, that was way too close._

Wait. The Vallite!

Whirling around, bringing up Yato, she stared straight at the hand splayed at her, fire already lacing around its fingertips. Desperately she braced herself behind Yato, but a sword couldn’t deflect a blast of magic point blank. She could already hear the air crackling around them, and she gritted her teeth, waiting for the explosion that would incinerate her.

_“Corrin!”_

Suddenly, she _flew_ across the ground, as if someone had suddenly tied a rope around her waist and jerked her backwards. No, as if she was falling, tumbling in the air. Eyes widening, she watched as the fire consumed the spot she’d been just seconds before. The strange force pulling her backward weakened and she gasped as her back collided with something hard, an arm wrapping around her waist to keep her steady.

She didn’t need to see Brynhildr grasped in the other hand to know who had saved her.

With a roar and a flash of light, a tree burst out of the ground, and both the red and violet fire died as the Vallite was ripped apart in the blast. Corrin stared breathlessly as the tree faded away, her heart racing as she tried to process what had just happened. _He… He caught me._ Just like he had when she would spar with Xander, his blade coming too close for comfort — and then Brynhildr’s gravity would send her skidding across the ground, out of harm’s way. Except, well, he’d never _physically_ caught her before.

Suddenly, she was very aware of Leo’s heart hammering between her shoulder blades, his hand still on her waist.

“—hurt?”

Shaking her head, she turned to answer Leo. Then, with a half-bitten yelp, she shoved him to the side, deflecting the blade aimed for his throat. Her heart thundered in her ears as red washed across her vision, and she let the dragon consume her arm as she shot it forward. The shadowy Vallite’s form shivered as it was ruptured by her clawed forearm, and with a sharp yank and a cry, it burst apart in a shower of water.

Nervously, she glanced around them, her heart still a drum beating in a frenzy. _Too close. Too close._ She’d let herself get sloppy, being distracted like that. Were there more coming? Her fingers grasped Yato with a white knuckled fervor, her other hand grasping Leo’s as she pulled him to his feet. “You all right?” she asked.

“Fine.” His breathing was labored as he neared her side, Brynhildr sheltered in the crook of his arm. She stared at him, but he was telling the truth — the worst of his injuries were a few scrapes and grass stains on his shirt. It was only a small comfort as she stared at the battlefield.

“There’s too many of them,” she whispered, wheezing in a breath — the damned smoke was still in her lungs. “We can’t handle this many— we’ll get overrun.”

“With that attitude, yes,” Leo retorted. “We may have a smaller force, but we can still win.” His hands fell on her arms, straightening her up, and her eyes widened as his gaze bored into her. “Remember our lesson a week ago — the port town of Dia. Your engagement force was a fifth the size of the enemy’s, but you could still defend the town.”

“Yeah, but in that lesson we had a ballista,” she protested, “a fire orb, _walls—”_

Walls.

She glanced to the side, staring at the fire still eating away at the grass. Without the mage’s magic still fueling the flames, they would die out eventually. But if one mage could do something like that, trapping her, encircling her with fire…

“Leo,” she said quickly, her hands clasping his forearms. “Can Brynhildr put out fires?”

He blinked. “Yes. Why?”

She turned towards the camp’s front gates. Already the Vallites had broken through, but they hadn’t yet reached the barracks. In fact, they hadn’t even made it to the first line of buildings — they’d managed to hold their ground pretty well, considering the size of their army. If everything went well, then there shouldn’t be any risk to the surrounding structures.

“We’re going to set the field on fire,” she said, looking back at him.

If they weren’t about to get slaughtered by the opposing enemy, she would have laughed at the way Leo’s eyes flew wide open, his jaw going slack. “What— Corrin, that— That’s absolutely _insane,”_ he stammered, his head shaking the whole time. “Even if Brynhildr could extinguish flames, you could never control a blaze that large! We’d destroy the enemy army, yes, but we’d go up in flames along with it!”

“Not if the flames only go in one direction,” she said quickly, pointing towards the canals. They split the camp effectively in half, dividing the fields where they grew crops from the barracks and the other buildings. “If we collapse the bridges then the water will stop the fires from going backwards, and if we get all our mages to push the blaze forward…” She swept her arm forward. “We’ll clear them all out.”

His face still looked like she’d sprouted an extra pair of eyes, but his lips pressed together. “The canals won’t be enough,” he countered. “With a fire that powerful, the water would just evaporate.” His eyes narrowed. “We’d need a barrier.”

“Use Brynhildr,” Corrin said.

“You want me to make a barrier to stop an enormous fire,” Leo said, raising his eyebrow, “out of _wood.”_  

“Out of trees,” Corrin corrected. _“Living_ wood, Leo — you know as much as I do how badly green wood burns! And if the mages keep the fires going outward, then it’ll be fine.” She swallowed. “Look, I know it’s crazy, but we’re running out of options.”

He stared at her for a moment, and Corrin swore that his hand brushed against her neck. His eyes reflected the flames, but the heat that blazed from them had nothing to do with the fire behind her.

Then, he _grinned._ “All right, then,” he said, pulling away from her. “But we’ll have to act quickly. If the enemy pushes forward too swiftly, then—”

“It won’t work, I know.” Corrin swallowed, glancing back at the buildings. The stables were too far away for them to retrieve Leo’s horse. _I guess we’re out of options._ She backed away from Leo, grasping for her dragonstone. Leo opened his mouth, his brow furrowed, then yelped as Corrin closed her eyes, letting the energy of the dragonstone burn through her bones. When she could see again, she knelt on the ground. _“Get on my back.”_

Sight was harder in this form, but she could almost smell Leo’s skepticism. “You can’t be serious.”

 _“It’s faster than getting Agnar from the stables. We don’t have time.”_ The scent of rotten water grew stronger by the second, and she could see the phantom flames encroaching.

Leo sucked in a breath, then ran to her side, swinging one leg over her neck. She let out a little grunt as his weight settled on her shoulders, but with an experimental roll, he wasn’t too heavy. _“Hang on,”_ she breathed, and once his hand wrapped around one of her antlers she dashed forward, heading towards the eastern wall. _“Can you cast with Brynhildr moving this fast?”_

“There’s a reason why I ride a horse, Corrin,” he replied, though his voice was a little too breathless to be sarcastic.

She chuckled. _“Hanging on tight?”_ As they neared the eastern wall, she dug her heels in and skidded to a stop, whirling around in a flurry of wind and water. Yet Leo stayed on, Brynhildr open in one hand as he cupped the magic in the other. She could smell the energy in his palm, crackling as she dashed forward, her claws digging into the the earth.

Before her eyes, trees sprouted out of the ground just behind the canals, branches twisting and wrapping with each other. Her jaw went slack as the trees trailed behind them, thick limbed and squat. She’d seen Brynhildr’s power before, but this…

As they passed one of the canal bridges, she spotted Elise on her horse with her Lightning tome in hand. _“Elise!”_ she shouted. _“Round up every mage you can find, and tell them to get their fire tomes ready!”_

“You got it!” Her horse charged off, and Corrin could breathe a little easier as she saw her skirting around the Vallite forces.

Leo, on the other hand, seemed to be having a harder time. _“You doing all right?”_ she asked, craning her head to look at him. In the moonlight, she could see the sweat on his brow, the way the light in his palm flickered.

“Fine,” he replied curtly, but his voice was ragged, and she caught the way his shoulders sagged.

 _“Just a little more,”_ she replied, noting how close they were to the western wall.

After a few more minutes of running, the treeline was complete, and Corrin slowed her dash to a loping gait, letting Leo rest a bit. He’d made a break in the trees near the central bridge, the only one he’d left standing. _“Here,”_ she murmured, kneeling by the bridge. _“I’ll tell everyone what they need to do.”_

He nodded, sliding off her back. Corrin breathed out, then let her armor melt away, water running down her skin as she stood up in human form. Though most of the rest of their forces were still fighting the Vallites, their mages were gathered in front of the bridge, Elise bending down to offer Hayato a Fire tome. “We don’t have a lot of time, so I’ll make this quick,” Corrin said as she approached. “I need you all to line up outside this wall, evenly spaced. You’re going to use your tomes to create a fire wall and keep it going forwards.”

The mages’ reactions were mixed; Odin seemed positively overjoyed at this plan, while Nyx openly scoffed. “Ridiculous child,” she muttered. “You’ll set the entire camp ablaze.”

“That’s why Leo created this wall of trees,” Corrin said, pointing at the practical forest behind them. “He’ll stay behind and make sure the fire doesn’t spread to the buildings. Listen, we’re outnumbered, and we’re barely holding ground. Vallites don’t tire, but they’re weak to fire. We can do this.” Swallowing, she turned to look at them. “Those are your orders.”

For a moment, their group was silent. Then, Nyx sighed with a small smile behind her veil. “Well, it’s certainly got style,” she admitted, and Corrin grinned. “Very well.”

“All of you, get into position,” Corrin said, pointing along the wall of trees. “Elise, you can ferry Hayato and Nyx with your horse.” Breathing in, she backed away and transformed once more, shaking her head to get rid of the excess condensation. _“Once the rest of the army has fallen back, don’t delay and start casting.”_ Hearing their agreement, she sprinted forward, her heart racing as the stench of filthy water filled her nostrils. _So many of them…_

She heard Xander before she saw him, his horse rearing as he swung with Siegfried. _“Xander!”_ she cried, and his head whirled around as the Vallite beside him faded away. _“Tell everyone to fall back! Get behind the trees!”_

He nodded curtly, then sent out another blast from Siegfried. “Retreat!” he bellowed, turning his horse around. “Laslow, Peri, to me!”

Ryoma was next, the crisp scent of charged lightning drawing her to him. Corrin looped around the field several times, swiping at the Vallites who were trying to cut off their retreat. Smoke billowed in front of her, and she grinned as she saw the curtain of fire already racing forward, curving inward from the walls. She skidded to a stop, light flooding her sight as she returned to human form. “Peri, Silas, Hinoka, Subaki, Camilla, Beruka! Go in and support the mages!” she ordered, pointing to the corners of their makeshift wall. “If they’re in danger, pull them out. I want an inverted triangle formation here!” she shouted, pointing towards the bridge spanning the canal. “Knights and foot soldiers in front, archers behind! No one crosses this bridge!”

Wings flapped as the pegasus and wyvern knights took off, and metal crunched against stone as Effie and Benny moved to the edges of the bridge, the other soldiers filling in the gaps. Through the flurry of bodies and weapons, she managed to cut through behind the treeline. Even though the trees were thick, their branches and foliage woven together, she could see the glow from the fires rising into the night sky. _No wonder Leo was worried._ If the blaze was that high, well… _We’ll just have to keep it moving forward._ Even if the fires didn’t have the effect she wanted, the treeline also served as a chokepoint. Speaking of…

“Are you doing all right?” she asked, her stomach churning as she looked at Leo. His hand pressed flat against the tree in front of him, his brow dripping with sweat. His eyes were closed, from exhaustion or concentration she couldn’t tell.

“Is it holding?” Leo asked, his eyes cracking open as he looked at her. She nodded. “Then yes,” he replied simply.

“I didn’t… I didn’t know it would be this hard for you,” she whispered, a lump rising in her throat.

Straightening up, he wiped his forehead with his arm, running a hand through his hair. “Neither did I,” he confessed. “I’ve never used Brynhildr on this large of a scale before.”  

Her heart nearly stopped. “Then why in the world did you agree to do this?” she asked, her eyes wide.

Leo rolled his eyes. “It’s not as if you asked me to chop a limb off, Corrin. I know my limits, and this was within them.”

“But you told me the battlefield was no place for experimenting!” she protested. “Leo, I could have killed you asking you to do this!”

“No, you wouldn’t have,” he replied, his voice weary but firm. “Corrin, I agreed to this plan because I had faith that it would work. I have faith in _you.”_ His eyes met hers, and in the light of the fires blazing they held a golden cast, a soft gaze. “I trust you, Corrin. Now trust yourself.”

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she nodded. Glancing at the side, she noted that the fires had already joined together, creating one curtain that blazed ahead. “I… I think it’s actually working,” she said, smiling weakly as she looked at Leo. The stench of rancid water was replaced with smoke, and she could see the violet fires dying out one by one as the flames swallowed them whole.

“Congratulations,” he replied, smirking as he closed Brynhildr with a _snap._ “You’ve just invented a new tactical maneuver: setting everything on fire.”

She blushed, but her smile widened. “I still get to have it named after me though, right?”

“If we live, yes,” Leo answered, and she bit back a laugh.

“Don’t make me hit you. I’ll feel bad after having you grow a forest for me just so I don’t burn down my own camp,” she returned. Then, gently, she rested a hand on his shoulder. “Take it easy though, all right? You’ve done enough.” Leo opened his mouth as if to protest, but Corrin narrowed her eyes. “I mean it. Rest. That’s an order.”

He didn’t reply except to raise an eyebrow, but his posture relaxed, and that was something. Corrin moved up to the formation, sending Arthur back to the triage site — his forehead boasted a large gash that made Corrin cringe — and took his place, watching the fires blaze onward.

_I have faith in you._

Those words still burned in her heart, long after the fires had died and the rest of the Vallites were routed.

 

* * *

 

“There are better places to take a nap than in a library, you know.”

Corrin jerked awake, her eyes wide as she stared upwards. Leo stood above her, holding a lantern in one hand. “Honestly,” he said, a smirk on his lips. “I know you have a proclivity for sleeping, but there are such things as _beds.”_

She looked around quickly, trying to process what was going on. She sat against a bookshelf, a few tomes scattered around her. Leo would hate that she’d left the books open, damaging their spines. _Records hall,_ she realized belatedly, looking back up at him. _We’re in the records hall._ She’d come here for something, but couldn’t remember what.

“Corrin?” Leo cocked his head. “Are you awake?”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, blushing as she took his hand, letting him help her up. She grimaced as she rolled her neck. “I guess I’ve just been so tired lately. I was going to read something, but I sat down, and…” She sighed. “I’m just so tired.”

“Why?” he asked, his voice softer. The lantern light made his brown eyes glow golden, like molten amber. Such a beautiful color.

“I…” She stared down at the ground. “I just have a hard time staying asleep.” Her nightmares weren’t getting any better with time. Too often, Scarlet’s face joined Mother’s when she closed her eyes at night. Swallowing thickly, she looked up at Leo. _When will you join them? When will I see your face too?_

No. She wouldn’t let it happen. She _couldn’t._

“Corrin.” She froze as Leo’s hand settled on her shoulder, his face suddenly close to hers. “If you’re having trouble staying asleep, it could affect your performance in battle. Have you talked to Sakura or Elise?”

Quickly, she shook her head. “I can’t,” she murmured. “If they know, the others… What if they don’t trust me anymore? What if they think I can’t do this?” She swallowed thickly. “What if they’re right?”

“No,” Leo said softly, and her eyes widened as his hands slid up her neck, cupping her face. “They’re not. You’re strong, Corrin. Besides, retreating isn’t all bad. It’s all right to run if you need to, if the pain is too much to bear.” He smiled gently, and her heart pounded in the silence, at the look in his eyes. “Taking a break will heal your wounds.”

Her mouth was suddenly very dry, and she swallowed again, her pulse racing as Leo’s thumbs traced her cheekbones. “I-I can’t. They need me.” Sighing, she let her eyes drift closed, focusing on the feeling of his warm palms on her jaw. “I have to keep going.”

“Then, if you’re having trouble sleeping…” Her eyes shot open when Leo’s lips pressed to her forehead in a gentle kiss. “I can stay by your side until you fall asleep… if you’d like.”

“U-Uh…” Her heart felt like it would punch out of her chest any second. “You would?”

“Of course,” Leo replied gently, an easy smile on his lips. “It’s all right. If I can do my part to help protect the person I care about, if you're smiling… who I am to you doesn't matter.” And then she was in his arms, held to his chest with a tenderness that made her heart ache. “Just know that I will shield you from all the malice of the world."

_Shield._

“Wait,” she whispered, pulling away. “This isn’t right, Leo. I—”

Flames. Violet flames. Vallites!

“Run!” she shouted, grabbing for Yato at her side. But her fingers only closed around empty air, and she panicked. _No! This can’t be happening! It can’t—_

Leo didn’t run. Instead, he stood in front of her, between her and the flames.

“Leo, _run!”_ she screamed, grabbing his shoulders, ready to push him behind her. “Go, please—”

The world was horribly, eerily silent as a blade pierced his chest, nearly nicking her nose as it burst from his back.

_“LEO!”_

The flames surrounded them now, but she couldn’t care less as Leo collapsed to the floor, blood already pooling around him. “Leo,” she gasped, falling to her knees as she gathered him into her arms. Weakly, his frame shuddered in her grasp. “No, no, no!” she cried out, shoving her hands against Leo’s chest to try and stop the bleeding. Already, his shirt was soaked, now red, once white. “Hang in there, Leo! I’ll get Sakura, I’ll get Elise, just don’t—”

He smiled at her, blood dribbling down his lips as they parted. “It’s all right.” Crimson fingers reached up to her, brushing against her cheek, and she shivered. “You’re… not hurt?”

“No, I’m not, I’m okay—”

His eyes fluttered closed, and her heart stopped, her breath choking in her throat. Slowly, his chest fell, then did not rise.

“Leo? Leo!” She shook him, hard, far harder than she should, but he didn’t move. “Leo, please, wait! D-Don’t go!” He didn’t respond, and she screamed, drowning in all the blood coating her fingers and his lips, in the weight of his body in her arms, in the death in the air, the smell of burning flesh—

“How does it feel?”

Her eyes widened at the voice, rough and husky and frighteningly familiar. Slowly, her head turned and her eyes met an impossible sight.

Scarlet stood in front of her, face split in an eerie grin as half of her burned, phantom flames wrapping around her chest. “Watching another person die for you?”

“No!” She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. “I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean for you to die! I didn’t want you to!”  

“But you couldn’t stop it, could you?” Scarlet laughed, her eyes glinting in the firelight. “It’s okay, kid. Can’t help it if you’re too weak.”

“I can’t… I’m not—” She was weak, but she didn’t want this: more bodies thrown in front of her, more people sacrificing themselves because of _her._

“Oh, child,” a sweet voice murmured. “It’s all right. We’ll keep… you safe…”

Corrin froze as she looked down, at the body in her arms. Instead of Leo’s bloody smile, Mikoto’s kindly eyes stared up at her as she wheezed for breath, her white robes stained red. “Tell me you’re okay…”

_Corrin, wake up._

“No,” she choked out, cradling her mother in her arms. “No, Mother, please… I’m so sorry!”

“I’m so… glad,” she whispered, her eyes sliding closed.

_Corrin, you need to wake up._

_“No!”_ she screamed, clutching the crumbling body close. _“Mother!_

_“CORRIN!”_

Something was attacking her, shaking her, and all the breath in her body left her in a hiss as she lashed out at the monster hurting her. Her fist struck something hard, and the monster flew back, gasping as it hit the wall. The world flashed red, her arm snatching Yato faster than thought. Pulse hammering in her ears, skin tingling, she gritted her teeth as she pointed the blade at her attacker.

Then the red faded, and she could see, feel, _think._ Yato glowed in the dark, illuminating the bookshelves around her. Cold stone pressed against her feet, and suddenly the blade in her hands brushed against something soft, something trembling.

At the base of the bookshelves, eyes wide and panicked, sat Leo.

_What?_

“It’s me,” he whispered, his voice so loud in the silence. Her breath hitched as she looked at his eyes, at the terror in them. “It’s me, Corrin. It’s Leo.”

 _Leo._ Her vision pulsed red, her heart still hammering. _No…_ The pieces all fell into place, and she threw Yato to the side, falling to her knees in front of Leo. “Gods,” she choked out, staring at him, at his heaving shoulders, his wide eyes. Her hands reached out to him, trembling in time with her heartbeat. “L-Leo, I…”

_I attacked him. I tried to kill him. I tried to…_

Tears pricked her eyes as she looked at him in fear, trying to spot blood or bruises. “D-Did I hurt you?” she whispered, raising a hand to her lips. “T-Tell me you’re o-okay…”

He said nothing, still shaking like a trapped rabbit in a hutch. Gods, had she shoved him so hard that he’d hit his head? “Please,” she begged, her tears spilling over at his silence. “Please, Leo, tell me you’re okay!”

Suddenly, he reached forward, his hands on her shoulders. “I’m fine,” he whispered, his voice still shaking. “I’m fine, Corrin. You didn’t hurt me. It was my fault entirely. I’m sorry.”

_He’s fine. Safe. I didn’t hurt him._

She should have been pleased at that. But gods above, she had nearly killed him just because she’d had a nightmare. Because she was weak.

_I love him and I nearly killed him._

Sobs burst out of her, and her whole body collapsed to the floor, shaking as she wept. _What monster am I?_ she thought bitterly as she trembled against the stones. _Attacking my own family. Letting them die for me. Gods, I could have killed him…_ The memory of Leo lying in her arms, blood dribbling from his lips as he smiled at her, flashed through her mind and it felt like someone had reached out and crushed her chest. She’d been so afraid of him dying on the battlefield, but now she realized how foolish she was.

She feared him falling in battle, but she couldn’t even protect him from herself.

_Monster. Freak. Weak. Weak, weak, weak. Damn it, why am I so weak? Why can’t I protect him? Why can’t I stop—_

“Shh…”

Something soft ran through her hair, warmth brushing against her neck, and she froze, her sobs catching in her throat. _What…?_

“Shh…” His voice shook, but Leo’s hand was steady, stroking her hair, smoothing down her curls. His fingers were gentle, delicate, detangling the strands of her hair like Camilla used to after a nightmare or a stressful day. Yet, it felt completely different with his hands: larger than Camilla’s, his fingers cool against her scalp.

Everything in her wanted to just lie there and let him soothe her forever, but that wasn’t right. Her stomach churned at that: she was the person who had nearly tried to kill Leo, and _he_ was comforting her instead of the other way around?

_Weak._

“L-Leo…” She could barely whisper his name, the shards of guilt stabbing at her gut. Slowly she lifted herself off the ground, sitting back and wiping her face. She didn’t dare meet his eyes. If she saw the fear in them, she’d be right back on the floor.

“I’m s-sorry.” The words felt so useless right as she said them, and she bit her lip hard. What apology could atone for this? Would he only see the feral Corrin holding Yato at his throat next time they met? “I d-didn’t mean to…” _I never meant to._ “I’m s-stronger than this, I p-promise.” _Please, believe me. Don’t be afraid of me. I don’t need you to forgive me._

_I’m not worthy of that._

Her heart spasmed as his hands grasped her own, his thumbs running over her knuckles. “You are already strong,” he said, his voice soft but powerful in the dark. His eyes were gentle, kind. Not angry. Not afraid. “Never think otherwise.”

And instead of running away, instead of calling her a monster or a freak, he pulled her close and held her.

At first, she was completely numb with shock. But his arms didn’t pull away, his warmth enveloped her, and she couldn’t stop crying again, her fingers curling into his shirt to hold herself steady. _Why? Why is he doing this?_ He should be pulling away from her, not comforting her! But he was, and despite the guilt welling inside, she clung to him. She clung to his shirt, but also to his kindness, his forgiveness and strength and all the safety those things offered. Her body trembled, her throat ached, her eyes burned, but she was safe. And he was too.

Maybe that was why she was crying.

His heartbeat thrummed against her cheek: quick but steady, the rhythm of life. She shivered as she listened, soaking in his warmth. Slowly, his hand ran up and down her back, fingers tracing her spine. His cheek pressed against her hair, and for a moment she wasn’t in the records hall but at the Bottomless Canyon, held in his embrace.

_I won’t leave you again. I promise you._

She swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut even tighter at the memory. This was the embrace she’d wanted — not separated by armor or steel. But the price she’d paid for it reminded her that this was forbidden.

So, despite wanting to stay in his hold forever, she released him and pulled away. Her hand ached as she wiped her eyes, and as she looked at Leo, she blushed. There was an obvious wet spot on his shirt where her tears had stained through. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

He said nothing, but she could see the concern in his eyes. There was something deeper there, though — a sadness that made her want to look away. She cringed, wiping at her face with her sleeve before she spoke again. “Th-Thank you. For waking me. I was trapped…” She gulped, trying to force down another wave of tears. Leo’s terrified eyes kept swimming in front of her. “I never should have lashed out at you, and I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

“It was my fault,” he said softly. “Forgive me.”

She didn’t understand that — _she’d_ attacked _him_ — but she nodded anyway. Silence hung over them, and she tried to slow down her breathing, staring at the cracks in the stone ground. _Why am I still here?_ She should be running, leaving him behind so that she couldn’t hurt him again. So why did she linger?

_“You believe the strong should stand alone.”_

She did. But she couldn’t stand being alone, not anymore. She didn’t _want_ to be alone. Even if she felt she should. Because…

“I…” She swallowed. “I told you about my mother, once. Right?”

“Yes,” Leo said softly.

“I should… I should feel something more, when I talk about her,” she whispered, sitting back on her hands. Her eyes stung as she thought of Mikoto, trying to remember the woman that had led her around Shirasagi and embraced her and smiled at her. But all she could see was blood and shattered rocks and dull brown eyes. She inhaled shakily, trying to push away the memory. “But I… It’s like there’s this block when I try and think of her. Like she’s not really my mother, but a replacement. Like I never even had a mother, and…” Her words faded away as she realized she was rambling, and a bitter laugh escaped out. “I’m not making sense.”

Leo remained silent.

She swallowed again. “She gave her life to save me. Me, a person she hadn’t seen in twelve years. I… I didn’t even know her, and I just stood there and watched her d—”

Screaming. Blood. Red, once white. _“You’re not hurt?”_

The words choked in her throat. “I c-couldn’t do anything. N-Nothing. All I did was just sit there and hold her, and…” Her hands balled into fists. “This is why. This is why I have to become stronger.” She looked at Yato, thrown away down the aisle of bookshelves. The blade pulsed blue in the darkness. “I can’t…. I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t let my weakness allow someone to get hurt. Th-That’s why I always fight alone. I didn’t tell you because I was afraid you wouldn’t understand, and I’m sorry.”

 _And now I’ve hurt you._ His eyes were closed, his head bowed, and she wanted to curl up in a ball again and disappear. She didn’t want to look at herself either. How had he stomached pulling her into an embrace earlier?

“I know it’s stupid, and I know I should be better,” she whispered. “And I know you’re disappointed, and I know that you—”

“Stop it.”

The words tore from his lips in a harsh command. She froze, her breath trapped in her lungs. Leo’s eyes were open now, but instead of anger glaring at her, there was pain, as if her words were hurting him.

It felt like time had stopped, the room completely silent. She trembled as she looked at him, at the hurt in his eyes, at the way his hair shone in the blue light of Yato’s glow. In that moment, he carried an ethereal beauty, his eyes hauntingly alluring in the dark. She cringed at the thought. _All you can do is hurt him, Corrin._

“I’m sorry.” That was all she could say.

“No,” he said, and his voice was soft again, tender. “I… I spoke rashly.” Slowly, hesitantly, he took one of her hands in his, and her pulse stuttered. “I’m not disappointed in you, Corrin. I have _never_ been disappointed in you.”

Her breath caught in her throat, her swollen eyes wide.

“You’re not alone anymore,” he continued, looking at her intently. No disgust. Just kindness. “I-I can support you. And even though I’m not your brother anymore, if you ever need me…” He closed his eyes. “Call for me.”

For a second, she didn’t understand. Or maybe she did understand, but she couldn’t believe what he was saying. It was so close to her dream, so close but much more real.

 _You’re not alone anymore._ She wanted to cry again at those words. The pressure around her heart finally, _finally_ released, and with it the remnants of her guilt. His words, gently whispered in the dark, confirmed that he didn’t fear her. She was still welcome in his company. This wasn’t a fatal mistake. Her lips curled up into a smile, a weary sort of happiness suffusing her body. _Forgiven. I’m forgiven._

But was that all the weight that had been pushing her down for so long? The words she’d spoken about Mikoto, she hadn’t dared tell anyone else. Not even Azura. Yet she could tell them to Leo.

_“If you ever need me, call for me.”_

Oh, if only he knew just how much she needed him.

“Th-Thank you,” she whispered, her hand tightening around his. “For everything.”

He sighed, glancing at the floor. “It’s nothing.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his embarrassed pose. _Well, that’s the last time he refuses to take credit for something._ “Look at us, both selling ourselves short.” She sighed, closing her eyes. She’d been exhausted this whole time, but now her limbs felt like they were made of lead, and her eyes were having trouble staying open. And Leo’s grip around her hand was entirely too warm and comfortable. “It’s too late.”

“Our strategy meeting starts at nine tomorrow,” Leo agreed.

Slowly, she stood up, pulling him to his feet. “We should go to bed then.” Leo’s posture sagged in agreement, and she smiled as she reached down and grasped Yato. Its blue glow was still steady, cold against the warm glow of the lantern on the floor. Leo picked that up, Brynhildr tucked under his arm, and they made their way out of the records hall. Leo’s footsteps echoed as they walked, his warmth at her side.

“Why did you come here?” Leo asked, glancing at her.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she murmured, remembering her anxious wandering before she’d settled down against the bookshelves. “And this place… It’s peaceful. Barely anyone comes here. The air is different here.” Filled with more dust, perhaps, but still. She chuckled at the weird thought. “I honestly don’t know. It’s too late for anything to make sense right now.” But the place did feel different, in a good way. Like a half remembered dream, or the smell of a place she’d visited once long ago.

Like the feeling of Leo’s fingers grasping hers.

It was a loose hold, her fingers between his and his thumb, but it was a soft touch. As if his body itself was telling her, _I’m here. No need to worry._ She blushed at the thought, but didn’t let go. He didn’t either, and she took solace in that. This wasn’t forbidden, then. This was okay.

And suddenly, they were outside, a cool breeze washing around them. Her heart sank, but the moment had to come eventually. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” she said, sliding her hand out of his. Wordlessly, he handed her the lantern, and she took it reluctantly. It was a pretty poor substitute for his hand.  

“And Leo? Thank you,” she whispered, looking at him one last time. His lips were curled up in a faint smile, his eyes warm in the light of the lantern. He said nothing, but he didn’t have to. He had already said enough.

_You’re not alone anymore._

The walk back to her treehouse was slow. The lantern light created a pocket of color around her, warmer and richer than the light Yato provided. It still didn’t feel right in her fingers, not with what she’d nearly done tonight, but it belonged with her. As she stared at the lantern in her hands, she realized something.

Leo was like that lantern. Calm, steady, warm. The others around her, some of them were raging fires, burning bright and hot, stinging her eyes. Some were like the fireworks that Sakura had told her about: explosions of colors, but loud, fading away quickly. And others were cool embers, small sparks dancing underneath their surfaces.

But Leo was like the lantern light. Enough light to see, enough warmth to feel, but not too much to blind, too much to burn. And when she was about to break, when everything was about to fall apart, somehow he was there.

Her light in the dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another chapter! I had a lot of fun with this one, and sincerely hope you enjoy it. A lot of action goes on here, and it was a lot of fun revisiting some scenes from Breath of Life from Corrin's point of view. Some quick things before I give some BTS on the chapter -- I now have a twitter! Feel free to follow me @XtremeChrono (literally my username but backwards, haha). I'll be giving status updates, posting some artwork, and generally ranting about Kamuleo on there. Another thing: I've made a soundtrack/playlist for my series, The Road Taken! You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpi3GKm4z6EEUEgxSa6Y4bRfClk3uR46o) and [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pH-iAj4RE7PdtRsO2LdZtQlE2rMn80KRkvD53XcdvUM/edit) are the names of the tracks/which part of the story they correspond to. Enjoy!
> 
> Yes, the scenario that Corrin's facing in the first part of this chapter is Chapter 10 from Conquest. While I don't hate it as much as some people do, I will admit that it's insanely challenging (and I was a wuss and played Conquest on normal, haha) and something that Leo would probably throw at Corrin for an assignment. Since Corrin has a lot to catch up on, Leo would give her scenarios that would apply specifically to their army - namely fighting with a small force against lots and lots of reinforcements. 
> 
> The Vallite invasion was something I had planned for a while, but came together in a completely different way than I thought. For the first time in a while, I found myself enjoying writing a fight scene, and I loved putting myself in Corrin's shoes, showing her attempts at strategy. (Note: I do not recommend setting everything on fire to solve most problems) For all her talk of fighting with others, though, she falls back on old habits and fights alone at the beginning. Good thing we got our boy to watch her back (the Brynhildr gravity catch I was saving for another fic, but I decided to treat myself and put it in here). 
> 
> And finally, Corrin's nightmare... I think this is the scene where she truly grows the most as a character. I hope that I didn't make it seem like I resolved all of her problems in one conversation -- the weight she carries will linger with her for a long time, though she does make several important connections. If you play Fire Emblem Heroes, you might recognize a lot of Dream!Leo's dialogue -- while I did make several changes, he quotes both Male and Female Dream Corrin a lot. :)
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment! I love getting your feedback. :)


	15. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, look up!  
> You don't have to be a ghost  
> Hidden amongst the living  
> You are flesh and blood  
> And you deserve to be loved  
> And you deserve what you are given  
> And oh, how much!”  
> — Third Eye, Florence + the Machine

Corrin wanted to say that things got easier. But they didn’t. 

Nightmares still came when she went to sleep. Her palms still sweated when she stood in war meetings to give direction. And her strategy lessons still pushed her to her limits — if there was one constant in her life, it was Leo’s dedication to her studies. 

Well, actually, it was just Leo. 

But regardless, things still were hard. She just… 

_ “The more you try, the stronger you’ll get, until it’s not so bad. Right? That’s how everything is. Things don’t get easier. We just get stronger.” _

And, she was coming to realize, that strength didn’t have to come from just herself. Azura had been right all along; this war wasn’t just hers, but everyone’s. She didn’t have to do everything by herself, and well… she shouldn’t have even tried in the first place. A part of her still felt a little foolish as she stared at the parchment on the table, rolling the bishop in between her fingers; if she had just paid attention to Azura’s advice earlier, then maybe some of the mistakes and mishaps of the past few weeks wouldn’t have happened.  _ But well, it’s always taken me a bit longer to learn things, _ she thought with a smile, placing the bishop next to the king piece. 

“Leo?” she called out, and he looked up from his book with a pensive expression, his eyes reflecting the sunlight from the window. Gods, why did her heart always speed up when he looked at her? Forcing her gaze back down to the map, she let her smile spread. “I’m finished. Wanna come take a look?”

Wordlessly he rose from the bed and walked to the table, hands planted on the wood as he leaned over her formations. Her fingers laced together, she watched carefully as his finger traced the patterns she’d drawn on the parchment with her pencil, his eyes narrowing in concentration. She followed his finger with her eyes, double checking her formations. Hopefully she hadn’t made any obvious mistakes: the archers were supported by swordsmen, the magicians had knights to defend them, and her army was spread out in trident formation, using the middle to lure the enemy forces out, while the other two wings flanked in a pincer pattern. 

“So?” she asked, grinning nervously as she bounced her legs under the table. “How did I do this time?”  _ Maybe I should have used a wedge formation? Or put the knights more to the rear? _

To her delight, Leo actually  _ smiled. _ “This is… really good, actually. Much better than your previous attempts. Your units actually have a decent chance of survival.”

“You really think so?” she asked, fighting to keep the blush from her cheeks. That was the highest praise she’d gotten from Leo yet!  

He nodded. “In fact, I see no issues with this strategy. Of course,” he added, his lips twisting his smile into a smirk. “There’s always room for improvement. Still, you did well.”

She couldn’t stave off the blush this time; gods knew what that smirk did to her. “Well, it’s all thanks to you, Leo,” she said, smiling at her chess pieces. “I couldn’t have improved so quickly without your help.”

“Too true,” he said. “In fact, showing a little more gratitude wouldn’t be out of line…”

She couldn’t help but laugh, all giddiness and nerves exploding out of her. “Leo, you’re terrible! Is that really something a teacher should be saying?”

He chuckled, sitting down at the table next to her. “My apologies. My tongue tends to get a little carried away from time to time.”

“How about all the time?” she teased, poking his shoulder. But he didn’t laugh; instead, his eyes drifted closed.  _ Oh.  _ Swallowing, she brought her hands back to her lap, her elation evaporating away.  _ Misstep. _ She did that often: showing too much of her feelings, letting her heart expose a little more than Leo was comfortable with. A part of her wondered when it would be too much, when Leo would finally put the pieces together and reject her outright instead of subconsciously. 

_ “You’re not alone anymore. I won’t leave again, I promise you.”  _

Sometimes, she let herself hope. But she knew those promises were made in a different time, in a different place, to the Corrin that Leo knew and understood. Not to her. She’d have to stop pretending one day. 

“To be honest,” Leo said, bringing her back to reality, “when you first asked for my help, I didn’t think you would be so dedicated.”

“Me either,” she admitted. “I mean, there were a lot of times when I wanted to give up. And I still don’t think I’ll ever be as great of a strategist as you. But… You urged me on. You kept on putting your faith in me, even when I screwed up really badly.”  _ Even when I made you uncomfortable. _ “I’ve never seen someone so patient teaching another person.” She dared to glance up at him, smiling tentatively. “The reason why I’m still leader of this army is because you’re such a great teacher.”

He leaned back in his chair. “No. That’s not it at all.”

“It’s… not?” she asked.

Slowly, he drew in a deep breath. “I have always had my theories on why Camilla lavishes attention on you,” he began, his voice soft, measured. “As well as why Xander became so close to you when we were children. Now, I’ve finally confirmed my suspicions.”

Her heart ached in her chest at his words.  _ Does he still feel neglected? I…  _ “It’s because I struggled, isn’t it?” she said, ducking her head down. Her hands fidgeted in her lap as she stared at the floor. “Because I was so lonely.”

“No,” he said softly. “It’s your kind heart.”

Her head snapped up, her eyes wide as she stared at him.  _ What? _

“Being near you has a sort of… soothing effect. I can’t properly explain it.” His fingers tapped on the table, metal ringing against wood, and he smiled gently, his eyes soft as he looked at her. “Additionally, you’re so kind and eager to learn. It makes teaching you a great joy.”

_ Joy?  _ “You… You really mean that?” she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.  _ Even with all the missteps, all the accidents and failures…  _ But the smile on his face was  _ real. _ Perhaps… Perhaps she wasn’t as much of a bother as she’d thought. 

“I do,” he answered, his voice warm. “You have a kindly nature, Corrin, and it draws people in. It makes them trust you. That is why, despite your lack of experience, you’re a natural leader.”

_ A natural leader.  _ She should have taken that as the confirmation it was meant to be: that was all she was to him. But her smile didn’t disappear, her heart still warm. “Really?” she whispered, staring down at the board. 

Leo nodded, and she watched as he picked up the king piece from the table, rotating it in his fingers. “I used to think that the weak attracted the attention of others,” he said slowly. “While the strong stood alone.”

“You used to?” Corrin asked, confused.

He nodded. “I see now that was a misunderstanding born of my own arrogance. But you have shown me another way.” For a moment, he was silent, his gaze intent as he looked at the chess piece between his fingers. “Thank you for helping me realize that, Corrin,” he murmured softly. He smiled as he set it back down on the board, next to the bishop.

“Don’t thank me. I didn’t even do anything,” she said, letting out a nervous chuckle. But Leo’s gaze fixed on her instead, and her breath caught in her throat, her heart pounding. For a second, if she closed her eyes, she could feel the bookshelf behind her, his hands on her cheeks, his lips drawing close to her forehead… 

Then, he coughed, and the spell was broken. “Enough talk. I intend to polish you into the finest strategy Nohr has ever known. Scream and cry all you want, but I won’t let you off the hook until you’re absolutely perfect.”

“Um… Okay?” Corrin said weakly, a small smile on her face. “But, um… just don’t go too hard on me. Promise?”

His only response was to smirk.

“L-Leo?” Dear  _ gods, _ her heart felt like it would explode, and she was shocked that she wasn’t a puddle on the floor. It felt like she was sitting right next to a raging bonfire. Nervously she wiped her sweaty palms on her leggings, her mouth suddenly bone dry. 

Leo chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, you won’t have anything to fear if you just give me your best. We’ll see what happens then, hm?”

“R-Right,” she stammered, her cheeks burning. “So, um… What now?”  _ What were we talking about again?  _

“Now that I’ve established your knowledge of basic formations and troop assignments, I feel it’s time we step up the game, so to speak,” Leo replied, walking over to his trunk. Withdrawing a few tomes, his back bent a little as he turned around, revealing the large stack in his arms. “You’ll be reading from these now.”

She had to keep her jaw from going slack as she saw just how  _ thick _ the books were. “Oh.”  _ Oh boy. _ “Okay. But these are your books, right?”

He nodded. “They were the books I decided were most precious to me. Our journey from Nohr was… unexpected.”

“I see,” she murmured solemnly, rising from the table to join him. She ran her fingers over the spines of the books, feeling the worn leather covers. Then, she paused. “Leo, this… this book isn’t on strategy.” 

He blinked, then shuffled the stack, placing some books on his bed. Then, he smiled faintly.

When she saw the cover, a small gasp escaped her lips. “I remember this!” she exclaimed as she picked up the familiar book, smiling as she traced the title with a finger.  _ A History and Explanation of Hoshidan Customs. _ “I used to read it all the time.” Somehow, even when she didn’t know her past, a part of her had been drawn to that book. Then, glancing at the stack of books in his arms, she hesitated. “You… You took this book with you?”  _ Why? _

Leo paused, staring at the book in her hands. “It was most likely an accident. When Xander told me that you were about to be ambushed at the Bottomless Canyon, we left as soon as we could. There was no time to double check what we had packed.” 

“Oh.” She ran a hand over the worn cover. “You must have left in a big hurry if you accidentally took a book on Hoshidan customs with you. Though I guess that’s better than no books at all, huh?” She smiled up at him.

“I suppose,” he murmured.

Carefully she brought the book to her chest, staring down at the floor. “I know this sounds petulant, but… I wish I had some books with me when I first left. I had Jakob and Azura, of course, but… well, you know how they can be.” She chuckled a little, remembering the gaps of awkward silence that felt like they stretched into eternity. “A book would have been nice.” At least she would have had something to take her mind off the weight of their journey.

“Sister.” Corrin froze as she heard the sadness in Leo’s voice. “I should have accepted your offer in Izumo.”

She blinked.  _ Izumo?  _ “Oh. I remember that. You saved Sakura’s life that day.”

But Leo’s face was still pained as he looked at her, his brow knitting together. “You needed my help then, and I refused to offer it,” he said quietly. “You must think me incredibly petty.”

“N-No,” she stammered, her eyes wide. “Leo, what on earth are you talking about? You…” Sighing, she squeezed the book a little tighter. “You had every reason to be suspicious of me. I couldn’t tell you anything about… why we’re actually fighting. And I didn’t exactly leave you with the kindest goodbye present.” Before she could think it through, her hand reached up and brushed aside his hair, touching the place where she’d struck him on that horrible day in Hoshido. “I’m sorry I had to do that, by the way. I should have apologized for it sooner.”

“You did what you must,” he murmured, and in a moment she remembered herself. A wince overtook her as she pulled back her hand, tucking the book under her arm. “Still, I did something unforgivable,” Leo continued, his voice heavy. “I turned my back on my family when they needed me most. If I had joined you then, perhaps your ambush at the Bottomless Canyon never would have happened.”

“Or,” she said softly, “it could have still happened. If you hadn’t stuck with Xander, I might have had to fight him instead of Iago.” She shivered; Xander himself had said that Leo was one of the reasons he’d decided to turn against Nohr, joining her army instead. If Leo hadn’t been there… 

He stared at her in silence, his eyes losing some of their sadness.

“Don’t ask me for forgiveness, because you don’t need it,” she continued softly, touching his shoulder. “Leo, I never blamed you. Not once. You came for me, and that’s all that matters.”

The room was quiet as they stared at each other, her heart pounding. His eyes nearly glowed in the light streaming from the window, filled with an emotion she couldn’t place. If she hadn’t known that she loved him that day near the Bottomless Canyon, she would have realized it now, standing here and looking at him. His lips were parted, and she wondered how they would feel, pressed against her— 

With an abrupt cough, Leo broke away from her gaze, looking at the stack of books in his arms. “Read chapters three and five out of this—” Her eyes widened as he slid a particularly thick book off the stack“—and chapters one and two out of this.” The other book landed with a loud  _ smack _ in her grip.

She let out an “oof!” as the tomes settled in her arms, and she had to brace herself against the sudden shift in weight. “Whoa. This is, um… really heavy.”

“I suggest you get started quickly,” Leo said, his lips curling up into a small smirk. “The reading is a little more dense than what you’re used to.”

She winced. “Great.”  _ As if the stuff I was reading wasn’t dense before.  _ Carefully she rearranged her arms so that the books were more secure in her grasp; she didn’t want to ruin anything precious of Leo’s, after all.  _ Guess this is my cue to leave _ . Their hour was probably up anyway. But before she left…

Slowly, she turned back to look at him, smiling. “Leo?”

“Yes?” His voice was so soft, barely more than a whisper.

“Thank you for all of this.” She stared down at the books, her heart suddenly feeling as if it was too big for her chest to hold. “I never could have made it this far without your help. And I really mean that. You’ve been…”  _ Wonderful. Kind. Supportive. Beautiful. Everything.  _ She wanted to say those words. She’d thought about it for a while: just telling him everything, laying her heart out for him. No more secrets, no more hiding.

But fear caught her tongue, so she just smiled. “Thank you.”

He simply nodded, then closed the door behind her as she left. The books were heavy in her arms as she left his section of the barracks, but they weren’t the only weight she was carrying as she stepped outside.  _ How long, Corrin? _ a part of her whispered.  _ How long are you going to stay silent? How long can you stand this?  _

Closing her eyes, she breathed in, then out. It didn’t matter. She was general, first and foremost, to this army. Their needs came above her wants, every single time. 

She could pretend that was just fine with her a little longer.

 

* * *

 

_ All right. You can do this, Corrin. You can do this.  _

She’d conferred with Xander and Ryoma about her decision, and they’d supported her wholeheartedly. To be honest, she’d been shocked at how easily they’d accepted her proposal. But Ryoma had only smiled, his eyes crinkling as he looked at her.  _ “He’s a good choice, Corrin. But no matter what you choose to do, we shall support you. After all, is that not the purpose of family?” _

Family. She’d had to do a lot of thinking about that word, lately. 

“Leo,” she mumbled, staring at the floor as she paced back and forth. “‘I have a proposition for you—’ no, that’s way too formal. Uh, ‘Leo, we should talk sometime. About army stuff. That we don’t already talk about.’”  _ Dear gods, that sounds so stupid!  _ She groaned, letting her head thump against the wall. “‘Why yes, Corrin, I would love to talk about army stuff that we don’t already talk about. That seems perfectly logical to me.’” Gods, it was like her brain  _ and _ her tongue were both tied in knots that she couldn’t pick apart. 

Why in the world was asking one person to be her tactician for the rest of the war so  _ damn hard? _

_ Breathe. Just breathe.  _ Slowly, she managed to get some air into her lungs, then release it.  _ What’s the worst that could happen? He could say no? Not the end of the world. Literally no problem at all. It’ll be fine.  _

So, steeling herself, she raised her hand and knocked. “Leo? It’s me, Corrin.”

Silence.

Her heart stopped beating for a second, her mouth going dry.  _ What if he’s asleep? Or maybe he’s in the mess hall, or in the armory, or the bath— nope, we’re not thinking about that.  _ But it wasn’t lunch, he wasn’t scheduled for any shop duties, and well, he was always in his room right now. She’d picked this time for a reason, after all. 

_ Just go for it. _ “U-Uh, I’m coming in, so get ready,” she said, carefully twisting the handle. There wasn’t any resistance, so it wasn’t locked.  _ Weird.  _ Well, if he wasn’t here after all, she could just come back later. 

As the door swung open, her heart eased as she saw Leo sitting on his bed. Strangely enough, he wasn’t in his suit of armor but in his arming doublet and leggings. “Hey,” she said, smiling as she rounded the door. “I was just wondering if you had a second to…” She trailed off as she saw the look on his face.

For some reason, Leo looked nervous. Scared, even. But more than that… she knew the look in his eyes. She’d felt that before, when she’d looked at him at the Bottomless Canyon, pointing her sword at his chest. 

Hopelessness.

Instantly she moved to his side, sitting down next to him on the bed. “Leo, are you okay? What’s the matter?”

“Not now, Corrin.” She hesitated — his voice was cold and hard, but brittle. Fragile.

“Come on,” she said warmly, setting a hand on his shoulder. “I know you too well, Leo. You can’t keep anything from me.” If there was anything she was good at, it was knowing when Leo was trying to stand by himself when he was hurting. “Please, tell me what’s wrong,” she said gently. “I promise to listen.”

With a jerk, he pulled himself away from her touch, as if her hand was burning him. “Could you please just leave me alone for a while?” he snapped, his voice rough.

For a moment, she felt horribly cold.  _ What… Why would he—  _

_ Does he know how I feel about him?  _ Merciful Moro, if he knew… If he knew, then… 

“You don’t mean that.” Her voice came out as a broken whisper, a plea, the dregs of hope that she clung to.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, closing his eyes, and her heart could beat again. “I just…” He inhaled, and her eyes widened at how his hands shook in his lap. “You’re just the last person I want seeing me like this…”

_ Oh, Leo.  _ She smiled in both relief and sympathy, placing her hand back on his shoulder. “Don’t be silly. Being sad is nothing to be embarrassed about. I promise not to judge you, Leo.” Gently, she rubbed some circles into his shoulder with her thumb. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“You don’t understand. You couldn’t.” He turned away from her, curling inwards. “Please just go.”

“Is there nothing I can do to help you?” she asked softly. “Nothing at all?” She would do anything to push this sadness away from him, to shield him as he’d shielded her. It was what he deserved.

Silence was his only answer. 

“All right,” she murmured, a lump rising in her throat as she stroked his shoulder. “If you don’t want me around, I’ll leave you to your solitude.” Then, softly, she squeezed his shoulder. “But if there’s anything you need from me, anything at all, don’t be afraid to come to me. I will always be here for you whenever you need me.” Her chest felt tight as she rose from his bed, moving towards the door. 

_ Is this really all you can give him?  _ Her fingers hovered over the door handle.  _ Just a few promises and reassurances? Is that all you can do for him, after everything he’s done for you?  _ She squeezed her eyes shut at the coolness of the metal beneath her fingertips.  _ That’s all you do though, isn’t it? You run away. _

Not this time. 

Warmth wrapped around her fingers, and her eyes flew open, her breath catching in her throat. 

“Forgive me,” Leo whispered, his voice soft in the silence. “Perhaps you can help me after all. Will you hear me out?”

Closing her eyes, she breathed out a small prayer of thanks to the gods, then turned. She couldn’t help the smile on her face as she sat back down next to him. “Of course.”

He stared down at his hands, releasing hers to clasp them in his lap. “I have a problem, and for the life of me, I can’t figure out a solution.”

She chuckled. “A problem the great Leo can’t solve?” But at the look in his face, any inclination to tease vanished. “Perhaps the student can help the master. What’s this problem about?”

The nervous look was back in his eye, and her heart sank as he stared at the floor. “There’s something I want very badly, but I have no idea how to go about obtaining it. I’m not even sure I  _ should  _ obtain it.”

Corrin blinked.  _ That… wasn’t exactly what I was expecting.  _ “You’re not sure if you should?”

He nodded slowly, his gaze pensive. “I’ve… never had a problem I couldn’t solve before. But no matter how many times I think about a solution, it always ends in failure. And…” He hesitated, and she could see the conflict in his eyes. “I start to wonder if I should even try.”

Corrin smiled, rubbing his back a little. For a second, they were standing in the Northern Fortress’s courtyard in the night hours, a Fire tome in Leo’s hands. “You should always try, Leo. Isn’t that what you’ve told me? ‘Keep on applying yourself, you’ll get there.’” She leaned in, managing to catch his eyes. “Do you want this item terribly?”

“I…” He turned to look at her for the first time, and gods, he was  _ beautiful _ , the sunlight making his golden hair glow. Her heart ached in that moment; from his beauty or his pain, she didn’t know. “I don’t know if I can live without it,” he whispered.

_ I know the feeling.  _ If she could freeze this moment in her mind forever, perfectly fixing it in her memory, that would be enough. But this wasn’t about her. Her lips quirked up into a small smile again. “So then, what’s the problem?” she asked.

He stared at her blankly.

“If you want it so terribly, then get it,” she said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

“What if I can’t have it?” he asked softly.

She wanted to laugh; what in the world could Leo not have? “It can never hurt to try, can it?”

“I-I don’t know,” he whispered, returning to gaze at the floor. “I know it would be foolish to act without proper planning, but…” He breathed in slowly, and his hands relaxed in his lap, his muscles softening under her hand. “I don’t know if I can hold myself back anymore. If I  _ should _ hold myself back.”

“Then go for it,” she said simply. “Follow your heart’s desire, Leo. It’s a good one, I’m sure, and I’ve never had mine lead me astray.”

He stared at her, wide-eyed. “Never?”

“Never,” she repeated with a grin. “When I was faced with which family to side with that day in Hoshido, my heart told me that I couldn’t choose. So I didn’t. And look at where we are.” She glanced out the window, past the sunlight and to the fields outside. Just a short distance away, she could see Oboro and Niles talking, and even though the view from the window wasn’t perfect, there was no sight of Oboro’s glare. And even farther away, she could see the others in the training field. Red mixed with black, light with dark. 

Unity.

“Everything worked out pretty well, right?” she said softly, turning back to him. 

“Yes,” he murmured. “It did.”

She leaned close to him, smiling hesitantly. “So, do I get to ever find out what this item is, or…?”

Something suddenly changed in his eyes, and a shiver ran down her spine at the look he gave her. “Perhaps this will make things clear,” he whispered, and she blinked as his hand reached up towards her face. His fingers brushed her neck, and her breath hitched, her eyes wide.  _ What? What is he—  _

Suddenly, his lips were against hers, and her heart felt like it would explode. 

With a start, she jumped back, her mouth stupidly hanging open.  _ What… What was that? What just happened?  _ Fingers shaking, she raised her hand to her mouth.  _ Leo… He… _

He had kissed her. 

She blinked a few times, looking but not really seeing, listening but not really hearing. It felt like everything had suddenly flipped upside down but right side up all at once, like she had been walking on air this whole time and finally landed on solid ground. Her stomach was a mess of butterflies, her skin buzzing, her mind whirling as she tried to understand what in the world just happened.

She knew Leo, perhaps more than she knew herself, and she knew that whenever he acted, he put his whole being into it. From his training in magic to his study of tactics to his interest in philosophy, he never acted thoughtlessly or recklessly. So when he did something… He meant it. He had  _ meant _ to kiss her, just now. It had been real.

_ “I don’t know if I can hold myself back anymore. If I  _ should _ hold myself back.” _

And in that moment, she knew. 

_That was me he was talking about. What he wanted so badly… It’s me._ _And that means…_ Her heart was racing so quickly that she thought it would explode out of her chest.

_ He loves me.  _

Somehow, impossibly, wonderfully, he loved her. A thousand questions sprung to her mind all at once — how, where, when,  _ why _ — but they didn’t matter. Her hand pressed to her heart, the other trembling in her lap as her face split into a dazed grin.  _ He loves me. He actually loves—  _

“Forgive me.” 

Leo’s voice snapped her back to reality, and she watched in confusion as he stood up from the bed, crossing over to the door. Why would he leave? 

Then she saw it: the shaking in his shoulders. 

In two quick strides, she was behind him, her hand closing around his wrist as he reached for the door handle. He started, his breath cutting off sharply, but didn’t pull away as he turned to look at her. Tears rimmed his eyes, ready to fall, and her heart felt like it would burst. She’d never seen Leo cry before, and she knew in that instant that she never wanted to see him so sorrowful ever again. 

_ “No matter how many times I think about a solution, it always ends in failure. And… I start to wonder if I should even try.” _

Slowly, she reached up and touched his cheek, her own tears building in her eyes. Joy and sadness warred inside her, and her chest ached as she looked at him.  _ If only you knew, Leo, _ she thought as she looked at him, her fingertips warm against his skin.  _ If you knew how I felt, you’d never think of yourself as a failure.  _ But that was why he thought he failed, wasn’t it? She’d pulled away from him when he’d kissed her. It had been in surprise, but who was to say it wasn’t disgust or fear? He really, honestly, somehow didn’t know just how much he meant to her. 

So, leaning on her tiptoes, cradling his face in her hands, she kissed him back.

At first, Leo was motionless, and fear bled through joy as she felt tears glide down his cheeks and over his eyes. Was she wrong? Had she made a mistake? 

Then, with a shaking breath, she was in his arms, wrapped in warmth and the scent of pine trees and clean linen, light and joy and love on his lips. She couldn’t help but smile against his mouth, wiping away his tears as he trembled against her, his grip somehow fragile but strong all at once. She wanted to pull away, to tell him that everything was all right, that there was no reason to be scared or sad, that she loved him more than anything else in this world. But, well, she’d never been that good with words. 

So she told him with her hands on his cheeks, her heart against his, her lips on his own. She poured everything she had into that kiss, holding Leo steady as she stroked his cheeks, warmth and light flooding her body from the crown of her head to the soles of her feet. And in that moment, it felt like… 

It felt like coming home. 

When they parted, she rolled back onto the heels of her feet, her cheeks warm as she smiled up at him. “You don’t need my forgiveness,” she said, running a thumb over his cheeks, brushing away the last remnants of tears. “I love you too.” 

For a moment, Leo just blinked, as if she’d told him that the sky was green or up was now down. Then he  _ smiled, _ wiping his tears with the back of his hand, and Corrin had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful. “I was so scared,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Of who?” she asked, shocked. “Me?” She couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Leo hovering in the hallway scared of her rejection, like a nervous lover in the old romance novels she’d read in the Northern Fortress. “I’m no one to be scared of Leo. Honestly. I mean, Xander and Ryoma can beat me in a fight most days. I’m sure you could too, if you wanted to.” She couldn’t lift a hand against him anyway. 

His hand caught hers, and her heart stuttered as he brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. “It wasn’t your strength I was afraid of,” he whispered, running his thumb over her knuckles. Her eyes widened at the motion, at how natural it was. “It was my lack of it. My weakness.”

“Oh.” She couldn’t help but smile at him. “Love isn’t weakness, Leo. And… if you’re concerned, we’re not actually siblings. I mean, there’s no blood between us. We’re going to be fine.”

And for the first time, she actually believed it.

“I know,” he murmured. “But there’s something else I need to show you.” Slowly, his free hand reached into the pocket of his trousers, pulling out a velvety pouch. Corrin blinked as he opened it, then pulled out its contents.

It felt like someone had smashed her in the chest with a hammer, knocking all the breath out of her body as she brought her hand to her mouth. “Leo… that’s a ring!”

He actually laughed, and Corrin’s throat grew thick at the sound — when was the last time she’d heard Leo truly laugh? “Keen as ever. But as you might have surmised, this isn’t just any ring.”

It certainly wasn’t. The gold was sculpted in the shape of vines twisting in a circle, small delicate roses engraved in its surface. She’d never seen anything so beautiful — well, except for the person holding it.  _ This… Is this really…? _

“This,” he said, his voice soft as he looked at her, “is the ring you give to the person you vow to love for eternity.” Her heart raced as she stared down at his hand. “When I bought this ring for you, for the first time in my life, I felt…” Suddenly, he swallowed thickly, his eyes wet again, and her own chest grew tight as she looked at him. “Happy,” he whispered. “Pure happiness. Like everything… everything finally made sense in my life.” Her breath left her in a rush, and his lips curled up in a smile in return. “I’ve been battling these feelings ever since I first learned we aren’t blood related. But as I told you, I cannot hold them back any longer.”

She swallowed, her eyes wide. “You mean…”  _ All this time? All this time he loved me, and he never said anything?  _ Suddenly, her own pains and fears seemed so small compared to his, so inconsequential.

“Dear Corrin,” he murmured, taking her hand in his. It was large and warm, wrapping around her own perfectly. “It seems I’ve fallen madly in love with you.”

Never, never in a thousand years would Corrin have ever guessed that  _ that _ would come out of his mouth, and she laughed. She laughed at how insane, how unlikely, how  _ wonderful _ this all was. “And I… I feel the same. I love you, Leo.” Gods, it felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted off her shoulders, saying those words without any fear or guilt or pain.

“Then…” His eyes closed, his hand giving her a small squeeze. “Will you do me the honor of accepting this ring?”

She stared at him, her lips parted. “I…” If she understood correctly, Leo was basically  _ proposing _ to her. “I don’t know what to say.” Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She knew what she wanted to say. Just not the exact words. 

“I know,” he said softly. “It’s just… You’re all I can ever think about. And a life without you… It would be agony. Because I love you so much.” He pressed his lips to the crown of her head.

Tears welled in her eyes as she stood there.  _ He… He really does love me. And he wants to spend the rest of his life with me.  _ No, not just the rest of his life. Eternity. That was the words he’d used.  _ “The person you vow to love for eternity.” _

Gods, what in the world had she done to deserve this? 

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, his hand releasing hers to brush her cheek. “I know this is probably the last thing you expected me to say. But now that it’s out there, I must know. Do you—”

“Yes,” she answered. 

Leo’s face looked like she’d just sprouted a second head, and she laughed. Her hand grasped his, pressing it against her cheek with a soft smile. “Yes,” she repeated, her eyes warm. “I happily accept this beautiful ring. Thank you so much, Leo.”

For a second, Leo was completely motionless, as if he’d forgotten how to breathe.

Then, he blinked. “R-Really?”

She laughed, pulling him into her arms. His gasp of surprise only made her grin harder. “Of course! Don’t look so surprised!” Then, her throat swelled up, as if the words themselves couldn’t get out. “I feel the same as you. A world without you holds no meaning to me. And this…” She squeezed him tightly, her eyes closing as she listened to the sound of his heart beating against her ear. “This is beautiful, Leo. These feelings, these emotions… all of it is beautiful to me.” Her fingers trembled as she closed her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears. “I-I’m glad you said something,” she whispered. Her cheeks quickly grew wet, but Leo simply held her tight against him, steadying her in his arms as his lips brushed her forehead. “B-Because I don’t think I ever would have had the courage to. And I know I’m not perfect, and I still have so much to learn, but I promise.” Slowly she pulled away from him, grasping his forearms. “I’ll try my hardest for you. Because I want nothing more than to be worthy of your love.”

He stared at her for a long moment, absorbing what she had said.

Then, her heart jolted as he leaned down, kissing both her cheeks. His thumbs brushed underneath her eyes, wiping tears away as he pulled back, looking into her eyes intently. “You are perfectly splendid just as you are, Corrin,” he murmured. “And we’ll keep on growing together, as warriors and…” He bit his lip, his eyes suddenly shining again. “As husband and wife.”

She laughed, grabbing both of his hands in hers, the ring in his palm pressing against her own. “I look forward to it!” Dusk and darkness, she felt as if she could run across camp and not run out of breath, or fly up to the highest heights of the sky and not get dizzy. It was as if her joy was too big for her own body, that her heart couldn’t hold all this happiness and love all at once. 

And, she realized, she couldn’t remember when she’d ever been this happy. 

“Thank you, Corrin,” Leo said softly, and she smiled as he pressed another kiss to her lips. “For everything. I swear to devote my life to your happiness. And though the way is hard, I…” He inhaled shakily. “You won’t be alone again. I promise you.”

“Leo…” Honestly, she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry anymore. She settled for a teary smile. “I promise the same.”

He breathed out softly, then lifted her hand. “Shall we?”

Cheeks burning, she laughed, extending her left hand as he rolled the ring between his fingers. “Gods, I almost forgot!”

“That is why I am here,” he said with a smirk. Yet his fingers were gentle as he slid the ring on, and she blinked at how well it fit. “We can always get a replacement, if you prefer. I’m sure that this—”

“It’s perfect,” she said softly. Raising her hand, her fingers brushed the petals of the rose tucked in her headband. A sign of change, a token for good luck. “See? They match.”

He chuckled, then pressed his lips to her cheek. “Yes, they do.” A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled away from her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I… I’ve hidden my feelings for so long. I can’t believe you felt the same way all this time.”

She smiled brightly, then gasped as he pulled her into his arms, her hands pressed against his chest as he clung to her tightly. “Stay with me forever,” he begged, pressing his head into her shoulder. Her eyes widened at his words; she’d never heard Leo sound so desperate before. 

Closing her eyes, she smiled and tightened her hold on him. “I promise.”

She wouldn’t have any trouble keeping that one.

 

* * *

 

Corrin bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited outside of Leo’s door. Her heart pounded faster than usual. Except now, it was for a different reason. 

It felt like a veil had been lifted from her eyes; colors had more intensity, sounds were more like music, and smells more fragrant. As silly as it seemed, the world really did seem different now that her feelings for Leo weren’t just accepted, but returned. The road ahead didn’t seem so dark, even with the constant threat of Anankos looming over them. She smiled, fiddling with her hands, then actually jumped when the door opened. 

“Sorry, I was—” Leo froze on the doorstep, his eyes wide as he looked at her. “Are you… all right, Corrin?”

“Huh?” Her face burned. “O-Oh, I’m fine. Really, you just startled me.” She let out an awkward chuckle. “So, um, I’m here.” 

Leo smiled back. “Yes, you are.” 

Her pulse picked up again as she looked at him. After what had happened yesterday, she’d thought that the pieces would all sort of fall into place. But right now, staring at him, she still felt her stomach churning. What was she supposed to do? Should she give him a hug when she saw him? A kiss on the cheek? They had just smiled at each other in the mess that morning at breakfast, but that was because nobody knew about their engagement yet. Her mind raced, trying to remember all the love scenes in her favorite novels, how the couples had interacted after the dramatic love confession. Of course, those were courtly romances, so they didn’t really interact with each other much anyway…

“Corrin?” 

She stifled a groan.  _ Gods, I must look like such an idiot.  _ “Sorry,” she said quickly, redirecting her focus towards Leo. “I just, um…” Merciful Moro, had her tongue just tied itself into knots? “Hug or kiss?” 

Leo’s eyebrows nearly vanished into his hairline. “Excuse me?” 

_ Wow. _ Her face was the temperature of hot coals now, and probably the same color. “I’m really sorry,” she babbled, “I just don’t know what to do, I’ve never been in a relationship before — but you knew that, of course — and I don’t know if you want me to hug you or kiss you, you know, as a greeting, I guess—”

Her voice died as Leo’s lips pressed to her forehead, his hands grasping hers. “Either is fine,” he answered, his eyes twinkling as he smiled down at her. 

“Oh.” Her heart eased as she looked at that smile.  _ It’s okay. He loves you. _ “Then, can I kiss you?” 

Now  _ Leo’s _ cheeks turned bright red. “O-Oh. I, um…” She couldn’t resist a grin as he suddenly cleared his throat. “Yes.” 

“You sure?” she asked, cocking her head. “You seemed a little uncertain there.” 

Leo rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m certain.” 

“All right, then,” she whispered, and then her lips were on his, her fingers sliding into his hair. Almost as if by instinct, Leo’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him, his hands pressing against the small of her back. Everything felt delightfully warm: Leo’s lips, his hands, his chest against hers. When they parted, she kept her eyes closed, her hands sliding down to rest on his shoulders. His grasp around her tightened, bringing her to his chest, and she smiled as his heartbeat thrummed against her ear. 

“I guess I have my answer then,” she murmured, her eyes drifting open as she looked up at him. Leo chuckled, one of his hands lifting to run his fingers through her hair. But as much as she would have liked to stay in his arms forever, there was a reason she’d stopped by. “I, um, I actually wanted to ask you something,” she said, slowly pulling away. “Could I come in?” 

“Oh. Certainly,” Leo said, his hand still touching hers as he stepped out of the doorway. She smiled as she looked at the table in the center of the room, covered with papers and books and a few inkwells. “I haven’t prepped a new lesson for you yet,” he explained as he shuffled a few papers. “Considering, well, yesterday…” 

A twinge of regret panged in her stomach. “Um, yeah. About the reading…” She smiled bashfully. “Let’s just say I was a little preoccupied.” Leo’s only response was a soft smile, and butterflies flew in her stomach again.  _ Keep it together, Corrin, _ she chided herself as she sat down at the table, Leo on the adjacent side. “So, Leo,” she said. 

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“I’ve really enjoyed our time spent together, learning strategy and tactics and everything,” she began, smiling as she looked at the sheets of paper on the table, scribbled with ink and pencil. “I appreciate everything you’ve taught me, but I… I guess I’ve realized that even with all this teaching, I’ll never be as good as you in that regard. And I’m okay with that.” She inhaled slowly. “I realized that I don’t have to do everything in this army. Being a leader doesn’t mean solving every problem or saving everyone. I can have people at my side who help me, and… I’d really love it if you could be one of those people.” She looked at him, smiling. “So, would you be my tactician for the rest of this war?”

To her surprise, Leo didn’t answer right away. Her heart raced as he stared at the books stacked on the table, his expression something she couldn’t identify. Then: “To be honest, I was wondering when you’d ask me that question.”

Her eyes widened. “You… You were?”

A part of her relaxed when he smiled at her, wrapping his hand around hers. “Remember when we both were surprised at how dedicated you were to your studies?” She blushed, but Leo’s face didn’t hold any judgement. “It’s all right, Corrin. If it’s my help you desire, you have it. You always have and you always will.” His fingers squeezed her hand, a comforting hold. “I’d be honored to be your tactical advisor, on one condition.”

“Anything,” she said quickly, smiling in relief.

“Anything?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Anything,” she confirmed, leaning towards him across the table. 

The look of surprise on his face morphed into a gentle smile, and her heart felt warm in her chest at that expression. “We continue our lessons.”

“That I can do,” she said easily, grinning as she leaned closer. “Spending quality time with my fiance is at the top of my to-do list, after all.” Her gaze flitted back to the table. “Thank you, though. For saying yes. It means a lot.” 

Her heart lurched as his lips brushed against her palm, his gaze indescribably tender. “Always,” he murmured. 

A sudden question came to mind, something that she’d realized she’d thought about ever since yesterday, but hadn’t had the time to quite think through. “How long?” she asked softly.

Leo blinked. “How long for what?”

“How long have you looked at me like that?” she asked, her voice soft. “Yesterday, you said… You said that you loved me ever since you found out we weren’t blood related. When was that?” 

His eyes fell to the table, their light faded. “It was five years ago.”

Her eyes shot open. “That long ago?” 

Leo’s eyes met hers again. “It was a miracle I didn’t put it together sooner, actually. But Xander told us all that you were our sister, and Father told us that you were simply another one of his children sired by a concubine. Raised with that belief, it took…” He swallowed suddenly. “It took a long time to see the truth. Do you remember the day that I wouldn’t come to dinner? You brought me beef stew and tried to help me when I shattered a bottle of ink on the floor…” 

Her breath caught in her throat. “And you wouldn’t tell me what was bothering you,” she whispered. “You mean… that was the day you realized?” 

Leo nodded, his face somber. “My world suddenly changed. Xander had lied to me, Father had lied to me, and I felt betrayed. Not by you,” he said quickly, his grip on her hand tightening. “But by the world itself. I didn’t know what to do. But then… You came in and listened, even though I refused to say anything. And you held me when I felt like I would fall apart from it all.” Softly, he smiled. “You’ve always been there, Corrin, even when I tried to push you away like the stubborn fool I am. Even though my mind didn’t realize it at first, I loved you from that moment.” 

She smiled softly. “So, when did you realize?” 

“Three months ago,” he answered. “Shortly after we started our lessons. I… I had a dream.” 

Corrin’s eyes widened, her cheeks flushing. “Oh.”  _ I guess it makes sense. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t had dreams like those. _

“Not that kind of dream,” Leo said hastily, raising up his free hand, his cheeks misted pink. “I mean, not to say that— I, um — It was a nightmare,” he clarified, lowering his hand to his lap. 

“Oh,” she whispered, her heart sinking. “Leo, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s hardly your fault,” he replied, his eyes softening. “That dream… I saw you—” He released a heavy breath, his hand tightening around hers once more as his eyes squeezed shut. Corrin’s chest tightened as she clasped that hand with her other, running her thumb over his knuckles. “I lost you, Corrin. And that was when I realized just how much I love you. Because a world where you don’t exist, where I lose you…” His eyes opened, and she was shocked to find tears there. “I can’t breathe. I can’t live in that world. It wouldn’t have any meaning to me at all.” 

Her heart ached at those words, at the seriousness with which Leo said them.  _ How many times has he had that dream?  _ Gods knew her own nightmares haunted her, shadowing her joy when she looked at him. So she met his eyes, her jaw set. “Leo,” she said quietly, “I promised you yesterday that I would stay with you forever. Do I break my promises?” 

And his eyes shone as he smiled, looking at her. “Never.” 

“Then you have nothing to fear,” she replied, matching his smile with her own. “Because I won’t let anything come between us. I swear on Yato itself.” Her smile faded as she stared at their intertwined hands. “I know the feeling, though. I’ve had my own share of nightmares about you.” 

“Corrin.” The way he murmured her name both grounded her and set her heart racing all at once. “I told you when I joined your army that I wouldn’t leave you again. Nothing could keep me from staying at your side.” 

“I know,” she said, looking at him with warmth in her heart. “That was when I knew I loved you.” 

Leo’s eyes widened, his lips parting in surprise. “Really?” 

She nodded with a wistful smile, staring down at the ring she now wore on her left hand. “I was so scared that you were leading the Nohrian army against us. I was sure that I would have to fight you. But I could never raise a blade to hurt you. You didn’t want to fight, though, you wanted to join me. I was so tired, but so happy… I don’t know what happened. I guess my legs just stopped working. But you were there, holding me. Telling me that you wouldn’t leave again.” Her throat suddenly was very tight, and she had to blink back tears when she looked up at him. “And when you held me, I just knew. Because I… I was home.” 

Leo simply gazed at her for a long moment, his eyes warm. Then, he leaned close to her and Corrin smiled as he pulled her into his arms, his lips brushing her cheek. “You are my home,” he murmured in her ear.

And for a long while, they simply held each other, Corrin’s eyes drifting closed as she listened to his heart. To be honest, she was still wondering how in the world they’d gotten here, in each other’s arms, about to start a life together. 

But they were together. And that was more than enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. The two are together at last. I figured that this would be a nice surprise for you all to have this chapter a few days ahead of schedule. :)
> 
> I really don't have much to say about this chapter, except that I hope you enjoy it (and all the extreme awkwardness of these two adorable idiots) and please let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, as always.


	16. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look into my eyes  
> All eternity you will find  
> In this fragile heart,   
> Know that you will always belong”  
> — You’re Not Alone, Erutan

“And you’re sure that you don’t want your hair up?” Hinoka asked again, carefully pulling back Corrin’s locks behind her shoulders. 

She smiled, shaking her head. “I’m sure.” Cupped in her hands was Leo’s rose that he’d given her so long ago, not a petal out of place. It stood out starkly against the red of the  _ furisode _ she wore, a piece of Nohr in the middle of her Hoshidan dress. But, well, she wasn’t wholly Nohrian or Hoshidan. A part of her wondered if she ever had been. 

Gently, she placed the flower behind her ear, sliding the stem into her hairband. “I guess that’s it,” she said, smiling as she turned to look at her sisters. Sakura’s eyes were already misty, and Corrin squeezed her hand. “Thank you, both of you, for helping me look my best,” she said softly, staring down at the beautiful  _ furisode  _ she wore. White blossoms on silver branches shone on the crimson silk, her golden obi glittering in the sunlight. 

“You sure it fits all right?” Hinoka asked, her fingers hovering over the obi. “I know we’re a pretty similar size, but…”

“It fits great,” Corrin reassured her, rising from her kneeling position on the ground. “Thank you so much, Hinoka.” Her own eyes started to sting as she looked at her and Sakura, both dressed in their own fine robes: Hinoka in another scarlet kimono, and Sakura with a white haori and red hakama. “You don’t know how much it means to me that you’re here.”

Sakura nodded, her face solemn. “I just wish… I wish that Mother were here with us.” 

Corrin’s heart ached at her words, but Hinoka just smiled, patting Sakura’s hair. “She’s here, Sakura. She’s here.”

A lump rose in Corrin’s throat, and Sakura blushed. “Sorry, Big Sister,” she whispered. “I shouldn't make you cry. You’ll ruin your make-up.” 

“It’s fine,” Corrin said softly, brushing back a stray bit of Sakura’s hair. “We’re together, and that’s all that matters.”

“Speaking of, we’re running a bit late,” Hinoka said, smiling as she crossed to the door of her room. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Corrin replied, clasping her hands together as they left Hinoka’s room and walked out under the clear sky. The air was crisp and clear, though bits of mist still clung to the blades of grass. Nearby was the wedding pavilion, a small tent that they’d set up to lend a sense of privacy. Wordlessly, Sakura held open the entrance and Corrin stepped inside, smiling as she saw her family gathered around the small table that served as an altar. 

“Well, that’s one of them here,” Camilla said, grinning as she crossed over to Corrin. “How do you feel, darling?” she asked, kissing her cheeks.

“Nervous,” Corrin admitted, smiling bashfully as Ryoma and Hinoka laughed. “But I’m happy.” 

“As a bride should be,” Ryoma replied, clapping her on the shoulder heartily. “We’re very proud of you, Corrin.” 

“As are we,” Xander said, smiling at her from behind the altar. “Though I can’t say we anticipated this day.”

“Speak for yourself, dear,” Camilla replied. “The second you announced yourselves, I knew it was a perfect match.” Corrin laughed as Xander sighed, shaking his head. 

“Everyone, quiet!” Elise hissed suddenly, rushing inside the tent. “Leo’s coming!”

Corrin couldn’t help but laugh at how quickly everyone got into position, Xander straightening his tabard over his armor front, Hinoka smoothing down her kimono.

Then the tent flap parted, and Corrin’s heart leapt in her chest.

Standing there was Leo, his hair shining in the rays of sunlight streaming through the tent cloth. Instead of his normal suit of armor, he wore a vest and trousers, both black after Nohrian tradition. His boots shone, his white dress shirt was impeccably ironed, but the outfit was simple, humble even. 

It didn’t matter to her. He looked every bit the prince she knew he was. 

Her cheeks flushed as Leo stared at her, his eyes wide, his lips moving wordlessly. She wanted to laugh — after all, when was the last time she’d seen Leo literally speechless? — but the sheer adoration in his eyes pricked her own with tears instead. It was like he’d been away for a long journey and had finally seen the first glimpse of home on the horizon. And even though she was dressed up fancy enough, for the first time that day she felt  _ beautiful. _

With a grin on his face, Takumi whispered something in Leo’s ear, and he suddenly moved forward, his steps short and swift. Corrin’s heart eased as Leo was soon standing in front of her, his hands wrapping around hers. “Hi,” she whispered, her cheeks still pink as she looked at him. 

His lips curled up into a sweet smile, his eyes warm. “Hello,” he whispered back, voice reverent. Gently, his hands gave hers a little squeeze, and her smile widened as her heart pounded. All of a sudden, everything seemed so  _ real: _ Leo’s hands around hers, the scent of cherry blossoms, Xander and Sakura behind the altar.  _ We’re getting married.  _ Her breath came out of her in a rush, as if someone had just hugged her tightly.  _ It’s actually happening. We’re getting married. _

“Good,” Xander said, and she jumped slightly at the sound, her cheeks flushing again. Leo’s eyes twinkled with mirth, but he said nothing, releasing one of her hands so they could face the altar. “Now that everyone is here, we can begin.” He nodded to Ryoma, who took his place behind her, a hand on her shoulder. She smiled back at him, and he gave her shoulder a soft squeeze as she turned back to the altar. 

The words that Xander spoke were not new to her; she’d already performed a wedding ceremony in camp before. But as he began, it was like she was hearing the words for the first time. “In ancient days, when man was still sheltered by the power of the dragons, certain laws were given to mankind, laws and ordinances that would protect them in place of their providers.” His voice was steady, as if he was reading a royal decree. “When man first came to be, they were a young and innocent lot: knowing no joy, for they knew no misery; knowing no hatred, for they knew no love. Yet as a babe first begins to walk and speak, so too did our fathers, and hatred entered the hearts of men first. 

“Blood spilt the ground where Man had first been formed, and the dragons mourned their folly, for they believed that their children were worthless creatures, only able to destroy. But the Dusk Dragon, in his wisdom, knew that could not be. No living thing can thrive only on death. He realized that Man was young, Man needed guidance, and so he brought order to us through his law.

“The Dusk Dragon declared that no man would shed another’s blood, except in his own defense, for life is both fragile and sacred. Instead, mankind would bind themselves to each other, becoming one both in flesh and heart. As in ancient days man kept this law, so we too remember the guidance of the Father of our people, and bind ourselves to each other in love.” Xander’s eyes looked up from the book he held in his arms, gazing softly at Leo and Corrin. “For this purpose we stand today, to create a new union. Are there any here in this company who have reason to deny these two their right to marriage this day?” 

Predictably, the tent was silent.

“Right.” Xander slowly exhaled, then smiled softly as he looked at her. “Now that that’s over with, Corrin?”

_ Here we go. _ Blinking back a few tears, she smiled. “Yes?” 

“Do you vow to give your entire heart to Leo, in sickness and in health, alone and together, for all eternity, in front of these witnesses, myself, and the Dawn Dragon?” Xander asked. 

“I do.” The words came out of her mouth so easily, she laughed. She reached up and wiped her eyes, glancing at Leo. His eyes met hers, his gaze tender. “Yes, I do.”

“Leo, do you vow to give your entire heart to Corrin, in sickness and in health, alone and together, for all eternity, in front of these witnesses, myself, and the Dusk Dragon?” Xander asked. Ryoma’s hand tightened on Corrin’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Leo murmured softly, and when he looked down at Corrin, it was as if she was the only person there in that tent. “I do.” Her heart swelled as his fingers interlaced with hers, his thumb running over her knuckles. 

“Then, Elise and Takumi, if you would be so kind,” Xander said, smiling at the youngest Nohrian princess. Elise beamed as she handed Takumi the wedding bands, whispering something at him with a wink. Takumi simply smiled back, then approached them slowly, the rings sheltered in the palm of his left hand. 

“As your  _ nakodo, _ I seal this union,” he said quietly, taking Corrin’s hand. Gently, he slid the golden wedding band on, next to her engagement ring. It was light to the touch, just a thin band of gold, but it meant more to her than if it were made of out of diamonds. Leo’s own ring was just as simple: a silver band, but thicker and heavier to the touch. Takumi took his right hand, sliding the ring onto his third finger. “May your life and love together be like these rings: without break or end.” He turned to Ryoma, who moved out from behind Corrin.

“I place my blessing on this union,” he said softly, his deep voice gentle as he clasped their hands together, pressing them between his own. “I welcome you into my house, Leo of Nohr. You will always have a place in Hoshido, if you wish it.”

“Th-Thank you,” Leo whispered, and Corrin smiled as he blinked quickly, his own eyes starting to redden. His lips were still curved up in a smile, though.

Sakura approached next, holding a small cup between her two hands. “I-If you would drink this, p-please,” she whispered, pressing the cup into Leo’s hand. He nodded slowly, then took a small sip, his eyebrows raising slightly at the taste of sake. Corrin chuckled as he finished, then took her own sip. It wasn’t nearly as strong as Nohrian wine, but it was sweeter than she expected. 

Carefully, she handed the cup back to Sakura, who smiled as she bowed and returned behind the altar. “Well,” Xander said, smiling at the two of them. “As crown prince of Nohr, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

Leo’s face bloomed scarlet, yet he took her hands in his, running his thumbs over the back of her hands. She smiled, letting her eyes drift closed as Leo gave her a short but sweet kiss. 

The second their lips parted, Elise let out a cheer, and Corrin laughed as flower petals swirled around her and Leo, catching in his hair. But Leo’s gaze was intense as he looked at her, and her eyes widened as he caressed her cheek with his hand. “I love you,” he whispered, his voice low but fervent. 

She didn’t hold back her tears this time, smiling as he pulled her into a tight embrace, his lips against her hair. 

_ I love you too. _

 

* * *

 

Out of breath, Corrin grinned as Xander bowed towards her, the dance over. “Enjoy the rest of the evening, little princess,” he said with a wink, retreating towards the edges of the pavilion so that others could take the “floor”: really just a large swath of grass that was quickly being flattened by dozens of pairs of feet. 

The night air buzzed with the sound of laughter, conversation, and merriment as wine flowed freely. A wedding in the army meant a party for everyone else, and Corrin was glad to treat her family and friends. There wasn’t much else to celebrate these days. 

“Goodness, Lady Corrin,” Niles commented as she slipped into the crowd. “That’s a spectacular display of stamina you just showed us. That should bode well for Lord Leo, shouldn’t it?”

Her face was already flushed from the wild jig she’d just done with Xander, so at least she couldn’t react too much to his comment. “Yes, well,” she breathed out, sucking in another lungful of air, “speaking of Leo, do you know where he is?”

“My lord is saving his energy,” Niles said, his single eye twinkling mischievously as he nodded over to the side. “For more private activities.” 

Corrin wasn’t surprised that Leo had effectively vanished when the party had started — social gatherings weren’t his favorite thing — but when she saw him in the shadows, apart from everyone else, a lump rose in her throat. His gaze was directed to the ground, his lips pulled down into almost a grimace.  _ Whatever he’s thinking about, it’s not good. _

“Thanks, Niles,” she said, drifting towards Leo over the cool grass. Even more troubling, Leo didn’t even seem to notice her approach — he was more observant than this, usually. “Hey,” she said softly as she neared his side, and he quickly jerked his head up, eyes wide. “What’s the matter?” she asked, weaving her fingers with his. 

“Nothing,” he said automatically, though the shadows in his eyes did not vanish.

She smiled; once she would have thought that he was pushing her away. Now she realized that he simply didn’t want to overshare his burdens. And to Leo, sharing at all was oversharing. “Leo, we’re married now. Married couples need to be able to trust one another.”

She winced as his brow knitted together, his eyes flitting back to the ground as he whispered, “I just…”

The fiddle music suddenly ended, and Elise took a bow, letting Azura and Sakura take her place. As Sakura knelt down, carefully placing then tuning her koto, Azura cleared her throat, then nodded for Sakura to begin. Slowly, Sakura’s fingers began to pluck at the strings, and a hush fell over the group as the melody began to fill the night air. And when Azura began, Corrin’s eyes widened.  _ Oh, she remembered… _

“I love this song,” she whispered, leaning against Leo. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close as some couples moved onto the dance floor, swaying to the gentle music. 

“What is she saying?” Leo asked softly.

“It’s an old Hoshidan love ballad,” she answered, looking up at him with a smile. “About a woman who endured suffering and heartbreak, but she found light and love again.”

“I see,” he whispered.

Concentrating on Azura’s voice, she tried to pick out the words — her ancient Hoshidan certainly needed work, but she recognized the lyrics easily enough. “Right now, she’s saying, ‘Though the road is long, lonely and the end far away, out of sight, I can, with these arms, embrace the light.’ I think.” When Azura had sang this during their travels and translated the lyrics, it had instantly become one of Corrin’s favorites.

To her surprise, Leo pulled away from her, but instead of saying anything, his hand grasped hers and held it up, his other resting on her waist. Her eyes widened as he stared down at her, her heart pounding in her chest. “Would you care to dance?” he asked softly.

She swallowed, then nodded with a smile. 

The first few steps were rough and awkward — it had been years since she’d last danced — but soon they fell into a rhythm, sketching out a slow waltz. In fact, she realized, the last time she’d danced had been on her eighteenth birthday, when her siblings had thrown her a ball. That time, when Leo had waltzed with her, he’d talked about how none of the ladies of the Nohrian court truly saw him. 

Now, she saw him. And he was the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. Not just because of his hair or his eyes, but because of his heart. Her eyes quickly grew wet as she smiled.  _ We’ve come such a long way. _

Suddenly Leo stopped, grinding their waltz to a halt, and she froze as his fingers brushed her cheek. “What’s wrong?” he asked quickly. “Are you hurt? Did I step on your feet?”

“Huh?” Then she felt how wet her cheeks were. Sheepishly she wiped them with a smile. “Oh, no. You were fine. I’m just…” She laughed, shaking her head. “I’m just really,  _ really _ happy.”

He blinked, then blushed even deeper. “Oh.”

“Leo, if you get any redder, I’m going to think you’re a tomato,” she said with a giggle, touching his cheeks.

Slowly, he reached for her face, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. “Are you truly happy, Corrin?”

“Of course,” she said, raising her eyebrows.  _ What sort of question is that? _ “Why?”

“Because…” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’ve already made so many mistakes.”

Normally, she would have laughed, but the darkness in his voice was concerning. “Like what?” she asked softly.

“I should have been with you this entire night, but instead I’ve been in the corner sulking like some petulant fool,” he muttered darkly. “And I made you cry.”

“Oh, Leo.” She wrapped her arms around him, and he froze as her fingers ran through his hair, tangling at the nape of his neck.  _ Honestly, if he heard the things that came out of his mouth sometimes… _ “You made me cry in the best way possible. And it’s okay that you didn’t dance with me or anything. I’ve had so much fun, but none of that could have happened without you, right?” She touched his cheek, smiling softly as his eyes opened. “Now, tell me what’s been bothering you. I promise, I won’t judge.” 

He exhaled softly, then wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. “I don’t want to make my father’s mistakes.”

_ Well, that was unexpected. _ She didn’t respond immediately except to give him a comforting squeeze. “And?” she whispered.

“I’m afraid,” he whispered back, stroking her hair. “I’m afraid that I will. That I’ll… That I’ll hurt you because I can’t…” His voice broke, and her eyes widened as he pulled away from her, the pain in his eyes unmistakable. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “This is your night. You shouldn’t be burdened because of me.”

_ He’s afraid of becoming like Garon. Of siring children the way he did?  _ The fear seemed ridiculous to her — she couldn’t picture Leo bringing himself to have a conversation with a strange woman longer than five minutes, much less having a mistress — but as she looked at him, it was clear that it wasn’t ridiculous to him. 

So, she just smiled. “No, it’s okay. Besides, you can’t have sunshine without a little rain, right?” Her fingers brushed against his and she brought them to his lips, kissing the ring Takumi had placed there. “Leo, why don’t you want to hurt me?”

He blinked a few times. “Because I love you.”

“And why do you love me?” she asked.

He stared down at her for a long moment, his gaze soft, almost reverent. Then he swallowed thickly, pressing his lips to her hair. “Because of your heart,” he whispered.

“Then we’re going to be okay,” she replied softly, her head resting on his chest. “I trust you entirely, Leo. Besides, you’re not the type to go running around with the ladies. Unless Odin cast some illusion spell and I’m actually talking to Laslow right now.”

He actually laughed at that, and in that moment, the last of the darkness in his eyes vanished. “Feel a little better?” she asked, running her hand up and down his back.

“Much better,” he replied, kissing the crown of her head again. Slowly, his hand slid back down to her waist. “We should finish that dance.”

“We should,” she said, pulling back to rest her hand on his shoulder. 

Yet, his hand didn’t return to hers. Instead, it crept up to her cheek, cradling it there. Warmth bloomed on her face as he stared at her, her heart pounding. Then, her eyes widened as he actually leaned in towards her, his eyes sliding shut. “Leo, what are you—  _ Mmm… ” _

For a blissfully long moment, the world around them vanished, and she concentrated on the feeling of his arms around her, his lips soft against her own. Eventually, they parted for breath, and she laughed as she looked up at him. “I thought you said we should  _ dance!” _

“The song is over,” he pointed out with a sly grin. Corrin frowned, then whirled around to see Azura curtseying. “What did you say the name of it was again?” he asked, bringing her attention back to him.

_ “Itsumo Nando Demo,” _ she said as she smiled brightly, her cheeks still red from his sudden burst of affection. “It means, Always With Me.”

“It was beautiful,” he murmured.

She nodded, then pressed her hand against his chest, closing her eyes. “Leo,” she murmured quietly, trying to think through the words she wanted to say next.

“Yes?” he asked.

“You have such a big heart. I don’t want you to ever forget that.” She could see how that was possible; war wore down even the best of people, making them see monsters in the dark that weren’t there. She’d suffered from that herself, only for Leo to stand at her side, illuminating the darkness. So she would do the same for him. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek. “But if you do, come to me. I’ll remind you, all right?”

“All right,” he whispered.

Suddenly, the music started up again, and she grinned as Elise struck out a fiddler’s reel, the others starting to clap to the beat.  _ Time to get Leo out of the dark, _ she thought, spinning around and snatching his hands. “Come on!”

Before he could protest, she dragged him onto the dance floor, laughing as he stumbled to try and catch up. “We never finished that dance, so you owe me one!” she shouted, spinning him around in a wild circle. 

“Oh, is it a dance you want?” Leo asked, his voice slightly breathless, and she hesitated as she saw the dangerous glint in his eye. “Very well.” And she gasped as suddenly he was leading her across the floor, both his hands on her waist as he lifted her into the air. “Having a hard time catching up?” he teased, one of his classic smirks on his face. 

“Just getting started!” she called back as she landed on the balls of her feet. Now she recognized the steps, similar to the ones he’d led her in so long ago at the Northern Fortress. Hands intertwining, the world blurred around them as they spun around, feet hardly touching the ground. It felt like she was flying, her heart pounding in her ears as they drew closer with each wild sashay across the floor. 

Somehow, it seemed that time had skipped ahead, and she realized that Elise was bringing the song to a close. “I hope you’ve got something flashy in mind!” she called out, grinning as the last refrain of the song sounded. Leo’s only response was a smirk, and she frowned.  _ What in the world is he—  _

In one fluid motion, Leo literally swept her off her feet, and Corrin actually laughed as he held her in his arms as the last note rang in the air. “All right,” she gasped, trying to catch her breath. “I’m impressed.” 

Leo just chuckled, lowering her to the ground slowly as the crowd cheered behind them. “Are you satisfied, my lady?” he asked, his hands on her waist again.

With a grin, she grabbed his face and pulled him down for a long kiss, their lips parting with a loud  _ pop. _ “Very satisfied,” she answered, giggling as Leo stared back down at her dazedly. 

“One would hope that would be the case,” a sultry voice suddenly said, and Corrin whirled around to see Odin and Niles standing behind them, wide grins on both their faces. 

“And what are you two up to?” Leo asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled away from her. 

“Only to honor the most spectacular of matrimonial rites, anciently passed down throughout Nohrian history!” Odin proclaimed loudly. “The abscondment of the fair maiden, and the lord’s proving of his honor and dedication to his beloved!”

“The what of the what?” Corrin asked, blinking a few times. Maybe it was the vigorous dancing muddling her brain, but was Odin speaking even more strangely than usual? 

“He means,” Niles said with a wicked smile, “the tradition of stealing the bride.”

And Corrin shrieked as Odin suddenly grabbed her by the legs, throwing her over his shoulder. With a quick spin, the two retainers sprinted away with her breathlessly trying not to fall off Odin’s shoulder.

“Wait, what the—  _ Odin! Niles!” _ Leo bellowed, and Corrin laughed as he started to chase after them, his hands outstretched as he nearly tripped over his own feet.  _ “Put my wife down!” _

“Um, will you?” Corrin asked, her eyes wide as Niles and Odin only increased their speed. “This is a l-little uncomfortable—”

“Only until Lord Leo has proven his devotion to you by catching us both!” Odin shouted, his voice somehow unlabored even as he dashed around a cluster of people. “And then with trial by combat! And the display of sacred forbidden knowledge of the—” 

“I’d shut up and run faster, Odin!” Niles hissed. “He’s gaining on us!” 

Shaking her head, Corrin laughed as she stared at Leo doggedly chasing after them, his face red with fury and exertion.  _ Gods, this is  _ not _ how I thought this evening would go… _

But, well, life never went in the way one expected it to. And if at the end of the day, Leo was with her, everything would turn out just fine.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, Corrin cracked her eyes open, blinking a few times as she rubbed her eyes. A yawn slipped out of her mouth as she stretched a bit.  _ Wow. How long has it been since I slept this good?  _ Lazily she looked over at the window, smiling as she looked at the clouds lazily trailing along in the sky. Judging from the height of the sun, it was almost noon. A nice, sunny day.

Then, she panicked.

_ Gods above, how did I sleep in so late? Oh gods, I need to get ready, did I even study for Leo’s lesson, damn it damn it damn it— _

Gently, something ran through her hair, and she froze. “Good morning,” a soft, yet amused voice said. 

Slowly, she rolled over and stared in confusion at Leo, sitting against several pillows with a book on his lap. In her bed. Without a shirt on. 

_ Oh. _

Her held breath came out as an odd sort of giggle, and she smiled as Leo raised an eyebrow, his hand traveling from her hair to her shoulder. “Is everything all right?” he asked. 

“Everything’s fine,” she murmured, her smile widening as she wrapped her fingers around his. “I’m just not used to waking up so late.” She paused, then added, “And with a handsome man in my bed.”

Instantly, Leo’s face flushed a brilliant crimson, and she giggled again as he coughed. “Y-Yes, well… You were sleeping so well that I didn’t want to wake you, you see, and considering our, um…” He looked down at the sheets covering the both of them, and Corrin’s cheeks burned as she remembered exactly  _ what _ had happened last night. “I didn’t want to leave you,” he whispered, his eyes soft as he looked at her, his fingers sliding so that they interlaced with hers. 

Gods, her heart felt like it would explode, as if her chest wasn’t big enough for it. “I understand,” she whispered back, her eyes wet as she looked up at him. His wedding ring pressed against her fingers, and she couldn’t help but bring it to her lips. A part of her wondered if this was still a dream. When would she wake up alone, the moon shining down on her? 

Apparently, Leo’s thoughts weren’t far from her own as he slid the book off his lap, sliding down the mattress until he was eye to eye with her. His hand rested against her cheek, thumb running over her cheekbone. “This hardly feels real,” he murmured, his voice almost reverent, as if he were in the middle of reciting a prayer. 

“I know.” Smiling, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek. “But it is.” 

“Mmm.” Gently, his hand slipped to her neck, his thumb brushing against her lower lip. Corrin smiled as she saw the question in his eyes, even before his lips parted to ask it. So, wrapping her arm around his waist, she leaned in and kissed him. His fingers slid into her hair, his other hand pressing to the small of her back as he returned her kiss, sighing against her mouth. Corrin smiled as she pulled him closer, her own fingers weaving through his tousled hair. This was probably the best start she’d had to a day in, well… ever.

A loud gurgle suddenly cut through the air, and Corrin felt like her face would explode as Leo pulled back abruptly, his eyes wide. “Oh gods,” she whispered, suddenly feeling the roiling of her empty stomach. “Oh Leo, I’m so sorry—” 

But he just laughed, an actual  _ full _ laugh that made her heart flutter. “It seems,” he murmured, his voice a little breathless as he kissed her cheek, “that my wife needs some breakfast besides her husband.” 

_ “Leo!” _ But somehow he was already out of swatting range, chuckling as she glared at him. “If I wasn’t dying of starvation over here, I’d already be a widow,” she growled, though she grinned as Leo rolled his eyes, sliding out of bed and moving to the dresser. “I bet I’d set a record.” 

“Actually,” he said, buttoning up his shirt after pulling on a pair of trousers, “in terms of marriages ended in record time, Queen Tatiana assassinated her husband twelve minutes after their wedding ceremony.” 

Corrin couldn’t help but chuckle — of course Leo knew something like that — but as she looked at him, she realized something she hadn’t ever really thought of before this moment. 

This was what the rest of her life looked like. Sunlight streaming through the window as they bantered with each other, Leo’s hair gleaming as he turned to look at her. This was her future, sealed by the rings on her finger: to have him by her side, through both the sunshine and the storms, carrying her heart throughout it all. 

Staring at the rumpled sheets around her, she realized that this life was the complete opposite of the one she’d began in the Northern Fortress. Sunlight instead of shadows, laughter instead of tears, freedom instead of confinement.  _ I made it, _ she thought, her eyes pricking as she looked around.  _ I made it out of that place.  _ What had Leo told her, so long ago?  _ “You’ve already outgrown it.”  _ This was her home now.

“Corrin?” She blinked as Leo knelt in front of her, his eyes concerned as his hands wrapped around hers. 

“I’m okay,” she reassured him, smiling. “Just thinking.”

“About?” he prompted, rising from his knees. 

“How much I love you.” And when his cheeks turned rosy, she rose from the bed and kissed them. “And,” she whispered into his ear, “how your pants are on backwards.” 

Leo looked down, then let out a violent curse as she laughed, shaking so hard that she flopped back onto the mattress. Soon, however, she wasn’t alone on the bed. 

And, well, if it took them an hour longer to get to the mess hall, who could blame them? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? I'm actually posting on the day I say I'll update on? Has a miracle occurred?
> 
> Well, actually yes! You see, not only is this my scheduled update day, but it's also my wedding day! So to celebrate, have Leo and Corrin's wedding chapter! 
> 
> The tradition of "stealing the bride" comes from Eastern Europe, and was at first an actual kidnapping. However, as time went on, it became just a party trick, with a group of the groom's friends stealing the bride from the groom and carrying her off to another location. The groom would then have to bargain with his friends to get his bride back, often doing something embarrassing or owing them some favors. Clearly the Nohrian Royal Family would never participate in this tradition (considering the nastiness of the Nohrian court in general, it definitely would not be taken as a joke) but as a countryside affair, I'd imagine it would be pretty popular. And of course Odin would be all over it. :) 
> 
> Please let me know if I should bump up the rating for the last part. I tried to keep everything as vague as possible so that it would be safe for work, but there might be some out there who would like a warning for that sort of thing. Regardless, thanks so much for reading, and let me know what you think in the comments!


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When the light is running low  
> And the shadows start to grow  
> And the places that you know  
> Seem like fantasy
> 
> There’s a light inside your soul  
> That’s still shining in the cold  
> With the truth, the promise in our hearts
> 
> Don’t forget, I’m with you in the dark…”  
> — Don’t Forget, Laura Shigihara

When her eyes opened, she was alone in bed.

_“Tachu tani liela skourba, kas tam velak gadyas atpakalar kugi braucot, Brynhildr tas aizmyrsa…”_

Corrin blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes, then smiled as she sat up against the pillows. Moonlight shone through the window into their bedroom, but it was the small lamp in the corner of the room that illuminated the scene she watched.

Sitting on the small sofa in just a loose shirt and his smallclothes was Leo, a book open in his lap. And supported by one arm, head resting on his shoulder, was their little baby boy. From the softness of Leo’s voice and the lack of movement, it seemed that Forrest was asleep — a rare thing these days.

 _“Liktenya lemumam nakas ir dieviem padoties pashiem,”_ Leo continued, his fingers reaching up to stroke the wisps of hair on Forrest’s head. _“Bet apsolos tomyr prya sevim apsargat Nohrieshu tautu.”_

Despite the nighttime chill, she felt warm as she slid out of the covers, carefully picking her way across the floor towards the couch. Slowly, she eased herself down on the arm of the sofa, smiling as Leo’s eyes slid over from the book to her. Wordlessly, his hand moved from Forrest’s head to her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. “Did I wake you?” he murmured.

“No,” she whispered back, looking at Forrest with a twinge of guilt. “But I’m guessing he woke you.”

His own lips curled up into a smile, running his thumb across her knuckles. “You needed the rest more than I did.” His eyes were soft as he looked down at their son, still blissfully asleep on his shoulder. “He calmed down fairly quickly. Perhaps he was just anxious.”

“Makes sense,” she murmured, reaching down and brushing Forrest’s back with her fingers. “It’s a strange new world out here.” Her throat tightened as she looked down at their little boy. “And his mama wasn’t there for him when he wanted her to be.”

Leo’s fingers found her own again, and she swallowed thickly as he brought them to his lips, kissing them tenderly. “His mother carried him for nine months. I think his father can handle a few hours in her place.” Lowering her hand, his eyes met hers. “How are you feeling?”

“Still tired,” she admitted, her shoulders dropping a bit. “I can’t believe I slept through him crying, though…” It was the first time that happened, but she was afraid it wouldn’t be the last.

Leo’s face was relaxed, however, his fingers interlacing with hers. “Considering you stayed up four hours with him last night, I’m not surprised.” Gently, he rose from the couch, Forrest still perched on his shoulder as he wrapped his free arm around her. “Corrin,” he murmured, and she couldn’t help but smile as he stroked her hair. “You delivered him three days ago. Most mothers would still be in bed recovering, much less staying up all night.” He kissed her forehead, then smiled down at her. “You’re doing absolutely fantastic.”

Her cheeks burned, but she smiled back. “If you keep talking like that, my face is going to turn into a tomato.”

“Now _that_ might be a problem,” Leo murmured, and she couldn’t help but chuckle as they crossed over to the cradle. Carefully, Leo brought Forrest down off his shoulder, and Corrin kissed his forehead before letting Leo tuck him back into the blankets. His eyes didn’t open, but he did stir a little, a soft cry leaving his lips.

“Shh,” she whispered, stroking his hair as she looked down at him. “It’s okay, Forrest. Mama’s here. Mama’s here…” Her fingertips brushed the tips of his ears, and her smile widened. Silver hair wasn’t the only thing she’d given him; their ears matched too. But he had his father’s eyes, rich earthy tones that sparkled when he smiled.

With a sigh, their little boy stilled in the crib, and Corrin hesitantly pulled back, her body suddenly feeling heavy. “He’s his father’s son,” she mumbled as they went back to bed, Leo placing his shirt on the dresser as they went.

“Just because Ancient Nohrian soothes him to sleep doesn’t mean I’m his favorite,” Leo countered, holding up the blankets so they could slide in.

“You’re right,” she said with a yawn, smiling up at Leo. “It knocks me out cold too.”

He chuckled, his arm draping over her waist as they settled into the sheets, her face against his chest. As well as Ancient Nohrian epics did the trick, Leo’s heartbeat was just as effective at soothing her to sleep. Already her eyelids felt so heavy, her breathing slowing as she snuggled up to Leo’s warm skin. “‘night, Leo,” she mumbled, smiling as he kissed her head.

“Good night, Corrin,” he whispered back, his fingers running up and down her spine. As she drifted off to sleep, she didn’t stop smiling. Forrest was safe, tucked in his crib. Leo was at her side, his heart beating steadily against her ear. Everything was as it should be.

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, at the end of another story. While I'm sad that this is over, I'm also excited for new stories to come, and I hope that you enjoyed this fluffy little epilogue! I'm always a sucker for Papa Leo fluff. (Which is why I hate Forrest's paralogue, as you can imagine). 
> 
> Before I get into the chapter details, I have a question for you readers: while writing this fanfic and reviewing Breath of Life, it's become clear to me that it could stand to have a nice revision. Not only have I figured out how to do em-dashes, but my writing skills have improved since three years ago (holy crap, has it been that long?). While no new scenes would be added, the existing material would be edited and polished so that it better fits with this fanfiction, as well as others in the Road Taken series. However, my priority is YOU as readers. So I ask: do you want me to go ahead and revise Breath of Life, or just leave it as it is? 
> 
> One of my headcanons is that Corrin puts out enough body heat to make a bed feel like an oven, therefore Leo only wears his smallclothes in bed. And for those of you linguistically inclined, the "Ancient Nohrian" is based off Latvian, the most beautiful Eastern European language that I learned during my year and a half long break. I can't claim credit for constructing the sentences, however: they are based off the ancient Latvian epic "Lāčplēsis" (known as the "bear ripper" in English). Translated, they read: “However, in that deafening silence, which awaited them as they traveled across the sea, Brynhildr forgot… The decisions of destiny are given by the gods themselves. But to herself she promised to protect the Nohrian people.” 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading this little story of mine. I hope to be putting up new stuff very soon, so stay posted! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a gift to the lovely CacaoMental also known as Xxaylu, whose Kamuleo works of art I adore with all of my heart. Seriously, go check her out for some wonderful art (including Golden Sun!). 
> 
> As a companion piece to Breath of Life, it would be best if you read that first before this story. However, the order of reading is up to you! Let me know what you think, and of course, thank you for reading!
> 
> Cheers,  
> ChronoXtreme


End file.
